Wandel der Zeit
by Salarial
Summary: Harry reist durch die Zeit, mal wieder. Diesmal jedoch in die Zeit in welcher der junge Voldemort gerade sein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts absolviert. Harry hat einen simplen Auftrag. Aber sind die simpelsten Aufträge nicht immer die Schwersten? LVHP
1. Perfekt

**Titel:** Wandel der Zeit

**Autor:** Salarial

**Pairing:** Ist bei mir eigentlich klar… LV-TR/HP

**Rating:** P18-Slash

**Genre:** Das ist schwer zu sagen… Drama /Romanze oder doch Allgemein?

**Disclaimer:** Alle Orte, Namen und eben alles bekannte gehört nicht mir sondern JKR ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Erhebe auch keinen Anspruch welches damit verdienen zu wollen und ihr wisst doch sowieso das nichts mir ist also warum schreib ich's eigentlich?

**Anmerkung:** Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Geschichten sind nicht beabsichtigt… etc.

**Kurzbeschreibung:**

Harry reist durch die Zeit, mal wieder. Diesmal jedoch nicht in die Schulzeit seiner Eltern sondern ein Stück weiter. In die Zeit in welcher der junge Voldemort gerade sein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts absolviert. Harry hat einen simplen Auftrag. Aber sind die simpelsten Aufträge nicht immer die Schwersten? Warnung: HBP Spoiler

**Wichtig:**

Ich habe eine kleine Veränderung vorgenommen. Eigentlich hat Tom Riddel seinen Vater umgebracht als er sechzehn war. Also zwischen seinem fünften und sechsen Schuljahr.

Ich habe es verlegt und zwar in den Sommer zwischen dem sechsten und siebten Schuljahr. Passt mir viel besser ins Konzept obwohl es keine große Rolle spielt.

**Wandel der Zeit**

**1. Perfekt**

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!", fluchte Harry leise. Woher hatten die Todesser nur Wind von ihrer Aktion bekommen?

So schnell er konnte rannte der junge Zauberer in die Mysteriumsabteilung und als er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, begann sich der Vorraum zu drehen.

„Raum der Zeit!", keuchte er, als die Türen wieder still standen. Eine Tür rechts von ihm flog auf. Schnell hechtete er hinein und schmiss sie hinter sich zu.

Er achtete nicht auf das helle Funkeln im Raum, sondern suchte panisch nach einem ganz bestimmten kleinen Gegenstand.

Er hörte, wie sich die Türen in der Vorhalle zu drehen begannen, da sah er das kleine silberne Stundenglas.

„Fünf Umdrehungen!", flüsterte er hektisch, während er den silbernen Zeitumkehrer drehte.

„Eins", zählte er leise.

Das Rotieren des Vorzimmers hörte auf.

„Zwei."

Er hörte leises Stimmengewirr.

„Drei."

Eine Stimme verschaffte sich Ruhe. Sie kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor.

„Vier."

Die Tür sprang auf. Er sah sich einem blassen Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren gegenüber. Dieser stand vor den Todessern und nickte ihm lässig zu.

„Fünf."

Verwundert blickte Harry den Fremden an. Irgendwo hatte er ihn schon mal gesehen. Und warum griff er ihn nicht an?

Doch nun begann sich alles um ihn herum aufzulösen. Harry hatte das Gefühl schnell rückwärts zu fliegen. Eine Flut von Farben und verschwommenen Gestalten wirbelte um ihn herum.

Es dauerte lange, sehr lange, bis er plötzlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Die Umgebung nahm auch wieder klare Umrisse an.

Schwer atmend sah sich der Zauberer um, das Adrenalin peitschte durch seine Venen, doch in dem Raum war nichts Beunruhigendes.

Alles sah so aus wie noch gerade eben, nur ohne die Todesser und ihren seltsamen Anführer.

Überall standen Uhren und glitzerndes Licht überflutete den Raum. Es waren vielleicht ein paar weniger Uhren zu sehen als noch vor ein paar Sekunden, aber er befand sich eindeutig im selben Raum. Plötzlich begann eine einzelne von ihnen zu läuten. Eine alte Standuhr, sie schlug Mitternacht. Wohl die einzige Uhr in dem Raum, die wirklich auch eine war.

Schnell zog er seinen Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn über.

Tief atmete er noch einmal durch, dann öffnete er die Tür in den Rundraum.

Kaum hatte sich der runde Saal zu drehen aufgehört, flüsterte der Zauberer leise: „Ausgang."

Die Tür sprang auf und Harry sah einen steinernen Gang ohne Fenster vor sich. Am Ende des Ganges führten geschwungene Treppen nach oben. In seiner Zeit waren es noch - oder schon? - Fahrstühle gewesen. Gut möglich, dass er wirklich den richtigen Zeitumkehrer erwischt hatte. Er musste das so schnell wie möglich nachprüfen.

Eilig hastete er die Treppen zum Atrium hinauf.

Der in dunklem Holz vertäfelte Raum war leer, bis auf einen Mann, der hinter einem offenen Schalter saß und Zeitung las. Schlecht nur, dass er gerade dort vorbei musste, um in die apparierfreie Zone zu kommen.

Leise glitt er am Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister vorbei. Der Wachhabende sah nicht auf.

Mit angehaltenem Atem schlich Harry weiter, dabei erhaschte er einen Blick auf den Tagespropheten.

„31. August 1943. Perfekt!", frohlockte Harry. Unter einer großen Schlagzeile war ein Foto abgebildet, der Mann, der darauf war, kam ihm vage bekannt vor.

Kurz stoppte er, um die Titelüberschrift entziffern zu können.

„Die unverzeihlichen Flüche erschüttern die Zaubererwelt!", stand dort fett abgedruckt.

„Der Zauberer Morfin Gaunt ermordet drei Muggel mit dem Todesfluch", konnte Harry den Untertitel entziffern.

„Voldemort hatte also schon seine ersten Opfer gefordert", dachte Harry bitter als er weiter schlich.

„Hier musste die Grenze sein, wenn die alten Aufzeichnungen stimmten", sagte er sich.

Das leise Plopp, als Harry disapparierte, hallte gespenstisch im gesamten Atrium wieder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry saß in der kalten Wartehalle am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Überall stießen altertümliche Lokomotiven Dampf aus. Aus dieser Zeit musste wohl der Hogwarts-Express stammen, denn die Dampfloks erinnerten Harry sehr an den roten Zug.

Rührselig wendete Harry seine Papiere. Eine Geburtsurkunde. Er hieß Darian Otis und wurde am 31. Oktober 1924 geboren. Seine Eltern Norwin und Marla Otis waren zwei sehr zurückgezogene Leute, die er in alten Ministeriumsunterlagen gefunden hatte und welche 1923 von der Bildfläche verschwanden und ein Jahr später für tot erklärt wurden, ihre Leichen wurden jedoch nie gefunden.

Seine Apparierlizenz, seine Geburtsurkunde, sein Ausweis. Alles Fälschungen und doch Originale. Hergestellt mit den Werkzeugen des Zaubereiministeriums und 100 Prozent authentisch. Bis darauf, dass sie mit Werkzeugen hergestellt wurden, die in seiner Zeit nicht mehr verwendet wurden, aber in dieser Zeit gerade neu eingeführt worden waren. Harry seufzte und zog seine Fahrkarte für den Hogwarts-Express hervor, ausgestellt vom Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Zwar einem Hogwarts einer anderen Zeit, aber noch immer echt und gültig. In ein paar Stunden würde sich das Portal zwischen Gleis neun und zehn öffnen und er würde hindurch gehen, in sein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts. In Tom Riddles siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts.

Harry war froh, als um acht Uhr morgens endlich das Gleis öffnete. Der Zauberer konnte getrost auf ein von Muggelkriegen gebeuteltes Land verzichten.

Harry betete innerlich, dass seine Fahrkarte wirklich gültig war, als er auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn zulief. Da er auf keinen Widerstand stieß, öffnete er die Augen. Dort stand sie, die rote Lok, obwohl sie erst in drei Stunden abfahren würde. Es war, als würde er wieder zur Schule gehen. Nach einem heftigen Kriegsjahr ein komisches Gefühl.

Er rüttelte an der Zugtür und glücklicherweise ließ sie sich öffnen. Harry streckte sich einmal, bevor er sich in einen Sitz fallen ließ. So wie zu seiner Zeit, entschied er, nur neuer.

Gähnend fischte er eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang, entkorkte sie und setzte sie an die Lippen. 'Noch ein letztes Mal…', dachte er, bevor er die Phiole in einem Zug austrank.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es dauerte über eine Stunde, bis die ersten vereinzelten Schüler ankamen. Nur sehr langsam, doch stetig nahm der Schülerstrom zu. Der Bahnsteig war schon gefüllt mit kleinen Grüppchen an Schülern und Eltern als Er erschien. Der Grund, warum er jetzt hier saß und nicht in seinem Bett 56 Jahre in der Zukunft lag.

Er war groß, genauso groß wie Harry, hatte blasse Haut und schwarzes Haar. Harry hatte ihn schon oft im Denkarium gesehen, den jugendlichen Voldemort. Aber es änderte nichts. Er sah einfach nur gut aus.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete den Jugendlichen, wie er auf eine der kleinen Gruppen zuging, kurz mit ihnen sprach. Er bemerkte in dem Verhalten der Schüler eine gewisse Unterwürfigkeit durchscheinen. Riddle war ihr unangefochtener Herrscher.

Er beobachtete, wie der Jugendliche weiter ging und letztendlich in den Zug stieg.

Die Gruppe, die er hinterlassen hatte, bestand aus fünf Erwachsenen und vier Schülern.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam der zukünftige Dunkle Lord wieder zum Vorschein. Er trug nun seinen Hogwartsumhang, auf dem das Zeichen des Schulsprechers glänzte.

Als die Gruppe bald danach von den Erwachsenen Abschied nahm und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand, seufzte Harry auf.

Träge spürte er, wie sich der Zug langsam in Bewegung setzte, es kümmerte ihn nicht. Gedankenverloren sah er aus dem Fenster.

Irgendwann wurde seine Abteiltür aufgeschoben.

„Das ist das letzte Abteil in dem noch Platz ist", hörte er eine Jungenstimme sagen. Der Zauberer drehte sich nicht um, er sah in der Fensterspiegelung wer eingetreten war. Es waren die vier Jungen, die vorhin auf dem Bahnsteig gestanden hatten, bei ihnen war Riddle.

„Los raus hier", herrschte eine tiefe Stimme.

Langsam drehte Harry den Kopf. Der größte und bulligste Junge hatte gesprochen, doch der Angesprochene hob nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue.

„Los!", donnerte er.

„Ihr habt doch selbst gesagt, im Zug gäbe es keine anderen freien Plätze mehr. Wäre doch blöd von mir, würde ich aufstehen", erwiderte er ruhig, sah dabei jedoch Riddle an.

Der bullige Junge wollte schon auffahren, als er von einer anderen, samtenen Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

„In welches Haus geht du? Ich habe dich noch nie auf Hogwarts gesehen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du hast mich nicht all die Jahre übersehen. Ich komme aus einer anderen Schule und mache nur meine UTZ's in Hogwarts."

„Du gehörst also zu den Kriegsflüchtlingen?"

Harry lächelte ihn nur geheimnisvoll an.

„Ihr könnt euch ruhig setzen, im Flur zu stehen ist sicher nicht bequem", sagte Harry freundlich.

Nach einem Wink von Riddle traten sie alle murrend ein und setzen sich.

„Aus welchem Land bist du geflohen?", fragte ein schmächtiger Junge.

„Ach komm, wen interessiert das?", sagte ein anderer von ihnen.

Da Harry nichts erwiderte, wurde er ab diesem Moment ignoriert. Nur ab und zu hatte er das Gefühl aus dunklen Augen beobachtet zu werden.

Aus dem Gespräch der Gruppe um Voldemort hörte er heraus, das der bullige Junge Heiden Avery hieß. Der Schmächtige mit den schwarzen Haaren war Seyfert Black. Ein weiterer mit dunkelbraunen Haaren hieß Jeremia Nott und der, der Voldemort beinahe zu vergöttern schien, hieß Raphael Lestrange. Sie alle nannten Riddle Tom, doch Harry bezweifelte nicht, das es sehr ungewohnt für sie war, ihren Anführer bei seinem richtigen Namen zu nennen.

Es wurde schon dunkel, als Harry beschloss, sich endlich seine Schulroben überzuziehen.

Rasch verließ er das Abteil, um sich auf einer der Toiletten umzuziehen. Es hätte ihm zwar nichts ausgemacht, sich im Abteil umzukleiden, doch wollte er nicht jedem Einblick in seinen Koffer geben, den er verkleinert bei sich trug.

Fast schon gut gelaunt schritt er zurück zum Abteil, doch als er vor ihm stand, nahm er seinen Zauberstab hinaus um etwas nachzuprüfen.

'Drei Impertubatio-Zauber, ein kleiner Schallschutz-Zauber und noch ein paar kleine schwarzmagische Spielereien. Wie niedlich', dachte Harry amüsiert, als er mit einem Schwung seines Stabes alle Schutzzauber brach und die Tür öffnete. Dabei dachte er gar nicht daran, dass ein paar dieser Schutzzauber keinesfalls Spielereien gewesen waren und selbst ältere Zauberer mit manchen von ihnen Probleme gehabt hätten.

Amüsiert ließ sich Harry zurück auf seinen Platz gleiten und achtete nicht auf die entsetzten Blicke der fünf Schüler.

„Wie hast du die Tür aufbekommen?", fragte Nott perplex.

„Wenn ihr mich wirklich hättet aussperren wollen, hättet ihr sicherlich etwas besseres gehabt", sagte Harry an Riddle gewandt.

„Wenn du es sagst", konnte man dessen erstaunte Stimme vernehmen.

Voldemort wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen als die Abteiltür aufgerissen wurde. Verärgert fuhr er herum. In der Tür stand ein rothaariges Mädchen mit krausen Locken.

„Was ist, Moon?", fragte Riddle genervt.

„Es duellieren sich zwei im Zug! Kannst du kommen, um dem ein Ende zu setzen? Du bist doch der Beste, wenn es ums Schlichten geht", sagte das Mädchen etwas panisch.

'Dass sie bei solcher Panik noch Schmeicheleien hinzufügen kann', dachte sich Harry, während der Schulsprecher aufstand und das Abteil verließ.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Die Zugfahrt war schon fast zu Ende, als Tom endlich in sein Abteil zurückkehrte. Doch was er dort vorfand, hatte er nicht erwartet.

Avery, Nott und Lestrange lagen verflucht auf dem Boden und der Fremde wurde gerade von Black ausgequetscht, wie man den Fluch rückgängig machen konnte. Was jedoch nicht sehr von Erfolgt gekrönt schien.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte er und blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen.

„Deine Freunde", dieses Wort strotzte nur so vor Ironie, „hatten gedacht, mich beleidigen zu können. Aber nach einem kleinen Duell habe ich sie schnell vom Gegenteil überzeugt", sagte der Fremde süffisant lächelnd.

„Ein Duell!?", kreischte Sey fast. „Das war kein Duell. Du hast dich nicht mal aus dem Sitz erhoben und sie alle mit einem Zauber nieder gestreckt."

Darauf folgte nur ein Schulterzucken seitens des Neuen. Geschmeidig stand dieser auf und ging auf Riddle zu. Neben ihm blieb er stehen und schwang seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der sich am Boden krümmenden Schüler.

„Du solltest deine Gefolgsleute etwas besser unter Kontrolle behalten, sie sind sehr… sagen wir mal unbeherrscht." Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment und Tom war fasziniert von diesen Augen, Augen wie grünes gefrorenes Feuer. Der Fremde beugte sich etwas vor und Tom konnte spüren, wie sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlug.

„Ich bin sicher, dass du das schaffst, Voldemort", hörte er die ruhige Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen. Woher kannte der andere diesen Namen? Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, um ihn zu fragen, doch es war niemand mehr zu sehen.

Einen Moment später hielt der Zug an.

Noch immer grübelnd stieg Tom aus. Verbissen suchte er nach dem fremden Jungen, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken.

Resigniert wandte er den Blick vom Zug ab und sah in Richtung Kutschen.

„Was?", rief er erstaunt aus und blieb stehen.

„Was ist denn Besonderes?", fragte Sey.

„Na diese komischen… Pferde… oder was auch immer das für Wesen sind. Seit wann werden denn die Kutschen von diesen Dingern gezogen?", fragte Tom irritiert.

(A/A Tom hat ja nicht gesehen wie Myrthe gestorben ist. Sonst hätte der Basilisk auch ihn erwischt.)

„Wo sind Pferde? Die Kutschen werden von nichts gezogen", lächelte Sey nachsichtig.

„Aber da sind…", wollte er widersprechen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Thestrale", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm.

„Was?!", fuhr Tom herum. Neben ihm stand dieser seltsame Junge.

„Das sind Thestrale. Sie haben die Kutschen schon immer gezogen, aber nur, wer einen Menschen bewusst hat sterben sehen, kann auch sie sehen. Viele meinen, sie seien Unglücksboten, dabei sind sie recht nützlich", der andere Junge lächelte ihn an. Tom meinte, eine Spur Traurigkeit in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Du meinst also, die anderen können sie nicht sehen?", fragte er nun wissbegierig.

„Genau. Du kannst sie nur sehen, weil du einen Menschen hast sterben sehen."

„Und du kannst sie auch sehen?" Nachdenklich betrachtete Tom die Pferdewesen.

„Ja, ich kann sie auch sehen. Ich habe wohl schon zu viele Menschen sterben sehen."

„Wa…", wollte er fragen, doch der fremde Junge war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

Schaukelnd fuhren die Kutschen hoch zum Schloss.

'Phase eins hatte ja wunderbar funktioniert', dachte sich Harry, während er aus dem Fenster sah. 'Ich muss nur nah genug an dich rankommen, dann habe ich eine Chance und du lässt nur die Leute an dich heran, die dich vergöttern oder für die du dich interessierst. Deshalb musst du dich für mich interessieren, Tom Riddle.'


	2. Der Phönix

Alle

Ich hab mich über jedes einzelte eurer Kommis so gefreut, das ich gleich Weiterschreiben musste. Da ich aber ziemlich launisch sein kann weiß ich nicht wann ich Hochlade. Ich hatte vor zirka jede Woche Hochzuladen. Kann aber auch vorkommen das ich was länger brauche also bitte nicht böse sein duck

kithara

Wüsstest du welche Geschichte genau das ist in der Harry zurückreist? Würde mich interessieren, da ich nichts in der Art gefunden hatte.

xNuitx

Alles hat was zu bedeuten, außer die Kleinigkeiten, bei denen ich vergesse worauf ich hinaus wollte und in meinem Chaos das Blatt nicht mehr finde auf das ich es geschmiert hab.

dark Riddle

Das mit der Phiole ist so eine Sache. Schön das sie dir überhaupt aufgefallen ist.

Israfiel

Ich hab den Plot auch noch nicht gefunden weshalb es mich in den Fingerspitzen gejuckt hat so was zu schreiben.

tom-harry

Und hier ist das nächste Kappi.

Destany

Leider gibt's nur so wenig Storys mit ihnen… flenn

silbernewolfsfrau

War mir selbst nicht mehr sicher ob es gesagt wird… Aber nein es steht nicht drin ob Voldemort in Harrys Zeit noch lebt. Bliebt nur das Logische denken übrig...

black cat

Wäre doch schade wenn Harry ihn die ganze Zukunft verraten würde…

**2. Der Phönix**

„Professor?", fragte ein Junge, um die vierzehn Jahre, die grimmig aussehende Professorin, die an der Eingangstüre stand.

„Ja bitte?"

„Ich und noch ein paar andere gehören zu denen, die vor dem Krieg aus Frankreich geflohen sind. Aber wir haben gehört, dass die Erstklässler hier in Häuser eingeteilt werden, wo sollen wir hin, damit wir eingeteilt werden?"

„Ach, gut, dass Sie mich daran erinnern. Bleiben Sie einfach in der Vorhalle, Sie werden dann mit den Erstklässlern reingehen. Hier…", die Professorin zauberte ein Pergamentblatt hervor.

„…habe ich eine Namensliste. Sagen Sie doch bitte allen Kriegsflüchtlingen, dass sie schauen sollen, ob ihr Name darauf steht. In diesen Wirren geht schon mal was verloren", meinte die alte Hexe zerstreut.

Harry hatte diesem Gespräch gelauscht und stelle sich nun zu den kriegsflüchtigen Jugendlichen. Als der Junge mit der Liste vorbei kam, stand sein Name natürlich nicht mit darauf und während er nach seinen Namen suchte, löschte er noch einen anderen, nicht abgehakten Namen.

So stand er am Ende mit einem zirka dreizehnjährigen Mädchen vor der alten Professorin, welche ihre Fahrkarte und die Schulbescheinigung sehen wollte. Harry drückte ihr die gefälschten Papiere in die Hand und wartete, bis sie endlich seinen Namen aufschrieb.

Als er und das Mädchen letztendlich in die große Halle durften, waren die Erstklässler schon fast alle eingeteilt.

Die Halle selbst unterschied sich kaum von der Großen Halle in seiner Zeit. Nur dass auf Dumbledores Platz nun ein kleiner kahlköpfiger Mann saß, den Harry als Professor Dippet erkannte. Neben ihm saß ein Dumbledore mit kastanienbraunem Haar. Harry schluckte kurz. Er hatte sich zu sehr an den alten Dumbledore gewöhnt. Den, den er nie wieder sehen würde.

Harry achtete erst jetzt auf die Erstklässler, die aufgerufen wurden und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Antonin Dolohow zu einem Slytherin gemacht wurde.

Als alle Erstklässler verteilt waren, stand Professor Dippet auf.

„Nun möchten wir noch weitere neue Schüler in unseren Reihen willkommen heißen. Sie sind vor den Kriegswirren aus anderen Teilen Europas geflohen und wir sind froh, sie nun im geschützten Hogwarts aufnehmen zu können.

Fahren Sie nun mit der Einweihungszeremonie fort, Professor Merrythought." Dippet setzte sich wieder und verhaltener Beifall brandete auf.

Die alte Professorin, wie er jetzt wusste, die momentane Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, kramte nun die zweite Rolle hervor und begann, die Namen vorzulesen.

Der letzte Name auf der Liste war:

„Darian Otis."

Nervös trat Harry vor. Jetzt hing alles vom Sprechenden Hut ab, ob es wirklich so funktionieren würde, wie er es sich zu Recht gelegt hatte.

„Nun gut, was machen wir mit dir?", hörte Harry die piepsige Stimme des Hutes.

„Ich will nach Slytherin.", dachte Harry angestrengt.

„Nach Slytherin willst du also. Ja, da passt du sehr gut hin, doch Gryffindor entspricht dir mehr. Ja, Gryffindor ist deine Heimat."

„Nein. Ich muss nach Slytherin. Das ist mein ausdrücklicher Wunsch. Meine Entscheidung. Musst du nicht auf die Entscheidungen all derer eingehen die du in Häuser einteilst?"

„Du bist sehr stur, noch eine Eigenschaft die dich nach Gryffindor führen würde ebenso wie dein Mut mich so herauszufordern, doch du hast Recht und es ist deine Entscheidung doch könnte dich der Weg den du durch Slytherin beschreiten wirst sehr in die Irre führen. Bedenke."

„Da gibt es nichts zu bedenken. Schicke mich nach Slytherin!", beharrte Harry.

„Nun, du scheinst deine Zweifel an dieser Zukunft zu hegen doch es ist die Entscheidung deines Geistes. Doch sei gewarnt junger Gryffindor, du beschreitest diesen Weg zu spät und an diesem Punkt kann er dir nichts weiter als Zerstörung bringen. So geh, mit meiner Warnung, geh nach SLYTHERIN."

Das letzte Wort hatte der Hut laut ausgerufen.

Mit leicht mulmigem Gefühl ging Harry unter Applaus zum Slytherintisch. Er wollte sich gerade setzen, als er einen Wink von weiter hinten bemerkte. Die Geste kam von Tom Riddle, welcher nun die anderen anwies, Platz für ihn zu machen.

„Willkommen in Slytherin. Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Darian Otis", sagte Riddle, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. Harry schlug ein. „Freut mich auch, Tom Vorlost Riddle."

„Weißt du eigentlich über jeden so viel wie über mich?", fragte Riddle belustigt.

„Nein, nur über dich."

„Tom, wo wird der Neue eigentlich schlafen? In unserem Schlafsaal sind keine Betten mehr frei", fragte Lestrange sogleich und lenkte damit Toms Aufmerksamkeit von Harry ab.

„Der Raum wird automatisch vergrößert, sodass noch ein Bett reinpasst", sagte Riddle kurz angebunden als auch schon das Essen auf den Tischen erschien.

'Entweder ist die Rede, die Dumbledore immer hält, eine eigene Erfindung oder ich habe die von Dippet gerade verpasst', dachte sich Harry, als er Essen auf seinen Teller lud.

Während des Essens kam Harry nicht dazu ein Gespräch mit Voldemort anzufangen, da dieser von allen Seiten in Beschlag genommen wurde. Alle eiferten um seine Gunst, außer einem.

„Warum bemühst du dich nicht um die Aufmerksamkeit eures Lords?", fragte Harry an Black gewandt.

Der Junge sah von seinem Essen auf.

„Ach weißt du, irgendwann wird es langweilig. Er weiß, er kann auf mich zählen, wenn irgendwas ist."

„Ziemlich bescheiden von dir."

Black zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin übrigens Seyfert Black. Nenn mich Sey."

„Danke. Du weißt, wie ich heiße, nenn mich einfach Darian."

„Okay, darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

„Woher weißt du, wie wir Tom alle nennen? Ich hab dich vorhin gehört."

„Das", lächelte Harry, „bleibt vorerst mein Geheimnis."

Kaum war das Essen beendet und die letzten Nachtischreste verschwunden, wünschte der Direktor ihnen allen noch eine gute Nacht und entließ sie somit aus der Halle.

„Du brauchst nicht mit den Erstklässlern gehen. Ich werde dir alles zeigen", sagte Riddle und deutete dabei auf die Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin, die gerade die Erstklässler zusammen riefen.

„Gerne, wenn mich deine Anhängsel dafür nicht verfluchen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es nicht tun werden", sagte er und warf Lestrange einen scharfen Blick zu. Die Gruppe um Tom Riddle machte sich, an den Schülern vorbei, auf den Weg in die Kerker. Was Harry sofort auffiel war, dass alle ihnen Platz zu machen schienen in diesem Gedrängel.

„Außerdem würde es eher ihnen schlecht bekommen, wenn sie dich angreifen würden, als dir, oder?", sagte der junge Voldemort berechnend.

„Da könntest du durchaus Recht haben", grinste Harry und übersprang dabei automatisch eine falsche Treppenstufe.

„Also was sollte ich nun über Hogwarts wissen?", fragte Harry scheinheilig.

„Vielleicht erst mal, das wir Slytherins die Ausgestoßenen in der Schule sind. Im übertragenen Sinne natürlich. Die anderen Häuser grenzen uns immer etwas aus. Besonders die Gryffindors haben was gegen uns. Frag mich nicht, woran es liegt", lächelte Riddle.

„Nimm dich also besser vor ihnen in Acht", fügte Sey hinzu.

„Außerdem pass auf, wo du langgehst. Es gibt hier Türen, die nur vorgeben, welche zu sein und Wände, die wirklich Türen sind. Des Weiteren wirst du dich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass die Treppen liebend gerne die Richtung wechseln und manche Stufen einfach keine Lust mehr haben welche zu sein, sodass du durch sie hindurch trittst."

„Sey will dir nur Angst machen. Ich bin sicher, du wirst dich hier zurechtfinden, schließlich hast du einen sehr guten Riecher, was falsche Stufen angeht", fügte Riddle lächelnd hinzu.

„Wenn du es sagst, muss es wohl so sein."

Sie hielten nach einiger Zeit vor einer kahlen, feuchten Steinwand.

„Schlangenkinder", sagte Riddle und die versteckte Tür glitt auf.

„Du solltest dir das Passwort merken", sagte Lestrange gehässig, während sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins traten.

Er sah genauso aus wie er auch in über fünfzig Jahren aussehen würde. Ein lang gezogenes Verlies mit einem reich verziertem Kaminsims und vielen kleinen Sitzgruppen.

„Der rechte Gang führt zu den Jungenschlafsälen, der linke zu denen der Mädchen. Es ist uns nicht erlaubt, die Mädchenschlafsäle zu betreten", erklärte Riddle und zeigte auf zwei Korridore, die von grünen Lampen erleuchtet wurden.

„Lass mich raten, die Mädchen dürfen aber in die Jungenschlafsäle, weil die Gründer sie für vertrauenswürdiger halten."

„Da hast du Recht", grinste der junge Lord.

„Welch eine Schmach", seufzte Harry theatralisch, schlug den Handrücken gegen die Stirn und erntete dafür allgemeine Erheiterung.

„Das ist unser Schlafsaal", sagte Nott und öffnete eine der hintersten Türen.

Sechs Himmelbetten standen in dem kreisrunden Raum, und vor fünf standen schon Koffer.

„Dein Gepäck wurde wohl noch nicht gebracht", stellte Sey nachdenklich fest.

„Nein, ich hab meins bei mir", erwiderte Harry und zauberte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes seinen großen Schrankkoffer hervor.

„Paranoid?", fragte Lestrange höhnisch.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry schlicht und hob über sieben Zauberbanne auf, die auf dem Koffer lagen.

„Definitiv paranoid!", lachte Sey.

Riddle hatte nicht viel gesprochen, seit sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten, und er sagte auch nicht mehr viel an diesem Abend, da es bereits spät war und sie zu Bett gingen.

Nachdenklich saß Harry auf seinem Bett und hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen. Er konnte nicht schlafen.

„Es wird schon nicht schaden, außerdem brauche ich etwas Zeit zum nachdenken", flüsterte Harry leise und zog eine kleine Phiole heraus, die er in einem Zug leerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Als die anderen am Morgen aufwachten, saß Harry angezogen auf seinem Bett und las im Zaubertrankbuch ihres Jahrgangs. Die Bücher, die er brauchte, hatte er bereits alle in seiner Zeit besorgt.

„Du bist wohl ein ziemlicher Frühaufsteher", gähnte Riddle als er aufstand und Richtung Bad schlurfte. Nach und nach wachten nun auch ihre anderen Zimmergenossen auf.

„Bist du gut in Zaubertränke?", fragte Riddle, als sie sich zusammen mit Avery, Nott, Lestrange und Sey auf den Weg in die große Halle machten.

„Nicht wirklich. Es ist eins meiner schlechtesten Fächer. Aber keiner ist halt perfekt", lächelte Harry gequält.

„Tom ist in allen Fächern gut", kam es von Lestrange wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Hätte ich mich vielleicht lieber auf alle normal Sterblichen beziehen sollen?", fragte Harry süffisant.

„Ein Gott bin ich nun wirklich nicht", lachte Riddle.

„Dann vielleicht eher ein Halbgott?", lächelte Harry anzüglich.

Riddle grummelte daraufhin irgendwas Leises vor sich hin und errötete leicht.

„Wow!", rief Sey aus und schlug Harry mit der Hand auf die Schulter. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Voldemort verlegen erlebe."

„Du sollst ihn doch nicht so nennen wenn Fremde dabei sind", fauchte Lestrange Sey an.

„Schon gut", brummte Riddle, „Er weiß es sowieso."

„Wirklich?", zog Nott interessiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Woher denn?", wandte er sich an Harry.

„Ich weiß es einfach. Tom Vorlost Riddle mit dem Anagramm Lord Voldemort."

Nott sah ihn ehrfürchtig an.

„Was ich mich frage ist, warum du so viel über mich weißt", sagte Riddle lauernd.

„Du faszinierst mich eben", erwiderte Harry leichthin.

„Danke für die Blumen", brummte Riddle nun.

„Nein, wirklich", Harry hielt ihn an der Hand zurück und drehte ihn zu sich um.

„Du faszinierst mich. Wie du es schaffst, alles zu bekommen was du willst. Ich weiß viel über dich, sehr viel und doch hast du mich überrascht als wir uns trafen. Du bist etwas besonderes, Voldemort."

Beide sahen sich wie hypnotisiert in die Augen. Harry hatte das Gefühl sich zu verlieren und bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich langsam sein Herzschlag etwas erhöhte.

„Wir sollten weiter, sonst bekommen wir nichts mehr vom Frühstück ab", meinte Avery, als die beiden sich seiner Meinung nach lang genug angestarrt hatten.

„Na, wieder einen Volldeppen für deine Bande gefunden?", hörte Harry jemanden höhnisch rufen, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten.

Alle um ihn herum drehten sich um, so auch Harry. Hinter ihnen kam ein Junge die Treppe runter. Er trug ein Gryffindorwappen und ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.

„Wirklich Moody, werden dir deine Kindereien nicht auch langsam zu blöd?", fragte Riddle lässig an den Vertrauensschüler gewandt.

„Ich wollte euren Neuen nur vor euch missratenen Schwarzmagiern warnen", sagte der Junge und stolzierte die Treppe herunter.

„Danke für die Warnung, Alastor Moody. Aber ich bin sicher, selbst auf mich aufpassen zu können", sagte Harry kühl.

Der junge Moody musterte Harry von oben bis unten und rauschte dann an ihnen vorbei.

„Achte gar nicht auf den, das ist so ein Idiot aus Gryffindor. Er versucht schon immer, alle gegen mich aufzuhetzen", seufzte Riddle.

„Erfolglos natürlich", lächelte Harry verbindlich.

„Natürlich", lächelte nun auch Voldemort.

Geradezu königlich stolzierten sie in die Halle und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass für einen Moment der Lärm etwas abnahm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Mister Otis?", hörte Harry jemanden fragen, reagierte aber erst, als Sey neben ihn ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß.

„Ja bitte?", fragte er verwirrt und sah auf. Direkt vor ihm stand die junge Ausgabe von Horace Slughorn, die er im Denkarium gesehen hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Unaufmerksamkeit, Professor Slughorn."

Der Zaubertrankprofessor machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ich bin hier, um Sie zu fragen, welche Fächer Sie belegen werden, damit ich Ihnen Ihren Stundenplan anfertigen kann. Sie wissen doch sicher, dass ich Ihr Hauslehrer bin oder?"

„Natürlich, Professor. Sie unterrichten Zaubertränke, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry scheinheilig.

„Ja, ja das tue ich", sagte der junge Professor und schien höchst erfreut.

„Nun sagen Sie doch, für welche Fächer darf ich Sie eintragen?"

„Ich werde Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde und natürlich auch Zaubertränke belegen, Professor."

„Ausgezeichnet. Hier haben Sie Ihren Stundenplan", sagte Slughorn, tippte einmal auf ein Stück Pergament, welches sich sofort mit Schrift füllte, und reichte es ihm.

Harry wartete noch, bis der Lehrer zum nächsten Schüler gegangen war, ehe er einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan warf.

„Als erstes Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", las er nachdenklich.

„Dann hast du zusammen mit mir Unterricht. Die Professorin heißt Merrythought, oder weißt du das auch schon?", fragte Riddle lächelnd.

„Ja, ich weiß es schon", grinste Harry.

„Willst du uns nicht deinen neuen Freund vorstellen, Tom?", fragte ein Mädchen, als sie vor dem Klassensaal standen.

„Das ist Darian Otis", stellte Riddle höflich vor, „und das, Darian, ist Nathalia Parkinson. Ihr jüngerer Bruder wurde gerade eingeschult."

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Nathalia", lächelte Harry.

„Das ist meine Freundin, Ismaria Mulciber", sagte das Mädchen und deutete auf eine blonde Schönheit neben sich. „Wir sind auch in Slytherin und dein Jahrgang. Aber wir müssen jetzt leider zu Wahrsagen gehen." Die Mädchen gingen weg, dicht gefolgt von Avery, der auch Wahrsagen hatte.

„Willkommen in einem neuen Unterrichtsjahr. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht alles vergessen. Wir werden uns die nächste Woche mit dem Patronus-Zauber beschäftigen, der eigentlich Stoff des letzten Jahres war, bevor wir uns den ungesagten Zaubern zuwenden werden, dessen Studium die meiste Zeit dieses Jahres in Anspruch nehmen wird. Dieses Jahr ist Ihr UTZ-Jahr, daher erwarte ich von Ihnen unübertreffliche Leistungen."

Die alte Professor Merrythought blickte einmal jeden Schüler an, um zu sehen, ob ihre Worte auch zur Kenntnis genommen worden waren, bevor sie mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs das Thema der heutigen Stunde an die Tafel hexte.

„Nun gut. Wer kann mir etwas über den Patronus-Zauber sagen und wozu er gut ist?"

Harry sah wie ein paar Hände gehoben wurden, darunter die von Riddle.

Harry selbst meldete sich nicht.

„Mister Otis, da Sie neu in unserer Klasse sind, können Sie uns doch sicher erklären, was es mit diesem Zauber auf sich hat", sagte die alte Hexe und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Harry seufzte innerlich.

„Der Patronus-Zauber ist die einzige Verteidigung gegen einen Dementor. Ein Wesen, welches alles Glück aus einen heraussaugt und sich davon ernährt. Der Patronus besteht aus diesen Glücksgefühlen, damit sich das Wesen von ihm ernährt und nicht vom Zaubernden. Richtig angewendet hat der Patronus die Gestalt eines Tieres und vertreibt den angreifenden Dementor. Soll ich auch noch die Herangehensweise an diesen Zauber erläutern, Professor?", fragte Harry leicht gelangweit. Er hatte diesen Zauber zu oft in der DA erklärt.

„Ich bitte Sie darum, Mister Otis."

„Das Wichtigste bei diesem Zauber ist, dass man an etwas Glückliches denkt, während man die Zauberformel, Expecto Patronum, spricht. Am besten sein glücklichstes Erlebnis. Dies ist zwar einfach, wenn man in einem hell erleuchteten Klassensaal steht, doch weitaus schwieriger, wenn man einem Dementor gegenüber steht und dieser deine glücklichen Gefühle aus dir herauszuziehen beginnt."

„Gut und präzise erklärt. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin", nickte ihm die Professorin erfreut zu.

„Dem bleibt mir nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Sie werden diesen Zauber ab jetzt üben. Er gehört zur höheren Magie und ich bin sicher, dass nicht viele von Ihnen in der Lage sein werden, ihn anzuwenden. Da Sie so viel über den Zauber wissen, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie ihn schon auf Ihrer alten Schule gelernt haben, Mister Otis?", fragte die Professorin an Harry gewandt.

„Ja, das habe ich, Professor. Ich habe meinen damaligen Lehrer darum gebeten, ihn mir beizubringen, da man seine Ängste zu bekämpfen wissen muss."

Professor Merrythought nickte ihm zu.

„Ich möchte nicht forsch erscheinen, aber darf ich fragen welche Gestalt ihr Patronus hervorbringt?"

„Es war ein Hirsch. Doch vor einem Jahr hat er leider seine Gestalt gewechselt. Er…"

„Ein Patronus ändert seine Gestalt nicht", unterbrach ihn die alte Professorin.

„Doch, Professor. Wenn der Zauberer einen großen Schock erleidet, ist es möglich das sich die Gestalt ändert."

„Oh", die Professorin sah etwas betroffen aus.

„Wäre es Ihnen möglich, Ihren Patronus einmal vorzuführen, damit Ihre Klassenkameraden eine Vorstellung davon haben?"

„Natürlich, Professor Merrythought", sagte Harry brav und stand auf.

„Expecto Patronum", wisperte er kaum vernehmlich und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs brach ein großes, geflügeltes Wesen. Ein silberner Phönix. Er schwebte einmal durch den gesamten Raum und alle Blicke folgten dem wunderschönen Geschöpf. Es stieß einen einzigen silberhellen Ton aus und begann sich aufzulösen.

„Wunderbar, wirklich wunderbar", sagte die Professorin gerührt.

„Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Nun machen Sie sich alle an die Arbeit"

Allgemeines Tischerücken war danach zu vernehmen und die Schüler begannen, den Zauber zu murmeln. Bei kaum einem trat auch nur silberner Dunst aus.

„Warum machst du nicht mit?", fragte Harry Riddle, der noch immer auf seinem Platz saß und nachzudenken schien.

„Mir fällt keine passende Erinnerung ein", lächelte Tom traurig.

Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Moment, an dem du erfahren hast, dass du ein Zauberer bist. Damals warst du doch sicher glücklich."

Riddle sah ihn einen Moment lang verdutzt an, dann lächelte er.

„Du weißt wirklich alles, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Harry und trat zurück, damit Voldemort aufstehen und zu den anderen gehen konnte.

Harry beobachtete ihn, wie er angestrengt versuchte, einen Patronus zu erschaffen. Und wirklich, gleich beim ersten Versuch quoll dicker, silberner Dunst aus seinem Zauberstab hervor.

Lächelnd betrachtete Harry den Jungen, der einmal der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt sein würde, jetzt aber begeistert an einem Zauber arbeitete.

„Wohin musst du jetzt? Ich habe Arithmantik", sagte Riddle zu Harry, als sie die große Halle nach dem Mittagessen verließen.

„Ich hab jetzt Verwandlung bei Professor Dumbledore."

„Na dann viel Spaß. Ich mag Dumbledore nicht. Er scheint immer alles zu wissen."

„Das tue ich auch", lachte Harry.

„Bei dir ist es nicht so schlimm, aber er scheint mich nicht zu mögen."

„Dann sollte ich mich wohl vor ihm in Acht nehmen. Dumbledore weiß nichts über mich und ich bin in Okklumentik gut genug, so dass er auch nie etwas erfahren wird, was er nicht wissen soll", sagte Harry verschmitzt.

„Kannst du auch Legilimentik?", fragte Riddle interessiert.

„Nicht sehr gut. Die meiste Zeit habe ich damit verbracht meine Okklumentikkünste zu verbessern. Ich beherrsche nur die Grundlagen der Legilimentik. Aber es ist ein interessantes Gebiet und lohnt der Mühen."

Harrys erste Stunde in Verwandlung mit seinem ehemaligen – oder zukünftigen? – Mentor verlief recht ereignislos. Der Lehrer schien ihn nicht weiter zu beobachten, was dem Zeitreisenden nur Recht war. Beim Abendessen traf er dann auch wieder auf Riddle, der zusammen mit Nathalia, Ismaria, Sey, Nott und Lestrange am Tisch saß. Noch ein paar Jungen aus den unteren Klassen hingen förmlich an seinen Lippen. Recht schön geschwungene Lippen, wie Harry nicht umhin konnte festzustellen.

Als sie Harry sahen, wurde ihm wie selbstverständlich neben Voldemort Platz gemacht.

„Ich treffe mich heute Abend mit ein paar Freunden, kommst du mit?", wurde Harry gefragt.

„Gerne. Wo trefft ihr euch denn?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das noch erleben zu können! Etwas, was du nicht weißt!", rief Voldemort lachend aus.

„Na danke, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht allwissend bin", schmollte Harry.

Harry ging mit Riddle und dessen kleiner Gruppe durch einen der langen Korridore. Sie wollten Toms Freunde treffen, wie dieser es ausgedrückt hatte. Lestrange zeterte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin.

„Du kannst ihn doch nicht wirklich mitnehmen!? Wir kennen ihn gerade mal einen Tag und du schleppst ihn schon mit."

„Raphael. Hör auf. Ich habe deine Eifersuchtsszenen langsam satt!", knurrte Voldemort Lestrange an. Doch dieser verlegte sich nur darauf, jetzt Sey mit seinem Gejammer auf die Nerven zu fallen, bis dieser ihn an Avery weitergab.

Harry ging ziemlich amüsiert an der Spitze der Gruppe, direkt neben Riddle.

In der Mitte eines Ganges im vierten Stock hielten sie plötzlich an und Nott ging auf eine Seitenwand zu. Dort hing ein riesiges Gemälde, auf dem die Wappentiere der vier Häuser abgebildet waren.

Nott zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte zweimal gegen das Bild. Sofort verschwand die Leinwand und es bildete sich ein großer Durchgang, der in einen weiteren Gang führte.

„Willkommen im Gemeinschaftsraum von Hogwarts!", sagte Riddle enthusiastisch, als sie am Ende des Ganges ankamen.

Es offenbarte sich ihnen ein Raum, der so groß war wie der Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. Überall standen Sofas und Tische. Oder es lagen einfach nur viele große Kissen und Decken auf weichen Teppichen verstreut. Alles so bunt durchgemischt, dass es nicht möglich war zu sagen, welche Farbe dominierte.

Verteilt auf den Raum saßen zirka siebzehn Schüler und Schülerinnen aus allen Häusern.

Harry sah einen Gryffindor-Viertklässler, der mit einer Slytherin Schach spielte und weiter hinten saßen zwei Ravenclaws mit einem Hufflepuff über einen Aufsatz gebeugt.

Als sie eintraten, drehten sich alle zu ihnen um.

„Hallo Voldemort", rief ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff und kam auf sie zu. Harry erkannte sie als Susan Moon, die zweite Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts.

„Guten ersten Tag gehabt, Susan?", erwiderte Riddle freundlich.

„Ja, vielen Dank", strahlte das Mädchen.

„Ich müsste dich aber noch wegen einer Unannehmlichkeit belästigen. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst es mir, Voldemort."

„Natürlich tue ich das. Komm, lass uns dort rüber gehen."

Damit verschwanden die beiden auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

„Wo sind wir hier, Sey?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Er hatte diesen Raum noch nie gesehen. Weder in dieser noch in seiner Zeit.

„Nach allem was Voldemort erzählt hat, haben die Gründer diesen Raum erbaut, damit sich hier die Schüler aller Häuser treffen können und nicht so voneinander abgeschottet werden. Dieser Raum ist immer offen, doch ging es irgendwie in der Geschichte verloren, dass er je existiert hat. Frag mich nicht, wie Voldemort herausgefunden hat, dass es ihn gibt oder wo er ist, aber da Voldemort… sagen wir mal viele inspiriert, haben wir beschlossen, dass wir uns hier immer treffen, Nachrichten austauschen und wenn jemand von uns Hilfe braucht, wird ihm hier geholfen. Hier sind Schüler aus allen Häusern vertreten, und du wirst nicht glauben, zu was wir alles gemeinsam in der Lage sind."

Harry sah sich nur weiter fasziniert um. Selbst in seiner Zeit, in der der Hut zu Frieden und Gemeinschaft unter den Häusern aufrief, hatten sie es nicht geschafft. Und nun war er in der Vergangenheit und sah wie der zukünftige Tyrann der Zaubererwelt die Häuser vereinigte.


	3. Moodys Hass

Alle

Vielen, vielen dank für eure Kommis ich hab mich tierisch gefreut

Ich habe noch keine Ahnung wie viele Kapitel die Geschichte haben wird, ist alles noch recht offen. Habe bis jetzt auch erst einen ungefähren Handlungsverlauf zusammen gebastelt.

Ich hoffe, dass ihr meine nicht überdrüssig werdet, denn nun kommt Kapitel 3 darf ich wieder auf Kommis hoffen?

**3. Moodys Hass**

„Slughorn scheint von dir begeistert zu sein, Darian", meinte Jeremia Nott, als sie am Donnerstag von Zaubertränke zurückkamen.

„Alle mögen ihn", sagte Nathalia begeistert.

„Ich muss mich wohl vor dir in Acht nehmen", lachte Riddle, der neben Harry her schlenderte.

„Glaubt ihr das wirklich, My Lord?", fragte Harry gespielt erstaunt.

Lachend lief die Gruppe weiter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Die Zeit verlief sehr schnell. Harry bemerkte kaum, dass er schon über einen Monat in dieser Zeit war. Zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen kam er recht gut mit Riddle und den anderen aus Voldemorts kleinem Club aus. Heiden sprach noch immer nicht viel und hing eher seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, war aber immer für ein kleines Duell zu haben. Mit Jeremia verstand er sich recht gut, auch wenn er ihm nicht mal ein Hemd anvertraut hätte. Raphael Lestrange blieb gewohnt streitsüchtig und Sey war sowieso eine Nummer für sich, die einzige vertrauenserweckende Person, die er in Voldemorts Nähe angetroffen hatte.

Harry hatte entdeckt, dass ihn alle zu verehren schienen, solange Riddle ihm nur einen Blick schenkte und dieser tat mehr als nur das. Er wich Harry fast nie von der Seite, doch trotz allem waren sie selten alleine, wodurch sich nie eine Gelegenheit ergab, endlich die Geschichte zu berichtigen, ohne sein Leben in Askaban fristen zu müssen. Was Harry gewiss nicht vorhatte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Gehst du noch nicht schlafen?", fragte Sey, als sich alle umzogen und nur Harry in aller Seelenruhe auf seinem Bett lag und ein Buch las.

„Nein, ich wollte das noch fertig lesen."

„Du gehst immer als Letzter schlafen und stehst immer als Erster auf. Das möchte ich auch können", meinte Sey belustigt, während er im Bad verschwand.

„Was liest du da eigentlich?", fragte Riddle und beugte sich nun vor, um ihm das Buch aus der Hand zu schnappen.

„Nichts", lachte Harry und hielt den Wälzer außer Reichweite.

„Ach ja", stichelte Tom und streckte sich über das ganze Bett um an den ausgestreckten Arm zu kommen.

Sie kabbelten sich eine Weile um das Buch, bis Harry es irgendwann einfach los ließ und dafür nach Voldemorts Handgelenken schnappte.

„Hey! Was soll das?", protestierte dieser, als er es nicht schaffte sich frei zu machen.

„Manchmal sind auch körperliche Fähigkeiten nützlich", lachte Harry verschmitzt, als er sich aufrichtete und Voldemorts Handgelenke aufs Bett drückte.

„Und was wirst du nun tun?", lächelte er.

Einen Moment trafen grüne Augen auf schwarze. Dann beugte sich Tom plötzlich vor und ihre Lippen trafen sich für einen Moment. Harry war so verwirrt, dass er die Hände einfach locker ließ.

„So mache ich mich los", sagte Voldemort, doch seine belegte Stimme strafte seine lockeren Worte Lügen.

Schnell war Riddle vom Bett gestiegen und verzog sich zu den anderen ins Badezimmer. Harry blieb verwirrt auf dem Bett zurück.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Ist Lord Voldemort da?", hörten Harry und Riddle eine Stimme fragen, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum von Hogwarts saßen um Hausaufgaben zu machen.

„Ja, da hinten, Eileen."

Ein junges Mädchen kam auf die beiden Slytherins zu und reichte Tom eine Schriftrolle.

„Die ist von Professor Slughorn. Für dich habe ich auch eine, Darian", sagte sie schüchtern.

„Danke. Du heißt nicht zufällig Prince mit Nachnamen, oder Eileen?" fragte Harry während er seine Schriftrolle entrollte

„Doch."

„Dachte ich es mir", lächelte Harry ihr zu. Das Mädchen errötete heftig und verschwand wieder Richtung Ausgang.

„Er hat dich wohl auch in den Slug-Klub aufgenommen. War klar, dass er dich einlädt", meinte Tom verschmitzt.

„Jetzt am Samstag zum Abendessen", sagte Harry nachdenklich. In seiner Zeit hatte er sich immer um den Slug-Klub gemogelt, doch in dieser neuen - alten - Zeit würde er dazu wohl keine Gelegenheit bekommen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war Samstagabend und Harry saß mit Riddle und noch fünf anderen Jungen um eine große Esstafel in Slughorns Räumlichkeiten. Die Hauselfen hatten nur das Beste vom Besten kredenzt.

„Und nächste Woche werde ich Ihnen Emerles Howard vorstellen, er ist ein ausgezeichneter Quidditchspieler, wie Sie sicher alle wissen. Ja, auch er war einst hier auf der Schule und…", verlor sich Slughorn in ewig andauernde Monologe. Harry beobachtete, wie alle an seinen Lippen hingen, auch Riddle, der sich dabei jedoch vor Langeweile die Fingernägel säuberte.

„Sie sind doch in der Quidditchmannschaft unseres Hauses nicht wahr, Seyfert?", fragte Slughorn an Sey gewandt.

„Ja, das bin ich Professor. Ich wurde sogar zum Kapitän der Mannschaft ernannt", sagte er stolz.

„Sehr gut, sehr gut, etwas anderes habe ich nicht von Ihnen erwartet. Schade nur, dass Sie nie das Verlangen danach hatten in die Hausmannschaft einzutreten, Tom. Sie wären sicher ein hervorragender Spieler gewesen."

„Ich denke, Seyfert macht seine Sache sehr gut und ich würde ihm doch nicht den Ruhm stehlen wollen", sagte Voldemort großzügig.

„Wie bescheiden von Ihnen. Ja, keiner wird sagen können, Sie seien überheblich, aber stellen Sie Ihr Licht nicht so unter den Scheffel", zwinkerte Slughorn dem jungen Voldemort zu.

„Und was ist mit Ihnen, Darian? Haben Sie schon einmal Quidditch gespielt?", fragte er an Harry gewandt.

„Ja. Ich war Sucher in der Mannschaft meiner Schule. Doch habe ich nun leider seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr spielen können", lächelte Harry wehmütig.

„Wie schade. Warum haben Sie denn nicht mehr spielen können? Wurde Ihre Mannschaft aufgelöst?"

„Nein, das nicht. Aber ich konnte das letzte Jahr wegen der Kriegsbedingungen keine Schule besuchen, Sir."

„Ja, der Krieg. An allem ist der Krieg Schuld. Und dann hilft dieser Grindelwald auch noch den Muggeln auf der deutschen Seite. Eine Schande sage ich Ihnen. Eine Schande. Aber wenn Sie doch ein guter Spieler sind, warum bewerben Sie sich denn nicht um den Platz des Suchers in Ihrer Hausmannschaft. Soweit ich weiß, hat sich der Sucher von Slytherin beim letzten Training verletzt, der arme Pucey. Ich bin sicher, Sie würden ihn hervorragend vertreten. Schließlich zeigen Sie in allen Ihren Fächern hervorragende Leistungen und werden von allen Lehrern gelobt. Was noch erfreulicher ist, da Sie ja ein ganzes Jahr keinen Unterricht genießen konnten."

„Vielen Dank für das Kompliment", sagte Harry höflich, „ich würde es gerne, doch an Pucey's Verletzung war nichts ernstes und er kann bald wieder mittrainieren. Ich möchte keinen seinen Posten abspenstig machen."

„Wie bescheiden doch die heutige Jugend ist", seufzte Slughorn und zwinkerte Harry fröhlich zu.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer plapperte noch einige Zeit vor sich hin, doch Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab.

'Warum habe ich mich denn eigentlich nicht gleich um den Posten des Suchers beworben und an den Auswahlspielen teilgenommen? Ich hätte es sicher in die Mannschaft geschafft', fragte er sich selbst.

'Weil du diesen Auftrag hast, den du nicht vernachlässigen darfst. Voldemort spielt eben kein Quidditch', wisperte sein Gehorsam.

'Aber darf ich deshalb keinen Spaß mehr am Leben haben?', erwiderte sein Eigensinn.

'Aber an erster Stelle steht deine Aufgabe!', schrie der Gehorsam nun.

'Die Aufgabe hast du dir noch nicht mal selbst ausgesucht. Sie wurde dir aufgedrängt, obwohl du dagegen warst einen so großen Eingriff in die Zeit vorzunehmen', begehrte der Eigensinn auf.

Dieser innere Konflikt ging noch lange weiter. Auch als Harry neben Voldemort zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückging, war er noch am Grübeln.

„Du bist so nachdenklich", sagte Riddle zu ihm.

„Ja. Ich frage mich gerade, wann ich angefangen habe, meine eigenen Interessen und Ideale nicht mehr zu verfolgen", antwortete Harry nachdenklich.

„Der Krieg muss dir viel genommen haben."

„Ja, das hat er wirklich. Ich habe das gesamte letzte Jahr mit Lernen und Trainieren verbracht. Sie haben mich sogar überredet mit Kampfsport anzufangen. Ich kann mich an nur eine einzige Entscheidung erinnern, die ich für mich getroffen habe in diesem gesamten Jahr", lächelte Harry traurig.

'Und zwar, dass ich wegen dem Mord an dir nicht ins Gefängnis gehen werde', sagte er sich in Gedanken.

Als sie im Schlafsaal ankamen, lag Jeremia schon im Bett. Avery verkroch sich auch schnell und während Sey und Riddle im Bad waren, um sich umzuziehen, zog Harry eine kleine Phiole mit einer dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit hervor. 'An Halloween höre ich ganz sicher auf', nahm er sich fest vor als er den Trank schluckte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Die Muggel sind wirklich Idioten", lachte Jeramia, während er den neuesten Tagespropheten las.

„Was haben die Trottel denn jetzt wieder gemacht?", fragte Raphael.

„Nur das übliche, wie immer. Wenn es so weiter geht, rotten sie sich noch gegenseitig aus und wir sind sie los."

„Muggel sind halt barbarisch und unkultiviert."

„Was wisst ihr schon", sagte Harry dumpf.

„Du weißt natürlich alles besser, nicht wahr, Darian. Und als nächsten erzählst du mir, die Muggel seien klug diesen Krieg zu führen, bei dem sie sich gegenseitig umbringen", höhnte Raphael.

„In Muggelkriegen mögen mehr Menschen sterben als in Zaubererkriegen, aber das nur, weil es mehr Muggel gibt. Glaub mir, wir Zauberer sind nicht weniger grausam als Muggel. Eher im Gegenteil, denn wir haben die Möglichkeit alles auszuleben. Unsere Magie gibt uns Macht und kann aus einem normalen Menschen einen Gott machen. Wir Zauberer sind widernatürlich. Wir können uns gegen die Natur stellen. Unsere größte Gabe ist gleichzeitig unser größter Fluch." Harry sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich weiß, wie es ist diese Macht zu haben, über den Tod zu entscheiden. Dabei vergisst man nur immer wieder eine Kleinigkeit. Wir mögen zwar Tod bringen können, aber das Leben können wir nicht zurückbringen. Der Tod ist selbst für uns endgültig."

„Was du hier für Reden schwingst. Der Tod ist selbst für uns endgültig", äffte Raphael ihn nach.

„Es mag ein paar Möglichkeiten geben, den Tod zu besiegen. Ich selbst kenne drei. Aber einen bereits Toten zurückzuholen ist unmöglich. Denn bei einem Inferius mag der Körper wiederbelebt sein, aber nicht der Geist."

„Du kennst Möglichkeiten, gegen den Tod anzukämpfen?", fragte Riddle plötzlich interessiert.

„Wechseln wir das Thema. Das ist nichts, was am Frühstückstisch diskutiert werden kann", seufzte Harry resigniert.

„Ich gehe dann. Mir wurde sowieso der Appetit verdorben", meinte der Zeitreisende und verschwand aus der Großen Halle, dicht gefolgt von Riddle.

„Was für Wege?", fragte Voldemort, sobald er ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Es ist nicht so wichtig. Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen", meinte Harry.

„Aber du hast es gesagt. Was für Wege in die Unsterblichkeit kennst du?", fragte Riddle aufgeregt.

Harry blieb stehen. Sie waren alleine. Doch in dem Korridor, in dem sie sich befanden, hingen viele Portraits.

„Der Stein der Weisen produziert das Elixier des Lebens. Wer es trinkt erlangt Unsterblichkeit. Aber wenn man aufhört es zu trinken, stirbt man", sagte Harry monoton und sah Voldemort dabei fest in die Augen.

„Die zweite Möglichkeit ist Einhornblut. Es ist ein grausames Verbrechen ein Einhorn zu meucheln, doch verleiht auch sein Blut Unsterblichkeit. Aber von dem Moment an, wo das Blut deine Lippen benetzt, hast du fortan nur noch ein halbes Leben, ein verfluchtes Leben."

Nach diesen Worten verfiel er in Schweigen.

„Und die dritte Möglichkeit?", fragte Riddle begierig.

„Die dritte Möglichkeit, die ich kenne… Es ist ein verbotenes Thema hier in Hogwarts. Es geht tief in die schwarze Magie. Frag mich nicht danach, denn es kann nur schief gehen", flüsterte Harry und wandte sich ab.

„Sag es mir", verlangte Voldemort und hielt Harry am Arm fest. Langsam drehte sich der Zauberer um.

„_Glaub mir, es ist das Beste, wenn du es nie erfährst. Denn du würdest alles tun, Voldemort… Alles_", zischte Harry leise auf Parsel.

Riddles Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen und er ließ die Hand locker, sodass Harry sich losreißen konnte. Einen Moment später war er verschwunden.

„_Da bist du ja endlich!_", rief Voldemort, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum von Hogwarts betrat.

„_Ich habe das ganze Schloss nach dir abgesucht_", zischte er aufgebracht in Parsel.

Alle im Raum wandten sich um, als sie das Gezische und Gefauche hörten.

„_Das hättest du nicht machen müssen. Du weißt doch, dass ich Sonntags immer hier Hausaufgaben mache_", zischelte Harry automatisch zurück.

Voldemort lief aufgebracht auf Harry zu und zog ihn am Arm hoch.

„_Du sprichst also wirklich Parsel und es war keine Einbildung?!_", fauchte er aufgebracht.

„_Sieht so aus oder?_", meinte Harry nur desinteressiert.

„_Jetzt reg dich nicht so auf. Uns starren sowieso schon alle an, weil wir hier durch den Raum schreien_", fügte er noch hinzu.

Riddle blickte einmal durch den ganzen Raum und musste feststellen, dass sein Gegenüber Recht hatte. Alle im Raum sahen erstaunt zu ihnen herüber. Nur Raphael war leichenblass geworden.

„_Führen wir das Gespräch zu einer anderen Zeit fort. Aber mich interessiert schon, was du noch alles vor uns verbirgst_", zischelte Voldemort nun leiser. Harry lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

Noch an diesem Abend wurde Harry im Schlafsaal von Voldemort unter Beschlag genommen und musste ihm Rede und Antwort stehen. Sie sprachen leise auf Parsel und irgendwie schaffte es Harry, Voldemort zu seiner Zufriedenheit zu erklären, warum er ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass er ein Parselmund war, wo er doch offensichtlich wusste, dass Riddle Parsel konnte. Während sie so sprachen wurde Harry mit neidischen Blicken traktiert, die ihn von einem Bett weiter hinten trafen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Den ganzen Tag über hatte Harry schon so ein komisches Gefühl. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Er war mit Sey und Voldemort gerade auf dem Weg in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, als sich sein Gefühl bestätigte.

„Hey, Riddle."

Alle fuhren herum und entdecken Moody und noch zwei andere bei ihm.

„Was willst du, Moody? Ist es nicht ziemlich blöd, sich so weit in Slytheringebiet vorzuwagen?"

„Du weißt, was ich will, du Mörder", knurrte Moody.

„Rache? Glaubst du immer noch, ich hätte deine Schwester umgebracht? Wie lächerlich bist du. Such Rubeus auf den Ländereien, wenn du deine Rache willst", antwortete Riddle höhnisch.

„Incarcerusi", donnerte Moody wutentbrannt und dünne Fäden schossen aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Reflexartig duckte sich Harry und schwang seinen eigenen Stab in einer sichelförmigen Bewegung gegen seine Angreifer. Ein glühend roter Schweif brach aus der Spitze hervor und ließ alle drei Gegner zusammenbrechen, als er sie durchfuhr.

Harry selbst brauchte erst einen Moment, um zu begreifen was geschehen war. Geistesabwesend stand er auf und begriff erst dann, was er eigentlich gemacht hatte.

„Das war ein genialer Zauber", hörte er hinter sich Riddles Stimme. Harry drehte sich von den am Boden liegenden Gestalten ab und sah, dass Voldemort den Fesselzauber bereits abgeschüttelt hatte.

„Danke, ich…", seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Scheiße!", rief er aus und lief zu den am Boden liegenden Jungen.

Schnell umwob er sie mit einem Zauber und es sah so aus, als würde ein goldenes Licht sie umhüllen. Langsam konnten die anderen beobachten, wie Harrys Zauber ein paar sehr tiefe Schnittwunden auf den Körpern heilte.

Keiner sagte etwas, nur Riddle trat näher um sich das einmal genau anzusehen.

„Das war knapp", sagte Harry und ließ sich rückwärts auf den Boden sinken, als das Licht verlosch.

„Was war das?", fragte Riddle interessiert.

„Ein Reflex, der unsere unvernünftigen Angreifer fast das Leben gekostet hat. Aber sie werden es überleben." Harry sah Voldemort geschafft an.

„Lass uns verschwinden, bevor uns noch jemand sieht. Zum Glück gibt es hier in den Kerkern keine Portraits. Ich habe sie selbst mit einer kleinen Amnesie belegt."

„Du hast wirklich interessante reflexartige Reaktionen. Was ist passiert, dass du jeden gleich fast umbringst, der dich angreift." Seufzend richtete sich Harry wieder auf und zog Tom und Sey weiter.

„Sagen wir einfach, dass alle, die mich angreifen wollten, mich auch umbringen wollten. Und wenn man die Wahl hat zwischen töten und getötet werden, werden sich wohl die meisten für das Töten entscheiden oder?"

„Ist der Krieg der Muggel so schlimm?"

„Nein", lachte Harry trocken auf.

„Schlangenkinder", sagte Sey und sie traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry ging sofort in den Schlafraum, dicht gefolgt von Riddle.

„So leicht entkommst du mir nicht, Darian. Was hast du erlebt?"

„Ich habe viel erlebt. Und der Muggelkrieg, der nun herrscht ist nichts dagegen. Es mögen viele Menschen sterben, aber die Lektionen der Grausamkeit beherrschen wir Zauberer viel besser." Lange sahen sie sich an, keiner sagte ein Wort, bis Harry sich abwandte und zu seinem Bett ging.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Riddle leise und stellte sich vor Harry, dieser sah auf. Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, doch in seinen Augen standen Tränen.

„Ich habe eine Frau gekannt. Sie hat ihre Kinder über alles geliebt. Ihre Familie war ihr ein und alles. Eines Nachts kam sie nach Hause und tötete ihre ganze Familie. Sie stand unter dem Imperius-Fluch. Wir fingen sie und es gelang uns den Fluch zu brechen. Daraufhin beging sie Selbstmord. Sie haben ihr das Schlimmste angetan, was für sie möglich war. Sie haben sie dazu gebracht, alles was ihr lieb war, selbst zu zerstören. In solchen Momenten zählt nicht, ob man unter einem Fluch gestanden hat. In solchen Momenten zählt nur, dass man es selbst getan hat. Ich würde lieber den Cruciatus-Fluch ertragen als gezwungen zu werden, das mir liebste auf der Welt zu vernichten." Harry lächelte traurig.

„Aber ich werde wohl nie mehr in die Versuchung kommen, wählen zu müssen. Denn es gibt nichts mehr, was mir etwas bedeutet."

Langsam setzte Voldemort sich aufs Bett und zog den verzweifelten Zauberer in seine Arme.

Harry verfluchte sich dafür, doch er kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper. Er fühlte sich geborgen, beschützt und das ausgerechnet von seinem zukünftigen Feind. Und als sie sich in den Armen lagen, schlief Harry langsam ein. Er schlief das erste Mal, seit fast einem Jahr, wieder einen natürlichen Schlaf.

Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht auf und das Erste, was er bemerkte war, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Bett lag. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und registrierte, dass er noch immer seine Schulrobe trug. Benommen sah er sich um. Neben ihm lag eine Gestalt. Sachte beugte er sich runter und konnte nun den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Im Schlaf hatte Tom ganz entspannte Gesichtszüge, stellte Harry verwundert fest. Langsam legte er sich wieder zurück und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper. Sofort wurde ein Arm um ihn gelegt. Harry lächelte leise. Es war ziemlich falsch, hier zu liegen. Aber es fühlte sich zu gut an, um aufzustehen.

Nachdenklich spielte Harry mit einer Haarsträhne des anderen. Er sollte ihn töten, das war seine Aufgabe, aber hatte er überhaupt das Recht dazu? Sie hatten beschlossen, ihn in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, da es keine schlimmere Zukunft geben konnte als die, die sie kannten. Deshalb war er hier. Doch waren sie nicht genauso schlimm wie Voldemort, wenn sie ihn töteten? Richtig, der junge Voldemort neben ihm war auch nicht unschuldig. Er hatte eine seiner Mitschülerinnen getötet und auch seinem Muggelvater und seinen Muggelgroßeltern das Leben genommen. Doch hatten sie das Recht, ihn zu töten? Er könnte ihn beim Ministerium anzeigen. Doch was sollte er sagen, woher er es wusste. Er müsste erzählen, dass er aus der Zukunft käme und das würde eine lebenslange Strafe in Askaban nach sich ziehen. Sie würden ihn wegsperren, bis er seine Zeit wieder eingeholt hätte. Harry glaubte nicht, das überleben zu können. Er wollte nicht nach Askaban, deshalb musste er Riddle umbringen, ohne dass jemand dahinter kam, dass er es gewesen war. Er musste…

Die Situation, als Voldemort am Morgen aufwachte, war mehr als nur unangenehm. Begleitet von Seys zweideutigen Bemerkungen und Raphaels schlechter Laune machten sie sich verlegen fertig zum Unterricht.

„Wo sind denn Moody und seine Freunde abgeblieben?", fragte Nathalia verwundert als sie am Frühstückstisch saßen und Moody mit seinen zwei besten Freunden partout nicht auftauchen wollte.

„Die liegen im Krankenflügel. Man hat sie gestern übel zugerichtet gefunden. Die werden uns vor Ablauf des Monats nicht mehr auf die Nerven fallen", lachte Raphael gehässig. „Haben sich wohl mit jemandem angelegt, der eine Nummer zu groß für sie war." Dabei warf er seinem Anführer einen Blick zu, als wolle er die Bestätigung, dass Voldemort es gewesen war.

Doch dieser unterhielt sich leise zischelnd mit Harry.

„_Was hat Moody überhaupt damit gemeint, du seiest ein Mörder?_", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„_Letztes Jahr wurde hier an der Schule die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Und das Wesen, das darin lebte, hat eine Schülerin umgebracht. Sie war Moodys Schwester. Er ist der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass ich es war._"

„_Ach so, stimmt ja, die Kammer hatte ich vergessen. Ist Myrthe nicht als Geist zurückgekehrt?_", zischelte Harry nachdenklich.

„_Du weißt davon? Ja, ist sie. Aber sie konnte nicht sagen, wer es war. Die Schule wäre beinahe geschlossen worden. Aber dann habe ich entdeckt, wer es war und dieser Jemand wurde der Schule verwiesen. Hast du den Jungen gesehen, der dem Wildhüter bei seiner Arbeit hilft? Das ist er. Er heißt Rubeus Hagrid. Aber Moody ist noch immer der Meinung, ich sei derjenige, der die Kammer geöffnet hat._"

„_Na dann. Wie heißt es denn so schön: Sprich zu mir, Slytherin, Größter der Vier von Hogwarts.", _zwinkerte Harry, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machte und einen totenbleichen Lord hinterließ.

„_Was weißt du alles über die Kammer des Schreckens?_", fragte Riddle panisch auf Parsel, als er mit Harry vor dem Klassenraum stand und auf die Lehrerin wartete.

„_Ich weiß viel, aber nicht alles. Dass sie gebaut wurde um Hogwarts von Muggelstämmigen zu reinigen. Dass Salazar Slytherin sie erbaute. Dass das Wesen in ihrem Inneren ein Basilisk ist. Ich weiß auch, wo ich den Eingang finden und wie ich ihn öffnen kann. Salazar Slytherin verließ Hogwarts und sein Erbe sollte sein Werk vollenden Hogwarts von Muggelstämmigen zu befreien. Du bist der letzte Erbe Slytherins. Na ja fast. Aber Morfin Gaunt sitzt wegen drei Morden, die er nicht begangen hat im Gefängnis._" Voldemort wurde schreckensbleich.

„_Was hast du da gesagt?_", zischte er mit erstickter Stimme.

„_Wenn ich vor gehabt hätte, dem Ministerium zu melden, wer die Riddles umgebracht hat und aus welchem Grund, dann hätte ich es schon lange getan. Ich weiß viel über dich, wahrscheinlich momentan noch weitaus mehr als du selbst. Aber ich habe keinen Grund, dich zu verraten. Eher würde die Frage aufkommen, woher ich es weiß. Und das würde mich fast so lange nach Askaban bringen wie dich. Daran habe ich kein Interesse. Glaub mir. Die Person, der du momentan am meisten vertrauen kannst, bin ich._"

Beide sahen sich nur in die Augen und einen Moment glaubte Harry, so etwas wie Bedauern aufflackern zu sehen.

„_Du kannst mich nicht töten, Voldemort. Ich weiß, dass du es gerade planst_", lächelte Harry und betrat den Klassensaal. 'Die Falle ist ausgelegt, jetzt musste sie nur noch zuschnappen', dachte er, während er sich auf seinen Platz setzte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Kommst du mit nach Hogsmeade dieses Wochenende?", fragte Sey Freitagabends.

„Klar, gerne. Was wolltet ihr denn machen?", antwortete Harry, der gerade mit seinem fünf Fuß langen Aufsatz über ungesagte Zauber fertig war.

„Es ist das Wochenende vor Halloween. Wir treffen uns an diesem Wochenende immer mit ein paar ehemaligen Hogwartsschülern im Drei Besen", antwortete Riddle.

„Und zu Halloween machen wir eine große Feier hier im Raum. Bist doch sicher dabei oder?", fügte Sey noch hinzu.

„Dich interessiert doch nicht wirklich die Party, Sey", wurde er von Riddle geneckt.

„Das glaube ich auch", lachte Harry. „Dich interessiert doch viel mehr dieses reizende Geschöpf mit dem blonden Haar. Du kannst schon seit Wochen nicht mehr die Augen von ihr lassen."

Der Slytherin wurde schlagartig purpurrot und die anderen brachen alle in fröhliches Gelächter aus.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Wen genau treffen wir eigentlich in Hogsmeade?", fragte Harry als sie den Weg runter in das Dorf gingen.

„Wie gesagt, ein paar Freunde, die ich noch aus deren Schulzeit kenne. Einer von ihnen wollte mir etwas besorgen, an das man nicht ohne weiteres drankommt."

„Dachte ich es mir doch. Du machst nichts ohne Grund", grinste Harry.

„Du kennst mich viel zu gut. Es ist beängstigend", seufzte Riddle resigniert. „Wärst du jemand anderes, würde ich dafür sorgen, dass du mich die meiste Zeit deines Lebens gekannt hast."

„Und warum tust du es nicht?"

„Weil du zu faszinierend bist", lächelte Voldemort.

„Bin ich also dein Studienobjekt oder was?", schmollte Harry gespielt.

„Du bist genauso sehr mein Studienobjekt wie ich das deine", lachte Riddle nun, bevor er sich bei dem anderen Zauberer einhängte.

„Wenigstens können wir uns gegenseitig studieren. Leider habe ich das Gefühl, du würdest mich leichter durchschauen als ich dich", sagte Tom und zog gespielt einen Schmollmund.

„_Glaub mir, ich habe auch viel mehr Vorteile dir gegenüber, mein Lieber_", zischte Harry verführerisch auf Parsel.

Schwatzend drängten sie sich durch die Leute im Drei Besen. Ganz hinten war noch ein großer Tisch fast frei, nur vier Personen saßen an ihm.

Als sie näher kamen, hob ein junger Mann die Hand und winkte ihnen zu.

„Hallo Faris", grüßte Tom den Mann und ließ sich auf den Platz neben ihn fallen.

„Ach ja. Das ist Darian Otis. Darian, das sind Faris Greyback", er deutete auf den Mann, der sie gegrüßt hatte. „Fabilus Borgin, Burchard Burkes und Marius Malfoy." Er deutete der Reihe nach auf die jungen Männer.

Harry hob nur die Hand zum Gruß und ließ sich neben Voldemort auf einen Platz nieder.

Einen Moment später kam Heiden und brachte für jeden ein Butterbier mit.

Sie verstrickten sich in belanglose Konversationen, in denen Harry meist nur Beobachter spielte. Bis sie zu dem Punkt kamen, auf den Voldemort schon die ganze Zeit hinaus wollte.

„Hast du das Buch bekommen, Marius?", flüsterte Riddle aufgeregt.

„Klar", sagte dieser selbstgefällig und zog ein in Papier gewickeltes Buch heraus.

Vorsichtig nahm Riddle es an sich und enthüllte den Titel. Harry, der ihm über die Schulter sah, sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Du kennst dich damit aus?", fragte Malfoy an ihn gewandt.

„Ich hab an der Oberfläche gekratzt", flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig.

„Wo hast du so was herbekommen?"

„Meine Familie leitet die größte magische Bibliothek Englands. Da findet man viel. Man muss nur wissen, wo man suchen muss."

„Du bist ein wahres Glückskind", sagte Harry leicht neidisch und ließ sich wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Pack das besser weg. Wäre unvorteilhaft, wenn dich jemand damit sieht", sagte Harry an Riddle gewandt, der das Buch auch sofort in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.

„Ich muss mich dann entschuldigen. Muss noch was in der Apotheke besorgen", meinte Harry und schob seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Wir bekommen doch alle unsere Zaubertrankzutaten von der Schule. Was willst du denn kaufen?", fragte Voldemort irritiert.

„Etwas, was leider nicht im Vorratsschrank der Schule zu finden ist", sagte Harry ausweichend und verabschiedete sich schnell von den anderen, bevor er den Pub verließ.

Während er die Straße entlang ging, achtete er sorgsam darauf, ob ihm jemand folgte. Doch zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung war dem nicht so.


	4. Halloween

Alle

Kaum zurück aus London habe ich mich auch schon daran gesetzt mir die Korrekturen meiner Beta anzuschauen und mich zu verbessern. Deshalb bekommt ihr nach weniger als 20 Stunden, nachdem ich England verlassen habe und einer durchwachten Nacht zwischendrin, das nächste Kappi von mir. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch. Ich konnte mich nur überwinden, mich gleich ran zu setzen weil ich so viele liebe Kommis bekommen habe. Also vielen dank ihr seid richtig motivierend.

Viele von euch waren gespannt was es mit dem Buch auf sich hat und ich freue mich diebisch euch mitteilen zu können, dass es noch etwas auf sich warten lassen wird. Spekulationen nehme ich gerne an.

Auch was Harry noch kaufen will haben sich viele gefragt. Eine von euch hat es erraten, Glückwunsch, der Rest muss noch etwas länger warten.

**4. Halloween**

Es war früher Morgen, Harry saß auf seinem Bett und schrieb seinen Aufsatz für Zauberkunst, als er ein genervtes Seufzen vom Nebenbett vernahm.

Als er hinsah, entdeckte er Riddle, der ihn beobachtete.

„Schläfst du eigentlich nie, Darian? Es ist vier Uhr am Halloweenmorgen und du machst deinen Aufsatz", stöhnte Voldemort genervt.

„So schlimm? Ich brauche halt nicht viel Schlaf. Aber warum bist du schon wach?"

Voldemort stand auf, kramte etwas unter seinem Bett hervor und schlenderte zu Harry.

„Hier bitte. Ich wollte dich eigentlich überraschen, aber deinem Schlafmangel ist es zu verdanken, dass daraus nichts wird."

Gähnend ließ Voldemort sich neben Harry aufs Bett fallen und warf dem Zeitreisenden ein Päckchen in den Schoß.

„Wofür ist das denn?", fragte Harry total verwirrt und packte seinen Aufsatz weg.

„Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, Idiot", lachte Tom gähnend.

„Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk?", fragte Harry verwirrt, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er ja ein neues Geburtsdatum bekommen hatte.

„Ach so, danke", grinste er verlegen.

„Du hast es wirklich vergessen? Und ich dachte, man kann seinen Geburtstag nicht mehr vergessen, wenn er schon auf Halloween fällt", prustete Voldemort lauthals los.

„Was los?", hörten sie eine verschlafene Stimme vom Nebenbett fragen.

„Nichts, schlaf weiter, Sey", brachte der glucksende Voldemort noch raus, bevor er in noch lauteres Lachen angesichts von Seys verdutzten Gesicht verfiel. Auch Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und so begann der Halloweenmorgen im Schlafsaal der Slytherin-Siebtklässler mit lautem Gelächter, das alle aus den Betten warf.

„Hattet ihr nicht was von Party erzählt?", fragte Harry, als sie vom Festessen aus der großen Halle kamen.

„Klar, oben im Gemeinschaftsraum von Hogwarts. Die Anderen sind sicher schon mit den Vorbereitungen fertig", antwortete Riddle und ging an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe in den vierten Stock.

Es war totenstill, doch als sie das Bild öffneten, dröhnte ihnen laute Musik entgegen.

„Schallschutz, damit die Lehrer nichts bemerken", schrie Voldemort aufgrund Harrys interessierten Gesichtsaudrucks, als sie rein gingen.

Überall waren tanzende Schüler verstreut und als sie rein kamen, wurden ihnen gleich gefüllte Bowlegläser in die Hand gedrückt. Die Musik war schnell, der Bass laut und riss das Herz in seinen Bann.

Harry bekam kaum mit, was geschah, die Bowle war mit wohl mit Alkohol, oder irgendeinem anderen Zaubertrank, der ähnliche, wenn nicht noch stärkere Wirkung auf ihn hatte, versetzt.

Desto später es wurde, umso mehr Schüler schienen es zu werden.

Die Musik dröhnte laut in dem heißen Raum, sein Umhang lag schon lange vergessen auf einem Stuhl. Irgendwann bekam er mit, dass er mit jemandem tanzte, rhythmisch bewegten sie sich zur Musik, ließen ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen gleiten, nur am Rande nahm Darian wahr, dass die Person, mit der er eng umschlungen tanzte, männlich war.

Begierig presste er seine Lippen auf die des anderen, spürte eine Zunge in seinen Mund eindringen, es machte ihm nichts aus. Sanft spürte er die Erregung in seiner Hose pochen, als er den Jungen, mit dem schönen schwarzen Haar und der blassen Haut näher zu sich zog.

Immer lauter wurde die Musik, immer gieriger spürte er den Körper, der sich an ihm rieb, immer schmerzhafter wurde seine Erregung. Es machte ihm nichts aus, nicht jetzt, nicht hier.

„_Lass uns verschwinden, Voldemort_", hörte er sich rau in das Ohr seinen Partners stöhnen, ein abgehacktes Nicken, mehr brauchte er nicht, schon zerrte er ihn durch die Menge, raus aus dem überfüllten Raum.

In den Gängen war es kalt. Er drückte den warmen Körper seines zukünftigen Feindes an die kahle Steinwand, presste seine Lippen auf die Haut, hörte das erregte Stöhnen.

„_Nicht hier_", flüsterte Tom, als Darian seine ersten Hemdknöpfe öffnete.

„_Ja_", bestätigte dieser wollüstig, bevor er wieder in einen verlangenden Kuss gezogen wurde.

„_Komm mit._"

Schnell zog Darian das Objekt seiner Begierde durch die ausgestorbenen Korridore, ein Stockwerk höher blieb er stehen und öffnete eine Tür, die vorher nicht da gewesen war.

Er stieß Tom hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als er sich umwandte, hatte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Einen Moment war Harry wieder klar bei Verstand.

'Er will mich jetzt umbringen', dachte er, doch Voldemort versiegelte die Tür hinter Harry mit einem Zauber und ließ den Stab achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

Bedächtig zog Harry seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

'Jetzt kannst du deinen Auftrag erfüllen', dachte er betäubt. 'Keiner würde dich verdächtigen, wenn du mit dem Vielsafttrank zurück zur Party gehen würdest.'

Plötzlich spürte er gierige Lippen an den seinen, Hände, die an seiner Kleidung zerrten und sein Zauberstab fiel unbeachtet neben dem Voldemorts auf den Boden.

'Später', dachte Darian, als er Toms Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Langsam gingen sie rückwärts, während Darian das Hemd des anderen aufknöpfte und jedes freie Stück Haut sanft mit seinen Lippen berührte. Irgendwann stieß Tom mit seinen Kniekehlen ans Bett und wollte sich nach hinten legen, doch er wurde festgehalten. Sie sahen sich an und als Darian vor ihm auf die Knie glitt, brach ihr Augenkontakt nicht ab.

Flüchtig fuhr seine Hand über die große Beule in der Hose, bevor er den Reißverschluss öffnete und den Stoff nach unten gleiten ließ. Lasziv leckte er sich über die Lippen, als er auch die Unterhose nach unten zog und nahm mit Genugtuung wahr, wie Voldemorts Atem nun unkontrollierter, heftiger wurde.

Spielerisch tippte er mit der Zunge an das erigierte Glied, welches nun vor ihm aufragte.

Seine Hände fuhren über Voldemorts Körper und hinterließen dort eine prickelnde Spur, während er mit der Zunge einmal die rote Eichel umkreiste. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und ließ das erhitzte Fleisch in seinen Mund gleiten. Immer fester begann er zu saugen und entließ dabei den Penis langsam aus seinem Mund. In seinen Ohren klang Voldemorts Stöhnen, seine eigene Hose war schon fast schmerzhaft eng.

Er wollte das Glied gerade wieder aus seinem Mund entlassen, doch eine Hand, die sich in seinen Haarschopf krallte, hinderte ihn daran. Sie dirigierte ihn, zwang ihn weiter zu machen. Immer stürmischer begann er zu saugen und massierte dabei die festen Pobacken. Das Glied begann immer unkontrollierter zu zucken und der Orgasmus bahnte sich an. Leicht drückte Darian Voldemort ein Stück nach hinten, sodass dieser unbefriedigt in die weichen Kissen fiel.

Schwer atmend betrachtete Harry den jungen Mann, der nun ausgestreckt auf der grünen Seidendecke lag.

Sein schwarzes Haar stand wirr durcheinander, seine dunklen Augen waren vor Lust getrübt und seine Haut war so hell, dass man an manchen Stellen die Adern durchschimmern sah.

Langsam streifte auch Darian sich die störende Kleidung ab, bevor er zu dem anderen aufs Bett glitt.

„_Du bist wunderschön_", zischte er leise in Parsel.

„_Und du hast getrunken_", bekam er als lustdurchtränkte Antwort.

„_Ja_", lachte Darian und senkte seine Lippen wieder auf die erhitzte Haut.

Vorsichtig knabberte er an den erhärteten Brustwarzen und küsste sich genüsslich den Körper hinab.

Kurz ließ er seine Zunge über die Eichel schnellen, um sich danach den Hoden zuzuwenden und mit der Zunge kleine Kreise auf ihnen zu ziehen. Der Körper unter ihm bäumte sich auf und Darian nutzte die Gelegenheit die Beine des anderen noch ein Stück zu spreizen.

Schnell feuchtete er seine Finger an, bevor er mit ihnen sanft gegen den Muskelring drückte, dabei wandte sich sein Mund wieder anderen Dingen zu und begann, an den Hoden zu saugen.

Als Tom sich wand, ließ Darian vorsichtig einen Finger in ihn gleiten. Seine Zunge suchte sich währenddessen ihren Weg über die gesamte Länge, bis er schließlich seine Lippen um die Spitze schloss.

Lustvoll begann er an dem Glied zu saugen und drückte dabei mit seinem Finger gegen Voldemorts Innenmuskulatur.

Bald schon drängte er einen zweiten Finger durch den Muskelring und begann, sie rhythmisch zu bewegen.

Wohlwollend nahm Darian wahr, wie Voldemort unkontrolliert zu zucken begann.

„_Ich…_", setzte dieser an, doch Darian stieß plötzlich mit drei Fingern auf einmal in den Körper und Voldemort ergoss sich stöhnend in seinen Mund.

Darian schluckte den weißen Saft und leckte sich einmal lasziv über die Lippen.

Er legte sich der Länge nach auf den anderen, sodass Voldemort spüren konnte, wie erregt er war. Gierig versenkte Darian seine Zunge in der Mundhöhle des Anderen, nahm ihn in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen, nur widerstrebend lösten sie sich voneinander.

„_Darf ich deinen Körper richtig berühren?_", fragte Darian heiser und küsste zärtlich Toms Hals.

„_Hast du das nicht schon?_", krächzte dieser.

„_Nein, noch nicht wirklich",_ schmunzelte Darian und nahm seine Lippen in Beschlag.

„_Ich kann noch viel mehr mit dir machen._"

„_Dann tu es doch_", flüsterte Voldemort und verstrickte ihn wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sanft ließ Darian seine Hände über den Körper des anderen huschen, bevor er wieder drei Finger in ihn versenkte.

„_Lord Voldemort will also zulassen unter einem anderen zu liegen?_", neckte er ihn.

„_Glaub mir, du wirst der erste und einzige sein, der das mit mir machen darf_", stöhnte Voldemort, weil Darian gerade seinen Lustpunkt berührt hatte.

„_Dann fühle ich mich geehrt_", keuchte er, denn er konnte seine eigene Lust kaum noch im Zaum halten, wenn Voldemort solche Geräusche ausstieß.

Nachdem er seine Finger noch ein letztes Mal gespreizt hatte, zog er sie aus dem warmen Leib und drückte mit der Spitze seines steifen Gliedes an den Muskelring.

Vorsichtig glitt er in den bebenden Körper und musste sich stark zusammenreißen, nicht sofort die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

„_Du bist geil eng_", stöhnte er lustvoll und versuchte, sich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, damit Voldemort sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte.

Doch dieser schien kein Interesse daran zu haben und drängte sich ihm immer weiter entgegen. Schmerzhaft langsam begann Darian einen Rhythmus aufzubauen.

Obwohl sich Voldemorts Gesicht bei den ersten Stößen noch leicht vor Schmerz verzerrte, verlangte er schon bald nach mehr.

„_Nimm mich fester… härter_", flehte er abgehackt.

„_Dann wird dir morgen alles weh tun_", keuchte Darian.

„_Scheiß egal… mach… Bitte._"

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Kurz glitt er aus ihm heraus und legte Toms Beine auf seine Schultern.

Mit einem einzigen Ruck drang er ein und Voldemort schrie auf. Langsam zog er sich zur Gänze zurück, nur um wieder ruckartig den Muskelring zu durchstoßen.

Immer rücksichtsloser drang er ein und bei jedem Stoß hörte er den anderen unter sich lustvoll aufschreien. Am Anfang wartete er immer einen Moment, bevor er von neuem eindrang, doch auch seine Selbstkontrolle begann langsam zu bröckeln und so wurde er immer schneller und ungezügelter.

Kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt legte er eine Hand um Toms pralles Glied und begann ihn mit seinen Stößen zu stimulieren.

Ein letzter Ruck und die Welle der Lust überrollte sie beide, die Luft blieb ihnen weg, dann sank Darian erschöpft zur Seite.

Auf die Seite gelehnt, lag er in dem großen Himmelbett und leckte sich genüsslich das Sperma von der Hand.

Voldemort beobachtete ihn dabei.

„_Du bist widerlich_", zischte er und beobachtete wie Darian die letzten Spermareste von seinen Fingern leckte.

„_Bin ich das wirklich?_", fragte dieser mit einem süffisanten Lächeln und fuhr sich noch ein letztes Mal genüsslich über die Lippen. Währendessen wurde er wie hypnotisiert von Tom angestarrt.

„_Wenigstens stehst du drauf_", grinste Darian, als seine Hand zu Voldemorts schon wieder halb erigierten Glied glitt.

„_Ja_", hauchte dieser und drückte sich an den anderen Jungen.

Harry musste eingenickt sein, denn als er wieder erwachte, schlief Tom. Vorsichtig zog er mit einem Finger die Gesichtskonturen nach.

„Was mache ich nur mit dir?", flüsterte Harry leise.

'Ich habe nicht das Recht etwas zu verändern. Ich hatte es nie. Was soll ich nur machen?', dachte er verzweifelt und schmiegte sich näher an den warmen Körper.

Darian stellte sich schlafend als Voldemort aufwachte. Er hörte ein erschrockenes Keuchen, und nach einiger Zeit spürte er wie ein Finger über seine Lippen fuhr.

In diesem Moment schlug er die Augen auf.

„Morgen", sagte Tom ertappt und wich ein Stück von ihm zurück.

„Morgen", erwiderte Darian belegt.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen hüllte sich um die beiden, während sie sich aufsetzten und sich übertrieben gründlich im Raum der Wünsche umsahen.

„Also ich…", fing Tom an,

„Wir waren nur betrunken, der Zaubertrank war gut, sogar ohne Nachwirkungen", sagte Darian ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ja, das waren wir eindeutig. Nur betrunken, nichts weiter. Es hat nichts zu bedeuten", erwiderte Voldemort.

„Nein, das hat es nicht. Nur betrunken", bestätigte er.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann rückte Tom wieder näher.

„_Ich glaube, ich bin noch immer etwas betrunken_", hauchte er nur Millimeter von Darians Lippen entfernt, bevor er ihn unsicher küsste.

„_Ja_", erwiderte dieser, bevor er Voldemort näher an sich zog.

Sich heftig küssend, sanken sie in die Kissen und bewegten ihre nackten Leiber gegeneinander.

„_Wir waren furchtbar betrunken_", hauchte Darian lustverschleiert.

„_Bis zu dem Moment, in dem du den Raum versiegelt hast_", fügte er hinzu.

„_Da könntest du Recht haben_", lächelte Voldemort verrucht und küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich.

Heftig atmend aber befriedigt lagen sie dicht nebeneinander, als Voldemort das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Darian?", fragte er leise.

„Hm?"

„Das hier muss unter uns bleiben", sagte Voldemort und fuhr leicht über Darians Wange.

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Ich habe wirklich nicht viel Lust ins Gefängnis zu gehen."

_(A/A Wir schreiben dort gerade das Jahr 1943, sexuelle Handlungen unter Gleichgeschlechtlichen wurden zu dieser Zeit noch mit Freiheitsentzug bestraft.)_

„Als ob es dir darum gehen würde. Es geht dir doch eher darum, deinen Ruf nicht zu verlieren."

Tom wollte widersprechen, doch Darian unterbrach ihn.

„Es geht dir darum, was die anderen denken würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass du dich von einem Mann in den Arsch ficken lässt und dabei hemmungslos Mehr und fester! stöhnst. Was Übriges ziemlich geil klingt", sagte er und beobachtete, wie sich ein Rotschimmer auf Voldemorts Wangen legte.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ihre Meinung über mich, aber auch über dich, würde ins Bodenlose sinken."

„Und du lebst nun mal von der Meinung der anderen", stellte Darian mit glitzernden Augen fest und zog sich über Voldemort.

„Wenn wir beide ins Gefängnis kommen, dann wohl eher wegen anderer Verbrechen und nicht wegen Homosexualität. Was steht noch mal auf die Anwendung der unverzeihlichen Flüche? Ein lebenslanger Aufenthalt in Askaban? Und auch ich hätte mehr als einen fünfzigjährigen Aufenthalt vor mir, wenn gewisse Dinge rauskommen würden."

„Und du würdest mir nie sagen, welche Dinge, oder?", lächelte Tom und schlag seine Arme um Darians Hüften.

„Vielleicht erzähle ich es dir früher als du denkst, aber nicht jetzt", hauchte dieser.

„Aber jetzt sollten wir erst mal die Partygesellschaft von gestern aufsuchen und sie einem kleinen Oblivate-Zauber unterwerfen. Ich schätze, du bist sehr gut darin, wenn du sogar deinen Onkel davon überzeugen konntest, dass er es war, der deinen Vater und deine Großeltern umgebracht hat."

„Ja, ich bin sehr gut in Gedächtniszaubern. Uns erwischt keiner."

Enthusiastisch schwang Voldemort seine Beine über den Bettrand und stand auf, nur um Sekundenbruchteile später wieder mit einem schmerzvollen Keuchen aufs Bett zurück zu sinken.

„Scheiße, was hast du mit mir gemacht", keuchte er gequält und ließ sich wieder zurück fallen, direkt in Darians Arme.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt, oder? Aber du wolltest nicht auf mich hören", meinte er süffisant.

„Kannst du nichts dagegen tun?", seufzte Tom und streckte die Hände nach oben aus um Darians Gesicht zu berühren.

„Natürlich kann ich. Wünscht du es denn?"

„Unbedingt. Sonst fragen mich alle, was ich mir angetan hab und ich bin sehr schlecht im Ausreden erfinden."

„Du bist schlecht im Ausreden erfinden? Ja und ich kann nicht zaubern", lachte Darian und mit einer Handbewegung flog sein Zauberstab vom Boden zu ihm.

„Ich helfe dir gerne. Aber erst werden wir die Bedingungen klären", grinste Darian und wanderte mit einer Hand über den schönen Körper vor ihm. Voldemort stöhnte unter diesen Berührungen lustvoll auf.

„Wir werden uns sicher einig, nicht wahr?" _(A/A Der Satz könnte von Beiden kommen… Also sucht euch aus, wem ihr ihn in den Mund legen wollt.)_

Es war fast Abend, als die beiden Zauberer zurück in die Kerker gingen.

Dort erwartete sie Sey, der mit Ismaria im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, die ihm verträumt durch die Haare strich.

„Na, wann läuten die Hochzeitsglocken?", fragte Voldemort lachend, doch die beiden liefen nur rot an.

Keiner sprach sie mehr darauf an, wo sie gewesen waren, nachdem Voldemort Raphael für das ganze Wochenende blind, stumm und taub gehext hatte, nur weil er gefragt hatte.

Nach Halloween dauerte es fast eine Woche, bis Tom das erste Mal nachts zu Darian ins Bett kam. Und sollte irgendwer trotz Abwehrzauber bemerken, was hinter den zugezogenen Bettvorhängen geschah, so schwieg er darüber.

Nach außen hin benahmen sich die beiden Jungen wie immer, bevor sie sich des Nachts immer neu entdeckten. Es gab für sie keine Grenzen. Hemmungslos gaben sie sich einander hin und Darian musste zugeben, dass Voldemort schnell lernte.

Manchmal, wenn sie sich auch mal in den Raum der Wünsche stahlen, hörte Harry noch ein kleines Wispern, welches verlangte seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen, doch er überhörte es gekonnt. Denn schon bald war auch diese kleine Stimme verschwunden.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Mir ist langweilig", meckerte Heiden, während Darian und Jeremia im Hogwarts Gemeinschaftsraum Schach spielten.

„Dir ist immer langweilig, wenn du nichts zerstören kannst", erwiderte Jeremia abwesend, während er über den nächsten Zug nachgrübelte.

„Das stimmt nicht", verteidigte er sich.

„Wir haben aber wirklich schon lange niemandem mehr eine reingewürgt", sagte Rosier, einer der Drittklässler aus Slytherin.

„Aber das ist doch viel zu gefährlich. Wenn wir erwischt werden, fliegen wir von der Schule", wagte der kleine Dolohow einzuwenden.

„Uns erwischt nie jemand. Glaub mir", lächelte Heiden überlegen.

„An was hattest du denn gedacht?", mischte sich nun auch Voldemort in die kleine Unterhaltung ein.

„Dieser Hagrid glaubt jetzt sicher, alles machen zu können, da Dumbledore sich so für ihn eingesetzt hat, hier bleiben zu können. Wildhüter, dass ich nicht lache. Aber er braucht sicher eine kleine Abreibung, um auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzukommen", grinste Heiden.

„Das könnte sicher nicht schaden. Sag allen, die mitmachen wollen, dass wir uns morgen Nacht um elf Uhr hier treffen." Voldemorts Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich zu einem gehässigen Lächeln.

Nachts schlich eine Gruppe von sechs Jungen über die nächtlichen Ländereien von Hogwarts. Starke Unsichtbarkeitszauber schützten sie davor entdeckt zu werden.

„_Also wirklich, dass du so einen Mist mitmachst. Ist es nicht unter deiner Würde, dich an einem vierzehnjährigen Halbriesen zu vergreifen, der noch nicht mal zaubern kann?_", fragte Darian, der mit Voldemort an der Spitze der Gruppe ging, missmutig.

„_Natürlich ist es das. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass keiner sie erwischt, wenn sie ihren Spaß haben_", erwiderte Voldemort und deutete auf die vier Jungen hinter sich.

„Warum muss ich überhaupt mitkommen, ist doch langweilig", maulte Darian weiter vor sich hin.

„_Du hättest nur schon schlafen müssen, als wir aufbrachen. Ich hätte dich sicher nicht geweckt._"

„_Na danke._"

Unsichtbar kam die Gruppe an der kleinen Steinhütte an, in der Hagrid mit seinem Ausbilder Ogg lebte. Voldemort öffnete die Tür und die anderen schlichen hinein. Nur Voldemort und Harry blieben draußen stehen und versahen die Hütte mit einem Schweigezauber.

„_Was hat diese Aktion für einen Sinn? Sie zertrümmern alles, erschrecken den Halbriesen, der sie sowieso nicht sehen kann und verschwinden wieder_", seufzte Darian und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„_Ich weiß es auch nicht. Was würdest du denn vorschlagen, wie man ihm eins auswischen könnte? Nur um die Kreativität unserer Freunde etwas anzuregen._"

Darian schnaubte abfällig.

„_Ich würde erstens keinen Grund sehen und zweitens, etwas weniger offensichtliches tun._"

„_Lass mich teilhaben an deinem Geist._"

„_Jetzt willst du schon an meinem Geist teilhaben_", lachte Darian, „_Reicht dir mein Körper nicht?_"

„_Wenn, dann will ich immer alles haben. Ich bin sehr gierig_", hauchte Voldemort und zog Darian in einen Kuss.

„_Du erinnerst dich schon, dass die anderen uns noch immer sehen können, wenn sie rauskommen oder?_", keuchte Darian, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„_Als ob dir der Gedanke nicht gefallen würde. Aber du hast Recht. Auch wenn wir für den Rest der Welt unsichtbar sind, ausgerechnet sie können uns sehen_", seufzte Voldemort resigniert und ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden sinken.

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und die Jungen mit Heiden an der Spitze schlichen wieder heraus.

„_Also, was würdest du tun, wenn du Hagrid wirklich treffen wollen würdest?_", fragte Voldemort an den Zauberer neben sich gewandt.

„_Er liebt doch nichts mehr als seine Tiere oder?_", erwiderte Darian mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die anderen wandten sich zum Gehen, während Darian mit seinem Zauberstab einmal kurz an die Hüttentür tippte und ein paar, nur für Tom verständliche, Worte sprach.

„_Ich hätte dir gar nicht zugetraut, dass du so grausam sein kannst_", schüttelte Voldemort den Kopf.

„_Das hätten viele nicht_", erwiderte Darian und legte Voldemort den Arm um die Taille, während sie hinter den anderem zum Schloss zurückkehrten.


	5. Die Münze

Ich hab eine neue Beta bei der ich mich an dieser Stelle noch mal ganz doll bedanken will und nun geht es weiter ab jetzt hoffentlich wieder regelmäßiger.

**5. Die Münze**

Am nächsten Morgen erschütterte die Nachricht vom Angriff auf Hagrid die Große Halle.

Der Lehrling war angegriffen und leicht verwundet worden, aber die ganze Hütte war zerlegt, sodass es fast einen ganzen Tag dauern würde, alles wieder zusammen zu hexen, da bestimmte Sprüche verwendet wurden, die dies verhinderten.

Die Schüler tuschelten aufgeregt, wer es denn gewesen sein könnte, doch es gab keine Hinweise, so wurden die verrücktesten Geschichten ausgedacht.

Doch während die Geschichte von der großen Zerstörung die Runde machte, geschah noch etwas anderes, etwas, was kaum einer bemerkte, Hagrid aber an den Rand der Verzweiflung trieb. Plötzlich begannen alle Tiere, in deren Nähe sich der Halbriese befand, in Raserei zu verfallen und griffen ihn an.

Einmal ging Hagrid durch die große Halle, während die Schuleulen ankamen und alle stürzten sich wild kreischend auf ihn.

Zwei Gestalten saßen am Slytherintisch und betrachteten die Szene amüsiert.

„_Du bist wirklich grausam_", zischte der eine dem Anderen zu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war Anfang der Weihnachtsferien. Ismaria war mit Sey zu seinen Eltern gefahren, um Weihnachten zu feiern, und auch die anderen waren gegangen. Voldemort hatte Raphael mit viel Mühe davon überzeugt, dass auch er liebend gerne nach Hause wollte und so war auch Lestrange in den Zug Richtung London gestiegen. Im Schlafsaal der Jungen blieben nur Voldemort und Darian zurück.

Es war der Tag nach Beginn der Ferien. Voldemort streckte sich gerade und stieg aus Darians Bett. Dieser beobachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Kannst du mir eine Frage beantworten?", fragte er Voldemort.

„Was denn?", fragte dieser, der gerade vor seinem Schrank stand, um sich Anziehsachen rauszusuchen.

„Warum hast du mich nicht getötet, als ich es provoziert habe?"

Voldemort drehte sich langsam um. Sein Bettgefährte lag nackt in den zerwühlten Decken und drehte lässig seinen Zauberstab zwischen den langen Fingern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mit dem Gedanken habe ich mehr als nur einmal gespielt. Aber letztendlich konnte ich mich nicht überwinden."

Voldemort kam langsam auf ihn zu.

„Ich habe begriffen, dass es Menschen gibt, die etwas wert sind. Solche Menschen kann man nicht einfach so töten. Du gehörst zu diesen Menschen. Ich werde nicht schlau aus dir und das ist das Reizvolle an dir. Du bist etwas Besonderes."

Voldemort kniete sich auf den Bettrand und zog Darian im Nacken zu sich.

„Du bist mein Mysterium", hauchte er, bevor er seine Lippen auf Darians sinken ließ. Zärtlich strich er über die weiche Haut und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen.

„Weißt du, dass du mir damit meinen ganzen schönen Plan zunichte gemacht hast?", hauchte Darian, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Deinen Plan?", fragte Voldemort rau.

„Ja, meinen Plan. Aber das erkläre ich dir später", schmunzelte Darian, bevor er ihn wieder in einen Kuss zog und besitzergreifend die Arme um seine Hüften schlang.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gedankenverloren saß Darian vor Dumbledores ehemaligem Denkarium. Schon zum vielleicht fünften Mal hatte er sich eine Erinnerung, die er aus seiner Zeit mitgenommen hatte, angesehen.

„Was machst du da?", fragte eine leise Stimme von seinem Bett.

„Nachdenken", lächelte Darian und wandte sich Voldemort zu.

„Über was?"

„Hast du jemals deine Mutter gesehen?", fragte er und lehnte sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin zurück. Das Denkarium auf seinem Schoß schwankte verdächtig.

„Nein. Ich habe auch nie Bilder von ihr gesehen. Wie waren deine Eltern denn so?", fragte Tom bedächtig.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie sie waren. Habe sie nie kennen gelernt."

„Bist du auch im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen?"

„Nein. Ich bin bei einer Muggelfamilie aufgewachsen. Sie hassten uns Zauberer."

„Sie wussten, dass du ein Zauberer bist?"

„Ja."

„Deine Eltern waren reinblütig, wie gerätst du da an Muggel?", fragte Voldemort nachdenklich.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass meine Eltern reinblütig waren? Ich habe nie etwas in der Art erwähnt."

„Glaubst du, ich erkundige mich nicht über die Menschen in meiner Umgebung? Deine Eltern sind verschwunden. Fast ein Jahr, bevor du geboren wurdest. Man wusste hier im Ministerium von England gar nicht, dass du existierst, bis du plötzlich aufgetaucht bist."

„Du erkundigst dich wirklich gut", lächelte Darian und beobachtete wie Voldemort aufstand und sich bei ihm auf die Sessellehne setzte.

„Was für eine Erinnerung hast du dir angesehen? Eine Erinnerung über deine Eltern?"

„Nein. Eine Erinnerung über deine Eltern, Tom."

Voldemort verzog das Gesicht. „Nenn mich nicht Tom, du weißt, dass ich den Namen nicht mag."

„Ja, weil es der Name deines Vaters ist. Soll ich dich lieber Vorlost nennen?", lachte Darian.

„Er war wenigstens ein Zauberer."

„Er war ein Ekel."

„Wirklich? Ich hatte nie die Ehre ihn kennen zu lernen. Aber du sagst, dies sei eine Erinnerung über meine Eltern? Wie kommst du da ran?"

„Die Person, von der sie stammt, weiß nicht, dass sie, sie mir je gegeben hat. Es spielt fast zwei Jahre vor deiner Geburt."

„Darf ich sie sehen?", fragte Tom etwas nervös.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dir gefallen würde, was du siehst", seufzte Darian wehmütig.

„Lass es mich entscheiden."

Einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen. Toms entschlossener Blick traf auf Darians resignierten und schon bald erhob sich der Zauberer und stellte das Denkarium auf den Boden.

„Komm. Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt", seufzte Darian und tauchte in die Gedankenwelt ein, dicht gefolgt von Tom.

Sie tauchten in Odgens Erinnerung ein und verfolgten den lustig gekleideten Ministeriumsangestellten zum Haus der Gaunts.

Darian bereute es, Tom hierher gebracht zu haben, schon bevor das schöne Haus von Toms Vater zum Vorschein kam. Mit schlechtem Gewissen beobachtete er, wie Tom seine Mutter entsetzt anstarrte, als sie das Haus seines Großvaters betraten und als Vorlost tobend und wütend begann, seine Tochter zu beschimpfen, wegen des Muggels Tom Riddle, griff er unvermittelt nach seiner Hand. Er konnte förmlich etwas in dem jungen Zauberer brechen sehen, als sie das Gaunthaus verließen, blickte Tom nur apathisch gerade aus.

„Es ist Zeit zurück zu kehren", sagte Darian behutsam und zog Tom zurück in ihren leeren Schlafsaal.

Schweigend saßen sie auf dem Boden und Tom wiegte sich apathisch hin und her, bis Darian zu ihm ging und ihn behutsam in die Arme schloss.

Lange blieben sie so sitzen und Darian strich abwesend über das seidige Haar seines Geliebten.

„Sie hätten mich gehasst", flüsterte Tom leise.

„Ich bin ein dreckiges Halbblut. Sie hätten mich gehasst. Meine eigene Familie", schluchzte Tom. Darian wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, denn er hatte Recht.

Vorsichtig strich er über das tränenüberströmte Gesicht und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf die weichen Lippen.

„Du bist der größte Zauberer, den es gibt. Deine Familie ist nichts im Vergleich zu dir. Denn du hast etwas, was sie nie haben werden. Talent, Stärke und die Entschlossenheit deine Entscheidungen auch durchzusetzen. Du bist viel mehr wert als sie, Voldemort", flüsterte er zärtlich und senkte seine Lippen wieder auf die des anderen.

Tom drängte sich weiter an ihn und schlag seine Arme um den warmen Körper, der ihn schützend umfangen hielt.

„Aber es ändert nichts. Ich bin ein Halbblut."

„Ja, das bist du. Doch ob Schlammblut, Halbblut oder Reinblut, du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer, mächtiger als viele je werden könnten."

„Und darauf soll ich stolz sein?", fragte Tom zweifelnd und vergrub sein Gesicht in den rauen Stoff von Darians Hemd.

„Ja, das solltest du. Denn du hast etwas aus dir gemacht. Du warst ein Niemand und kamst hierher und ohne deine Familie zu kennen hast du dich zu etwas gemacht. Sie sehen zu dir auf, sie alle."

„Aber du nicht. Du siehst nicht zu mir auf, weil du mich kennst. Deshalb nützt es gar nichts, dich zu belügen. Weil du weißt, wie ich wirklich bin. Du siehst nicht die Lüge, die alle sehen und du verehrst mich nicht. Du bist der unlogischste Teil meines Lebens, meine Schwachstelle. Du könntest mich zerstören und trotzdem vernichte ich dich nicht. Weil… weil…" Tom sah mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht zu Darian auf.

„Weil du noch immer ein Mensch bist. Du magst die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet haben und den Basilisken auf Schüler losgelassen haben, du magst deinen Vater und deine Großeltern getötet haben, du magst alle Wesen mit einem Lächeln um den Finger wickeln können, aber du bist trotz allem noch ein junger Mensch hinter all deinen Fassaden. Selbst Götter sind Menschen."

„Ich sollte mich deiner wirklich entledigen", lächelte Tom traurig und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Aber du hast Recht, dann bin ich eben ein Halbblut. Hauptsache, ich kann Magie wirken. Hauptsache, ich habe die Möglichkeit ein Gott zu werden. Wir Halbblüter sind nicht schwächer als die Reinblüter."

Darian lächelte sanft und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Doch die Gesellschaft kümmert sich nicht darum, was du denkst. Wenn dich einer fragt, ob du Halbblut oder Reinblut bist, dann wissen wir beide, wie die Antwort lautet."

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen, bevor Voldemort bitter sagte: „Natürlich bin ich Reinblüter, was denken Sie denn von mir."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Kommst du?", brüllte Darian, der dick angezogen im Gemeinschaftsraum stand.

„Warum muss es ausgerechnet heute ein gemeinsames Essen aller Schüler geben?", murrte Voldemort, als er durch den Gang der Schlafsäle schlurfte.

„Lass mich überlegen… Weil heute Silvester ist?", gluckste Darian bei Voldemorts missmutigem Gesicht.

„Vielleicht will aber auch nur die ganze Schule den Tag deiner Geburt feiern", lachte er, während er sich bei Voldemort einhängte und ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zog.

„Haha, sehr lustig."

„Ja, ist es doch wirklich. Die ganze Welt feiert die Nacht, in der Lord Voldemort geboren wurde." _(A/A Welch eine Ironie.)_

„Es reicht mir schon, wenn du ihn feierst", hauchte Voldemort und drückte Darian an die Kerkerwand.

„Ich feiere ihn gerne, aber nur mit dir", wisperte er lüstern.

„Ach ja?", fragte Voldemort und presste Darians Hände gegen die Wand.

„Und was, wenn ich alle…"

Er kam nicht mehr dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, denn Lippen pressten sich gierig auf die seinen, eine Zunge verschaffte sich Einlass in seinen Mund und führte ihn in einen heftigen Kuss. Der Griff um Darians Hände ließ nach, besitzergreifend schlangen sie sich nun um seinen Körper, während die seinen sich in dem schwarzen Haarschopf verfingen.

Wollüstig stöhnte er in den Kuss, als sich die Erregung des anderen an seinen Körper presste und nur schwer konnte er sich beherrschen und Voldemort ein Stück von sich wegschieben.

„Wir sollten weiter", keuchte er schwer.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?"

„Dann sollten wir uns wenigstens einen anderen Ort suchen und nicht mitten auf dem Kerkergang übereinander herfallen."

„Dabei wissen wir doch beide, dass dich die Idee anmacht."

„Ich hab aber, im Gegensatz zu dir, noch etwas Selbstbeherrschung", keuchte Darian und drängte sich vorsichtshalber an Voldemort vorbei Richtung Große Halle. Aus dem Augenwinkel glaubte er jemanden gesehen zu haben, doch einen Moment später war alles vergessen, denn Voldemort drückte sich von hinten an ihn.

„Bescheuertes Alter oder? Schrecklich hormongesteuert. Aber ich bin sicher, wir können etwas später zum Essen kommen oder?", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und stupste dabei sachte mit der Zunge an sein Ohrläppchen.

Darian stöhnte nur einmal erregt auf, bevor er ihn zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zog.

„Diese Hormone sind wirklich unerträglich."

Als Voldemort und Darian etwas zu spät zum Festessen kamen, beschwerte sich keiner, doch Darian spürte die ganze Zeit fremde Augen auf sich ruhen.

Und auch eine Woche später, während sie in der Eingangshalle darauf warteten, dass die anderen Schüler von den Ferien zurückkehrten, bemerkte er diese Blicke, sie schienen sie nicht in Ruhe zu lassen. Doch als das Schultreiben wieder begann, verdrängten andere Dinge seine Sorgen um die beobachtenden Augen.

„Und wie waren eure Ferien?", fragte Darian, als sie sich mit Nathalia, Sey, Ismaria, Heiden, Jeremia und Raphael auf den Weg in die Kerker machten.

„Mein älterer Bruder hat sich so ne blöde Kuh angelacht", stöhnte Sey genervt.

„Die Eltern natürlich sind hin und weg."

„Ich habe ein Angebot von St. Mungos bekommen dort eine Ausbildung zu machen", fügte Jeremia hinzu.

„Und mein kleiner Bruder hat mich die ganzen Ferien über nicht in Ruhe gelassen, glaubt jetzt erwachsen zu sein", seufzte Nathalia und ließ ihren Kopf theatralisch auf Darians Schulter sinken.

„Meine arme süße Nathalia. Es müssen wirklich furchtbare Ferien gewesen sein", sagte Darian mitfühlend und tätschelte ihre Hand.

„_Lass das!_", knurrte Voldemort auf Parsel. Sein Gesicht war zwar neutral, doch seine Stimme verriet den Ärger.

„_Was denn? Hängst du etwa so an ihr, dass ich sie nicht mal ansprechen darf?_"

„_Die kleine Schlange wirft sich an dich ran und ehe du dich versiehst, ist sie deine Frau. Sie wartet nur auf eine Gelegenheit._"

„_Tss, tss, du weißt doch, dass in meinem Herzen niemand außer dir Platz hat._", säuselte Darian.

„_Wer's glaubt, dein Herz ist kälter als du dir selbst eingestehen kannst. Du liebst niemanden_", flüsterte Voldemort leise zu sich selbst und wandte sich ab.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nachdenklich drehte Harry eine Galleone in der Hand. Auf der einen Seite war das Siegel des Zaubereiministeriums eingebrannt, auf der anderen prangte die Registriernummer des Kobolds, der sie gefertigt hatte.

Was sollte er tun? Bald musste er sich entscheiden, das wusste er. Sollte er Voldemort wirklich töten und damit alles durcheinander würfeln oder sollte er dafür sorgen, dass aus Tom der Dunkle Lord wurde, damit alles den vorherbestimmten Gang nahm.

Woher hatte er sich das Recht genommen, es ändern zu wollen? Es gab immer jemandem, der von einem System profitierte, und keiner hatte das Recht die Zeit zu verändern, nur weil er nicht die Person war, der es gut ging. Harry seufzte tief und wandte sich an Voldemort, der neben ihm saß und seine Hausaufgaben über einen ganzen Bibliothekstisch ausgebreitet hatte. Der Rest der Bibliothek war leer, da es schon fast Sperrstunde war.

„Siegel oder Registriernummer?", fragte Harry und hielt die Galleone hoch.

Voldemort sah kurz auf und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Registriernummer", meinte er beiläufig und wandte sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu.

Harry schnippte die Gallone in die Luft und fing sie wieder auf. Kurz schloss er die Augen, um noch kurz durchzuatmen. 'Lassen wir den Zufall entscheiden was die Zukunft bringt', dachte er, bevor er die Augen öffnete. Die Registriernummer lag oben.

„_Du hast mich doch mal nach dem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit gefragt. Den dritten Weg, den ich kenne, dir aber nicht verraten wollte_", sagte Darian in Parsel.

Sofort fuhr Voldemort hoch.

„_Ja. Aber du…_"

„_Horkruxe_", wurde er unterbrochen.

„_Was für Dinger? Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Wozu sind sie gut?_", fragte Voldemort wissbegierig.

„_Horkruxe sind ein verbotenes Thema, in der Zaubererwelt wie hier in Hogwarts. Du spaltest deine Seele und verschließt einen Teil in einem Gegenstand, einem so genannten Horkrux. Solange der Horkrux nicht zerstört ist, kannst du nicht getötet werden. Es verleiht dir sozusagen Unsterblichkeit._"

„_Und wo ist der Haken?_", fragte Voldemort misstrauisch.

„_Der Haken ist nur verschwindend gering. Um einen Horkrux zu schaffen, musst du einen Menschen töten. Durch diesen Gewaltakt kann mit dem richtigen Zauber ein Teil deiner Seele aus dir herausgerissen werden, um ihn in einen Gegenstand zu sperren. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie genau es geht, das müsste recherchiert werden und die Informationen sind sicher nicht leicht zu beschaffen._"

„_Warum erzählst du mir das jetzt? Wo du es mir doch nicht sagen wolltest?_", zischte Voldemort mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„_Weil ich mich für etwas entschieden habe, für einen Weg._"

„_Für den richtigen Weg?_"

„_Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Weg richtig ist, oder ob es überhaupt einen Richtigen gibt. Doch der Weg, den ich gewählt habe, ist eine Entscheidung für dich._"

„_Was hätte der andere Weg gebracht?_"

„_Den Tod_", flüsterte Darian.

„_Meinen?_"

„_Du weißt die Antwort? Warum fragst du mich?_"

„_Weil ich es aus deinem Mund hören will. Vieles was du getan hast, macht keinen Sinn. Macht noch immer keinen Sinn_", versunken betrachtete Voldemort seinen Liebhaber.

„_Du kamst hier her, sagtest, noch nie Hogwarts betreten zu haben, kanntest dich in diesem Schloss aber besser aus als viele Siebtklässler. Du kamst hierher und demonstriertest uns deine Überlegenheit und doch noch nicht einmal ein Zehntel von dem was du wirklich kannst. Ich habe dich beobachtet, wie du zauberst, wie du reagierst, wie du dich bewegst. Du kannst viel mehr als selbst ich ahnen kann. Gleich als wir uns trafen, hast du mich mit deiner Art gefangen genommen. Mit deinem Wesen, das verschlossen und zutraulich zugleich ist. Du hast mich fasziniert und das mit Absicht. Wie du deine Worte und Taten abgewogen hast. Du hast mich gefesselt mit einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit, Überlegenheit und Wildheit. Es war geplant. Sehr gut geplant, aber du kannst jemanden, dessen Leben daraus besteht, andere für sich zu gewinnen, nicht vor gut gemachte Arbeit stellen und sagen, es sei Zufall. Du hast mich provoziert, provoziert in einer tödlichen Art und Weise, eine durch und durch unlogische Handlung, wenn man mich nicht zum Feind haben will. Du bist ein Rätsel. Sag sie mir doch, des Rätsels Lösung, wer bist du, und warum wolltest du mich töten._"

Darian lächelte traurig.

„_Wer ich bin, kann ich dir nicht sagen und warum ich dich töten wollte. Weil es mein Auftrag war, es war ein Auftrag, den ich nie erfüllen wollte und es dennoch getan hätte. Aber ich habe mich in meiner eigenen Falle gefangen._"

„_Deiner Falle?_"

„_Du hast es selbst gesagt. Ich wollte mir dein Vertrauen erschleichen. Dafür sorgen, dass du mir mehr als allen anderen vertraust, um dich dann in einem günstigen Moment zu töten. Doch du lässt nur jene in deine Nähe, die du für interessant hältst oder die sich dir ergeben. Ich ordne mich niemandem unter, also musstest du mich auf ersterem Wege in deine Umgebung aufnehmen. Doch dabei habe ich vergessen wer du bist. Das du von jeher, die Menschen um dich zu bezaubern wusstest. Auch ich bin dagegen nicht gefeit. Ich sollte ein Monster töten, dass keine Seele besitzt und habe stattdessen einen Menschen gefunden, der mich in seinen Bann schlägt._"

„_Was habe ich getan, dass ich als Monster bezeichnet werde? Das jemand mich tot sehen will? Ich habe die Riddles getötet und obwohl ich bis jetzt nicht weiß, wie du es erfahren hast, kannst du nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben, sie hassten uns Zauberer. Du könntest von Morfin geschickt sein, aber er kann meine Barriere nicht durchbrechen und wenn doch, dann wird er sicher gesagt haben, was geschehen ist und das Ministerium hätte mich längst für ein Verhör geladen. Bist du vielleicht Morfins Sohn? Der sich dafür rächen will, dass ich seinen Vater ins Gefängnis gebracht habe? Schließlich kannst du Parsel. Aber Morfin hatte keine Kinder. Jetzt sagst du, du wurdest geschickt. Geschickt von wem? Jedes Wort, das du sagst gibt noch mehr Rätsel auf. Was habe ich getan, dass ich sterben soll?_", fragte Voldemort verzweifelt.

„_Du stellst die falsche Frage. Die Frage lautet nicht, was habe ich getan._"

„_Sondern?_"

„_Was werde ich tun._"

„_Was werde…_", flüsterte Voldemort und sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an.

„_Du wolltest doch wissen, wer ich bin und woher ich komme. Also wirklich komme. Woher ich so viel weiß_", begann Darian und setzte sich auf den Tisch direkt vor Voldemort. Dieser sah nun zu ihm herauf. Zärtlich strich der Zeitreisende ihm über die Wange.

„_Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Ich komme aus der Zukunft und bin mit einem Auftrag hier her gekommen. Mit dem Auftrag dich zu töten_", flüsterte er traurig.

„_Ich soll dich töten, aber ich kann es nicht_", wisperte er leise.

„_Was werde ich tun?_", fragte Tom erstickt.

„_Viel, doch ich habe beschlossen, die Zukunft nicht zu verändern, weshalb ich es dir nicht sagen darf, da es sonst passieren könnte, dass es nicht eintritt. Ich kann dir nur so viel sagen. Ich und eine Gruppe von anderen haben beschlossen, alles zu verändern. Seit ich hier bin, begreife ich immer mehr, dass ich es nicht darf, dass es falsch und egoistisch wäre. Ich war dein größter Feind. Doch jetzt kannst du mir mehr vertrauen als sonst irgendwem, denn die Zukunft aus der ich komme und die ich jetzt schaffen will, ist eine sehr gute Zukunft für dich._"

„_Und du hast dich so entschieden weil?_"

„_Weil ich, wie dutzende Menschen vor mir, in den Bann von Lord Voldemort geraten bin. Nicht, weil es die richtige Entscheidung ist… Sondern nur wegen dir._"

„_Und was, wenn ich mich mit dem Wissen, das ich habe, dazu entscheide dich zu töten, um eine potenzielle Gefahr aus der Welt zu räumen? Nenne mir einen Grund, der dagegen spräche, schließlich muss ich jeden Moment damit rechnen, dass du mich doch tötest, deinen Auftrag erfüllst und in die Zukunft verschwindest._"

„_So einfach ist das nicht. Es ist möglich in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, doch selbst in den paar Jahrzehnten, die ich aus der Zukunft komme wurde keine Möglichkeit gefunden in die Zukunft zu reisen. Denn die Zukunft ist individuell und hat tausende Facetten und Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Eine kleine Änderung kann alles umwerfen. Ich wurde in die Vergangenheit geschickt, ohne Hoffnung jemals wieder in meine eigene Zeit zurückkehren zu können. Und der Grund, warum du mich nicht sofort töten solltest, den gibt es nicht. Das Logischste, was du jetzt tun könntest, wäre mich zu töten und meine Leiche verschwinden zu lassen. Denn nichts kann dir versichern, dass ich dich nie verraten werde, außer mir selbst. Würdest du mich töten, liefe die Geschichte einfach weiter, mein Tod würde nichts verändern. Ich sollte nicht mal hier sein. Meine Existenz hier ist unnatürlich._"

„_Das Werk eines Halbgottes nicht war?_", lächelte Voldemort.

„_Ja, das Werk eines Halbgottes_", erwiderte Darian das Lächeln.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„An was denkst du?", fragte Voldemort Darian, als sie zusammen mit noch ein paar anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.

„_Ich denke an Dumbledores Schreibtisch im Verwandlungsklassensaal_", antwortete er in Parsel.

„_Was ist denn an dem so interessant?_", fragte Voldemort ebenfalls in Parsel.

„_An dem Tisch selber nicht. Aber ich habe daran gedacht, ihn vielleicht etwas Zweck zu entfremden. Verwandlungsstunden können so langweilig sein, da bekommt man schon mal abstrakte Gedanken_", lächelte Darian anzüglich.

„_Was für Gedankengänge waren es denn?_", spielte Tom das Spiel mit.

„_Sie waren nicht sehr jugendfrei. Sie beinhalteten dich, und zwar nur dich ohne deine störende Kleidung. Wie es wäre, dich auf den Tisch zu stoßen, nachts, wenn kein Unterricht ist. Mit meinen Händen über deinen Körper zu fahren, während du so vor mir liegst, und sich deine langen Finger an die Tischplatte krallen vor Lust. Dich zu küssen und mich in dir zu versenken, während du schreist und stöhnst und dabei genau zu wissen, dass ich der Grund bin, warum du keine Kontrolle mehr über dich hast. Ich stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, dich auf diesem Tisch in Grund und Boden zu vögeln und dabei zu wissen, dass wir jeden Moment ertappt werden könnten. Es wäre doch sicher heiß, wenn…_"

„_Komm mit_", zischte Voldemort und zog Darian, unter den verständnislosen Blicken der anderen, widerstandslos aus dem Raum, Richtung Schlafsäle.

Laut fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

„_Wie kannst du es wagen so was vor den anderen zu sagen_", knurrte Voldemort und stieß Darian auf eines der Betten.

„_Sie verstehen mich doch sowieso nicht. Nur du verstehst mich_", grinste Darian und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen, während er die große Beule in Voldemorts Hose begutachtete.

„_Glaubst du alles mit mir machen zu können?_", knurrte Voldemort und öffnete mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen Darians Gürtel.

„_Ich bin sicher, dass ich das kann_", keuchte dieser, als seine Hose auf dem Boden landete. Mit wachsamen Augen beobachtete er wie Voldemort kurz im Nachttisch rumkramte.

„_Du siehst echt heiß aus, wenn du so da liegst_", grinste Voldemort, während er eine kleine Dose öffnete.

„_Was gefällt dir mehr? Das ich hier mit gespreizten Beinen vor dir liege oder dass ich wegen dir erregt bin?_"

„Am besten gefällt mir, dass ich es bin, der dich so entblößt sehen darf", wisperte Voldemort und führte gleich zwei feuchte Finger ein, um Darian kurz zu weiten. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf und nur mit Mühe konnte er ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Sanfte Lippen suchten die seinen und berührten ihn sanft, als sich die Finger langsam erträglicher in ihm bewegten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da öffnete Voldemort schon seine eigene Hose und ließ sie zu seinen Knöcheln sinken.

Darian rückte näher an ihn ran und legte sich auf ein Kissen.

Als sich Voldemort langsam in ihm versenkte schlang er ruckartig die Beine um den anderen und zog ihn so schneller in sich. Beide Jungen stöhnten einvernehmlich auf. Ungezügelt bewegten sie sich gegeneinander, ihre Lippen trafen sich zu leidenschaftlichen Berührungen und ließen ihr Blut durch die Adern peitschen.

Es war nichts als ein schneller Fick zwischendurch, oft kamen sie so zueinander, als wären sie voneinander besessen. Immer und immer wieder, ohne je ihr Verlangen nacheinander zu stillen.

Noch immer leicht unregelmäßig atmend, zog Darian seine Hose wieder an und verstaute das Döschen mit dem Gleitmittel im Nachttisch.

„Ach ja, Darian."

„Ja?"

„In zwei Tagen wirst du mich auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch in Grund und Boden vögeln, verstanden?", zischte Voldemort bestimmend.

„Du meinst in zwei Tagen, wenn Dumbledore nach Hogsmeade geht, um den Geburtstag eines alten Freundes zu feiern und deshalb jeden Moment in den Klassensaal kommen könnte, weil er in seine Räumlichkeiten will?"

„Genau an diesem Tag."

„Wie immer du willst", lächelte Darian anzüglich

Schnell richteten sie wieder ihre Kleidung und gingen zurück zu den anderen.

„_Du hast wirklich vor nichts Achtung_", zischte Voldemort auf Parsel.

„_Das musst ausgerechnet du sagen. Du hast genauso wenig Achtung vor irgendwas._"

„_Da hast du Recht_", grinste Voldemort dreckig.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Hier", sagte Voldemort lässig und reichte Darian eine Flasche Butterbier.

„Auf den Sieg Slytherins über Gryffindor", sagte Darian feierlich und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die Flaschen klirrten gegeneinander und er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

Gerade eben hatten sie die zweite Quidditchpartie dieses Jahres gegen die Gryffindors gewonnen.

„Habt ihr gesehen wie Moody abgezogen ist? Ein geprügelter Hippogreif war nichts dagegen", lachte Raphael schadenfroh, als er an ihnen vorbei kam, um Sey zu gratulieren, der das Team zu diesem Sieg verholfen hatte.

„Du kannst dich kein bisschen für Quidditch begeistern oder?", grinste Darian, während er Voldemort musterte, der all dies mit gezwungenem Enthusiasmus hinnahm.

„Du bist bescheuert, ehrlich", erwiderte er geistesabwesend.

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du kein Quidditch magst", grummelte Darian.

„Aber das beschäftigt mich schon die ganze Zeit. Warum bist du so ehrlich? _Gestehst sogar, dass du mich töten wolltest, erzählst mir all das, dass du aus der Zukunft bist. Warum vertraust du mir?_"

„_Es ist ein Abwiegen von Vorteilen und Nachteilen. Was ist mir wichtiger, dein Vertrauen oder mein Geheimnis? Wenn ich möchte, dass du mir vertraust, sollte ich nicht lügen. Du bist eher geneigt mir zu vertrauen, wenn ich dazu geneigt bin dir alles zu sagen, damit du verstehen kannst._"

„_Das heißt, du würdest mich niemals anlügen? Und erwartest es deshalb auch von mir?_"

„_Ich erwarte es nicht von dir, ich hoffe es. Mit meiner furchtbar optimistischen Art_", grinste er.

„_Dann schauen wir mal wie viel Wahrheit du mir sagst. Wie heißt du wirklich?_"

„_Du verwechselst „nicht lügen_" _mit „alles erzählen_"._ Ich glaube gut genug ausgeführt zu haben, warum du gewisse Dinge nicht erfahren darfst_", gluckste Darian.

„_Siehst du, du erzählst mir nicht alles, willst aber trotzdem mein Vertrauen._"

„_Ich sage dir, dass ich es nicht erzählen darf. Ich erfinde keine Lüge, um etwas zu kaschieren, ist das nicht Ehrlichkeit genug? Ich habe mich dafür entschieden diesen Weg zu gehen und ich bezweifle, dass es der leichteste ist. Die Wahrheit ist nie einfach._"

„_Erzähle es mir einfach, dann ist es einfacher_", rief Voldemort aus.

„_Du solltest mich gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass ich nie einfache Wege gehe_", lächelte er milde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Da jetzt in drei Monaten Ihre UTZ-Prüfungen beginnen, hat mich Professor Dippet gebeten, mit Ihnen einen äußerst gefährlichen Trank durchzunehmen, der nach den Zaubereigesetzen nicht verboten und auch bei Prüfungen zugelassen ist, der jedoch verheerende Wirkungen hat. Wer kann mir etwas über den Somnus-Trank erzählen?", fragte Slughorn in seinen siebten Jahrgang Zaubertränke.

„Ja bitte, Mister Riddle?"

„Der Somnus-Trank ist flüssiger Schlaf. Wer ihn zu sich nimmt muss nicht schlafen, doch macht er bereits nach dem ersten Einnehmen extrem süchtig und hat eine der verheerensten Wirkungen überhaupt, da er Lebensenergie stiehlt. Für jede Stunde Schlaf, die aus diesem Trank gewonnen wird, wird die eigene Lebenszeit um zwei Stunden verkürzt. Der Tod tritt plötzlich und ohne Vorzeichen ein, was ihn so unberechenbar macht", sagte Voldemort gemäßigt.

„Sehr gut. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Da der Trank aber keine weiteren Nebenwirkungen hat und auch sonst keine Fähigkeiten fördert, außer die körperlichen für eine Zeitspanne von zirka drei bis fünf Minuten nach dem Einnehmen, werden Somnus-Süchtige zu allen Prüfungen zugelassen, was diesen Trank so begehrt macht. Deshalb soll ich Sie darauf hinweisen, sich nicht in Versuchung führen zu lassen. Doch, was ich selbst sehr missbillige, steht dieser Trank auch auf dem Lehrplan für dieses Jahr, so werden wir ihn diese Stunde brauen. Schlagen Sie Seite 144 auf und beginnen Sie. Die Saritablüten, die äußerst selten sind, können Sie sich bei mir abholen, verwenden Sie nicht zu viel. Ich stelle sie extra aus meinen persönlichen Vorräten für Sie bereit."

Darian war schnell fertig mit dem Trank und unterhielt sich leise mit Voldemort, der auch keine Probleme mit der Anfertigung gehabt hatte, als Slughorn sie aufforderte, ihre Proben abzuliefern. Darian wollte sich gerade umdrehen um eine Phiole abzufüllen, als er bemerkte, wie sein Trank plötzlich von seiner dunkelblauen Färbung abwich und ein schrilles Pink annahm. Kurz sah er sich um und entdeckte Raphael, der ihm einen überlegenen Blick zuwarf, bevor er vor stolzierte, um seinen Trank abzugeben.

Darian ließ den verhunzten Zaubertrank mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden und zog eine Phiole mit einer dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit aus seinem Umhang, die er bei Slughorn abgab.

Innerlich brodelnd verließ er schnell den Klassensaal, um Raphael abzufangen, bevor er in die Große Halle kam.

Hart packte er ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn in einen Seitengang in dem Wirrwarr der Kerkerflure.

„Was sollte das?", fuhr er ihn an.

„Was denn bitte?", stellte sich Lestrange unschuldig.

„Du hast nie Okklumentik gelernt, also solltest du einen Legilimentiker nicht anlügen, warum sabotierst du in letzter Zeit alle meine Arbeiten? Lässt meine Aufsätze verschwinden, stößt mich an, wenn ich Pflanzen umtopfe und redest mir in meine Zauber rein? Heute hast du es wirklich übertrieben!"

„Er hat nur Augen für dich! Er interessiert sich kaum noch für mich, nur noch für dich!", rief Raphael zornig.

„Also ist das alles nur eine kleine Eifersuchtsszene? Man könnte meinen, du liebst Voldemort", höhnte Darian.

„Du verstehst das nicht, du benutzt ihn nur. Er ist großartig, unübertrefflich. Er hat Ideale und ist ein guter Anführer, ich verehre ihn, aber du befleckst seinen Glanz."

Darian lachte trocken auf.

„Seinen Glanz beflecken? Du hast doch wirklich keine Ahnung und von was man keine Ahnung hat, darüber sollte man schweigen. Doch deine Eifersucht interessiert mich nur insofern, dass sie mich behindert und das tut sie gerade. Du wirst sie in den Griff kriegen müssen und verstehen, dass du nicht das ein und alles für deinen großen Anführer bist", sagte er, während er ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick maß.

„Ich glaube, ich habe genau den richtigen Zauber, um dich von deiner Eifersucht zu kurieren."

Blitzschnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab und bevor Raphael auch nur reagieren konnte, wurde er von einem gelben Blitz getroffen.

„Und was sollte das bitte schön sein?", fragte Lestrange höhnisch, als sich keine Wirkung einstellte.

„Ich bin sicher, die Wirkung wird dir bald bewusst", meinte Darian nur noch verächtlich, bevor er den Gang hoch stolzierte.


	6. Gegengift

Das Kapitel ist etwas seltsam aber ich mag es irgendwie. Harry verfällt zurück in seine heroischen Tage oder eher Darian verfällt in Harry? ;und Voldemort verzweifelt und wird so OOC wie es nur geht ''

Naja lasst euch überraschen.

**6. Gegengift**

„Was hattest du mit Raphael zu besprechen?", fragte Voldemort sofort, als Darian sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ich musste nur klären, dass seine Eifersucht langsam zu weit geht. Er hatte die Chance sie für sich zu behalten, jetzt habe ich eine drastische Besserungs-Kur eingeleitet", erklärte er und ein durch und durch grausames Lächeln verzerrte die schönen Züge des jungen Zauberers.

Voldemort wollte gerade zu sprechen ansetzen, als sie Raphael erblickten, der auf sie zukam. Als er sie bemerkte, kniff er kurz die Augen zusammen als hätte er Kopfschmerzen, bevor er sich ihnen gegenüber setzte.

„Darian hat dir also eine Lektion erteilt?", lachte Voldemort und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Der Zauber hat sowieso nicht funktioniert", knurrte Raphael und funkelte die Hand auf Darians Schulter böse an, bevor er ein ersticktes Keuchen ausstieß und den Kopf in die Hände presste.

„Wie es aussieht ist der doch nicht schief gegangen, was Raphael", lachte Darian höhnisch auf, während er beobachtete, wie sein Gegenüber sich in Schmerzen wand.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Voldemort nachdenklich, als er den zukünftigen Todesser beobachtete.

„Ich habe einen kleinen Zauber abgewandelt. Er wird immer Schmerzen haben, sobald er seine Eifersucht nicht unter Kontrolle hat", antwortete er beiläufig und lud sich Kartoffeln auf den Teller.

„Den hast du selbst entwickelt? Meine Anerkennung."

Raphael stieß einen keuchenden Laut aus und sank bewusstlos auf den Tisch.

„Wir sollten dran denken ihn mitzunehmen, wenn wir runter gehen", sagte Jeremia, der neben Raphael saß_. (A/A Ein Herz und eine Seele nicht wahr?)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Frustriert betrat Darian den Gemeinschaftsraum von Hogwarts, dort an einem Tisch saß Voldemort zusammen mit Sey, Jeremia und Raphael.

„_Hier. Ich hab's gefunden, steht aber nichts Neues drin. Wissen wir alles schon_", seufzte er und ließ sich gleich auf den Platz neben Voldemort fallen. Den dicken Wälzer, den er unter dem Arm getragen hatte, knallte er auf den Tisch.

Voldemort nahm, unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen, das Buch an sich und schlug in der Kapitelübersicht nach, bevor er Seite 333 öffnete.

„Ist das Buch nicht aus der Verbotenen Abteilung?", meinte Sey, als er sich den Wälzer genauer ansah.

„Ja ist es."

„Wozu braucht ihr das?", fragte Raphael sofort.

„Für ein Projekt, an dem wir gerade arbeiten", sagte Voldemort geistesabwesend, während er den kurzen Abschnitt las.

„_Da steht sogar in deinem Buch mehr_", sagte Voldemort, als er es wieder zuschlug.

„_In dem Buch, das ich aus meiner Zeit mitgebracht habe, steht eher wie es möglich ist Horkruxe zu vernichten, nicht herzustellen. Wir wissen schon fast alles, aber das Wichtigste fehlt, der Ritualvorgang und der Zauberspruch. Wobei ich glaube, dass der Zauber an sich am schwersten zu beschaffen sein wird._"

Während sie sich noch weiter unterhielten, rutschte neben ihnen eine Gestalt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vom Stuhl. Sie kümmerten sich nicht weiter darum.

„_Das fehlt uns, aber da ist etwas anderes, was ich mir überlegt habe. Reicht ein Horkrux überhaupt aus, um wirklich unsterblich zu werden? Wären nicht mehrere Seelenteile, sieben Teile besser als nur zwei? Sieben ist die mächtigste magische Zahl, was meinst du?_"

„_Frag doch Slughorn, soweit ich herausgefunden habe, hat er sich mit diesem Thema mal auseinander gesetzt._"

„_Slughorn?_", fragte Voldemort nachdenklich.

„_Sei aber vorsichtig, wie gesagt, das Thema ist nicht sehr beliebt._"

„_Du kennst mich doch, Darian. Wenn ich etwas will, bekomm ich es auch_", lächelte Voldemort süßlich.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht mit zu Slughorn kommen willst? Er hat dich auch eingeladen", fragte Voldemort.

„Ja, ganz sicher. Ich habe nachgesehen, ob ich dabei bin. Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, gibt es noch mehr Erinnerungen, die ich aus meiner Zeit mitgebracht habe."

„Und diese hast du auch?"

„Ja."

„Dann sag mir doch einfach was er antworten wird. Machs mir nicht so schwer."

„Aber es muss erst geschehen, damit ich, wenn alles nach Plan läuft wieder in die Vergangenheit reisen und es dir überhaupt erst zeigen kann. Wenn es nicht passiert, kann ich es dir nicht zeigen."

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Aber wäre schon lustig, wenn du in der Zukunft… Vergangenheit… was auch immer, dich selbst in einer Erinnerung siehst."

„Ich würde mich nicht erkennen. Das ist doch klar oder? Mein Aussehen wurde dauerhaft verändert, als ich her kam."

„Warum das denn? Es kennt dich doch sowieso keiner."

„Aus einem sehr simplen Grund. Wenn ich in dieser Zeit geboren werde, erinnern sich vielleicht noch manche, wie ich ausgesehen habe als ich jung war. Sie haben nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten verändert. So wie meine Gesichtszüge", lächelte Darian. In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: 'Oder meine Narbe entfernt.'

„Und du wirst mir nicht sagen, wie du wirklich aussieht. Genauso wenig wie du mir sagen wirst, wie du wirklich heißt. Richtig?", seufzte Voldemort.

„Sehr richtig."

„Na dann. Ich muss los. Ich würde sagen, wünsch mir Glück, aber du weißt doch sowieso wie es ausgeht."

„Sehr richtig. Ach ja. Als Glücksbringer", lächelte Darian und nahm Vorlosts Ring vom Nachttisch, um ihn Voldemort überzustreifen.

„Und ich soll ihn tragen weil?"

„Ich weiß, ich verlange viel. Aber vertrau mir. Ich will nur das Beste für dich."

„Du weißt, ich vertraue keinem."

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass du damit beginnst. Hast du auch die Schachtel mit den kandierten Ananas?"

„Ich soll demjenigen vertrauen, der mich umbringen wollte?", seufzte Voldemort traurig und verstaute die Schachtel in seinem Umhang.

„Ja, es ist viel. Aber ich habe dich nie angelogen, außer mit meinem Namen."

„Und das du Kriegsflüchtling bist."

„Nein, das habe ich nie behauptet. Das haben nur alle vermutet."

Voldemort stöhnte gequält auf.

„Du bist echt unmöglich."

„Ich weiß. Wir sehen uns später. Ich bleibe wach bis du kommst."

„Dabei hast du doch nur Angst, ich könnte dich im Schlaf ermorden. Schließlich hab ich dich erst einmal schlafen sehen und damals warst du total fertig mit den Nerven."

„Du übertreibst", lachte Darian.

„Hoffentlich", seufzte Voldemort und hauchte ihm noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er den Schlafsaal verließ.

Es war kurz nach elf, als Avery und Lestrange kamen. Sie gingen sofort weiter in den Schlafsaal. Voldemort hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie nicht warten sollten.

Um halb zwölf kam Voldemort. Er strahlte vor Zufriedenheit und ließ sich neben Darian in einen der gepolsterten grünen Sessel fallen.

„_Er hat es nicht ausgeschlossen. Hat gemeint, dass es bestialisch wäre, dummer Narr_", zischte er lachend.

„_Also dann. Es ist möglich. Wurde aber noch nie gemacht. Mehr als eine Spaltung wurde noch nie vollzogen._"

„_Wirst du das ab jetzt immer machen? Mich etwas mit viel Mühe herausfinden lassen, nur um mir dann die Antwort zu präsentieren?_"

„_Du weißt jetzt genau so viel über Horkruxe wie ich. Mehr kann ich dir nicht mehr vorenthalten_", lächelte Darian, stand auf und ließ sich auf Voldemorts Schoß sinken.

„_Ab jetzt beginnt unsere Jagd nach der Unsterblichkeit_", flüsterte er, bevor er ihn begierig küsste.

„Ähm… Hallo...?", hörten sie die Stimme eines jungen Mädchens. Darian sprang sofort von Voldemorts Schoß und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Oblivate."

Das Mädchen blieb einen Augenblick orientierungslos stehen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Voldemort scharf.

„Ach… ähm… ja…", stotterte das Mädchen.

„Ich soll euch beiden diesen Brief hier geben", sagte sie schüchtern, drückte Darian einen Briefumschlag in die Hand und rannte schnell zu ihren Schlafsälen.

Verwirrt entfaltete Darian den Brief und las ihn sich durch. Als er ihn wieder sinken ließ war er vollkommen blass. Auch Voldemort griff nach dem Pergament und las es sich durch.

An Darian Otis und Tom Riddle

Ich kenne euer geliebtes Geheimnis und wenn ihr wollt, dass es unter uns bleibt, kommt in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag um Punkt Mitternacht auf den Südturm.

Unterschrieben war nicht.

„_Scheiße..._", zischte Voldemort und starrte Darian aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

(A/A Wie gerne hätte ich hier gecuttet aber dann wäre das Kapitel so kurz geworden… '')

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Darian verfluchte sich innerlich selbst, dass er die Karte des Rumtreibers in seiner Zeit zurückgelassen hatte. Doch letztendlich schlich er unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen neben Voldemort her, der so tat, als würde er die Gänge nach herumstreunenden Schülern absuchen. So kamen sie kurz vor zwölf zum Südturm von Hogwarts.

Vor der Turmtür nahm Darian seinen Umhang ab und warf Voldemort noch einen kuren Blick zu, bevor sie eintraten.

Das Turmzimmer war leer. Vorsichtig schlossen sie die Tür hinter sich, als sie plötzlich etwas von der Seite traf.

Darian stolperte und bemerkte nur nebenbei wie er Voldemort mit zu Boden riss.

Schnell war er wieder auf den Beinen und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Vor ihnen stand Moody mit einem Tarnumhang in der Hand und grinste sie hämisch an.

„Na, in die Falle getreten?"

„Obliv…" Darian kam nicht dazu, zu Ende zu sprechen, denn Moody unterbrach ihn.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, außer du willst sterben."

„Was?", fragte Voldemort, während er aufstand, um sich neben seinen Geliebten zu stellen.

„Ich hab euch vergiftet. Solltet ihr mein Gedächtnis löschen, könnte ich doch glatt vergessen, euch das Gegenmittel zu geben", meinte er theatralisch und lehnte sich an die Balustrade.

„Vergiftet? Wann?"

„Gerade eben." Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung deutete er auf sie beide.

Darian sah an sich herunter und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es eine Flasche gewesen war, die ihn getroffen hatte und die Scherben, als sie zerprang, hatten seine Haut eingeschnitten, sodass eine Flüssigkeit in seinen Körper eindringen konnte.

Betäubt nahm er wahr, dass auch Voldemort tiefe Schnittwunden aufwies.

„Was soll das bitte werden?", fragte Voldemort entsetzt.

„Ach, das ist ganz einfach. Ich will Rache. Rache für meine Schwester, die du auf dem Gewissen hast. Sag mir, wie war es, sie sterben zu sehen?"

„Ich habe sie nicht sterben sehen", flüsterte Voldemort und zog Darian in eine Umarmung.

„Pah, sogar jetzt im Angesicht des Todes lügst du", spuckte Moody aus.

„Ich lüge nicht. Ich habe nicht gesehen wie sie starb. Gib uns das Gegengift."

„Nein! Erst will ich hören, dass du sie getötet hast, warum du es getan hast", schrie er wutentbrannt.

„Es war reiner Zufall. Sie war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort", wisperte Voldemort resigniert.

„Ein Zufall!? Erzähl mir ganz genau was passiert ist! Ich will es hören."

„Ich bin in die Toilette gegangen und habe die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Der Basilisk ist raus gekommen und ich habe die Augen geschlossen, er kam hoch und ich hörte wie sich eine Kabinentür öffnete. Danach fiel etwas zu Boden. Ich habe den Basilisken zurück geschickt und sah deine Schwester tot am Boden liegen. Das ist alles."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Es war kein Zufall."

„Verdammt, das war es. Gib uns jetzt endlich das Gegengift", sagte Darian aufgebracht. Er spürte, wie die Stellen, an denen das Gift eingetreten war, langsam taub wurden.

„Du bist der Erbe Slytherins. Du hast die Kammer geöffnet. Du hast Myrthe umgebracht. Du hast Hagrid beschuldigt."

„Das Gegenmittel", rief Voldemort und ging ein paar Schritte auf Moody zu. Dieser nahm eine Phiole mit einer roten Flüssigkeit heraus und schmetterte sie auf den Boden.

„Jetzt habe ich nur noch eine Flasche übrig. Das heißt, einer von euch beiden wird sterben müssen. Du darfst entscheiden, Tom. Wer wird sterben, du oder dein Geliebter?!", lachte Moody und zog eine zweite identische Phiole heraus, die er Voldemort in die Hand drückte.

„Warum tust du das? Warum willst du einen von uns beiden töten, wo du uns noch nicht mal angezeigt hast. Du hättest uns für mehrere Jahre nach Askaban bringen können", argumentierte Darian aufgebracht.

„Ich verrate niemanden. Ihr habt mir mit eurem", Moody verzog angewidert das Gesicht, „Arrangement, sehr geholfen. Ich habe euch beobachtet, Tom hängt sehr an dir, es würde ihm wehtun, wenn du stirbst. Aber so sehr dass er sich sogar für dich opfern würde? Bist du nicht auch neugierig, wie weit seine Liebe zu dir geht?"

„Du toller Gryffindor, verrätst nicht mal deinen Feind, riskierst aber jemand Unschuldigen umzubringen. Darian hat damit gar nichts zu tun."

„Dann gib ihm das Gegenmittel. Gib es ihm und du bekommst deine gerechte Strafe."

Darian trat einen Schritt auf Tom zu und sprach leise auf ihn ein.

„Nimm du das Gegenmittel. Du weißt doch, was ich über die Zeit erzählt habe, ich sollte nicht mal hier sein. Vielleicht ist das die gerechte Strafe dafür dass ich mich in die Zeit eingemischt habe."

„Aber…", wollte Tom erwidern, doch Darian ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. Mit einem großen Schritt stand er neben ihn und verschloss seinen Mund mit dem seinen.

Vorsichtig tastete sich seine Zunge hervor und strich sanft über Toms Lippen, die sich daraufhin öffneten und er von einer anderen Zunge begrüßt wurde.

In diesem Moment machte es ihnen nichts aus, dass sie nicht alleine waren, das Moody sie angeekelt anstarrte, in diesem Moment zählte nur die Anwesenheit des anderen und dieses warme Gefühl, das sich in ihnen ausbreitete.

Benommen lösten sie sich voneinander und Darian strich einmal sanft über Toms Lippen.

„Ich sollte nicht mal hier sein", seine Stimme klang leicht belegt.

„Du bist ja noch bescheuerter drauf als die Gryffindors. Willst dein Leben opfern", flüsterte Tom erstickt und Darian konnte beobachten wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Hey, hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass ich, in meiner Zeit, in Gryffindor war?", lächelte er sanft.

„Nein, hast du nicht", schluchzte Tom und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Schluchzend sank er zu Boden und Darian mit ihm. Sanft nahm er Toms Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Ich bin ihm zu oft begegnet. Als ich hier her kam, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass ich mein ganzes zukünftiges Leben in Askaban fristen muss. Ich will lieber sterben, als nach Askaban zu kommen. Aber du fürchtest den Tod. Trink das Gegengift und lebe. Ich würde es dir sogar zutrauen einen Weg zu finden mich ins Leben zurückzuholen", flüsterte er sanft und küsste die Tränen von dem Gesicht seines Geliebten.

„Scheiße, seid ihr widerlich. Man sollte euch in die Psychiatrie stecken", sagte Moody angewidert.

Darian wollte seinen Zauberstab nehmen, um ihn zu verhexen, doch zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen spürte er seinen Arm nicht mehr.

So konnte er ihn nur zornig anfunkeln.

„Und du bist nicht besser als Voldemort, wenn du uns tötest. Du wirst selbst zum Mörder, oh großer tugendhafter Gryffindor."

„Wäre es dir also lieber gewesen mit deinem Liebsten nach Askaban zu kommen? Und selbst wenn ihr euch irgendwie rausgemogelt hättet, hätten sie alle gewusst, wie krank ihr seid. Mich widert schon der Gedanke an, mit euch in einem Zimmer zu sein."

„Dann verschwinde doch. Ach nein, du willst mich ja unbedingt sterben sehen", fuhr Darian wutentbrannt auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du stirbst. Sieh ihn dir doch an, wie er sich an dich klammert. Er wird dir das Gegengift geben und selbst sterben."

Traurig strich Darian mit der linken Hand über Toms schwarzes Haar.

„Du musst leben. Was würde es dir bringen zu sterben, erinnerst du dich nicht, dass ich dich umbringen wollte? Außerdem hast du es selbst gesagt, es ist nur Sex, es bedeutet nichts", sprach er auf ihn ein.

„Und wenn ich gelogen habe und es doch etwas bedeutet?" Darian schluckte trocken und er konnte spüren, wie ihm die Tränen in den Augen brannten.

„Das ändert nicht das du leben musst", krächzte er mühsam.

„Was, wenn das noch nicht mal Gegengift ist? Es kann auch einfacher Saft sein", rief Tom aus.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, nur von ein paar unregelmäßigen Schluchzern durchbrochen.

„Natürlich, warum bin ich nicht schon eher darauf gekommen", flüsterte Darian und zog Tom mit sich auf die Beine.

„In dem Fläschchen ist gar kein Gegengift und wir sind auch nicht vergiftet", begann er eindringlich zu sprechen.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, welche Berechnungen du angestellt hast, Moody. Du hast uns beiden vorgegaukelt, wir wären vergiftet und müssten sterben und bietest uns ein Gegengift an, welches in Wirklichkeit Gift ist. Gibt also Voldemort mir das Fläschchen um mich zu retten, bedeutet das, dass er mich wahrhaftig liebt. Er würde mich töten. Die Person, die er liebt, etwas Schlimmeres könntest du ihm nicht antun. Trinkt er es aber selber, bedeute ich ihm nichts und er bekommt die Strafe, die du für ihn vorgesehen hast. Also du siehst, braucht er sich gar nicht zu entscheiden, habe ich recht? Du, der du zu edel warst, uns wegen Homosexualität anzuschwärzen, würdest doch niemals mich töten, wenn ich gar nichts damit zu tun habe, wenn ich noch nicht mal ihm etwas bedeute", sagte Darian triumphierend.

„Ach ja, und warum kannst du dann deinen Arm schon nicht mehr bewegen um mich zu verhexen?", fragte Moody selbstsicher.

„Ein einfaches Betäubungsmittel, kann selbst ein Erstklässler brauen", erwiderte er.

„Sicher?", fragte Tom und sah ihn an.

„So sicher, dass ich dem unser Leben anvertrauen würde", sagte Darian zärtlich. Tom sah ihm einen Moment fest in die Augen, bevor er sich zum Moody umdrehte und ihm die Phiole vor die Füße warf, sie zerklirrte in tausend Stücke.

„Danke", flüsterte Darian in sein Ohr.

„Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll vertrauen lernen", lächelte Voldemort, bevor er ihn in einen Kuss zog.

Als sie sich wieder lösten, blicken sie sich zu Moody um, der sie entsetzt anstarrte.

„Und was tust du nun? Entweder sterben wir beide oder du hast deine Rache falsch angefangen. Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf, Rache ist ein schlechtes Lebensziel, das weiß ich wahrscheinlich besser als viele andere, denn es war das meine, ich habe für meine Rache gelebt."

„Ich würde sagen, wir verschwinden hier oder?", fragte Voldemort und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Expelliarmus", sagte er lässig und Moody, der seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte verlor ihn.

Darian fing ihn mit der linken Hand auf.

„Lösch sein Gedächtnis am besten mit dem stärksten Zauber, den du kennst. Er wird viel Zeit darauf verwendet haben über seinen Plan nachzudenken."

„Schade, dass ich dich nicht von all deinen Erinnerungen befreien kann Alastor. Aber das würde leider unweigerlich Folgen nach sich tragen."

„Wartet, ihr könnt mir nicht das Gedächtnis löschen. Das ist verboten!", sagte er panisch und wich vor ihnen zurück.

„Nenn uns einen Grund warum nicht. Ich habe deine Schwester auf dem Gewissen, und schon weitaus mehr Leuten das Gedächtnis manipuliert als ich zählen kann."

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Voldemorts Züge.

„Oblivate."

Damit legte Darian seinen Tarnumhang über sie beide und sie verließen den Turm.

Es war fast Morgen als die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels nachließ und sie sich beruhigt schlafen legten. Darian zog Voldemort in seine Arme, doch als er sicher war, dass er schlief, griff er nach einer Phiole mit dunkelblauen Inhalt.


	7. Zukunftspläne

Sorry, das ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe, aber ich bin einfach nicht weiter gekommen und wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich mit diesem Kapitel nicht sonderlich zufrieden. Aber irgendwann muss es ja weitergehen da ich die FF zu sehr mag, als das ich sie im Sande verlaufen lassen will geht es nun weiter.

Grüße Sal

**7. Zukunftspläne**

„Die Prüfungen bringen mich noch irgendwann um", stöhnte Sey, während sie über ihrem Stoff in Zaubertränke saßen.

„Ich wäre bei dem Wetter auch viel lieber draußen am See und würde mich unter einem Baum räkeln", lachte Darian und legte seinen fertigen Aufsatz zur Seite, um sich noch mal die Zaubertrankformel von der letzten Stunde anzusehen.

Draußen war brütende Hitze, doch die UTZ-Prüfungen würden in drei Wochen beginnen. Da gab es keine Zeit sich faul in der Sonne zu räkeln.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Was wirst du eigentlich tun, wenn du jetzt mit Hogwarts fertig bist?", fragte Voldemort nachdenklich.

„Arbeiten, was sonst. Ich bin wie jeder andere Schulabgänger."

„Arbeiten… Hast du schon eine Stelle?"

„Ich brauch noch meine UTZ's, aber die Stelle ist mir so gut wie sicher."

„Und wo bitte schön?"

„Bei der BLK. Der Bodleian Library der Magischen Künste in Oxford", lächelte Darian schleimisch.

„Du in einer Bücherei?", prustete Voldemort lauthals los. _(A/A Die Bodleian Library existiert wirklich und ist die älteste Bibliothek Englands)_

„Ich kenne dich zwar noch nicht mal ein Jahr, aber Bibliothekar passt so gut zu dir, wie zu Slughorn Tango tanzen, du bist viel zu praktisch veranlagt", japste er.

„Na danke, du vergleichst mich mit Slughorn", maulte Darian beleidigt.

„Ach komm Süßer, nimm es nicht so schwer, aber was versprichst du dir von dem Job?"

„Erstens ist er sehr gut bezahlt, zweitens ist dort nicht viel zu tun, drittens habe ich freien Zugang zu allen Büchern und habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich einen Hinweis auf ein Buch gefunden habe, in dem die Herstellung von Horkruxen dokumentiert wird?"

„Nein, hast du nicht, wann hast du es entdeckt?", fragte Voldemort plötzlich aufgeregt.

„Dem letzt erst, purer Zufall. Es ist nicht ganz legal und steht auf der schwarzen Liste, es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten wo es sein könnte, in irgendeiner großen Bibliothek dieser Welt oder in einer kleinen Privatsammlung. Wo könnte man besser nach diesen Artefakt suchen, wenn nicht in der größten magischen Bibliothek Europas?"

„Du siehst immer alles von der praktischen Seite oder?", lächelte Voldemort.

„Natürlich. Aber wenn du mir vor zwei Jahren gesagt hättest, dass ich mich mal um eine Stelle als Bibliothekar und dann auch noch bei den Malfoys bewerben würde, hätte ich gedacht, man hätte dich etwas zu lang unter den Cruciatus gestellt."

„Ich habe mich um eine Stelle hier in Hogwarts beworben, aber Dumbledore spricht Dippet schon ins Gewissen, damit er mich nicht annimmt. Ich rechne nicht wirklich damit."

„Du hast ganz Recht, du wirst nicht angenommen werden, aber sie werden dir sagen, dass du dich bewerben sollst, wenn du älter bist."

„Na danke, zerstöre meine Hoffnungen am besten sofort."

„Habe ich doch schon. Such dir einen anderen Job", lächelte Darian.

„Werd ich wohl müssen. Was hast du gesagt? Privatsammlungen? Vielleicht frag ich bei Borgin & Buckes an, ob sie noch einen Assistenten brauchen. Die beschäftigen sich auch mit zwielichtigeren Kunden."

„Tu das. Darf ich dich übrigens um was bitten?"

„Du bittest mich? Lass hören."

„Leg doch ein gutes Wort bei dem Malfoys für mich ein. Marius ist doch so begeistert von dir."

„Kontakte ausnutzen, nicht wahr?"

„Wozu hab ich dich denn sonst. Du bist der einzige Kontakt, den man braucht, will man mit ein paar einflussreichen Leuten in Kontakt treten."

„Ich werd mit ihm reden, der Job ist dir schon so gut wie sicher."

„Sehr gut. Muss ich mich nur noch um eine Wohnung kümmern. Dürfte schwer werden, London ist extrem teuer und es wurden, soweit ich weiß, auch noch nicht alle Gebäude, seit dem Bombardement der Deutschen, wieder aufgebaut."

„Wenn ich nicht genommen werde, muss ich mir auch was suchen. Dir zufolge muss ich mich also auch auf Wohnungssuche begeben. Dabei hab ich schon kaum Geld."

Darian sah ihn einige Zeit komisch an, bevor er lauthals zu lachen begann.

„Was denn?", fragte Voldemort und zog eine beleidigte Schnute.

„Nichts, nichts. Es ist nur so ein komischer Gedanke, das…. Ach vergiss es, ich darf es dir nicht sagen… Zeit und so… Aber Voldemort, der Geldmangel hat…", lachte Darian ausgelassen. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, sah er Voldemort nachdenklich an, der ihn noch immer verwirrt musterte.

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, ziehen wir zusammen in eine Wohnung. Ich habe auch nicht übermäßig viel Geld aus meiner Zeit mitbringen können. Oder ist das zu dieser Zeit noch verboten? Ich habe gerade nicht die Gesetzesgrundlage im Kopf."

„Es werden keine Kontrollen mehr durchgeführt, also könnten wir es machen", lächelte Voldemort.

(A/A Ich weiß nicht mehr wo und ich weiß auch nicht mehr wann, aber irgendwann in der Geschichte wurde es verboten, dass ledige Männer zusammenziehen.)

„Na dann. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen gleich nach den Prüfungen auf Wohnungssuche, davor habe ich zu viel zu tun."

„Mach dir nur keinen Stress. Du überlebst die Prüfungen schon noch."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faul räkelte sich Darian auf einem großen Bett im Raum der Wünsche, während Voldemort neben ihm in ein Buch versunken war. Seufzend schlug er das Buch zu und warf es auf den Boden.

„Ich versaue die Prüfungen ganz sicher. Ich kann gerade mal drei Viertel aller Zaubertrankformeln der Schuljahre auswendig", seufzte Voldemort verzweifelt und griff nach einem weiteren Buch, welches unter vielen anderen auf dem Bett verstreut lag.

„Wir müssen nicht alle Formeln auswendig lernen, Streber", grummelte Darian und griff nach einem Buch, dessen Umschlag er nur eines geringschätzigen Blickes würdigte, bevor er es aus dem Bett warf

„Es können sich eben nicht alle leisten auf der faulen Haut zu liegen. Der Stress bringt mich noch um. Ich hasse Prüfungen", meckerte Voldemort, bevor er auch dieses Buch zuschlug, wie schon so viele vor ihm.

„Hass ist so ein böses Wort. Sag lieber, dass du Prüfungsangst hast."

Darian wurde nur mit einem wütenden Blick bedacht, bevor dieser wieder einem alten Wälzer mit Zaubertrankflecken zugewandt wurde.

„Natürlich ist es kein Wunder, dass du Prüfungsangst hast. Als Waise, die sich immer und überall selbst beweisen muss, entwickelt man bestimmt eine große Angst vor Prüfungen. Ganz besonders, wenn man so perfektionistisch veranlagt ist wie du."

„Bist du jetzt fertig mit deiner Psychoanalyse? Hilf mir lieber herauszufinden, welches die siebenunddreißigste Zutat des Amortentia ist und wann sie hinzugegeben werden muss. Ich bin sicher, ich habe es irgendwo gelesen, aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr wo."

„Ich kann dir zeigen, was die Folge eines Amortentia ist. Du müsstest mich nur lassen", sagte Darian lüstern und musterte Voldemort von oben bis unten.

Doch dieser schnaubte nur abfällig und stöberte weiter die Bücher durch.

Darian sah dem einige Zeit zu, bis er ihm irgendwann ein Exemplar von „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" aus der Hand riss, welches er gerade durchstöberte und gegen die nächste Wand donnerte.

„Das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen. So wird das sowieso nichts. Du bist nicht bei der Sache. Außerdem bekommst du sowieso ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke, so wie in allen anderen Fächern."

„Und wenn ich keins bekomme? Ich komm einfach nicht weiter im Stoff", seufzte er in einer Mischung aus Resignation und Verzweiflung.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir deine Lernerei vom Bett an einen Tisch verlegen, wenn du schon meinst", sagte Darian und stöhnte gequält auf, als er unter der warmen Decke hervor kroch. Mühsam fischte er nach seiner Robe auf dem Boden.

„Erinnere mich daran, dir nie wieder zu versprechen, sonntags mit dir zu lernen, wenn wir die Nacht vorher im Raum der Wünsche verbracht haben." Darian musterte Voldemort noch einmal, bevor sich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf seine Züge schlich.

„Bevor wir mit dem Lernen anfangen, solltest du dich aber anziehen, oder ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass wir besonders weit kommen werden."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Mit wem gehst du zum Abschlussball, Voldemort?", fragte Sey um seinen Freund abzulenken, der verzweifelt an einem Tisch saß.

Dieser sah nur kurz auf, bevor er tief seufzte und sich wieder der leeren Tischplatte zuwandte.

„Danke für die liebenswürdige Antwort. Wen hast du denn eingeladen, Darian?"

„Nathalia. Es wundert mich, dass du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast. Sie erzählt es jedem der ihr über den Weg läuft", lächelte Darian milde. Er wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Prüfungsstoff zuwenden als Voldemort hochfuhr.

„_Du gehst mit dieser Schlampe zum Ball?_"

„_Sie wird sich sicher über das Kompliment freuen. Soll ich es ihr ausrichten?_"

„_Ich habe dich doch vorgewarnt. Sie lässt dich nie wieder in Ruhe_."

„_Du übertreibst maßlos und das weißt du auch._"

„_Ich will nicht, dass du mit ihr zum Ball gehst_", verlangte Voldemort stur.

„_Und mit wem soll ich sonst hingehen? Mit dir? Ich bitte dich, was würde deine Begleitung dazu sagen? Geschweige denn der Rest der Schule._"

„_Meine Begleitung?_"

„_Verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Ich muss nicht alle Informationen aus der Zukunft mitbringen. Ich bin auch sehr gut in der Lage in Hogwarts Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen. Du geht mit Susan Moon, unserer lieben Schulsprecherin zum Ball und bestreite es jetzt bloß nicht._"

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie.

„_Okay, vielleicht habe auch ich eine Ballbegleitung, aber muss es bei dir ausgerechnet Nathalia sein?_"

„_Du würdest gegen jede andere genauso protestieren wie gegen sie. Du bist ziemlich besitzergreifend, ich hoffe, das weißt du._"

„_Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass sie dich nach dem Ball ins Bett zerrt und du danach solche Gewissensbisse mir gegenüber hast, dass du mich nicht mal mehr ansehen kannst_", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„_Ja, ja. Ich glaube, du solltest mich gut genug kennen, als das ich mich erstens, niemals von jemandem ins Bett zerren lasse, wenn ich nicht will und dass ich zweitens, keine solche Gewissensbisse bekomme._"

„_Das sagt du so. Von mir hast du dich doch auch ins Bett zerren lassen._"

„_Wer sagt denn, dass ich es nicht darauf angelegt habe? Außerdem glaube ich, ich war es, der dich flach gelegt hat. Wenigstens beim ersten Mal, und ich glaube auch noch beim zweiten Mal und beim dritten Mal auch noch._"

Auf Voldemorts Wangen legte sich ein zarter Hauch von Rosa.

„_Soll ich dir noch mal in Erinnerung rufen, dass es keinen Grund für Eifersüchteleien gibt?_", zischelte Darian verführerisch und wollte sich erheben.

„_Wir sind hier im vollen Gemeinschaftsraum_", brachte Voldemort heraus, während das Rosa in ein etwas dunkleres Rot umschlug.

„_Dann mache ich dir einen Vorschlag. Wir treffen uns nach dem Abschlussball im Raum der Wünsche. Und bitte ohne die Mädchen, sonst müssten wir ihre Gedächtnisse gewaltig verändern. Wenn du mich schon kontrollieren musst, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du es nicht heimlich tun musst._"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Tom, Tom verdammt, setze dich endlich!", rief Darian wütend.

Voldemort lief schon die ganze Zeit auf und ab, sie warteten darauf in Zauberkunst geprüft zu werden und Darian verlor langsam die Geduld mit seinen hypernervösen Freund.

„Ach ja, das sagt du so leicht, was, wenn ich alle Zauber verwechsle?"

„Das wird dir nicht passieren. Du bist ganz umsonst so hibbelig."

„Aber wenn... du verstehst das nicht, dich lässt ja alles kalt."

„Das war wirklich schwer zu lernen. Ich war auch immer so aufgeregt vor einer großen Sache. Krieg dich ein. Wer Nervosität zeigt, zeigt auch Schwäche."

Voldemort funkelte ihn wütend an, setzte sich dann dennoch und begann seine Finger zu verknoten.

„Hör auf", sagte Darian eindringlich.

„Ich könnte dir sagen, dass du ein genialer Zauberer bist und du diese Prüfungen locker bestehen kannst, aber ich tue es nicht, weil ich glaube, dass du es selbst am besten weißt."

„Aber es ist noch immer was anderes, etwas zu wissen, als etwas zu hören."

Darian sah sich einmal im Raum um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass keiner auf sie achtete, dann beugte er sich zu Voldemort rüber.

„_Du bist der genialste Zauberer, den ich je kennen lernen durfte und ich bin sicher, dass du deine Prüfungen alle mit Auszeichnung bestehen wirst, Voldemort._"

Keine fünf Minuten später wurde Voldemort aufgerufen in die große Halle zu kommen.

Nervös erhob er sich und ging auf die Tür zu, auf halbem Weg drehte er um, beugte sich zu Darian runter und küsste ihn einmal kurz, vor aller Augen.

„Ich verlasse mich auf dein Wort", damit verließ er den Raum.

Seufzend zog Darian seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn in Richtung der entsetzt gaffenden Schüler, die diese Szene mit verfolgt hatten.

„So ein Idiot", flüsterte er, während sich ein liebliches Lächeln auf seine Züge schlich.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Endlich geschafft", seufzte Darian erholt und ließ sich in das weiche Gras unter einem großen Baum fallen.

Sie waren gleich nach ihrer letzten Prüfung runter zum See gegangen, Darian hatte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe gemacht seinen Prüfungsbogen wegzustecken.

„Schade das bald alles vorbei ist", seufzte Sey und ließ sich neben Darian ins Gras fallen.

„Das war es mit Hogwarts. Nicht mehr lange und wir steigen in den Zug ins Leben. Ich hätte nichts gegen noch ein weiteres Jahr gehabt."

„Man kann nicht immer alles haben. Und sieh es doch mal so, jetzt kommt was Neues. Was fängst du nach der Schule an?", fragte Jeremia, als er von seinem Prüfungsbogen aufsah.

„Arbeiten. Ich hab einen Job bei Gringotts. Richtig freuen tu ich mich nicht", antwortete Sey trübsinnig.

„Freu dich, ich darf für meinen Bruder arbeiten. Er übernimmt den Familienbetrieb und ich muss schauen, wo ich bleibe", brummte Raphael.

„Wurdest du eigentlich als Lehrer angestellt, Voldemort?", fragte Sey plötzlich interessiert.

Voldemort sah irritiert von seinem Prüfungsbogen hoch.

„Ob du endlich eine Antwort bekommen hast, was die Lehrstelle von Merrythought angeht", wiederholte Darian grinsend.

„Zu jung, keine Zweifel an meinen Fähigkeiten, auf gut deutsch: _(A/A eigentlich Englisch)_, Dumbledore hat sich dafür eingesetzt, dass ich abgelehnt werde", erwiderte Voldemort und fixierte Darian dabei sehr genau.

„Dumbledore hat ja nur Angst, dass du ihm seinen Platz als vertretender Schulleiter wegschnappst. Dieser eingebildete…", ergoss sich Raphael in einem Schwall von Beschimpfungen über den zukünftigen Schulleiter.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen nachdem du abgelehnt wurdest?", fragte Sey nachdenklich.

„Ich hab schon einen neuen Job in Aussicht. Wurde auch schon angenommen. Muss nur noch eine Wohnung finden."

„Du kannst natürlich bei uns wohnen. Wir haben schließlich ein großes Haus und meine Eltern mögen dich sehr", sagte Raphael schnell voller Überzeugung.

„Ich möchte euch nicht zur Last fallen. Schließlich seid ihr immer so großzügig zu mir. Darian und ich haben beschlossen, uns zusammen eine Wohnung zu suchen, da wir beide nicht so viel Geld haben, bietet es sich an", lächelte Voldemort bescheiden.

„Was?!" rief Raphael aus und griff sich sogleich an den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Scheiße, ich dachte, dein bescheuerter Zauber sei vorbei!", fuhr er Darian an.

„Mein kleiner Zauber wird nie zu Ende sein. Du hast nur gelernt dich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Pech oder? Ich habe nicht vor ihn irgendwann zu brechen. Jedenfalls nicht in nächster Zeit. Du siehst doch selbst, dass du ihn irgendwann vergisst, wenn du dich nur unter Kontrolle hast."

Raphael funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an, doch dies kümmerte den jungen Zauberer wenig.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du es langsam übertreibst?", flüsterte Sey leise an Darian gewandt.

„Es ist seine eigene Schuld", antwortete dieser nur.

„Ihr wollt wirklich zusammenziehen?", fragte Heiden überrascht.

„Nicht jeder hat eine reiche Familie auf dessen Unterstützung er sich verlassen kann."

„_Langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl, du legst es darauf an dir Feinde zu machen_", zischte Voldemort belustigt.

„_Wer weiß_", schmunzelte Darian.

„Was machst du nach der Schule außer Raphael Voldemort wegzuschnappen?", fragte Jeremia an Darian gewandt.

„Ich habe eine Stelle bei den Malfoys. Na ja, so gut wie. Ich brauche nur noch ein Erwartung übertroffen-UTZ in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, dann bekomm ich den Job."

„Wozu braucht man denn einen UTZ als Bibliothekar?", fragte Sey irritiert.

„Sagen wir, ich habe mich für eine Stelle in einer etwas exquisiteren Abteilung der BLK beworben. Da kommt es auch schon manchmal vor, dass die Bücher versuchen die Leser aufzufressen", grinste er unheilverkündend.

„Ach und du bist dir so sicher, dass du den auch bekommst?", fragte Raphael böse.

„Klar, wenn nicht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, dann in keinem Fach. Wann bekommen wir die Prüfungsergebnisse überhaupt?"

„Am letzten Tag, bevor wir nach Hause fahren. Sie sollten zum Frühstück ankommen", seufzte Voldemort übellaunig und verstaute seinen Prüfungsbogen.

„Das kann ja was werden. Prüfungsergebnisse zum Frühstück", lachte Darian und ließ sich zur Seite fallen, sodass er nun mit dem Kopf in Voldemorts Schoß lag.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wird den gesamten Tag verderben", sagte dieser und begann mit einer von Darians Haarsträhnen zu spielen.

„Hast du dich schon nach Wohnungen umgeschaut? Ich habe zwei interessante gefunden, die wir uns nächstes Wochenende mal ansehen sollten."

„Ich habe auch was im Blick. Das Wochenende wird wohl ziemlich stressig."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Die wievielte Wohnung ist das heute schon? Die dritte?", meckerte Darian als er neben Voldemort an der Tür eines großen Mehrfamilienhauses klingelte und darauf wartete, dass ihnen geöffnet wurde.

„Nein, es ist die vierte Wohnung und wenn sie so aussieht wie die letzten drei, die wir uns leisten konnten, sehe ich schwarz."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine ältere Frau in abgewetzten Kleidern kam zum Vorschein.

„Sind Sie die Interessenten für die Dachgeschosswohnung?", fragte sie übellaunig.

„Ja, das sind wir, Madam", sagte Voldemort höflich und gestattete es der Muggelfrau, sie beide einmal von oben bis unten zu mustern.

„Dann kommen Sie." Mit wiegenden Schritten trampelte die Alte die ausgetretenen Stufen hoch, vorbei an Eingangstüren mit bunten Türschildern bis in den obersten Stock. Die Tür quietschte als sie den Schlüssel drehte und die Tür aufschwang.

Die kleine Dachgeschosswohnung hatte angegraute Tapete und war mit schlichten abgenutzten Holzmöbeln möbliert. Es gab zwei Zimmer und ein Bad. Ein relativ großes Wohnzimmer, in dem eine alte braune Sitzgarnitur stand, mit angrenzender Wohnküche und einem kleinen Küchentisch mit zwei Stühlen. Ein kleines Bad mit Dusche, Waschbecken und Toilette und ein Raum in dem zwei Betten standen, die von einem Kleiderschrank getrennt wurden.

Nicht gerade das, was man sich unter einer Traumwohnung vorstellte, besonders, da zwar von der Fläche her relativ viel Platz war, aber die Schrägen so tief gingen, das sie mehr als die Hälfte des ganzen Raumes einnahmen. Das einzig Positive, das Darian und Voldemort diesem Loch abgewinnen konnten, war der Kamin, der sich sicher ans Flohnetzwerk würde anschließen lassen können. _(A/A Kann man im Dachgeschoss einen Kamin anschließen? Mir egal, die Engländer haben sowieso in jedem Zimmer einen Kamin. B/N Glaub schon dass das geht. Zumindest hatte Sara aus „Die kleine Prinzessin Sara" auch im Dachgeschoss einen Kamin..)_

„Was hältst du davon?", fragte Darian leise.

„Nach Hogwarts wird es ein Schock werden hier einzuziehen", antwortete Voldemort leise.

„Aber ich habe schon an schlimmeren Orten gewohnt", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich auch", seufzte Darian und dachte an den Schrank unter der Tür zurück, der jahrelang sein Zimmer gewesen war.

„Wenigstens besser als die letzten Wohnungen, die wir uns angesehen haben. Aber eine haben wir ja noch vor uns", lächelte Voldemort und zog einen Zettel aus der Tasche, auf dem er Rainbow Street 9 als passabel kennzeichnete. _(A/A Ich weiß, ich bin geschmacklos…)_

Sie erkundigten sich noch über allgemeine Dinge und unter Voldemorts Art zu sprechen, wurde auch die mürrische Alte immer zuvorkommender. Als sie gingen, versprachen sie sich per Post zu melden, sobald sie sich entschieden hatten. Und keine zwei Tage später, hielt die alte Dame auch schon eine Antwort in Händen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Voldemort…", fragte Darian kleinlaut

„Hm?"

„Kannst du tanzen?"

Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Natürlich, kannst du etwa nicht…?", fragte Voldemort und begann bei Darians schuldbewussten Blick zu lachen.

„Ja, ja, lach nur, ich habe es bis jetzt nur einmal gebraucht und da konnte ich mich auch ohne Tanzkünste durchmogeln", schmollte Darian.

„Ich hätte dir viel zugetraut, aber das du nicht tanzen kannst?!", lachte Voldemort weiter und kugelte sich auf dem großen Bett im Raum der Wünsche.

„Statt mich auszulachen könntest du mir ja anbieten es mir beizubringen."

„Ich? Dir tanzen beibringen? Was bekomme ich dafür?"

„Warum willst du für alles was haben?"

„Weil man nichts im Leben geschenkt bekommt. Also ich bringe dir Tanzen bei und bekomme dafür?"

„Mich?", fragte Darian unschuldig.

„Hab ich schon, was anderes", winkte Voldemort ab.

„Na toll, du siehst mich schon als selbstverständlich an. Bist du gemein", schluchzte Darian gespielt.

„Mein Armer, wie konnte ich nur? Was soll ich machen, damit du mir diese Maßlosigkeit verzeihst", rief er gespielt aus und zog Darian in eine Umarmung.

„Du könntest mir ja helfen mich auf dem Ball nicht maßlos zu blamieren", flüsterte er rau, bevor er Voldemort mit einem Stoß in die Horizontale beförderte und sein Mund sich den Weg zu Voldemorts weichen Lippen suchte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Bist du fertig, Liebling? Der Ball fängt gleich an", rief eine aufgeregte Mädchenstimme in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Lautlos öffnete sich die Tür und Darian trat heraus. Er trug einen schwarzen Festumhang, der mit einer silbernen Schlange zusammen gehalten wurde.

„Natürlich ma Chérie. Du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus", flötete er und reichte Nathalia den Arm.

„Wir werden bestimmt das schönste Paar heute Abend sein", schwärmte sie und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Voldemort, der hinter ihr ging, sie mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen versuchte.

Schließlich sah sie alles andere als hässlich aus in ihrem dunkelgrünen Kleid und den hochgesteckten Haaren. Trotz allem, fand Voldemort, konnte sie sich nicht mit Darian messen, der in eine düstere Eleganz gehüllt, neben ihr ging.

In der Vorhalle drängten sich schon die Paare und als Susan Moon auf ihn zu kam, konnte er nicht umhin mit einer gewissen Genugtuung festzustellen, dass auch sie recht ansehnlich war.

„_Lass das_", zischte Voldemort eifersüchtig, als Darian Nathalie gerade ein Glas Bowle reichte und ihr dabei ein atemberaubendes Lächeln schenkte.

„_Hast du so viel Angst, dass ich dich hintergehen könnte?_", lachte Darian leise.

„_Du scheinst dir darüber ja keine Sorgen zu machen._"

„_Nein, denn wer dich anrührt, bekommt meinen Zorn zu spüren. Und dagegen ist das, was ich mit Hagrid und Raphael gemacht habe, ein gut gemeintes Geburtstagsgeschenk_", sagte Darian düster und trat zur Seite um Sey und Ismaria Platz zu machen, die gerade von der Tanzfläche kamen.

Voldemort warf Darian nur noch einen verwunderten Blick zu, bevor er auch schon von Susan in Beschlag genommen wurde.

„Da bist du ja endlich", sagte Darian als Voldemort die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche öffnete.

„Warum musst du dich immer so an Nathalia ran machen!", donnerte er und schlug die Tür laut krachend hinter sich zu.

„Noch ein bisschen lauter bitte, ich glaube, sie haben dich in der großen Halle noch nicht gehört", nörgelte Darian und schlenderte auf ihn zu.

„Immer, immer musst du mit ihr flirten und dann auch noch genau vor meiner Nase. Sag mir einmal warum", wetterte Voldemort weiter.

„Vielleicht, weil ich gerne sehe wie du sie mit deinen Blicken erdolchst? Du hast dann nicht mehr deine Unschuldsmaske auf", grinste der andere.

„Na danke", seufzte Voldemort, seine ganze Wut schien verraucht.

„Lass mir doch meinen Spieltrieb", flüsterte Darian lächelnd und schlang seine Arme um seinen Liebhaber.

„Warum musst du nur immer mit mir deine Spielchen treiben?"

„Weil du das weit und breit interessanteste Wesen bist, das ich kenne."

Er hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Voldemort sah ihn breit grinsend an.

„Was war das denn?"

Woraufhin Darian nur verwirrt blinzelte.

„Du solltest doch wissen wie das geht", lachte Voldemort und verwickelte ihn in einen stürmischen Kuss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Jetzt öffne endlich deinen verdammten Brief. So schwer kann das nicht sein", sagte Darian genervt, während er beobachtete, wie Voldemort seinen Brief mit den Prüfungsergebnissen hin und her drehte. Seinen eigenen hatte er schon lange geöffnet und weggepackt.

„Wenn du ihn nicht sofort aufmachst und aufhörst mich hibbelig zu machen, erledige ich das für dich", motzte er weiter. Doch Voldemort warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu und machte Anstalten das Siegel zu brechen. Doch kurz bevor ein leises Krack ertönen konnte, hatte er den Brief schon wieder vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt und betrachtete ihn angestrengt, nahm ihn wieder auf um ihn hin und her zu drehen.

„Jetzt reicht es", fuhr Darian auf, schnappte den Brief aus der Hand und zog das Pergamentblatt heraus.

Er studierte es eingehend und Voldemort beobachtete ihn ängstlich.

„Und?", fragte er scheu.

„Tss, wie kannst du nur, du hast kein einziges Erwartung übertroffen!", sagte Darian abwertend und Voldemort sah ihn entsetzt an.

„In allen Fächern ein Ohnegleichen, Streber", lachte der Zeitreisende nun und warf dem zukünftigen Dunklen Lord ein breites Grinsen zu.

„Idiot", fuhr Voldemort auf und schnappte ihm das Papier aus der Hand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Das war es dann also", sagte Sey betrübt, als sie in den Kutschen saßen die sie zum Zug bringen sollten.

Wehmütig sahen alle aus dem Fenster, bis auf Darian, sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet.

Sie suchten sich ein leeres Abteil und langsam verließ der Zug den kleinen Bahnhof von Hogsmeade.

„Ich muss noch jemanden suchen gehen, wartet hier kurz auf mich", sagte Darian und war auch schon aus ihrem Abteil verschwunden. Keine zehn Minuten später kam er wieder und hatte eine nachdenkliche Mine.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Voldemort.

„_Ich habe das Gedächtnis von jemandem verändert, damit er sich nicht daran erinnert, dass ich jemals in Hogwarts war._"

„_Wessen Gedächtnis? Hat das wieder was mit der Zukunft zu tun? Du sagtest doch, dein Aussehen wurde verändert._"

„_Moodys und ja und das ist etwas komplizierter_", lächelte Darian müde und wandte sich nun Sey zu, der aus einem unerfindlichen Grund zu lachen begonnen hatte.

„Kannst du mir erklären was so lustig ist?", fragte er irritiert.

„Ach, ich habe mich gerade daran erinnert, als du damals bei der Hinfahrt, dass Zugabteil betreten hast. Du hast so überlegen und geheimnisvoll gewirkt."

„Und nun?", gluckste Darian.

„Nun wirkst du noch immer überlegen und in dem ganzen Jahr haben wir nicht erfahren, woher du eigentlich solche Zauber drauf hast. Erinnerst du dich noch wie er euch mit einem Zauber umgeworfen hat, Heiden?", fragte Sey amüsiert.

Heiden grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches.

„Und du selbst total fertig warst mit den Nerven, weil ich mich geweigert habe den Zauber rückgängig zu machen", fügte Darian hinzu.

'Es ist seltsam', dachte er bei sich. 'Er hätte niemals gedacht, hier auf der Rückfahrt von seinem siebten Schuljahr im Jahre 1944 mit den Eltern zukünftiger Todesser und neben Lord Voldemort sitzend, lachen zu können. Aber er lachte, wie er es sonst nur mit Ron und Hermine hatte tun können.'


	8. Der SomnusTrank

Nun denn, hier will ich mich korrigieren und sagen, das ich ab jetzt nur noch einmal im Monat neue Kapitel Hochladen werde da ich momentan so viel zu tun habe und sonst nicht hinterher komme

**8. Der Somnus-Trank**

„Wann beginnst du mit deiner Arbeit bei BLK?", fragte Voldemort nachdenklich, während sie im Fahrenden Ritter Richtung Southwark saßen.

„Nächste Woche. Ich habe herausgefunden, warum sie jemanden neues für die Abteilung gebraucht haben", grinste Darian plötzlich.

Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn fragend an.

„Mein Vorgänger hat sich mit einem Buch angelegt und liegt nun in St. Mungo, weil er blind geworden ist."

„Du solltest auf dich aufpassen, sonst passiert dir noch was."

„Wird schon schief gehen. Ich habe genug überlebt, um es mit ein paar wild gewordenen Büchern aufnehmen zu können. Aber es könnte sein, dass der Job doch nicht so langweilig ist wie ich befürchtet hatte."

„Optimist, immer musst du alles ins Positive rücken, sei doch etwas realistisch, würde dir gut tun."

„Ach, du kennst mich doch. Ich möchte halt nicht, dass es mir gut geht. Hat Borgin & Burkes sich schon gemeldet was dein erster Auftrag wird?"

„Ja, ich soll so einem jungen Ding, ein Portrait aus dem Erbe ihrer Großmutter abschwatzen."

„Genau das richtige für dich. Es gibt wohl nichts, in dem du besser bist als darin Menschen zu überzeugen, außer vielleicht in der Magie."

„Du bist zu gütig", lächelte Voldemort und hielt sich gerade noch rechzeitig am Sitz fest, bevor er durch den Bus geflogen wäre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Merlin! Wir sollten uns schnell darum bemühen, dass wir Flohnetzwerkanschluss bekommen. Ich hasse die Vorschriften für Muggelhäuser", nörgelte Voldemort, als er sich voll bepackt mit einem großen Koffer auf das Sofa in ihrer kleinen Wohnung fallen ließ.

„Mit Post wird es nichts, solange wir den Kamin nicht angeschlossen haben, und die Wohnung muss noch gemeldet werden, bevor wir hierhin apparieren dürfen. Ich verabscheue diese sinnlosen Vorschriften."

„Du sagst es. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir erst mal umräumen."

„Das darfst du gerne machen. Ich helfe dir sobald du fertig bist."

„Du bist zu freundlich, Voldemort. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn du mir beim Knotenpunkt hilfst, auf den wir all unsere Zauber konzentrieren, damit wir sie beim Ausziehen wieder alle auf einmal aufheben können. Ich bin in solchen Zauberspielereien nie sonderlich gut gewesen."

„Du hast schließlich auch nur ein Annehmbar in Zauberkunst bekommen", grinste Voldemort, bevor er sich wieder erhob.

„Was nützt es einem zu wissen warum ein Zauber so funktioniert, mir reicht es, wenn ich weiß, das es geht. Noten waren mir sowieso immer egal", meinte Darian nur dazu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Und wie war dein erster Arbeitstag?", fragte Voldemort als Darian mit einem leisen Plopp ins Wohnzimmer apparierte.

„Hätte schlimmer sein können… Aber in erster Zeit werde ich wohl nichts Interessantes zu sehen bekommen. Ich durfte einen Haufen Bücher umlagern, da Sandarus Fletcher, der Leiter der Abteilung, in welcher ich arbeite, äußert ungut auf mich zu sprechen ist. Normalerweise kommt man nämlich nicht so schnell in die Abteilung für verfluchte Werke. Er meinte, ich hätte mich mit unlauteren Mitteln eingeschlichen", sagte Darian laut gähnend und warf seine Jacke über die Sofalehne.

„Wo ich ihm nur recht geben kann. Unlautere Mittel hast du auf jeden Fall benutzt."

„Ach ja, seid wann sind es denn unlautere Mittel, wenn man ein paar Leute für einen vorsprechen lässt, sodass man jahrelange harte Arbeit in so langweiligen Abteilungen wie magische Geschichte oder Muggelkunde einfach überspringen kann?", grinste er, während er den Teller, den Voldemort auf dem Schoß hatte, kritisch beäugte.

„Soll man das essen können?", war sein angewiderter Kommentar, während er sich neben ihn fallen ließ und sich den Teller, mit was auch immer darauf war, schnappte.

„Ja, soll man, aber du darfst dir selbst was kochen, wenn du willst", nörgelte Voldemort und kräuselte beleidigt die Lippen.

Vorsichtig stupste Darian das klumpige Etwas auf dem Teller mit einer Gabel an.

„Was soll das sein? Verbranntes irgendwas mit… … … Was auch immer das ist?", fragte er und zog vorsichtig an einem schwarzen Streifen.

„Das ist Rührei mit Speck", war die beleidigte Antwort, „musst es ja nicht essen."

„Es kommt mir nur etwas suspekt vor, seid wann ist Rührei so schwarz und hart und… riecht so verbrannt", stichelte Darian.

„Machs doch selbst, ich kann halt nicht kochen. So was lernt man nicht auf Hogwarts! Wenn du es besser kannst, dann mach es doch, aber wenn nicht, dann halt den Rand", schnappte Voldemort beleidigt und ließ das verbrannte Rührei mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwinden.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich kann einigermaßen kochen. Komm mit, ich mach uns was. Du musst am verhungern sein."

Damit schnappte sich Darian Voldemort an der Hand und zog ihn Richtung Herd, wo er erst mal versuchte herauszufinden, wie man einen altmodischen Kohleherd benutzte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Darian und Voldemort saßen abends gerade im Wohnzimmer und brüteten über verschiedenen Dokumenten, die sie von Abraxas, Marius Malfoys Zwillingsbruder geliehen hatten, als es an ihrer Wohnungstür klingelte. Alarmiert sahen sie sich an.

„Erwartest du jemanden?", fragte Darian, doch Voldemort schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Mit einem Wink ihrer Zauberstäbe verwandelten sich die Unterlagen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch in physikalische Berechnungen und alle anderen magisch angehauchten Gegenstände verschwanden ins Nichts, bis hin zum Bett im Nebenzimmer, dass sich in zwei teilte und in zwei verschiedene Seiten des Zimmer rückte.

Dies alles dauerte nur Sekundenbruchteile und als Darian betont lässig die Tür öffnete, deutete nichts mehr im ganzen Haus darauf hin, dass hier zwei schwule Zauberer lebten.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Störung", sagte die unscheinbare junge Frau, die in der Tür stand.

Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, hatte dünnes hellbraunes Haar und hellblaue Augen. Neben ihr stand eine etwas ältere Frau, mit festem zurückgebundenem braunem Haar. Sie musterte die beiden jungen Männer kritisch.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Voldemort mit einem charmanten Lächeln, das die jüngere leicht erröten ließ.

„Wir wollten uns nur vorstellen, wir und unsere Familien wohnen eine Etage unter Ihnen", sagte die ältere.

„Ich bin Emily McGuffin und das ist Jessica Lescen."

„Sehr erfreut, mein Name ist Tom Riddle und dies ist Darian Otis. Aber wir wollen nicht unhöflich sein, kommen Sie doch herein", sagte Voldemort und trat mit einer einladenden Geste zur Seite.

„Nein, nein nicht nötig, wir wollen uns nicht aufdrängen. Wir…"

„Gerne", unterbrach Emily Jessica und trat in die Wohnung.

Voldemort führte beide zum alten Sofa, während Darian fragte: „Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

„Tee ist okay, mit Milch aber ohne Zucker."

„Und was kann ich Ihnen bringen Mrs. Lescen?", wandte er sich an die etwas eingeschüchterte Frau.

„Tee ist in Ordnung", flüsterte sie.

„Wissen Sie, Ihr Vormieter war so ein alter Mann, hat ständig gestunken und die Kinder verschreckt", erzählte Emily, als sie alle zusammen um den Wohnzimmertisch saßen.

„Waren heil froh, als er endlich weg war. Nichts gegen Sie, aber wir wollten einfach mal schauen wer hier eingezogen ist. Sind Ihre Frauen nicht zuhause?", plapperte Emily weiter.

„Nein, wir sind nicht verheiratet, wir studieren hier in London und teilen uns aufgrund der hohen Kosten die Wohnung", erklärte Darian freundlich lächelnd.

„Akademiker sind Sie also, habe mich schon über Ihre Art zu sprechen gewundert, klingt so gehoben. Ich hoffe doch, Sie machen keinen Ärger, können wir hier ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen. Die Männer sind an der Front und wir müssen hier schauen wo wir bleiben, wie kommt es denn das Sie nicht zur Armee müssen? Hätten doch sicher das richtige Alter."

„Der Krieg ist eine schreckliche Angelegenheit, ich kann Ihnen glauben, dass es in solchen Zeiten schwer ist alleine auszukommen. Sie sagten, Sie hätten Kinder? Wie alt sind sie denn?", fragte Voldemort höflich interessiert um vom Thema abzulenken, während Darian begann die Sekunden zu zählen, bis er die beiden wieder losgeworden war.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war spät in der Nacht als Voldemort plötzlich aufwachte. Ein Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt. Darian lag nicht neben ihm, seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war, andererseits war Darian sowieso immer vor ihm wach.

Der Geruch von Zaubertränken stieg ihm in die Nase und langsam fragte er sich, was Darian da mitten in der Nacht trieb.

Leise schlich er sich aus dem Bett und stellte fest, dass die Schlafzimmertür abgeschlossen war. Doch ein ungesagtes Alohomora später ließ sie sich problemlos öffnen.

Darian stand in der Wohnküche, vor ihm ein Kessel, in dem träge etwas vor sich hin köchelte.

Voldemort wollte ihn schon fragen, was das sollte, als ihm eine Schale mit ein paar auffälligen seltenen Pflanzen ins Auge fiel.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und setzten rasend schnell alle Puzzelteile zusammen, die er im vergangenen Jahr gesammelt hatte. Beinahe hätte er sich die Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen, als ihm die Bedeutung all dessen letztendlich bewusst wurde.

„Morgen Darian", sagte er betont locker.

Und trat vollends ins Wohnzimmer, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand, jeden Moment bereit ihn zu heben um einen eventuellen Gedächtniszauber abzublocken.

Hektisch fuhr der Zeitreisende herum.

„Morgen Voldemort, was machst du denn so früh hier", fragte er eine Sekunde zu schnell um nicht ertappt zu wirken.

„Was du hier machst erübrigt sich wohl oder? Mir ist nur ein Trank bekannt, dessen Zubereitung Saritablüten benötigt. Seid wann nimmt du den Somnus-Trank?", fragte Voldemort leise.

„Ich…", wollte Darian bestreiten, doch Voldemort unterbrach ihn.

„Lüg mich nicht an, ich bin nicht dumm, oder vielleicht schon, wenn ich bedenke, dass ich ein Jahr mit dir im gleichen Schlafsaal geschlafen habe und seit einem Monat mit dir zusammen lebe, ohne es bemerkt zu haben."

Resigniert trat Voldemort einen Schritt zurück.

„Du bist somnus-süchtig", stellte er mit trockener Stimme fest.

Betreten wie ein ertappter Schuljunge sah Darian zu Boden.

„Wie lange schon? Wie viel Zeit hast du bereits verschenkt?", fragte Voldemort leise.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Das ist nicht so einfach", flüsterte Darian und hob den Blick.

„Vertraust du mir so wenig, dass du noch nicht mal schlafen willst, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist?"

„Das hat gar nichts mit dir zu tun", rief Darian nun aufgebracht, „es gab eine Zeit in meinem Leben, in der ich mir den Luxus zu schlafen nicht leisten konnte. Ich hatte keine Wahl."

„Aber jetzt hast du eine Wahl, jetzt kannst du es dir leisten, doch trotz allem nimmst du das Zeug noch immer. Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit der Ausrede, du könntest nicht anders. Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du stark genug bist, wenn du es nur wirklich wolltest."

Zornig ging Darian ein paar Schritte auf Voldemort zu.

„Wie willst du das nachvollziehen, du hast doch keine Ahnung was alles geschehen ist, du weiß nichts!"

„Warum wohl! Du erzählst ja nichts, nichts persönliches, rein gar nichts. Ich weiß weder deinen Namen, noch ein Geburtsdatum, nicht wo du aufgewachsen bist, wer deine Eltern sind und noch nicht mal aus welcher Zeit du kommst. Wie soll ich da wissen, was du durchgemacht hast, wenn du mir nicht mal die Chance dazu gibst."

Verzweifelt sah er ihn an.

„Ich will nicht ertragen müssen, wie du mir unter den Fingern wegstirbst. Du bist der erste bei dem es mir nicht gleichgültig ist, ob er lebt oder stirbt. Ich habe dich gern um mich… Darian…"

„Ich…", fing Darian mit zitternder Stimme an, nur um kurz darauf wieder in Schweigen zu verfallen. Lange sah er Voldemort an, dann hob er den Zauberstab und mit einem leichten Schwung war der halbfertige Somnus-Trank verschwunden.

„Ich habe dir schon oft erklärt, warum ich nicht so offen spreche, wie ich es gerne möchte, aber… ich verspreche dir… nicht länger…", zögerlich hielt Darian Tom seine Hand hin.

„Danke!", sagte Voldemort erleichtert, ergriff die Hand und zog ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

Die Zeit darauf war die Hölle, Darian saß oft nächtelang wach im Bett, unfähig einzuschlafen und las, was dazu führte dass er am nächsten Morgen so übermüdet war, dass er bei der kleinsten Diskussion auszurasten drohte. Doch auch ein leichter Schlaftrank, den Voldemort ihm braute, half nicht viel, denn er führte nur dazu, dass Darian sich vor Alpträumen hin und her wälzte, was ihm kaum erholsamen Schlaf brachte und auch Voldemort vom Schlafen abhielt. Doch selbst das sie die Betten auseinander geschoben hatten, half nicht viel, denn oft schrie der junge Zauberer im Schlaf.

Nach fast zwei Wochen, die sie nun schon so verbrachten und die an ihrer beider Nerven gezogen hatte, wachte Darian mal wieder schweißgebadet mitten in der Nacht auf. Der laute Schrei, mit dem er aus dem Schlaf fuhr, weckte auch Voldemort. Verschlafen sah dieser auf was geschehen war und wollte sich schon fast wieder umdrehen um weiterzuschlafen, als er ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen hörte.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und bemerkte, das Darian sich in seiner Decke eingerollt hatte und von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt wurde.

Besorgt stand er auf und ging zu seinem Freund. Zwar hatte er ihn schon oft panisch gesehen, wenn er aus diesem ungewohnten Schlaf aufgeschreckt war, aber so eine Verzweiflung hatte er noch nie erlebt. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte Voldemort schon gedacht, dass Darian gar nicht emotional genug war um so zu reagieren.

Langsam setze er sich auf den Bettrand und strich Darian über die Haare, worauf dieser panisch hochfuhr und ihn mit unidentifizierbaren Blick ansah. Hätte Voldemort es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte gedacht, dass Darian ihn nicht erkannt hatte.

So nahm er ihn einfach nur in den Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, worauf hin Darian nur noch lauter zu schluchzen begann. Völlig überfordert mit dieser ganzen Situation und dem aufgelösten Jungen in den Armen, begann Voldemort ihm irgendwelche beruhigende Floskeln zuzuflüstern. Er hatte doch keine Ahnung wie man mit jemand Weinenden umging, woher hätte er es denn wissen sollen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, ich halte das nicht mehr aus…", flüsterte Darian nach langer Zeit mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ich will nicht noch mal schlafen, ich will nicht noch mal träumen, dass alle mich verlassen, ich will nicht alleine sein."

„Ich lasse dich nicht alleine, ich bleibe bei dir", flüsterte Voldemort beruhigend.

„Sie haben mich alle alleine gelassen, warum ausgerechnet jetzt, warum kommt mir das ausgerechnet jetzt in den Kopf, ich dachte, ich hätte es bereits alles hinter mir gelassen. Bin ich so schwach?"

„Das hat doch nichts mit Schwäche zu tun, dein Geist beginnt all das, was er während des Schlafes, den du ihm geraubt hast, nicht verarbeiten konnte, aufzuarbeiten. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange du diesen Trank bereits nimmst, aber wenn er so starke Auswirkungen auf dich hat, wie jetzt, dann war es allerhöchste Zeit das du damit aufhörst."

„Ich will das nicht, ich will nicht alles noch mal in meinen Träumen erleben. Dann trinke ich lieber weiterhin den Somnus-Trank", schniefte Darian aufgelöst.

„Sag so was nicht, hätten sich in deinem Geist irgendwann zu viele Dinge angestaut, hättest du verrückt werden können. Ich habe es gesehen und erst jetzt im nachhinein wird mir klar, was es bedeutet, über all die Zeit, die wir uns kennen, bist du immer kälter geworden, ich weiß nicht wie du mal warst, aber Sey sagte mir einmal, ich wäre gefühlskalt, doch im Gegensatz zu dir war ich die Emotionalität in Person."

„Das stimmt nicht, ich wäre schon damit klar gekommen."

„Das sieht momentan aber ganz anders aus. Du bist absolut fertig mit den Nerven. All das, was du jetzt in deinen Träumen siehst, hätte dich irgendwann in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und da hilft auch kein Schlaftrank, der deine Träume unterdrückt, er würde diese Gefühle auch nur unterdrücken, bis sie wann anders herausbrechen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Wirkung der Somnus-Trank bereits auf dich hatte… Aber ich bin bei dir, du bist nicht allein. Wenn du glaubst das es dir hilft, kannst du mir ja erzählen, was dich so fertig macht."

Darian fuhr hoch und wollte schon etwas Heftiges erwidern, doch Voldemort unterbrach ihn indem er einfach seinen Finger auf Darians Lippen legte.

„Ich weiß, du darfst es mir nicht erzählen, das ist auch in Ordnung. Aber ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du einen absoluten Heldenkomplex hast. Die Zeit interessiert es einen Scheißdreck, ob du sie nun veränderst oder nicht, aber nein, du musst dich ja für alle aufopfern und versuchen die normale Zeitlinie beizubehalten. Das ist absolut Gryffindor von dir."

Langsam begann Darians Schluchzen in leises Lachen zu gleiten.

„Da hast du wohl Recht, alte Gewohnheiten wird man halt nicht so schnell los."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Entschuldigen Sie?", wandte sich eine junge Frau an Darian, der in einer Ecke der BLK stand und gerade dabei war ein paar altertümliche Dokumente zu ordnen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er höflich und sah von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Mein Mann hat mich gebeten ein Buch hier abzuholen", sagte sie, während sie in ihrer Handtasche kramte um einen Brief hervorzuziehen, welchen sie dem Angestellten reichte. „Dieses hier, aber ich kann es in keinem der Regale entdecken, dabei bin ich hier doch in der Abteilung für verfluchte Werke?"

Darian nahm den Brief an sich und nachdem er einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte, verschwand er auch schon hinter einer Regalreihe. Doch das gesuchte Buch war wirklich nicht an seinem Platz, stattdessen bemerkte er eine kaum wahrnehmbare magische Notiz, die sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Das Buch befand sich in der uneinsichtigen Abteilung, wie hier alle die Abteilung mit den verbotenen Werken bezeichneten. Kaum einer wusste davon und Darian selbst hatte sein Wissen auch nur seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit, die seine Kontakte versichert hatten, zu verdanken, sonst hätte man ihn nach nur vier Monaten Arbeitszeit bestimmt nicht eingeweiht.

„Warten Sie bitte vorne am Tresen, ich werde das Werk für Sie holen", meinte er zu der jungen Hexe, welche nur erleichtert nickte und sich entfernte.

Um in die uneinsichtige Abteilung zu kommen, bedurfte es eines Grundes, damit keiner sie einfach nur so betreten konnte, selbst Angestellte nicht und dieser, von Julius Malfoy persönlich ausgestellte Brief, sollte dazu mehr als nur reichen.

Aufgeregt näherte er sich der versteckten Tür und tippte mit dem Zauberstab zuerst auf den Brief, danach auf das Schloss und tatsächlich versicherte ihm ein leiser Klick, dass die Tür aufgegangen war.

Vorsichtig trat er ein, wenn die Bücher hier drinnen schon aus der Abteilung für verfluchte Werke geworfen wurden, wollte er lieber nicht wissen, was sie mit ihm anstellen würden, sollte er zu unvorsichtig sein. Denn schon so manches Buch hatte versucht sich seiner zu entledigen und ein Stapel alter Pergamentplätter hätte fast seinen Zauberstab gefressen.

Doch seine übermäßige Vorsicht war unbegründet, wie er schnell feststellen musste, denn über allen Regalen lagen starke Banne, die verhinderten, dass die Bücher zum Leben erwachten oder sonst irgendetwas anstellten.

Langsam ging Darian durch die Regalreihen um das gesuchte Buch zu finden, konnte sich aber kaum davon abhalten hin und wieder stehen zu bleiben um den einen oder anderen Buchtitel zu entziffern. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas Ungewöhnliches ins Auge, auf der zweiten Regalreihe eines ziemlichen schmalen Regals schwebten ein paar wie neu aussehende Papyrusrollen. Neugierig ging er näher, denn der Rest der Bücher hier in dieser Abteilung sahen eher aus, als kämen sie aus dem letzten Jahrtausend.

Aus einem inneren Impuls heraus identifizierte er die Schutzzauber über den Rollen.

'Schütz den Betrachter…', dachte er nachdenklich, bevor er noch einen weiteren Zauber über das Papyrus aussprach, sodass sie sich entrollten und er sich neugierig darüber beugen konnte um hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen. Doch zu seiner großen Enttäuschung sprang ihm nur eine Vielzahl seltsam anmutender Hieroglyphen entgegen.

„Na toll!", flüsterte er enttäuscht und ließ sie sich wieder zusammenrollen um sie ins Regal zurückschweben zu lassen. Dabei berührte ihn eine der Ecken an der Hand und ein kleiner Stich, wie ein kleiner elektrischer Schlag fuhr durch seinen Körper.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und starrte seine entblößte Haut entsetzt an. Von der Stelle, wo ihn die Schriftrolle berührt hatte, breitete sich in einem kleinen Umkreis immer älter werdende Haut aus.

Hastig tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen und begann ein paar Sprüche zu flüstern, bis einer endlich Wirkung zeigte und seine Haut in ihrem Alterungsprozess inne hielt.

Ärgerlich betrachtete er seine linke Hand, nur um festzustellen, dass diese rasend schnelle Veränderung zwar aufgehört hatte, sich die Auswirkung doch keinesfalls verflüchtigen wollte.

Sein kleiner Finger sowie sein Ringfinger und ein Grossteil der linken Handhälfte hatte nun eine alte durchschimmernde Hautfarbe angenommen, unter der man die Adern erahnen konnte. „So wie bei einem alten Mann", stellte Darian ärgerlich fest und versuchte noch eine Weile diese Wirkung rückgängig zu machen, doch außer das die Zauber bewirkten das ihm die Hand höllisch weh tat und er sich über seine Dummheit halb tot ärgerte, geschah nichts.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er sich bissig, bevor er Feder und Pergament herbei beschwor und sie so verhexte, dass sie begannen, die alte Papyrusrolle abzuschreiben. Vielleicht konnte er ja so herausfinden, was da gerade geschehen war.

Wütend auf sich selbst machte er sich diesmal schneller auf den Weg das Buch für die Frau zu holen, damit er hier so schnell wie möglich wieder heraus kam, vielleicht konnte ihm ja Voldemort helfen, sein kleines Problem mit diesen scheußlichen kryptischen Zeichen zu lösen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mit schlechtem Gewissen stand Darian vor seinem Kessel, in dem eine dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit träge vor sich hin brodelte.

„Ich brauche nur einen klaren Kopf, so was wie in der uneinsichtigen Abteilung darf mir nicht noch einmal geschehen", redete sich Darian ein, als er mit zitternden Fingern ein paar Phiolen abgoss.

Gestern hatte er sich mit Sey, Abraxas und Faris getroffen, wobei er bemerkt hatte, dass er so unausgeglichen war, dass er sich alle paar Minuten mit Abraxas in der Wolle hatte, der sowieso schon sehr streitsüchtig war. Normalerweise hatte er gelernt, sich zu beherrschen und nicht bei jeder kleinen, nicht ernst gemeinten Bemerkung aus der Haut zu fahren. Doch seit er den Somnus-Trank nicht mehr nahm, war er nicht nur unkontrolliert und jähzornig geworden, nein, seine innerlich errichteten Mauern waren so sehr zusammengebröckelt, dass er entsetzt hatte feststellen müssen, dass er einmal, als er dachte zu schlafen, durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen hatte, wie dieser an seinem Bett gesessen und ihm beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte. Wenn seine Okklumentikkünste schon beeinträchtigt wurden, konnte er es nicht riskieren hiermit weiter zu machen.

Plötzlich hörte er wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde und im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks waren alle verdächtigen Brauutensilien verschwunden, stattdessen begann er in einem der Schränke nach den Zutaten für das Abendessen zu kramen.

„Bei Merlin und Morgana, ich hoffe Caractacus verreckt noch irgendwann mal an seinem eigenen Geiz", fluchte Voldemort, während er sich aufs Sofa warf.

„Hat dir niemand beigebracht nicht über deine Arbeitgeber zu fluchen?", fragte Darian lachend und stellte eine Pfanne auf den Herd.

„Über ihn kann man auch nur fluchen. So was hast du noch nicht erlebt, er will eine verfluchte Vase haben, lässt mich aber kein Angebot machen, welches auch nur annähernd angemessen ist, stattdessen darf ich mich immer einmal die Woche abstrampeln und versuchen dem lieben Tantchen das Ding für ein paar Knuts abzuquatschen."

„Sei doch froh, das nicht Burchard darüber zu entscheiden hat, er ist fast noch schlimmer als sein Vater."

„Da hast du Recht. Was gibt es zu essen?", fragte Voldemort etwas versöhnlicher und trat hinter Darian.

„Ich dachte, ich brate uns die Kartoffeln von gestern Abend an oder hast du was dagegen?"

„Nein, gar nichts…", schnurrte Voldemort, während er die Arme um seinen Geliebten schlang und ihm über die Schulter spähte.

„Ich habe übrigens gute Neuigkeiten, ich habe herausgefunden was das für Hieroglyphen sind, in denen die Schriftrollen verfasst wurden", während er dies sagte, strich er vorsichtig über Darians linke Hand.

„Wir sollten das beheben können, jetzt wo wir wissen welche Sprache es ist, findet sich auch bestimmt ein entsprechendes Wörterbuch oder ein Fachmann auf diesem Gebiet."

„Das sind wirklich gute Nachrichten, ich bin es leid jeden morgen eine Illusion drauf zu legen."

„Kannst du nicht die Illusion nehmen, die du auch für dein Aussehen benutzt hast, bevor ich dich kennen gelernt habe?"

„Nein, diese Magie beherrsche ich nicht, die ist zu hoch für mich, außerdem ist es keine Illusion, es ist eine Mischung aus Zaubertrank und Ritual gewesen, die mich dauerhaft verändert hat, selbst wenn ich wollte könnte ich mein richtiges Aussehen nicht wieder annehmen", lächelte Darian schmerzhaft zu Voldemort.

Dieser hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Das muss hart für dich gewesen sein. Ohne alles in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, du konntest weder deinen Namen noch dein Aussehen mitnehmen. Hast du überhaupt irgendwelche persönlichen Dinge mitgenommen?"

Doch Darian antwortete nicht, lange schwiegen sie sich an während die Kartoffeln leise vor sich hin brutzelten.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen", flüsterte Voldemort nach einiger Zeit und wollte sich von Darian lösen, doch kaum hatte er einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht, als sein Freund zu Boden zu sinken drohte.

Sanft hielt er den leicht zitternden Zauberer fest.

Am liebsten wäre Harry weggerannt, hätte sich los gerissen und wäre einfach nur weg hier, doch er konnte nicht. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an Voldemort fest, während ihm stumme Tränen das Gesicht benetzten.

Was war nur aus ihm geworden, er war in die Vergangenheit gekommen damit es all denen, die er liebte besser ging, damit Ron nie stirbt, damit Hermine nie verbittert werden würde, damit so viele nicht sterben würden, und was tat er? In nur einem Moment hatte er sich überreden lassen und alle Pläne über den Haufen geworfen. Er hatte alles aufgegeben, wofür er gekämpft hatte und was hatte er davon? Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, was dieser Mann, der ihn nun so beschützend im Arm hielt, alles tun würde. Hatte er sich selbst vergessen? Es musste es bereinigen, das tun was er sich vorgenommen hatte.

„Darian, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, das du den Entzug durchstehst, du kannst gar nicht glauben wie viel mir das bedeutet", vernahm er wie aus weiter Ferne Voldemorts weiche Stimme und etwas in Harry brach.

Verweint sah er Voldemort an, seine Augen, die noch keinen Stich Rot zeigten, sein Gesicht, welches noch nicht von unzähligen Ritualen verzerrt war, diesen liebevollen Blick, der ihm galt. Ja, vielleicht würde dieser junge Mann einst der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt sein, aber dann sollte es so sein, warum sollte er ihn unbedingt töten, er gab ihm Geborgenheit, Trost und das Gefühl, nicht länger alleine zu sein. Ganz egal was passieren würde, er würde ihn nie verraten. Dies war der Augenblick in dem jemand starb, ganz tief im Inneren wurde Darian endgültig zu Darian und alles was einst nur Harry gewesen war, starb.

„Du musst mich für eine furchtbare Heulsuse halten, dass ich gleich wegen ein paar dahin geworfener Worte zusammenbreche", meinte Darian bitter während er sich noch fester an ihn klammerte.

„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das eigentlich? Du bist unglaublich stark und in deiner Situation ging es mir wahrscheinlich nicht viel besser. Ich bin halt etwas unsensibel und sage oft so bescheuerte Dinge", sagte Voldemort.

Darian löste sich ein bisschen von ihm damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Manchmal habe ich einfach das Gefühl, dass ich in einer Sackgasse stehe und nicht weiter komme, aber ich möchte dich nicht enttäuschen."

„Du kannst mich gar nicht enttäuschen, glaub mir. Außerdem machst du diesen Entzug doch nicht wegen mir."

Schuldbewusst zuckte Darian zusammen.

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, würde ich es bestimmt nicht schaffen, du gibst mir erst die Kraft dazu, auch wenn das unglaublich kitschig klingt."

Voldemort lachte leise.

„Ja, es klang kitschig, aber das ist doch ziemlich egal. Hauptsache, es geht dir wieder besser, und das tut es, sieht man mal von deiner dauerhaften schlechten Laune und deinen Wutausbrüchen ab, bist du viel… wie soll ich es ausdrücken… zutraulicher, offener, vielleicht menschlicher geworden. Man könnte wieder auf die Idee kommen einen Menschen vor sich zu haben, der in der Lage ist Gefühle zu entwickeln und das ist etwas, von dem ich lange Zeit nicht glaubte, das du es kannst."

„War ich wirklich schon so schlimm?", schmunzelte Darian.

„Ja, warst du. Man hätte glatt auf die Idee kommen können, du seiest noch schlimmer als ich, was das angeht. Aber jetzt, glaube ich, brauchen die Bratkartoffeln deine Aufmerksamkeit, sonst hätte auch gleich ich mich daran versuchen können sie zu braten", grinste Voldemort und drückte ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Doch als er sich von ihm lösen wollte, schlang Darian die Arme um seinen Hals und verwickelte ihn in einen stürmischen Zungenkuss.

Noch bevor er schlafen ging, entsorgte Darian den Somnus-Trank und es war die erste Nacht seid langem, in der er ohne nennenswerte Unterbrechungen durchschlafen konnte.

**Nur so nebenbei:**

Nun denn, hier will ich mich korrigieren und sagen, das ich ab jetzt nur noch einmal im Monat neue Kapitel Hochladen werde da ich momentan so viel zu tun habe und sonst nicht hinterher komme. Aber aufgeben werde ich die FF sicher nicht. Viel spaß beim Kappi.

Gruß, Sal

**Edit: **

Ich habe mich etwas im Namen vertan und den Vornamen und Mundungus Fletcher für seinen Vorfahren benutzt anstatt seines Nachnamens, hier die Verbesserung, falls jemand den Namen noch mal entdecken sollte, wäre es nett wenn ihr euch melden würdet.


	9. Mit Macht und Diebstahl

9

**9. Mit Macht und Diebstahl**

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Raphael", sagte Darian, als er aufstand, um seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden zu begrüßen.

„Und, was kann ich für dich tun? Willst du mir noch einen Fluch aufhalsen, den keiner gebrochen kriegt?", erwiderte Raphael angriffslustig, ging an Darian vorbei und setzte sich an den Tisch, an dem dieser bis eben noch gesessen hatte. Darian seufzte nur schwer und setzte sich dann auch.

„Okay, du hast genug Gründe sauer auf mich zu sein, oder mich zu hassen. Aber ich wollte mich eigentlich bei dir entschuldigen und dir sagen, dass ich es mit dem Zauber etwas zu weit getrieben habe. Stopp, lass mich ausreden."

Raphael hatte etwas sagen wollen, denn schon sein ungläubiges Gesicht sagte aus, dass er Darian kein Wort glaubte.

„Ich will dir niemanden wegnehmen und habe mich einfach kindisch aufgeführt, weil du mich so genervt hast. Und auch, dass ich dir vorgeworfen habe, du seiest in Voldemort verliebt - tut mir leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen."

Damit zog Darian seinen Zauberstab und noch bevor Raphael reagieren konnte, hatte er ihn von dem Fluch befreit.

„Du meinst das also wirklich ernst?"

„Ja."

„Und wie kam dir plötzlich die Erleuchtung, dass du totalen Mist gebaut hast?", fragte Raphael scharf.

„Musst du auf mir so rumhacken, ich habe hier keine Lust mir als Dankeschön, dass ich dich von dem verdammten Fluch erlöst habe, deine Vorwürfe anzuhören. Ich habe genug um die Ohren, als dass ich dein Gekeife jetzt noch ertragen könnte. Auf Wiedersehen."

Schnell stand Darian auf und war schon fast aus dem Tropfenden Kessel raus, in Muggellondon, als Raphael ihn aufhielt.

„Entschuldigung. Ich hab mich damals auch ziemlich daneben benommen… So wie eben. Und du hattest recht mit dem, was du damals gesagt hast, in gewisser Weise war ich in ihn verliebt. Ich wollte für ihn im Mittelpunkt stehen, doch seit du aufgetaucht bist, hat er nur noch dich gesehen. Aber das ist nun vorbei. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, wie Voldemort dich dazu gebracht hat, den Zauber wieder von mir zu nehmen, aber seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hast du dich ziemlich verändert."

Darian nickte nur.

„Dann sehen wir uns bei Gelegenheit."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Darian und Voldemort saßen an einem Sonntag zusammen beim Frühstück, Voldemort las Zeitung und Darian kaute gedankenverloren auf seinem Brot herum.

„Tss, war ja klar. Der große Wohltäter Dumbledore kann ab heute noch eine weitere Ruhmestat auf sein Grab schreiben lassen", belächelte Voldemort einen Artikel.

„Was hat er denn getan?"

„Du hast ja sicher mitbekommen, dass sich der Krieg im Laufe des Jahres immer mehr zugespitzt hat. Letztendlich hat Dumbledore eingegriffen und heute Nacht wurde Grindelwald besiegt. Und wieder mal ergötzen sich alle an seiner Heldenhaftigkeit und besingen ihn. Ob sie sich jemals gefragt haben, was aus einem Besiegten wird?"

„Er stirbt… So war es schon immer. Also ist der Krieg vorbei?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Sie sind auf der Suche nach diesem Hitler, dem Anführer der gegnerischen Muggelseite, aber das sollte sich nicht als sonderlich schwer erweisen, schließlich ist er nur ein Muggel. Ein beeindruckender Muggel, aber nicht mehr."

„Ich dachte, du verabscheust Vorurteile, Voldemort."

„Du hast Recht. Nur manchmal lasse ich mich anstecken. Es ist schwer, nicht schlecht von Muggeln zu denken. Sie haben London mit ihren Flugzeugen zerstört, dabei sind auch viele Zauberer gestorben. Wären wir auch nur ein bis zwei Monate früher aus Hogwarts raus gekommen, wären wir mitten im Bombenangriff der Muggel gelandet. Sie nehmen kein bisschen Rücksicht. Wir hätten sterben können."

„Wie willst du es ihnen verübeln. Sie kämpfen gegen das, was sie als das Schlimmste sehen. Jeder Krieg fordert Tote. Auch du hast getötet. Oder was bedeutete es, als du die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hast. Es war nicht mal nötig. Ich glaube nicht, dass du Salazar Slytherins Kampf gegen die Muggelstämmigen wieder aufnehmen wolltest."

„Es war nicht nötig. Aber es war interessant, ein interessantes Experiment, nichts weiter. Das dumme Mädchen hätte nicht sterben müssen, sie hatte halt Pech", zuckte Voldemort mit den Schultern und legte den Tagespropheten beiseite.

„Hast du es nie bereut?"

„Doch, das habe ich, ein paar mal. Als ich fast ins Waisenhaus zurück gemusst hätte, weil die Schule geschlossen werden sollte, oder vor einem halben Jahr, als Moody seine Rache geplant hat."

„Aber nie wegen ihr oder?"

„Nein, ich dachte, dass du mich so gut kennen würdest, um das zu wissen."

„Ja, das tue ich. Aber man kann ja noch hoffen oder", lächelte Darian müde und begann den Tisch abzuräumen

„Hast du jemals jemanden getötet?", fragte Voldemort und betrachtete Darian nachdenklich.

Dieser zuckte unmerklich zusammen und stellte die Teller in die Spüle. Betretenes Schweigen herrschte im Raum während Darian abspülte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen", flüsterte Voldemort reuig und zog Darian sanft in eine Umarmung.

„Nein, schon okay. Ich habe mich nur an was erinnert. Ja, ich habe schon getötet… gemordet."

„Du hast es bereut." Das war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.

Doch Darian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist doch gerade das Schreckliche. Es war ein paar Monate, bevor ich in die Vergangenheit kam. Ich habe ihn gehasst. Er hat eine für mich sehr wichtige Person umgebracht. Der Tod meines Mentors war ein Schock für mich, der mich zutiefst erschüttert hat und mir das Vertrauen nahm, dass noch alles gut werden könnte. Doch selbst im Tod wurde er das Symbol meiner Hoffnung. Deshalb ist mein Patronus ein Phönix, denn er war für mich immer der Inbegriff für Hoffnung. Ich tötete seinen Mörder, ich habe ihn gerächt."

„Aber - das ist doch gut… oder?"

„Nein, es war gar nicht gut. Als ich ihn tötete, bekam ich das erste Mal wirklich ein Gespür dafür, was Macht war. Ich habe ihn einfach getötet, er konnte sich nicht wehren. Es war ein Gedanke, ein starker innerer Drang und er ist so gestorben wie viele meiner Freunde, sowie auch er meinen Mentor ermordet hatte. Ich bin nicht besser. Doch das Gefühl der Reue wollte sich nicht einstellen. Ich genoss das Gefühl der Macht und das zeigte mir, mehr als alles andere, was ich bin. Nicht viel besser als die, gegen die ich kämpfte. Ich hatte schon damals zu viele Tote gesehen, hatte bestimmt schon im Kampf getötet, doch das weiß ich nicht genau. An ihm beging ich meinen ersten Mord. Und nicht sein Tod, sondern meine eigene Schwäche, mich so mitreißen zu lassen, hat mich erschüttert. Du wärst mein zweiter Mord geworden. Doch eins weiß ich, sollte ich jemals wieder morden, werde ich das nächste Mal an deiner Seite stehen."

Sanft strich Voldemort über Darians nasse Hände, die bei seiner Erzählung ruhig im Waschwasser liegen geblieben waren.

Zärtlich nahm er sie aus dem Wasser, sodass sie in seinen Händen lagen und sie ihre Handflächen betrachten konnten.

„Auch an meinen Händen klebt Blut, das weißt du. Glaub mir, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Es ist das Gefühl, dass einem keine Grenzen mehr gesetzt sind. Das Gefühl von Freiheit… Als ich meinen Vater tötete spürte ich es besonders stark. Ich nahm demjenigen das Leben, der es mir gegeben hatte. Jemand, der stärker als ich sein sollte. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl und ich werde es nie vergessen. Es hat mir bewiesen, dass es egal ist, als wer wir geboren werden, sondern das nur zählt, was wir aus unserem Leben machen. Seit damals verstehe ich es. Es gibt nicht richtig und falsch, nicht gut und böse, sondern nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben. Ich suche nach der Macht, wie ich sie hatte, als er starb. Egal, ob ich halb Muggel bin, es macht mich stark."

Leise schmunzelte Voldemort.

„Hältst du das für verrückt?", fragte er Darian leise.

Doch dieser antwortete nicht, führte nur Voldemorts Hände zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Voldemort saß schwer brütend über einer der Kopien, die Darian von den Schriftrollen gemacht hatte, ein Buch über antike ägyptische Sprache neben sich, und schon seit fast einer Stunde hatte er sich nur gerührt, um etwas auf einen Block zu schreiben oder die Kaffeetasse an seine Lippen zu führen. Neben ihm unterhielt sich Darian leise mit Jeremia, sodass die anderen Gäste, die im Tropfenden Kessel saßen, sie kaum hätten verstehen können.

Sey hatte sie und noch ein paar andere hierher gebeten, er war total hibbelig gewesen, als er sie angefloht hatte und jetzt hatte er noch nicht mal den Anstand aufzutauchen.

Als es schon kurz vor neun war und Sey als einziger fehlte und die Verspätung schon gut eineinhalb Stunden betrug, schlug Darians Missmut so heftig zu, dass selbst Voldemort von seiner Unterhaltungslektüre, wie er es nannte, aufsah, um dem Gezeter seines Freundes zuzuhören, welches von Minute zu Minute amüsantere Dimensionen annahm.

Doch gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor das Gemecker die anderen noch zu stören begann, kam Sey in den Pub gehetzt, um sich die halbherzigen Vorwürfe seines Freundes anzuhören.

„Darian… Hey, Darian!", rief Voldemort irgendwann dazwischen und drückte ihn wieder auf seinen Stuhl. „Jetzt lass Sey doch mal zu Wort kommen und ich für meinen Teil hätte schon Interesse daran zu erfahren, was überhaupt los ist."

„Ähm, danke, Voldemort", sagte Sey außer Atem und ließ sich erst einmal auf den Stuhl neben Heiden fallen, um sich einen Schluck aus dessen Glas zu genehmigen.

„Wann lässt du endlich die Finger von diesem hochprozentigen Zeug?", hustete er und stellte das Glas, mit was auch immer für welchen Inhalt, wieder auf den Tisch.

„Nun, was hast du uns so dringendes zu berichten?", fragte Faris, der gerade seinen Gewinn von der Kartenrunde mit Marius und Fabilus in seiner Brieftasche verschwinden ließ.

Etwas verlegen grinste Sey in die Runde.

Am Tisch saßen Heiden Avery, der gerade breit grinsend einen weiteren Schluck seines Teufelszeugs nahm, Jeremia Nott, heilfroh Darians Gezeter entkommen zu sein, sowie Faris Greyback, Fabilus Borgin, Marius und Abraxas Malfoy, Burchard Burkes, Darian und Voldemort.

„Wo ist Raphael?", fragte Sey, der seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden nirgends entdecken konnte.

„Ach, gut dass du mich daran erinnerst. Sein Bruder Michael hat ihm so viel Arbeit aufgehalst, dass er uns gebeten hat ihn anzuflohen, wenn du dich endlich mal hierher bequemt hast", sagte Jeremia und ging zum Kamin, um Raphael zu rufen.

„Also, was gibt es und vor allem, warum hast du uns so lange hier sitzen lassen?", fragte nun Abraxas.

„Warten wir noch auf dem Letzten im Bunde, er ist sicher gleich da. Es tut mir auch furchtbar leid, dass ich so spät bin. Was ich zu tun hatte, hat länger gedauert als gedacht", entschuldigte sich Sey betreten.

„Das nächste mal, wenn mein Bruder mich bittet eine Kleinigkeit für ihn zu erledigen, sprenge ich ihn höchstpersönlich aus dem Büro, das ist doch absolute Muggelarbeit", fluchte Raphael und ließ sich auf einem freien Stuhl fallen.

„Also, Sey?", fragte Voldemort.

„Also, da ihr nun alle da seid… Eigentlich hab ich euch nur aus einem einzigen Grund hergebeten, ich wollte eine kleine Ankündigung machen."

„Ja?", frage Faris interessiert.

„Ich hab mich mit Ismaria verlobt."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Selbstsicher gingen zwei schwarzverhüllte Gestalten durch die Winkelgasse, kaum einer bemerkte es, als sie in die Nokturngasse abbogen, und selbst der alte Mann, der es bemerkte, wunderte sich nicht, schließlich trieb sich zwielichtiges Gesindel immer an solchen Orten herum, besonders, wenn so wie jetzt, das Abendrot am Himmel stand.

Ohne aufgehalten zu werden, gingen Darian und Voldemort durch die Nokturngasse auf einen kleinen Pub zu, der den einladenden Namen 'Zur letzten Mahlzeit' trug.

Rauchgeschwängerte Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie die Tür öffneten und leise in das Innere verschwanden.

‚Ich hoffe, es lohnt sich den Kontakt zu treffen', dachte Darian düster, als er sich neben Voldemort setzte. Sein Freund hatte ihn zu diesem Treffen überredet und auch dazu die Bezahlung zu besorgen.

„Ich mag solche Ecken nicht sonderlich", meinte er jedoch nur.

„Du siehst halt die Vorteile nicht. An solchen Orten könntest du problemlos einen der Unverzeihlichen anwenden und keiner würde sich sonderlich daran stören."

„Du siehst, warum ich sie nicht mag?"

Darians Laune verschlechterte sich noch ein bisschen, als er die beiden Personen am Nebentisch musterte. Der eine trug einen langen Umhang, dessen Kapuze sein Gesicht völlig verhüllte, doch eine seiner Hände war zu sehen und es waren nicht unbedingt die langen klauenartigen Hände, die ihn sich in Acht nehmen ließen, sondern eher die schneeweiße Haut, die nur durch giftgrün abgehobene Adern verunstaltet wurde. Sein Gegenüber schien sich daran jedoch nicht zu stören, sah er doch nicht minder skurril aus, mit seiner ständig wechselnden Hautfarbe.

Beide, Darian und Voldemort, saßen schon eine ganze Weile da, und unterhielten sich leise über Nichtigkeiten, als jemand auf sie zukam. Es war eine junge Frau, ihre schwarzen Haare waren fahrig zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden und sie wirkte leicht gehetzt.

Voldemort nickte ihr zu als sie vor dem Tisch stand.

„Es freut mich dich zu treffen, Josielle, setz dich und erzähl wie es dir geht", forderte er sie freundlich auf.

„Du kennst mich doch, mir geht es immer gut. Willst du mir deinen Begleiter nicht vorstellen?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Nun, wenn Ihr erlaubt, werde ich dies auch selbst tun, Mrs. Crabbe. Ihr könnt mich Darian nennen, Voldemort und ich arbeiten zusammen an gewissen Experimenten", erwiderte Darian distanziert.

„Oh, nenn mich doch einfach Josielle, Darian. Sonst fühle ich mich so alt. Doch was den Text angeht, den ihr mir zum übersetzen gegeben habt, woher habt ihr ihn?"

„Das, meine Liebe, ist etwas das nicht unbedingt notwendig ist für den Auftrag, den wir dir gaben", sagte Voldemort leise und Josielle, die den drohenden Unterton wahrnahm, ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Es war schwerer als ich dachte, aber letztendlich habe ich es geschafft den Text zu übersetzen. Der Inhalt ist höchst delikater Natur."

Aus ihrer Tasche zog sie einen kleinen Zettel heraus und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Die Spezialmodifikationen des Übersetzungszaubers sind auf den Dialekt abgestimmt", sagte sie noch.

Voldemort nahm den kleinen Zettel an sich und las sich die Anweisungen durch, bevor er Darian zunickte.

„Und die Kopien sind einwandfrei", sagte dieser, als er ein Bündel Pergamente herausnahm, welche er Josielle reichte.

Auch sie sichtete kurz den Inhalt, dann lächelte sie die beiden Männer an. „Immer wieder schön mit euch Geschäfte zu machen."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Wir brauchen die Originale, die Kopien bringen uns nichts", sagte Voldemort, während er im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

„Das hast du bereits gesagt, und ich habe dir erläutert, dass ich keine Möglichkeit habe an sie heran zu kommen. Die Papyrusrollen sind in der Uneinsichtigen Abteilung. Da komme ich nicht hin und schon gar nicht bin ich in der Lage, sie einfach mitzunehmen oder auszutauschen. Und weder Abraxas noch Marius können uns weiterhelfen. Man braucht eine Erlaubnis von Julius Malfoy persönlich, wenn man dort hinein will, geschweige denn, wenn man etwas ausleihen will", erklärte Darian ungeduldig.

Er saß im Wohnzimmer, vor ihm die Übersetzungen der Kopien, über die sie bis eben gebrütet hatten.

„Aber um das Ritual auszuführen, brauchen wir sie. Weißt du überhaupt, was dies für ein Fund war? Ein Ritual, das uns ewige Jugend und ewiges Leben schenken kann. Ich wusste sowieso immer, dass die Ägypter genial waren", erwiderte Voldemort.

„Nun ja, wenn nicht bei ihnen, wo wären wir sonst auf eine Spur der Unsterblichkeit gelangt. Es gab nichts was die Ägypter mehr fürchteten als den Tod und die Vergänglichkeit. Es gab sicher tausende von Hexen und Zauberern, die sich damals mit diesem Thema beschäftigten. Und so ganz unsterblich macht dieses Ritual nun auch wieder nicht."

„Aber so gut wie. Wir wären in der Lage unser Leben zu verlängern, es ist der erste Schritt. Wir müssen da dran kommen, bist du dabei?", fragte Voldemort und sah Darian eindringlich an.

„Natürlich bin ich dabei. Also, wie sieht dein Plan aus?", fragte dieser mit leuchtenden Augen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Selbstsicher ging Sandarus Fletcher, der Leiter der Abteilung für verfluchte Werke, auf die verborgene Tür der Uneinsichtigen Abteilung zu. Mehrfach gesichert sollte sie ein unüberwindbares Hindernis darstellen. Doch das dachte sich der Sicherheitsdienst der BLK so, drei Monate hatte es ihn gekostet herauszufinden mit welchen Flüchen die Tür gesichert war und wie er sie überwinden könnte.

Als erstes hatte er sich überlegt, die Anti-Apparationsschirme, die über der gesamten Bibliothek lagen, zu brechen und in den Raum hinein zu apparieren, doch ein äußerst freundlicher, betrunkener Sicherheitsangestellter hatte ihm erläutert, wie vergeblich dieses Unterfangen wäre und das es eine Notsicherung gäbe, die gleichzeitig mit dem Deaktivieren der Schilde in Kraft treten würde und somit alle Bücher an einen sicheren, unbekannten Ort bringen würde.

Dies lag natürlich nicht in seinem Interesse, so hatte er sich überlegt, direkt in die Abteilung einzubrechen. Und nach langer Suche und unzähligen Gefallen, die er eingelöst oder verschuldet hatte, glaubte er nun alles beisammen zu haben, um sich dem Wagnis entgegen zu stellen.

Interessiert ließ er seinen Blick über die Bücher des Regals neben der versteckten Tür gleiten. Das war der erste Zauber, nur wenn man eine Genehmigung von Julius Malfoy besaß, war die Tür für einen sichtbar, sonst sah man einfache Bücherregale. Doch das sollte ihn nicht kümmern. Er wusste genau, wo sie sich befand und so begann er, in einem Buch lesend, stumm einen Zauber zu weben, der alle Magie aufheben würde.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Fletcher, hatten Sie heute nicht Ihren freien Tag?", fragte ihn eine junge Angestellte, die ihn entdeckt hatte.

„Ja, habe ich, Sarah. Ich wollte mir den Tag mit Lesen vertreiben, da ich vor mehreren Wochen ein paar sehr interessante Bücher entdeckt habe", sagte er, ohne von seiner angeblichen Lektüre aufzusehen. Innerlich verfluchte er sie, ihn gerade jetzt gestört zu haben. Jetzt musste er den letzten Zauber erneut ausführen.

„Ach so, na dann. Sie kennen sich hier ja besser aus als ich, sonst würde ich Ihnen meine Hilfe anbieten.

„Nicht nötig."

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Mr. Fletcher", verabschiedete sich die junge Frau und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Innerlich atmete der alte Mann auf.

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde geschah es endlich, worauf er die ganze Zeit gelauscht hatte. Ein leises Klick und das Ausbleiben von Alarmsirenen versicherten ihm, dass er es geschafft hatte.

Schnell sah er sich um und stellte das Buch, welches er gelesen hatte, zurück in das Regal. Vor ihm war noch immer eine Bücherwand zu sehen, doch er war sich sicher, dass er problemlos hindurch gehen konnte.

Vorsichtig tastete er in die Illusion hinein und es fühlte sich an als würden sich tausende von kleinen Nadeln in seine Haut bohren. Erschrocken zog er die Hand wieder heraus, doch sie war unversehrt.

Na toll, davon hatte ihm natürlich keiner berichtet, ärgerte er sich zerknirscht und ließ die Hand wieder in die Illusion gleiten, um fahrig nach der Türklinke zu tasten.

Dabei biss er sich so sehr auf die Unterlippe, dass sie unbemerkt anfing zu bluten.

Gerade als er die Hand schon wieder dieser Folter entziehen wollte, spürte er wie er auf den Griff stieß. Schnell riss er die Tür auf und noch bevor er es bereuen konnte, stürzte er sich hindurch.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, als er sich auf der anderen Seite wieder aufrappelte, auch wenn die Schmerzen langsam nachließen, wusste er doch, dass er so etwas nicht in allzu naher Zukunft wiederholen wollte.

Langsam ging er weiter. Geradewegs auf ein schmales Regal zu. Dort lagen sie, ein paar Zentimeter über dem Regalboden, die altägyptischen Papyrusrollen.

Hastig zog er einen länglichen Beutel hervor. Gerade groß genug damit sie reinpassen würden. Doch zuerst hob er die Sicherheitsbanne auf, die auf den Kostbarkeiten lagen, und ersetzte sie durch seine eigenen.

In dem kurzen Herzschlag, in dem kein Bann die Magie gefangen hielt, spürte er wie ihm die Glieder schwer wurden, als würde das Alter in ihm hinein kriechen. Doch gleich darauf war es vollbracht und er ließ sie vorsichtig in den Beutel schweben, mit einem Zauber darauf, der dafür sorgen würde, dass sie nichts berühren würden, wusste er doch nur zu gut um ihre Wirkung.

Nun kam das Riskanteste, wie er es empfand. Sobald er sein Gut aus der Uneinsichtigen Abteilung heraus bringen würde, würde der Alarm ausgelöst werden.

Langsam ging er zurück zur Tür.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, und dazu brauchte er die Muggelbombe, welche in einem anderen Teil der Bibliothek versteckt war. Gegen alles war die Bibliothek gesichert, sogar gegen magisches Feuer, aber nicht gegen so etwas Simples wie eine Muggelerfindung. In genau fünf endlosen Minuten würde sie hochgehen und ein Teil der Bibliothek in Schutt und Asche legen. Was dazu führen würde, dass die Anti-Apperationsschilde deaktiviert werden würden, um das Gebäude zu evakuieren. Danach hieß es nur noch schnell sein.

Mit fast angehaltenem Atem wartete er. Gleich… nur noch ein paar Sekunden… und er disapparierte.

In einer Wohnung, in einem anderen Teil Englands, erschien der alte Mann wieder. Genau vor seinem bewusstlosen Ebenbild.

„Hab sie! Erinnerungen!", brachte Fletcher heraus.

Sofort kam Voldemort auf ihn zugeeilt und tippte ihm mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Schläfe, er zog einen langen silbrigen Faden hervor. Schnell eilte er auf den bewusstlosen Mann am Boden zu und begann ein paar Zauber zu murmeln.

Währenddessen beeilte sich der angebliche Fletcher den Tarnumhang von Sofa zu klauben, seinen Zauberstab neben den Bewusstlosen zu werfen und sobald Voldemort mit seinem Zauber fertig war, den Umhang über sie beide zu werfen. Ein stummes 'Enervate', weckte den Bewusstlosen auf dem Boden auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig für ihn, um sich verwundert umzusehen, aufzustehen und nach seinem auf dem Boden liegenden Zauberstab zu greifen, bevor ein paar Plopps ertönten und drei Auroren apparierten, während zwei weitere Gestalten unbemerkt disapparierten.

„Ich habe mich gerade daran erinnert, warum ich Vielsafttrank verabscheue", meinte Darian, als er sich aufs Sofa fallen ließ. Voldemort war schon dabei ihre Beute zu inspizieren, doch Darian hatte gerade die schmerzhafte Prozedur des Zurückverwandelns in seine normale Gestalt hinter sich und kein sonderlich großes Interesse, sich jetzt gleich wieder auf die Arbeit zu stürzen.

„Dieser Zauber, mit dem die alten Ägypter diese Rollen belegt haben, ist einfach faszinierend. Die hatten echt was drauf", flüsterte Voldemort begeistert.

„Hallo, ich beschwere mich gerade, geh bitte auf mich ein", nörgelte Darian und beugte sich zu seinem Liebhaber.

Doch dieser beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern ließ die Schriftrolle vor ihm noch ein Stückchen näher schweben, um sie etwas genauer zu betrachten. Nun reichte es Darian, wenn er schon sein Leben riskierte, wollte er bitteschön auch von Voldemort beachtet werden. Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes platzierten sich die Schriftrollen schwebend auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Voldemort zog nur ärgerlich eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu Darian. Doch dieser ließ sich auf Voldemorts Schoß gleiten und schlang beide Arme um ihn.

„Ich will dich jetzt und jetzt heißt jetzt sofort, nicht in einer Stunde, nicht in fünf Minuten, sondern jetzt", sagte er stürmisch und begann ihn zu küssen.

Den Hals, das Kinn, die Wangenknochen, bis er Voldemorts weiche Lippen mit der Zunge anstieß und dieser begann, den daraufhin entbrennenden Kuss geschlagen zu erwidern.

„Und ich bekomme, was ich will", flüsterte Darian noch mit einem räuberischen Grinsen.

„Uhh, Darian. Nicht jetz…", stöhnte Voldemort, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, denn ohne Rücksicht presste Darian ihn aufs Sofa, kniete sich über ihn und riss sein Hemd auf.

Leicht kratzte er mit seinen Zähnen über die empfindlichen Brustwarzen und ließ nicht zu, dass Voldemort auch nur einen Finger bewegte.

Wortlos verführte er den schönen Körper seines Lebensgefährten, bis dieser kaum mehr seine Sinne beisammen hatte, bevor er sich selbst seiner Kleidung entledigte.

Darian wusste, dass jede seiner Bewegungen unter ständiger Beobachtung stand. So machte er einen besonderen Umstand daraus das Gleitmittel zu holen und sich zu weiten. Voldemorts Finger, die nach ihm griffen, schlug er zurück und auch als er sich wieder auf ihn schwang, ließ er nicht zu, dass er kontrolliert wurde.

Genüsslich ließ er sich auf dem erigierten Glied nieder und stöhnte leise auf, als ihn ein Lustschauer überkam.

Quälend langsam bewegte er sich auf und ab und genoss es ganz für sich Voldemort auf diese Weise in sich zu spüren.

Doch dieser wollte sich nicht so einfach unterdrücken lassen. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung stieß er Darian von sich herunter auf den Boden, nur um einen Moment später von hinten hemmungslos in ihn zu stoßen. Nun war Darian derjenige, der sich zu beugen hatte. Doch schon bald stieß Voldemort sanfter in ihn, bevor er ihm gewährte sich herumzudrehen.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich tief in die Augen, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss zusammen fanden.

Als Voldemort nun in Darians Körper glitt, war nichts mehr von Dominanz zwischen ihnen und ein leidenschaftlicher Rhythmus trieb sie zum Höhepunkt.

Schwer atmend lagen sie eng umschlungen auf dem Boden. Nachdenklich drehte Voldemort eine von Darians Haarsträhnen zwischen den Fingern.

„Du solltest deine Zauber besser üben. Du bist langsam geworden", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Warum langsam?", fragte Darian zufrieden.

„Nun ja, du musst gezögert haben als du die Banne ausgetauscht hast, denn die Rollen haben auf dich gewirkt."

„Was?!", rief Darian entsetzt und setzte sich auf, die eben noch vorhandene Müdigkeit war vergessen.

„Was haben sie gemacht?", forderte er entgeistert zu wissen.

„Du hast nun eine silbergraue Haarsträhne, aber ich kann dich beruhigen, der Rest deines Körpers ist in Ordnung", erwiderte Voldemort süffisant grinsend.

„Na vielen Dank, irgendwie scheinen diese vermaledeiten Dinger meine Jugend zu lieben", seufzte Darian und ließ sich wieder zurück auf den Boden sinken.

**Allgenein:**

Ich habe eine Rechtschreibaktualisierung der gesamten FF vorgenommen oder besser vornehmen lassen. Danke nochmals an meine Beta.

Eine kleine Szene hat sich im 2 Kapitel geändert und zwar jene in der Harry den sprechenden Hut aufsetzt. Ansonsten ist alles beim alten geblieben.

Als letztes wollte ich noch einen Dank an meine Kommischreiber hinterlassen, die mich immer zum Weiterschreiben animieren.

Dank an: Kassy, SangNoire, Rosiel, Asagao, Xera, whiteShadow, Kerry, nicki, silbernewolfsfrau, Sanchan, Ryoma, Marsali, AuroraSky, Secreta, InaBau, angelseys, Anne, Julae, Marry Hiwatarie, satoshi, Minnilein.

**Sanchan:**

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung zu dir, du hast recht. Hoffe du weißt was gemeint ist.

**Kessy:**

Nein, der Grund warum Darian so schlecht schläft ist eher, wie Voldemort schon gesagt hat, das Menschen ihre Erlebnisse im Traum verarbeiten, was bei Darian nicht geschehen ist. Jetzt haben sich aber so viele Dinge angesammelt die verarbeitet werden müssen, obwohl es schon längst hätte geschehen müssen. Deshalb wird sich das auch noch einige Zeit hinziehen bis sich sein Schlaf normalisiert hat.


	10. Leben und LIebe

Hallo und ein frohes neues Jahr.

Wie ihr seht habe ich mich doch dazu entschlossen die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben.

Ich gebe unumwunden zu, dass ich sie bereits abgeschrieben hatte. Doch dann, so kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien schrieb mich ein kleines Vögelchen an und fragte ob es noch irgendwann weitergehen würde und mir wurde bewusst das ich sie ungern abbrechen würde.

Deshalb habe ich mir ein Limit gesetzt bis spätestens nach den Weihnachtsferien ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen, sonst würde ich sie als abgebrochen kennzeichnen. Das alles führte dazu, dass ich mich hingesetzt habe um ein paar neue Kapitel zu schreiben die nun im Monatstakt hochgeladen werden.

Ich hoffe doch ihr lest nach fast einem Jahr noch weiter, ich werde es sehen und wünsche euch viel spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

PS: An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an meine Beta wo es doch alles etwas drunter und drüber ging. Und Entschuldigung das das update jetzt kein neues Kapitel wurde, das kommt voraussichtlich gegen Ende nächster Woche.

**10. Leben und Liebe**

Die Geheimnisse der Papyrusrollen erwiesen sich als weitaus widerstandsfähiger als erwartet. Erst nach mehreren Monaten hatten sie alle Komponenten zusammen, um das Ritual durchzuführen. Manche der alten Zauberbegriffe waren einfach nicht mehr gebräuchlich und da halfen keine Übersetzungszauber der Welt.

Für diesen Abend waren sie bei Marius und Abraxas eingeladen, die ihnen erlaubten, ihr Experiment bei ihnen durchzuführen. War doch eine Muggelwohnung bei weitem der falsche Ort für ein altägyptisches Unsterblichkeitsritual.

Am Abend apparierten sie auf den Landsitz der Malfoys, ein sehr herrschaftliches Anwesen, wie Darian unumwunden zugab.

Innerlich dachte er daran, wie er diesem Haus das letzte Mal begegnet war. Damals war er der Einbrecher gewesen und der Familiensitz eine uneinnehmbare Festung.

Doch diesmal kam er mit Einladung und schon in der Eingangshalle wurden er und Voldemort begrüßt.

„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Ortis. Marius und Abraxas haben uns schon von Ihnen erzählt und auch Professor Slughorn spricht nur in höchsten Tönen von Ihnen."

„Das ehrt mich sehr, Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Darian förmlich und verbeugte sich leicht vor der Ehefrau seines Geldgebers.

„Sie hatten schon immer eine gute Wahl was Ihre Freunde angeht, Tom. Kommen Sie doch in den Salon. Mein Mann ist ebenfalls gespannt Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Sie sind wie immer sehr gastfreundlich, Mrs. Malfoy. Sagen Sie doch, wie geht es Marius? Ich hatte in letzter Zeit leider kaum noch Gelegenheit ihn zu sehen."

„Oh, meinem Jungen geht es blendend, sage ich Ihnen. Wir sind natürlich alle etwas im Stress wegen der Hochzeit unserer Ältesten, ich kann kaum glauben, dass meine Odora schon so alt ist", seufzte die Hexe und führte ihre Gäste in den Salon, in dem auch schon der Hausherr auf sie wartete.

Sie aßen erst mit der Familie zu Abend, lernten Odoras Verlobten kennen und sprachen mit den Zwillingen über dies und jenes, alte Bekannte und Dinge, die Darian auch wirklich interessiert hätten, würde ihm das Ritual nicht so in den Fingerspitzen jucken. Auch Voldemort saß auf glühenden Kohlen, obwohl er sich seine Höflichkeit bewundernswert gut erhielt.

Endlich, nach endlosen Stunden, wie es den beiden Zauberern vorkam, meinte Abraxas: „Wie groß müsste denn der Raum sein? Wir haben hier viele zur Auswahl."

Zusammen gingen sie hinunter in die Kerker, wo sie in einem der alten Verliese den Zauber ausführen wollten.

Zu ihrem großen Unmut wurden Abraxas und Marius vor der Tür abgewimmelt mit dem Versprechen, es ihnen zu erklären, sollte es glücken. Innerlich waren die beiden Brüder jedoch etwas erleichtert, wollten sie doch nicht unbedingt Teilnehmer an einem gewagten, unerforschten, womöglich gefährlichen Experiment sein.

„Endlich ist es soweit", sagte Voldemort und begann die verschiedensten Phiolen aus seinem Umhang zu ziehen.

Harry währenddessen kämpfte mit sich selbst. Dieser Raum barg viele schlechte Erinnerungen. In einer fernen Zukunft würde Ron ihn betreten, um nie wieder das Licht der Welt zu erblicken. Er selbst hatte seinen leblosen Körper aus diesen Wänden gebracht und dies war der Anfang vom Ende gewesen.

Nur schwer schaffte er es sich loszureißen und sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Voldemort unterdessen hatte sich bereits entkleidet und in die Mitte des Raumes gesetzt. Mit seiner rechten Hand umklammerte er einen etwa augapfelgroßen Stein, einen Rubin, den sie eigens aus der Privatsammlung eines Muggels gestohlen hatten.

„Nun liegt alles an dir, Darian. Vermassle den Zauber nicht", sagte Voldemort und schloss vertrauensvoll die Augen.

Darian währenddessen zog seinen Zauberstab und begann die Verwandlungsformel zu murmeln.

Doch irgendwas machte ihn stutzig. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben. Etwas Wichtiges.

„Jetzt nur keine Selbstzweifel", sagte er zu sich selbst und beendete den Zauber mit einem letzten kraftvollen Wort.

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er, wie Voldemort von einem sanften hellen Schein überzogen wurde. Doch dann plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung begann sich der zukünftige Dunkle Lord zu krümmen, ein erstickter Schmerzenslaut entkam seinen Lippen.

Darian wollte auf ihn zulaufen, alles beenden, doch mit eiserner Willenskraft blieb er stehen und sah seinem Geliebten bei seinem qualvollen Kampf zu.

Der sanfte Schein wurde von einem unheilvollen roten Licht abgelöst und einen Moment später war ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zu hören. Der Rubin war in tausende von Teilen zersprungen und Voldemort erlöst. Kaum einen Moment später brach er zusammen.

Einen Augenblick zögerte Darian noch, dann lief er zu ihm, um seinen körperlichen Zustand zu überprüfen. Alle Vitalwerte stabil, stellte er erleichtert fest.

Nun erst mal weg hier, beschloss Darian und wollte die Splitter des Rubins wieder zusammenfügen, was ihm jedoch misslang. Dennoch begann Darian erleichtert alle Sachen zusammen zu suchen und Voldemort wieder anzukleiden.

Sanft hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er ihn mit einem Schwebezauber belegte und den Raum verließ.

„Darian, alles okay?", fragte Marius aufgeregt, als er den bewusstlosen Voldemort erblickte.

„Das werde ich sehen, wenn er aufwacht. Macht euch erst mal keine Sorgen. Ihr kennt ihn, er ist stur", lächelte Darian beruhigend.

„Wir können euch Zimmer hier geben, das Anwesen ist groß genug", bot Abraxas an.

„Nein, danke fürs Angebot. Ich bringe ihn nach Hause. Es könnte Nebenwirkungen geben", meinte Darian und ließ sich unter einem Bombardement von Fragen über das Ritual nach draußen geleiten.

Mit seinem bewusstlosen Liebhaber apparierte er direkt in seine Wohnung hinein.

Immer wieder besah sich Darian die Phiole in seiner Hand, die mit einer hellgelben Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Das konnte nicht stimmen, diese Ergebnisse durften nicht stimmen. Noch einmal prüfte er das Ergebnis nach, doch unheilvoll färbte sich die Phiole gelb. In anderen Fällen hatte er sich über Gelb gefreut, doch nicht in diesem Fall.

Besorgt beobachtete Darian Voldemort, welcher noch immer bewusstlos war. Der Morgen graute schon lange und nach den Erfahrungen, die Darian bis jetzt mit Ritualen gemacht hatte, durfte er nicht so lange bewusstlos sein.

Doch bei diesem Ergebnis… würde er jemals wieder aufwachen? Tiefe Schuldgefühle breiteten sich in Darian aus, hätte er doch diese verdammten Schriftrollen nie angeschleppt.

Noch einen Tag wollte er ihm geben, bevor er ihn zu einem Heiler brachte und Voldemort würde nie erfahren, wie knapp er seine Zeit ausreizte.

„Darian…" Eine kratzige, heisere, unendlich leise Stimme drang an sein Ohr und schon im nächsten Moment war Darian an Voldemorts Seite.

„Ja, ich bin hier", flüsterte er erstickt und griff fest nach der Hand seines Geliebten.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis Voldemort versuchen konnte sich aufzurichten und nur mit Darians Hilfe schaffte er es.

„Es ist ja schon hell", stellte er erstaunt fest. „War ich sehr lange bewusstlos?"

„Ja. Ich hatte schon Sorgen, du würdest nicht mehr aufwachen! Ich hatte solche Angst." Darian verbarg sein Gesicht an Voldemorts Brust und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Hey, keine Sorge, mir geht's gut", flüsterte Voldemort beruhigend und nahm Darians Gesicht in die Hände. „Du musst nicht weinen. So lange war ich nun wirklich nicht bewusstlos."

„Nicht lange!?", schluchzte Darian, dem verräterische Tränen in den Augen glitzerten, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Voldemort, es ist neun Uhr morgens und zwar am Sonntag! Du warst den ganzen Samstag bewusstlos"

„Was…", schluckte Voldemort und erbleichte sichtlich. „Ich habe einen ganzen Tag verloren?"

Darian nickte bedrückt.

Voldemort ließ sich mit einem Seufzer zurück in die Kissen sinken, um erst mal alles zu verdauen.

„Wie ist das Ergebnis? Hast du mich schon getestet?", fragte Voldemort irgendwann.

„Erzähl mir doch erst mal, was du von dem Ritual noch weißt, ich muss schon so lange auf den Bericht warten und jetzt sind die Erinnerungen noch frisch", lenkte Darian ab, doch Voldemort ließ sich darauf ein.

„Du hast den Zauber ausgesprochen und sofort hat ein angenehmes Gefühl eingesetzt, so als würdest du dich am sichersten, wohl behütetsten und schönsten Ort der Welt befinden. Ich habe nicht mal mehr den kalten Boden unter mir gespürt.

Doch jäh brach das Gefühl ab und ein Schmerz zog sich von meiner rechten Hand aus durch meinen Körper. Dann weiß ich nur noch, dass es mir so vorkam, als würde ich in Rot ertrinken und nun bin ich erwacht. Das ist alles. Nun erzähl du", forderte Voldemort ihn auf, nachdem er seine Erfahrungen geschildert hatte.

„Hast du nicht mitbekommen wie der Rubin zersprungen ist?", fragte Darian.

„Der Rubin ist zersprungen?!", keuchte Voldemort.

„Ja, warte einen Moment."

Darian stand auf und holte ein kleines Kästchen, als er es öffnete, war darin feiner roter Staub zu sehen.

„Scheint so als hätte er den Druck nicht ausgehalten", grübelte Voldemort. „Aber jetzt, hast du mich getestet oder nicht?"

Unbehaglich sah Darian zu Boden. „Ja, habe ich, aber das Ergebnis wird dir nicht gefallen."

„Warum nicht?", bei diesen Worten verengten sich Voldemorts Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Du solltest es dir selbst ansehen, sonst wirst du mir nicht glauben", sagte Darian und stand auf. „Fühlst du dich schon wieder kräftig genug?"

„Ja", entschlossen stand Voldemort auf, doch schon im nächsten Moment musste er sich bei seinem Lebensgefährten abstützen.

„Das sehe ich. Bleib liegen. Ich bringe dir erst mal etwas zu essen und zu trinken", bestimmte Darian.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Das ist ja wirklich erbärmlich", stöhnte er ärgerlich.

Darian verschwand in die Küchenecke und kam mit einem Tablett wieder, auf dem er außer einem reichlichen Frühstück auch einen starken Kaffee mitbrachte.

„Ich hoffe, du verträgst schon Kaffee", grübelte er, als er Voldemort das Tablett hinstellte.

„Ich bin doch kein Schwerkranker. Vielleicht ein bisschen schwächlich, aber mehr auch nicht."

„Dann trink, aber sei vorsichtig, ist heiß", warnte Darian.

Schweigend sah Darian Voldemort beim Essen zu und obwohl er einen Tag bewusstlos gewesen war, aß er kaum. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Darian wie Voldemort ihn immer wieder verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

„Was ist?", fragte Darian.

„Ähm…", stotterte Voldemort und errötete. „Könntest du mir mal helfen…"

„Klar, wobei?"

„Ich, ähm… muss mal…", flüsterte Voldemort und errötete noch mehr.

Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf Darians Lippen, als er sich vorbeugte, um Voldemort einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

„Klar."

Es dauerte den ganzen Tag bis Voldemort sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, dennoch bestand Darian darauf, die Auswertung des Rituals erst morgen zu machen, wenn er sich wieder ganz erholt hatte, musste er doch morgen sowieso schon wieder arbeiten.

Der nächste Tag schlich für Voldemort dahin und er langweilte sich zu Tode bei den Erzählungen von Emilia Evenbourg und ihren sieben Enkeln, denen sie das Familienteeservice vererben wollte, sich aber nicht entscheiden konnte, welchem ihrer Liebsten.

Darian dagegen sah die Stunden nur so dahin schmelzen wie das Festessen in der Großen Halle zu Halloween. Viel zu schnell stand er zu Hause und kochte Abendessen und bald würde auch Voldemort nach Hause kommen.

Ein Rauschen im Kamin kündigte ihn an.

„Hallo", grüßte Voldemort und beugte sich vor, um Darian einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.

„Schön, dass du da bist", lächelte Darian.

Voldemort verschwand ins Schlafzimmer, um seine Arbeitskleidung abzulegen und schrie in die Wohnküche: „Was gibt es heute?"

„Bratkartoffeln mit Speck", kam das Geschrei zurück.

„Schon wieder, kannst du nicht mal was anderes machen?", nörgelte Voldemort, welcher zurück in den Raum getreten war und nun das Geschirr zum Esstisch befehligte.

„Dann kauf was anderes ein. Wenn du natürlich tonnenweise Kartoffeln kaufst habe ich nicht viel Auswahl. Da bleiben Klöße, Reibekuchen, Kartoffeln mit Quark, Bratkartoffeln und einige Variationen an Auflauf", stichelte Darian.

„Okay, Punkt für dich. Manchmal verfluche ich, dass Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Transfiguration ausschließt, Essen zu beschwören."

Zusammen setzten sich die beiden Zauberer an den Esstisch und Darian hatte gewusst, dass sie nun zu nur einem Thema kommen konnten und so war es auch.

„Welche Art von Tests hast du durchgeführt, während ich bewusstlos war? Den Alterungsbestimmungstrank?"

„Nein, eine Variation davon. Der Alterungsbestimmungstrank ist für unsere Zwecke ungeeignet, da wir mehrere Monate bräuchten, um eine Gegenprobe zu machen", argumentierte Darian.

„Dann hast du mein Rezept ausprobiert? Wirkt es?", fragte Voldemort nun etwas aufgeregter.

Voldemort hatte diesen Trank entwickelt, um minimale Unterschiede im Alter von Gewebeproben festzustellen. Desto heller der Gelbton war, den der Trank annahm, umso größer war der Altersunterschied der beiden Proben. Allerdings funktionierte er nur für Gewebeproben, die mit maximal einer halben Stunde Unterschied genommen wurden. Das Minimum lag bei einer Minute.

„Es wirkt ausgezeichnet. Ich habe mit Hilfe meines Blutes eine Durchschnittsskala erstellt, ich zeige dir die Versuche nach dem Essen", erwiderte Darian.

„Sehr gut."

„Ach übrigens, du bist dran mit abspülen, mein Süßer", flötete Darian als er sich erhob.

„Kann ich das nicht nachher machen? Ich will endlich die Ergebnisse sehen", quengelte Voldemort. „Ich habe außerdem langsam das Gefühl, dass du sie zu verbergen versuchst."

„Sie werden dir nicht gefallen, wenn du das meinst", sagte Darian bedrückt. „Ich habe noch eine Portion des Trankes, damit du dich selbst überzeugen kannst, sonst glaubst du mir wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Was ist schief gelaufen?", fragte Voldemort nun eindringlich und fasste Darian an beiden Schultern.

Dieser wich seinem Blick jedoch aus und musterte einen Punkt zu ihren Füßen.

„Darian, ich habe ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren, es geht schließlich um mich!", meinte Voldemort sanft.

„Es ist… nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis."

Unendlich sanft, wie etwas furchtbar zerbrechliches, umarmte Darian Voldemort.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Darian zärtlich.

„Was…?", wollte Voldemort fragen, doch ein Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Ich zeige es dir."

Noch kurz berührten sich ihre Lippen, dann schwang Darian seinen Zauberstab und aus der Wand brach ein Brett, überladen mit Phiolen, Pergamenten und Zaubertrankzutaten, hervor.

„Das Ergebnis", sagte Darian bedrückt und hielt ihm eine Phiole hin, in der eine hellgelbe Flüssigkeit träge hin und her waberte.

„Es ist misslungen…", stellte Voldemort träge fest und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

„Es ist mehr als nur misslungen", sagte Darian. „Diese Probe habe ich mit meinem eigenen Fleisch gemacht, für dieselbe Zeitspanne." Resigniert schwenkte er eine Phiole mit sonnengelben Inhalt.

„Was…", hauchte Voldemort und betrachtete wieder seine eigene. „Das ist…"

Plötzlich sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und eilte zum Tisch. Ab diesem Moment war er nicht mehr ansprechbar. Darian beobachtete ihn den gesamten Abend, wie er verzweifelt versuchte, ein anderes Ergebnis zu erzielen, doch kläglich daran scheiterte. Er rührte in Tränken herum, sprach Zauber und wurde immer verzweifelter.

Erst nach zwei Uhr unterbrach er ihn. Obwohl er sich so sehr ein anderes Ergebnis wünschte.

„Voldemort, es hat keinen Sinn."

„Keinen Sinn? KEINEN SINN?!", brüllte Angesprochener ihn an. „Soll ich mich etwa damit abfinden, dass ich jetzt noch schneller altere als ohnehin schon!?" Voldemort ging bedrohlich auf Darian zu und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Dass ich jetzt noch früher krepiere!"

Eisern schloss sich eine Hand um Darians Kehle und drückte ihn an die Wand. Mit Entsetzen entdeckte er ein rotes Glitzern in Voldemorts Augen, welches stetig an Intensität gewann.

„Oder wolltest du das etwa?! War das dein Ziel! Willst du mich jetzt auf diese Weise umbringen?", donnerte Voldemort.

Darian bekam kaum Luft und begann verzweifelt die Hand, die ihn würgte, wegzudrücken. Doch als es ihm endlich gelang wieder richtig Luft zu holen, zückte er nicht seinen Zauberstab, um sich zu wehren, sondern schlang die Arme um seinen Geliebten.

Als erstes blieb Voldemort wie erstarrt stehen, einen endlosen Moment lang, doch dann schloss er ebenfalls die Arme um ihn.

„Tut mir Leid, habe ich dir wehgetan?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte", antwortete Darian. „Komm, lass uns erst mal zu Bett gehen und morgen in Ruhe über alles reden."

Die Unterredung am nächsten Abend war alles andere als von Erfolg gekrönt. Sie fanden einfach keinen Fehler, den sie in dem Ritual gemacht haben könnten oder auch nur den Ansatz einer sinnvollen Lösung, ihr Problem in den Griff zu bekommen. Zwar war es nicht sehr viel was Voldemort schneller alterte, dennoch konnte es sich über die Jahre hochrechnen.

Sie beschlossen, das Ritual noch einmal von vorne durchzuplanen und dabei alles Erschlossene außer Acht zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, auf einen Fehler zu stoßen. Ebenfalls wollten sie aber auch ihre Suche nach der Herstellung der Horkruxe nicht vergessen.

Darians Bemerkung, dass es zur Not nicht allzu schwer war einen neuen Körper zu erschaffen, trieb Voldemort fast zur Weißglut, bevor er begriff, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Ein dummer, wenn auch zugegeben.

Darian war sich nicht sicher, ob Voldemort plötzlich schneller reizbar geworden war oder ob es einfach wegen dem Thema Tod war. Er beschloss es im Hinterkopf zu behalten und ihn zu beobachten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mitte Juli 1947 fand die Hochzeit von Odora Isabella Malfoy und Cornelius Oswald Fudge statt. Eine prunkvolle Festlichkeit, auf der jeder vertreten war, der auch nur annähernd Rang und Namen hatte. Darian, da er mittlerweile hochrangiger Angestellter der Familie Malfoy war und Voldemort, an dem Odora schon in der Schulzeit einen Narren gefressen hatte, waren natürlich ebenfalls geladen.

Sey nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie auf seine eigene Hochzeit mit Ismaria einzuladen, die in drei Monaten stattfinden sollte.

Abends kehrten Darian und Voldemort müde in ihre Wohnung zurück. Viele neue Kontakte waren an diesem Tag entstanden, die sich sicher noch nützlich erweisen würden, hatte Voldemort doch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, wenn er erst unsterblich war, in die Politik zu gehen und ein paar dieser elenden Magieschutzgesetze zu verändern.

Voldemort schlief sofort ein, doch Darian lag noch wach. Alle ihre Freunde heirateten oder verlobten sich, nur ihre Beziehung würde ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben. Vielleicht, irgendwann, wenn die normale Zeit wieder erstellt war, ließe sich dies ändern, doch Darian gruselte es, wie Voldemort dann aussehen würde. Würde er ihn dann überhaupt noch anfassen wollen?

Brüsk kuschelte Darian sich an seinen jugendlichen Voldemort.

Es schüttelt ihm bei dem Gedanken, was wohl noch alles passieren würde, oder ob er dann überhaupt noch leben würde? Vielleicht starb er in ein paar Jahren an einem fehlgeschlagenen Experiment?

Es brachte nichts jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Diese Zeit lag noch mehr als fünfzig Jahre in der Zukunft.

Nur das Jetzt zählte…

Vorsichtig um Voldemort nicht aufzuwecken streckte Darian sich hoch und hauchte seinem Liebsten einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich kann selbst kaum fassen, dass es so ist. Aber ich muss es einmal laut aussprechen, um es glauben zu können", flüsterte Darian der schlafenden Gestalt zu. „Lord Voldemort, ich liebe dich."

Darian wollte sich gerade wieder an seinen Liebsten kuscheln, als er bemerkte, wie sich dieser aufsetzte.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Voldemort angespannt.

Darian setzte sich auf, musterte die Bettdecke und kaute ertappt auf seiner Unterlippe. Dann nahm er all seinen Gryffindormut zusammen und sah Voldemort in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Die Worte hingen zwischen ihnen wie eine ungeheure Last. Nie hatte einer von ihnen es gewagt, das unausgesprochene Tabu zu brechen und diese Worte in den Mund zu nehmen.

„Liebe, was für ein Quatsch", schnaubte Voldemort, legte sich hin und drehte Darian den Rücken zu.

Darians Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„…Voldemort… liebst du mich denn nicht auch?", fragte Darian verzweifelt.

Sofort saß Voldemort wieder kerzengerade im Bett.

„Liebe!", sagte er voller Abscheu. „Es ist nur etwas körperliches, ich bin nicht krank oder pervers. Nur ein körperliches Verlangen, das hat nichts mit Emotionen zu tun."

„Da hast du vor nicht mal drei Jahren noch was anderes gesagt. Biegst du dir alles immer so zurecht, das es dir passt?

Und wenn du darauf anspielt, dass wir beides Männer sind, in der Zeit, aus der ich komme, ist Homosexualität bewiesenermaßen keine Krankheit. In meiner Zeit…"

„Wir sind hier aber nicht in deiner Zeit. Wir sind hier im Jahre 1947. Und hier läuft es noch etwas anders ab. Außerdem hat das gar nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass ich nichts, überhaupt nichts für dich empfinde."

„Und deshalb schläfst du mit mir?"

„Du bist nur ein Vergnügen, nichts weiter."

„Und deshalb leben wir zusammen? Weil du mich als eines deiner Spielzeuge siehst, die du wegwirfst, wenn sie dir zu lästig werden?", brauste Darian auf. „Sag es mir in die Augen und ich werde dir glauben, dass du rein gar nichts für mich empfindest, dass alles für dich nur ein Spiel war, um zu sehen, ob du damit durchkommst." Schmerzhaft griff Darian nach Voldemorts Arm und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.

„Sag mir, das ich nur dein Spielzeug bin, dein Versuchsobjekt bei deinem kleinen Spiel ‚wie lange kann ich ihn behalten bis das Ministerium davon Wind bekommt'. Sag mir, dass du gelogen hast als du meintest, zwischen uns sei mehr als nur Sex.

Wenn du es wirklich glaubst, dann sag mir ins Gesicht, dass ich krank bin und in die psychiatrische Klinik müsste, weil ich dich liebe. Ich werde es dir glauben, los, sag es!"

Einen Moment starrten sie sich an, bis Voldemort den Blick senkte. Erst geschah nichts, dann riss er sich los und stürme aus dem Zimmer. In Darian mischten sich Wut, Genugtuung und grenzenlose Verzweiflung zu einem Geschwür, welches ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Trotzig trieb er sie zurück an den Ort von dem sie gekommen waren, legte sich hin, zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und … weinte.

Als Darian am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hoffte er, dass es alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Dass er, wenn er gleich die Augen aufschlagen würde, in Voldemorts Armen liegen würde. Dass sie zusammen über die neuen Berichte im Tagespropheten diskutieren würden und diese schreckliche Nacht nie stattgefunden hätte.

Doch dem war nicht so, alleine erwachte er in dem großen Bett und es kam ihm ungemütlich kalt vor.

Betrübt zog er sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Als er nach Hause kam, dachte er, dass seine Laune nicht tiefer sinken konnte. Er hatte Voldemort eine Eule geschickt, doch keine Nachricht erhalten, aber als er die Wohnung betrat, war dies eine deutlichere Antwort als er sie haben wollte.

Alle Sachen Voldemorts waren verschwunden, ohne ein Wort, ohne auch nur eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, war er aus seinem Leben getreten, geflohen.

Am nächsten Tag ging Darian in die Nokturngasse zu Borgin & Burke's, doch sie wollten ihm keine Auskunft geben, wo sich Voldemort befand. Auf irgendeinem dubiosen Auftrag war ihre Antwort. Wann er zu erwarten wäre? Irgendwann.

Darian versuchte es bei allen Freunden und auch Bekannten. Doch keiner hatte eine Ahnung, wo er stecken könnte. Bei Sey hatte er das Gefühl, dass er etwas wusste, doch er schwieg sich aus und mit Gewalt wollte er es nicht versuchen.

Erst Raphael sagte ihm offen, dass er bei den Blacks sei, jedoch von niemandem, vor allem nicht von Darian gefunden werden wollte. Er war erpicht darauf herauszufinden, was vorgefallen war, doch Darian war bereits aus dem Haus gefegt.

Doch was er auch versuchte, Voldemort blieb unerreichbar. Darian versuchte es immer wieder bei Sey und Borgin & Burke's, doch nie erwischte er ihn. Nicht, dass er gewusst hätte, was er ihm sagen wollte.

In einem Moment lagen ihm schwere Vorwürfe auf der Zunge, ein anderes Mal wollte er sich entschuldigen für seine harten Worte.

Kein Aufspürzauber war von Erfolg gekrönt und kein Weg führte zum Ziel.

Natürlich musste er noch immer arbeiten, sonst hätte er sich sicher in seinem Kummer ertränkt.

Er vermisste ihn so sehr, dass es ihm fast körperlich weh tat. In den letzten Jahren war es so eine Gewohnheit gewesen, ihn um sich zu haben. Mit ihm zu reden, zu diskutieren, zu forschen oder einfach nur gemeinsam auf dem Bett oder der Couch zu liegen.

Tagsüber hatten sie sich nie gesehen, doch fast jeden Abend hatten sie gemeinsam gegessen. All diese Kleinigkeiten, die sie geteilt hatten, wurden ihm so schmerzlich bewusst.

Um es kurz zu fassen: Darian war furchtbar schlecht drauf, doch einer sollte es wagen ihm in den Weg zu treten. Es geschah auf einem seiner allabendlichen Wege von der Nokturngasse nach Hause durch eine sehr verwinkelte Muggelgegend, als er im Vorbeigehen einen bulligen Mann anrempelte.

„Willst du auch Ärger?", fragte der Typ.

Darian blickte ihn aus leeren Augen an und antwortete:

„Gerne."

Der Typ sah ihn erst einen Moment bedröppelt an, dann knackte er jedoch mit den Knöcheln.

„Hältst dich wohl für ganz toll oder was? Dann komm her, Großkotz! Ich habe im Krieg gegen die Nazis gekämpft, na? Angst?"

Matt sah Darian ihn an und desto länger er ihn anblickte, umso deutlicher zeichnete sich ein feines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab. Ein kleines, bemitleidenswertes Lächeln schlich sich in seine Züge als er von oben herab diesen groben Klotz eines Muggels betrachtete. Und plötzlich begann er zu lachen. In diesem Moment wusste er selbst nicht so recht warum. Er lachte über die Situation, über seine Angst, seinen Kummer, er lachte einfach nur. Er lachte auch noch als ihm der bullige Muggel ins Gesicht schlug, ihn anschrie, ihn zu Boden trat, ihm die Rippen brach. Er lachte bis er ohnmächtig wurde, aus einem Grund, den niemand je verstehen würde, den er nicht einmal selbst verstand.


	11. Komm zurück

**11. Komm zurück**

Darian erwachte in einem kleinen, schäbigen Raum. Er lag auf einem harten Bett und war mit vielen Mullbinden verarztet worden. Was ihn dazu brachte, dass sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und sein eines Auge so geschwollen war, dass er es kaum öffnen konnte.

Resigniert schloss er die Augen und schalt sich selbst für seine Dummheit aus. Voldemort zu vermissen, hieß noch lange nicht, fast Selbstmord zu begehen.

Jetzt musste er als erstes an seinen Zauberstab kommen, um sich zu heilen, doch er trug seine Kleidung nicht mehr. Jemand hatte ihn ausgezogen, um ihn zu verarzten.

War er in einem Muggelkrankenhaus? Vorsichtig öffnete er sein nicht geschwollenes Auge und antwortete sich selbst mit „Unwahrscheinlich", als er die geblümten Gardinen erblickte. So sehr würde sich ein Krankenhaus aus dieser Zeit und aus seiner Zeit wohl nicht unterscheiden.

Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als eine junge Frau das Zimmer betrat.

„Bleiben Sie liegen! Sie sind schwer verletzt!", rief sie empört und drückte Darian mit sanfter Gewalt zurück ins Bett. Dieser hatte dem nicht viel entgegen zu setzen, da ihm das Bild vor den Augen verschwamm.

Wenig später kam er wieder zu sich. Die Frau saß neben seinem Bett und strickte. Sie hatte lange rote Haare und grüne Augen, die jetzt angestrengt zusammengekniffen waren als sie die Maschen zählte. Ein hübsches Mädchen, stellte Darian fest, wobei die Betonung auf Mädchen lag, denn eine Frau konnte man sie noch nicht nennen. Sie war gewiss nicht älter als sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre und trug auch keinen Ehering.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Darian mit kratziger Stimme, worauf das Mädchen erst mal ihre Stricknadeln fallen ließ.

„Haben Sie mich erschreckt! Ich dachte nicht, dass Sie so schnell wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen würden", atmete sie auf und fasste sich an die Brust.

„Ich bin zäh", lächelte Darian schwach.

„Soll ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen?", fragte sie und stand schon auf.

„Nein, danke. Könnte ich meine Sachen haben?", antwortete Darian und schielte zu seinem schwarzen Zaubererumhang, den er auf einem Stuhl erblickt hatte.

„Sie können nicht nach Hause gehen, Sie sind schwer verletzt", protestierte das Mädchen.

„Keiner hat gesagt, dass ich gehen will, Miss…", Darian hob fragend seine Augenbraue.

„Evans, Emily Evans, freut mich", antwortete das Mädchen beschämt.

„Freut mich, Miss Evans. Ich bin Darian Otis."

Das Mädchen machte einen leichten Knicks.

„Angenehm, Mr. Otis", sagte sie. „Ich hole Ihnen etwas zu trinken."

Darian beobachtete, wie sie den Raum verließ und irgendetwas passte nicht zusammen. Ihre Manieren waren zu gut für diese ärmliche Behausung, eher die einer reichen Bürgerstochter als die eines Londoner Großstadtkindes. Außerdem sprach sie mit einem starken Akzent. Deutsch, wenn er sich nicht zu sehr täuschte.

„Hier bitte, aber trinken Sie vorsichtig."

Umsichtig half Miss Evans Darian sich aufzusetzen und reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee mit Milch.

„Könnte ich vielleicht kurz meine Sachen haben? Ich möchte nur sehen, ob alles da ist. Was ist überhaupt genau geschehen?"

„Natürlich, ich bringe Sie ihnen." Sofort eilte das Mädchen zum Stuhl und brachte ihm seine Kleidung.

„Sie haben verletzt auf der Straße gelegen und ich habe Sie zu mir nach Hause gebracht. Bitte, Sie dürfen Mr. Connery nicht bei der Polizei anzeigen. Er ist ein guter Mensch. Es ist auch für ihn eine schwere Zeit. Ich kümmere mich auch um Sie, bis Sie wieder gesund sind. Bitte, Mr. Otis", flehte sie ihn an.

Darian hatte nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet diesen Muggel anzuzeigen, dann müsste er schließlich noch eine Weile mit seinen Verletzungen herumlaufen und daran lag ihm gar nichts.

„Ich werde ihn nicht anzeigen. Darf ich?"

Damit griff Darian nach dem Stoff und wühlte in den Taschen seines Zaubererumhangs. Doch wurde er nicht fündig. Verzweifelt suchte er weiter.

„Haben sie zufällig einen etwa elf Zoll langen Stab aus Holz gesehen?", fragte Darian leicht panisch, während er in den Taschen wühlte.

„Meinen Sie diesen Dirigentenstab?"

„Ja genau, den meine ich, haben Sie den?"

„Ja, warten Sie einen Moment."

Erleichtert beobachtete Darian wie Miss Evans seinen geliebten Phönixstab herausholte und ihn in seine Hand legte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss Darian seine Finger um den Zauberstab.

„Danke sehr", sagte er aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Keine Ursache. Sind Sie denn Dirigent? Sie erscheinen mir etwas zu jung", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein, Dirigent? Auf keinen Fall", antwortete er.

„Wozu dann das Stöckchen? Und Sie haben auch sehr seltsame Kleidung. Gehören Sie zu irgendeiner Sekte?"

„Einer Sekte!?", lachte Darian auf. „Vielleicht könnte man es so nennen. Könnte ich vielleicht noch etwas Tee haben?"

„Ähm… ja, natürlich."

Verwirrt eilte das Mädchen aus dem Zimmer und Darian machte sich daran seine gröbsten Verletzungen zu heilen. Leider brauchte sie nicht allzu lange bevor sie wiederkam.

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe, aber ich gehe jetzt nach Hause."

„Nein, Sie sind viel zu schwer verletzt", protestierte Miss. Evans und stellte den Tee ab.

Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen beobachtete sie, wie Darian sich abmühte aufzustehen und es zu ihrem Erstaunen auch noch schaffte.

„Ich gehe", sagte er fest und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Aber…", wollte sie protestieren, doch Darians Blick hatte sie nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen.

„Wenn Sie schon so stur sind, dann lassen Sie mich Sie wenigstens nach Hause bringen."

„Nein."

„Doch, das werde ich. Alleine kann ich Sie kaum auf die Straße lassen. Keine Widerrede", meinte sie streng als Darian schon widersprechen wollte.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam ihm. Leider hatte sie Recht. Er war noch sehr schwach.

„Dann helfen Sie mir wenigstens beim Ankleiden", erwiderte er resigniert.

„Gut."

Es war schon etwas umständlich Darian mit all den Verbänden in seine Kleidung zu stopfen, doch letztendlich hatten sie es geschafft und er warf sich seinen Zaubererumhang über.

„Es sieht irgendwie komisch aus", kicherte Miss Evans als sie ihn fertig angezogen betrachtete.

Endlich machten sie sich auf den Weg, was Darian mehr anstrengte als erwartet. Er war wohl noch immer nicht sonderlich gut in Heilzaubern. Er musste sie dringend mehr üben. In Sachen zerstören war er gut, doch Heilen war eine andere Sache. Es war viel komplizierter Knochen und Sehnen wieder zusammen zu fügen, als sie zum Bersten zu bringen.

Endlich kamen sie bei ihm an, er war schon ganz bleich im Gesicht vor Anstrengung.

Schwerfällig versuchte er die Tür aufzuschließen, wobei Miss Evans ihm letztendlich helfen musste.

Sie half ihm sich aufs Sofa zu setzen und den Umhang abzulegen.

„Sie sollten sich hinlegen, kommen Sie, wo ist das Schlafzimmer?"

Der Zauberer stöhnte nur gequält auf. Wie konnte jemand nur so penetrant sein? Als erstes wollte er seine Verletzungen loswerden. Und… bei dem Gedanken fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass diese Wohnung nicht nur aussah wie ein Schweinestall, sondern auch gerade zu nach Magie stank. Überall lagen Zauberutensilien rum. Zwar schien Miss Evans noch nichts bemerkt zu haben, aber das würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Jetzt würde er ihr Gedächtnis sowieso überarbeiten müssen, wenigstens war er durch Voldemort richtig gut in Gedächtniszaubern geworden.

„Könnten Sie vielleicht ins Badezimmer gehen und mir von dort eine Phiole mit… ach warten Sie, ich mach es selbst. Helfen Sie mir mal kurz", sagte Darian.

„Nein, was soll ich Ihnen bringen."

Doch Darian stand schon auf und humpelte Richtung Bad. Schnell eilte Miss Evans an seine Seite

„Sie sind ein furchtbarer Patient. Ständig müssen Sie mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Können Sie nicht einen Moment still liegen bleiben!", regte sich die junge Frau auf, während sie ihn ins Bad brachte.

„Nicht wirklich. Meine Ärzte sind schon oft an mir verzweifelt", lachte Darian schmerzlich.

„Ungehorsame Patienten sind das Schlimmste. Das hat Papa auch immer gesagt. Er war Arzt, bevor er… Was brauchen Sie jetzt?", wechselte sie schnell das Thema.

Darian beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Er kannte diesen schmerzvollen Blick nur zu gut, doch jetzt war etwas anderes wichtiger.

Schwerfällig humpelte er zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. In seinem Inneren stand ein Vorrat an verschiedenen Tränken. Tränke gegen Erkältung, Prellungen, Schürfwunden, Verbrennungen und noch vieles mehr. Schnell griff er sich zwei heraus und schloss den Schrank wieder.

„Ich habe, was ich brauche. Jetzt können Sie mich gerne ins Bett bringen", sagte Darian, was sie auch sofort tat. Danach wollte er sie nur noch loswerden, doch sie war hartnäckig und er selbst am Ende seiner Kräfte, sodass er am letztendlich aufgab und ihr sagte, sie solle sich hinsetzen und auf keinen Fall in seiner Wohnung rumschnüffeln, das mochte er nicht. Erschöpft nahm er beide Tränke und wartete darauf, dass sich die Schmerzen der zusammensetzenden Rippen einstellten.

Emily saß neben dem Bett des schwer verletzten, starrköpfigen jungen Mannes, den sie am gestrigen Abend auf der Straße aufgelesen hatte. Er war irgendwie seltsam, aber auch aufregend. Sie fragte sich selbst, was sie hier tat, aber sie fühlte sich für ihn verantwortlich. Er würde Mr. Connery, ihren Wohltäter, nicht anzeigen, und dafür würde sie sich darum kümmern, dass er wieder gesund wurde. Sie war nicht umsonst die Tochter eines Arztes.

Doch seit er sich hingelegt hatte, fragte sie sich, was das für komisches Zeug war, das er geschluckt hatte. Medizin war es nicht gewesen. Schmerzmittel gab es, soweit sie wusste, nur in Tablettenform oder es musste gespritzt werden.

Und auch die Wohnung. Ein einziger Saustall. Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke oder dreckiges Geschirr rum und Bücher in dicken Ledereinbänden dienten als Untersetzer für Kaffeetassen.

Und warum hatte er ein Doppelbett? War er verheiratet? Einen Ehering hatte sie nicht gesehen. Aber gut sah er sicherlich aus, wenn er das Gesicht nicht gerade zerschlagen hatte. Noch immer errötete sie leicht, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihn fast ganz ausgezogen hatte, um ihn zu verarzten.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den jungen Mann. Als Darian Otis hatte er sich vorgestellt. Wie alt er wohl sein mochte? Mitte zwanzig vielleicht, aber sie konnte sich auch täuschen.

Ob er wohl eingeschlafen war? Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor, um zu fühlen, ob er womöglich Fieber hatte. Und erstarrte als sie bemerkte, dass er schweißnass war. Plötzlich begann sein Körper zu zittern und ein leiser Schmerzenslaut war zu hören. Was war bloß los? Hatte er Fieber? Nein… Waren das womöglich Drogen gewesen, die er genommen hatte? Panisch griff sie nach den Phiolen, aber es waren keine Opiate, die ihr bekannt gewesen wären. Aber so gut kannte sie sich damit auch nicht aus. Fieberhaft begann sie zu überlegen, was sie tun könnte, vielleicht sollte sie ihn doch ins Krankenhaus bringen. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie ein Menschenleben gefährden. Doch so plötzlich wie dieser Anfall begonnen hatte, so schnell war er auch schon wieder vorbei. Ein ruhiges tiefes Atmen verriet ihr, dass der junge Mann eingeschlafen war.

Emily konnte sich nicht erklären, was das gewesen war, beschloss aber, ihn vom Schweiß abzuwaschen, damit er sich nicht noch erkältete.

Nachdenklich ging Emily in der verdreckten Wohnung auf die Suche nach einem Waschlappen. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie sich um. Wenigstens das Geschirr würde sie noch schnell in die Spüle stellen.

Typisch Mann, der war ganz sicher nicht verheiratet. Eine Frau hätte hier Ordnung rein gebracht.

Emily war gerade dabei die Teller vor dem Sofa einzusammeln, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Langsam ging sie näher und entdeckte auf dem Sofa verschiedene eingerahmte Bilder. Was sie aber am meisten faszinierte war, dass die Bilder sich bewegten. Vorsichtig nahm sie eines hoch. Sie waren ganz leicht und flach wie normale Bilder, aber da musste doch irgendwo die Elektronik des Fernsehers sein. Ob das eine neue Erfindung war? Seit sie zu ihrer Tante hier nach England gekommen war, hatte sie keinen Fernseher mehr gehabt. Nicht so wie in der Villa in Deutschland, in der sie groß geworden war.

Neugierig betrachtete sie das Bild. Es zeige ein großes Schlosstor, wo sich ca. vierzig Jungen und Mädchen aufgestellt hatten. Alle in diesen seltsamen schwarzen Umhängen, einem Spitzhut und jeweils einem grünen, roten, gelben oder blauen Abzeichen. Über dem Schlosstor war ein Wappen mit einem großen „H" zu sehen, um das sich ein Dachs, ein Löwe, ein Rabe und eine Schlange wanden.

Die Jugendlichen winkten alle in ihre Richtung und strahlten. Ganz vorne in der ersten Reihe stand mit einem grünen Abzeichen, welches eine Schlange abbildete ein Junge, der nur Darian sein konnte. Vielleicht ein wenig jünger, aber eindeutig er.

Schnell nahm Emily ein weiteres Bild. Diesmal zeigte es nur sechs Jungen, alle in Umhänge in verschiedenen Farben gehüllt. In ihrer Mitte stand erneut Darian in einem smaragdfarbenen Umhang, er hatte einen Arm um einen ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Jungen gelegt, der umwerfend gut aussah. (A/A In einer freundschaftlichen Geste.)

Schnell schaute Emily auf die anderen Bilder und entdeckte den Jungen erneut neben Darian.

Es waren nicht viele dieser Bilder, vielleicht vier oder fünf. Doch auf allen bewegten sich die Leute und auf allen waren Darian und der schöne junge Mann zu sehen. Auf einem der Bilder sogar nur sie beide.

Fasziniert vertiefte sie sich in die Bilder und bemerkte gar nicht, wie jemand anderes den Raum betrat.

„Was machen Sie da?", unterbrach sie eine rüde Stimme. Ertappt sah Emily auf und entdeckte Darian nur mit einer Hose und halb von Bandagen befreit, wie er mit dem Dirigentenstab auf sie deutete, als wäre es eine Waffe.

„Ich ähm…", hastig richtete sie sich auf. „Ich wollte nicht herumschnüffeln, das lag einfach nur so da und da dachte ich…"

„Und da dachten Sie, dass Sie es einfach anfassen dürfen, nicht?", sagte er ungehalten.

Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei ihr und riss ihr das Bild aus der Hand.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und sofort änderten sich seine Gesichtszüge. Langsam ging er zum Kaminsims und stellte es vorsichtig darauf ab.

Emily beobachtete, wie er zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht des schönen Jungen fuhr und sich seine Hand plötzlich verkrampfte und er sie wegzog als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Bitte gehen Sie, Miss Evans", sagte er, ihr immer noch den Rücken zudrehend.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein", sagte sie zerknirscht, ging aber einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Das auf dem Bild, das sind doch Sie oder? Wer ist der junge Mann bei Ihnen? Ein Freund?"

„Miss Evans, bitte gehen Sie", drang Darians Stimme an ihr Ohr. Er klang irgendwie kraftlos und siedend heiß fiel ihr ein, dass er schwer verletzt war. Er sollte im Bett liegen.

„Sie müssen sofort zurück ins Bett, was denken Sie sich eigentlich dabei aufzustehen!? Sie sind verletzt!", empörte sie sich.

Schnell drehte Darian sich um und deutete wieder mit dem Stab auf sie, doch dann, als würde er sich anders besinnen, senkte er den Stab und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

„Die Verletzungen waren nur halb so schlimm, aber sagen Sie, was denken Sie, wer er ist?", fragte Darian und deutete auf das Bild, das ihn und den anderen Mann zeigte.

„Ich weiß nicht? Er sieht sehr gut aus."

Innerlich lachte Darian. Ja, Voldemort sah tatsächlich gut aus. Aber wie würde dieses naive Mädchen wohl reagieren, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit sagte? Die Wahrheit, wer Voldemort ist… oder war.

„Er bedeutet dir viel oder?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja. Er hat meine Welt zusammen gehalten. Er ist alles für mich", antwortete Darian und lächelte traurig.

„Das ist doch schön einen so guten Freund zu haben. Ich wünschte, ich hätte so gute Freunde."

„Aber ich habe ihn nicht mehr. Er ist einfach gegangen."

„Oh… Ist er… ist er gestorben?", fragte Miss Evans vorsichtig.

Ein müdes Lächeln trat auf Darians Lippen.

„Nein, gestorben ist er nicht. Er ist einfach gegangen und ich habe das Gefühl, mit ihm ist auch ein Teil von mir gegangen. Er bedeutet mir einfach alles. Er war mein einziger Halt in dieser Welt. Alles was ich noch hatte. Nun bin ich alleine."

„Gibt oder gab es nie andere, die für dich da waren?", fragte sie.

„Doch, es gab noch andere. Ich hatte zwei sehr gute Freunde, doch der eine von ihnen starb. In gewisser Weise habe ich seinen Tod verschuldet und meine andere Freundin war nach seinem Tod einfach nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie zog sich völlig zurück, hat aufgegeben. Aber sie sind weit weg und ich werde sie nie wieder sehen."

Darians Blick schweifte in weite Ferne.

„Es gab noch jemanden, er war so etwas wie mein Mentor. Auch wenn ich oft sauer auf ihn war und ihn am liebsten angeschrieen hätte, was ich auch schon getan habe, hat er mir Unterstützung und Selbstvertrauen gegeben. Doch auch er starb, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass ich es hätte verhindern können. Es war meine Schuld.

Das zwischen Voldemort und mir ist etwas anderes. Selbstvertrauen suchte ich bei ihm nie, das habe ich zu Genüge. Er gab mir immer das Gefühl etwas wert zu sein. Er sah mich an und sah nur mich, nicht was ich vorgab zu sein oder was andere in mir sehen wollten. Er sah mich und akzeptierte mich. Sie kennen ihn nicht, Miss Evans, aber er schafft es mit ein paar einfachen Worten die ganze Welt auf den Kopf zu stellen."

Ein liebevolles Lächeln zierte Darians Züge.

„Voldemort, ist er das?", fragte Miss Evans und deutete auf das Bild.

„Ja…"

„Empfinden Sie so etwas wie eine Art Liebe für ihn?", wagte sie den Vorstoß und wartete gespannt aus die Reaktion.

„Nein, nicht so etwas wie Liebe", sagte er und sie sah ihn fragend an. „Ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn aus tiefstem Herzen."

Durchdringend sah er sie an und ihm entging auch nicht ihr innerliches Aufkeuchen, als sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte begriff.

„Er war mein Geliebter, mehr als drei Jahre lang", sagte Darian schmerzlich und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Amnesia."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Die Begegnung mit dem Muggelmädchen hatte Darian gut getan. Zwar hatte sie ihm Voldemort kein Stück näher gebracht, doch sie hatte ihm geholfen, seine eigenen Gefühle zu klären. Er würde sich nicht länger hängen lassen, denn er wusste nun, was er wollte. Was er wirklich wollte. Noch war nicht klar, wie er es erreichen sollte, doch die Antwort klingelte eine Woche später an der Haustür.

„Hallo, Ismaria, komm doch rein."

„Hallo, Darian", lächelte sie glücklich.

Darian kochte Tee und sie setzen sich gemeinsam an den Esstisch. Erst wurde ein bisschen über dies und jenes geredet, bevor Ismaria endlich zum Thema kam.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum Sey dich nicht mehr zur Hochzeit einladen will? Ich verstehe es nicht."

„Er will mich ausladen?", fragte Darian enttäuscht.

„Ja, ich versteh nicht warum? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Nein, haben wir nicht… Aber ich hatte eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Voldemort und seit dem geht er mir aus dem Weg, versteckt sich geradezu", ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf Darians Lippen.

„Ach so, warum redest du nicht mit ihm? Das lässt sich doch sicher klären."

„Ich würde ja, aber ich habe ihn seit dem nicht mehr gesehen. Und Sey sagt mir auch nicht, wo er ist."

„Hmm…", nachdenklich tippte sich Ismaria mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr euch begegnet. Es geht doch nicht, dass er sich vor dir versteckt. Er hat fürchterliche Laune musst du wissen. Er befindet sich auf einem Landgut der Blacks und verlässt nur zur Arbeit das Haus."

„Auf einem Landgut?", fragte Darian aufgeregt. „Wo?"

„Du würdest nicht hinein kommen. Es ist zu gut geschützt und noch bin ich keine Black und kann dir die Erlaubnis nicht geben."

Enttäuscht sackte Darian zusammen.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du einen Moment mit ihm reden kannst. Komm auf die Hochzeit und lege einen Unauffälligkeitszauber auf dich. Ich sorge dann unter einem Vorwand dafür, dass er sich von den anderen Gästen entfernt. Dann kannst du ihn vielleicht einen Moment erwischen", schlug Ismaria vor.

„Du könntest Ärger mit Sey bekommen, wenn das heraus kommt", wandte Darian ein.

„Den lass mal meine Sorge sein. Du bist mein Freund. Wenigstens eine Chance hast du verdient und wenn Sey das nicht so sieht, ich sehe es so."

„Danke."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war ein warmer Septembertag, als sich Ismaria Mulciber und Seyfert Black auf einem großen Landgut fernab der Stadt das Jawort gaben.

Doch Darian hatte kaum Augen für das Brautpaar. Seine Augen klebten an dem Trauzeugen.

Wenn man genau hinsah bemerkte man, dass er irgendwie müde wirkte. Zwar lächelte er, doch für Darian, der ihn wohl besser als die meisten kannte, war diese Maske leicht zu durchschauen.

Es dauerte ewig, so schien es ihm.

Gelangweilt stand er am Rand der Tanzfläche und lauschte den Gesprächen der anderen Gäste, jeder war hier der Rang und Namen hatte, doch sie alle kümmerten Darian heute nicht.

„Wer begibt sich auf eine Hochzeit und versteckt sich hinter Unauffälligkeitszaubern?", fragte ihn plötzlich eine Stimme von der Seite.

Erschrocken blickte er hin, direkt in die lächelnden blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore.

„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie auch hier sind", antwortete Darian steif.

„Oh, hier befindet sich doch fast die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft. Mr. Otis, wenn mich mein Erinnerungsvermögen nicht täuscht. Slytherin, ein äußerst begabter Schüler, jedoch keinerlei Interesse an der Theorie der Verwandlung."

„Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen ist wie immer ausgezeichnet", meinte Darian und fügte leicht verwirrt an: „Haben Sie einen neuen Zauberstab, Professor?"

In seiner Schulzeit war Darian aufgefallen, dass er nicht denselben Zauberstab besaß wie in seiner Zeit. Er hatte sich überlegt, was dies zu bedeuten hatte und ob es vielleicht durch sein Eingreifen geschehen war. Doch nun hielt Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab aus der Zukunft in Händen und Darian hatte sich ärgerlicher Weise nicht kontrollieren können und sogleich gefragt.

„Hatte ich auch erwähnt, dass Sie eine bemerkenswerte Auffassungsgabe haben, Mr. Otis? Sehr richtig. Mein alter Stab wurde wohl ausgetauscht."

Darian bemerkte, dass Dumbledore sich schnell wieder von ihm verabschiedete, etwas zu schnell. Die Frage mit dem Stab schien ihm nicht gefallen zu haben.

Schon oft hatte er sich gefragt, was an all den Gerüchten über Dumbledore, die nach seinem Tod aufgekommen waren, dran war. Doch obwohl er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, hatte er nicht gefragt. Er durfte bei diesem mächtigen Zauberer keinen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Leider war das Erinnerungsvermögen des Professors sehr gut und er hatte Voldemort immer im Auge behalten und alle um ihn herum, so auch ihn.

Darian grübelte jedoch nicht mehr lange darüber nach.

Schnell lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem eigentlichen Punkt seines Interesses. Voldemort, der gerade mit Elladora Black tanzte.

Zu gerne wäre er hinüber gegangen, hätte jetzt mit ihm gesprochen. Hätte Ismaria und Sey gratuliert oder sich zu den anderen gestellt. Doch sie alle standen mehr hinter Voldemort als hinter ihm. Bis auf Raphael, bei ihm war er sich nicht sicher, wem seine Loyalität galt. Trotz allem hatte er sich vorgenommen, erst mit Voldemort zu sprechen, bevor er zu den anderen ging und die Gelegenheit sollte wie versprochen kommen.

Irgendwann entfernte er sich alleine Richtung Haus und Darian beeilte sich ihm hinterher zu kommen. In einem der langen, verlassenen Korridoren holte er ihn schließlich ein und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

In dem Moment, in dem er ihn berührte, fiel der Unauffälligkeitszauber von ihm ab.

Erschrocken fuhr Voldemort herum und starrte ihn an wie eine Erscheinung.

Ihre Augen trafen sich, ihr Blick verharkte sich und Darian verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er kein Wort herausbrachte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie ausgetrocknet an. Es war drei Monate her, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Drei Monate, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gespürt hatte. Drei Monate, seit er das letzte Mal ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Alle Formulierungen, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, waren auf einmal verschwunden. Zurückgeblieben war nur ein Gefühl der hoffnungslosen Sehnsucht.

„Komm zurück", flüsterte er erstickt und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass seine Stimme so verzweifelt klang.

Voldemort sah ihn jedoch nur weiterhin an. Lange, zu lange geschah nichts. Irgendwann ließ Darian ihn los, trat einen Schritt zurück und wollte gerade geschlagen den Blick senken, als Voldemort ihn in einer heftigen Geste an sich zog.

„Okay."

**Zum Kapitel:**

Es hat mich ein stück Überlegungsarbeit gekostet wie ich ihn dazu bringe sich mal über sich selbst klar zu werden. Da kam dann Emily ins Spiel. Irgendwie ist mir das Mädchen ans Herz gewachsen. Ich finde nur schade, dass ihr ganzer Hintergrund den ich mir für sie aus den Fingern gesogen habe wahrscheinlich nie rauskommen wird…

**Kommis:**

**Demonic Wing**

Zusammengekommen sind sie nun wieder und das Mit dem Ritual… nun ja, es mag auch eine Rolle gespielt haben bei Voldemorts Reaktion aber im Grunde genommen wäre sie so ähnlich abgelaufen nur mit etwas geringeren Folgen. Schließlich ist es etwas anderes etwas zu wissen und etwas auch auszusprechen. Besonders für feige Slytherins.

**Ina Bauer**

Aufgewacht ist er… und alles im allem geht es ihm nun besser als zuvor.

**Reinadoreen**

Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, elender Feigling… es passt zu ihm. Und ob Voldemort jemals davon erfahren wird… ich weiß es nicht. Darian jedenfalls wird kein großes Theater damit machen und es wenn in einem Nebensatz erwähnen von dem ich nicht mal mehr sicher bin ob er überhaupt in dieser Geschichte vorhanden ist.

Darian ist dieser Mann eigentlich vollkommen egal und sollte er ihn jemals wieder begegnen, weiß ich nicht mal ob er ihn aktiv wahrnehmen würde. Ehlich gesagt ist dieser Typ unter seinem Niveau. Wenn du dich an ihre kurze Unterhaltung zurückerinnerst, dürfte dir auffallen, dass er ihn nicht sonderlich ernst nimmt und daran dürfte sich nicht viel geändert haben. Er ist halt nur ein Muggel… Voldemort und die reinblütige Zauberergesellschaft beeinflussen ihn wohl mehr als er selbst bemerkt

**Morgana-sama**

Ich war selbst von mir überrascht, dass es weitergeht…


	12. Wege ins Ungewisse

**12. Wege ins Ungewisse**

Weder Darian noch Voldemort sprachen über den Grund ihrer kurzzeitigen Trennung, sie schwiegen ihn einfach tot. Viel zu groß war die Angst auf Darians Seite und die Uneinsichtigkeit Voldemorts.

Es dauerte nicht lange und schon ging alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Als wären die letzten drei Monate nie gewesen. Dennoch stand dieses Thema ab diesem Moment zwischen ihnen und in manchen Augenblicken war die Anspannung noch deutlich zu spüren.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An einem Dienstagabend kehrte Darian ganz aufgeregt zurück und als Voldemort kurze Zeit später ankam, wartete nicht wie gewöhnlich das Abendessen auf ihn, sondern er fand seinen Lebensgefährten unter einem Stapel aus Pergamentbögen und Büchern vergraben auf dem Boden sitzen.

Bei dem Flohen nach Hause wäre er fast auf „Eine Anthologie der Zauberei des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts" getreten.

„Darian!", rief er zornig. „Was richtest du hier für ein Chaos an!"

„Klappe halten und zuhören!", befahl dieser euphorisch und wühlte in seinem Chaos herum bis er unter einem Bücherstapel ein Pergamentplatt hervorzerrte.

„Also, der erste, der, soweit uns bekannt ist, jemals einen Horkrux schuf, war Zenodotos von Ephesos so um circa zweihundertachtzig vor Christus, das wissen wir ja schon eine Weile. Und nun wäre es gut gewesen, ein bisschen Geschichtswissen zu haben, da genau dieser Zenodotos der erste Bibliothekar der Bibliothek von Alexandria war." Darian machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und sah Voldemort erwartungsvoll an. „Er war der Verwalter der damals größten Bibliothek der Welt, wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er keine schriftlichen Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen hat?

Natürlich gibt es die Legende, die Bibliothek sei bei den Angriffen Caesars abgebrannt, aber das war nur ein kleiner Teil und hat kaum magische Bücher beinhaltet. Auch spätere Bücherverbrennungen durch den Islam hätten ein solches Werk wohl kaum vernichtet."

„Also glaubst du, dass das Buch noch immer existiert?"

„Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es. Dies ist eine Abschrift einer historischen Liste, die die Bibliotheksbestände der Vatikansbibliothek wiedergibt, die das borghesische Fürstengeschlecht 1891 nach Christus an den Heiligen Stuhl übergab", ratterte Darian in unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit herunter und wedelte mit dem Pergamentblatt. „Unter anderen, höchst interessanten Werken, findest du hier das Tagebuch des Zenodotos von Ephesos."

Einen Moment sah Voldemort ihn fassungslos an, dann fragte er mit einem diabolischen Grinsen:

„Wie viel Urlaub hast du dieses Jahr noch?"

Weder die Finanzen noch der Urlaub waren so ergiebig wie erhofft, sodass die beiden Zauberer bis zum nächsten Jahr warten mussten, bevor sie ihre Reise in den Vatikan antreten konnten, um dort den Wegen des Tagebuchs von Zenodotos vor Ort zu folgen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war der erste Dezember, gemütlich saß Darian in einer Ecke der Bibliothek und vertrieb sich seine Mittagspause mit lesen. Erst gestern hatte ihn das Buch geärgert, indem es einfach den kleinen Hund einer alten Hexe gefressen hatte.

Natürlich hatte das Buch Recht, Hunde hatten in einer Bibliothek nichts zu suchen. Zwar hatte sich Darian auch köstlich darüber amüsiert, der Hundehalterin zu erklären, dass nicht umsonst ein Warnschild vor der Eingangstür zur Abteilung für Verfluchte Werke angebracht worden war und dass es nun mal Bücher gab, die etwas gegen kleine Hunde hatten, aber leider war es sein Job, den ganzen Papierkram zu erledigen, der sich nach so einem Vorfall auftürmte.

Als kleine Rache hatte er das Buch nun mit einer Reihe gemeiner Flüche belegt und dann bemerkt, dass es wohl doch ganz lesenswert war. Zu seinem großen Unmut kam er nur nicht dazu. Denn vor der Halle hatte sich eine riesige Ansammlung von Hexen und Zauberern zusammengefunden, die lautstark über etwas diskutierten.

Genervt stand er auf, um die überaus freundlichen Besucher einer Bibliothek, in der überall „Bitte Ruhe" Schilder hingen, darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie…

Entsetzt sah Darian auf die Schlagzeile des Zeitungsartikels, den ein Zauberer in der Hand hielt und damit wild herum gestikulierte. Hastig riss er ihm die Seiten aus der Hand und hätte am liebsten seinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen.

Eine, genau eine Aufgabe hatte er in seiner Geschichte der Zauberei ZAG- Prüfung in seinem fünften Jahr richtig beantwortet. In dieser war es um die Werwolfaufstände gegangen, die sich am 1. Dezember 1947 bis auf die Winkelgasse ausgedehnt und zu gewaltsamen Ausschreitungen gegen die magische Bevölkerung geführt hatten. Grund: Das Registrierungsgesetz für Werwölfe, welches vor vier Monaten in Kraft getreten war.

Zwar hatten sie als einfache Demonstration begonnen, doch gegen frühen Nachmittag war es zu einem Blutbad gekommen, bei dem viele Zauberer, Hexen, wie auch Werwölfe gestorben waren.

Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er es vergessen hatte, schlimmer noch, die Ausschreitungen würden sich bis auf die Nokturngasse ausdehnen, die Nokturngasse, in der Voldemort heute Dienst im Laden hatte.

Rasend schnell war er im Personalbereich, schrie seiner Assistentin zu, dass sie für ihn einspringen sollte und war schon mit seinem Mantel auf dem Weg in die apparierfreie Zone, bevor der Mann registrierte, dass ihm seine Zeitung entrissen worden war.

Doch in der Zone ergab sich schon ein weites Problem: Aufgrund des Demonstrationszugs, der durch die Winkelgasse ziehen sollte, waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen drastisch erhöht worden. Unter anderem ein Apparationsschutz, damit sich eventuelle Randalen nicht einfach verziehen konnten. Leider sorgte dieser Schutz auch dafür, dass Darian nicht zu Voldemort gelangen konnte.

Frustriert, nicht daran gedacht zu haben, apparierte er direkt nach Hause in die Wohnung und flohte von dort in den ‚Hinkenden Kater', einen Pub, der sich in der Nähe von Borgin & Burkes befand. Oft hatte er sich dort mit Burchard getroffen und der Ladenbesitzer Drakan war ein guter Bekannter.

Doch als er nun aus dem Kamin stolperte, erkannte er den Laden kaum wieder. Ein heilloses Chaos herrschte hier.

Der Boden war übersät mit zerbrochenen Flaschen, Gläsern und zertrümmerten Einrichtungsgegenständen. Es war unerwartet ruhig und nur ein leises beständiges ‚Tropf, Tropf' störte die gespenstige Stille. Vorsichtig näherte sich Darian der Eingangstür, doch plötzlich spürte er, wie etwas Warmes auf sein Gesicht herab tropfte. Alarmiert fuhr er herum, aber dort war niemand. Noch immer war alles wie ausgestorben. Langsam hob Darian die Hand und fuhr über sein Gesicht, als er sie wieder weg nahm war sie blutverschmiert. Sein Blick richtete sich zur Decke und offenbarte ihm eine große braunrote Fläche. Beruhigt atmete Darian auf. Im Stockwerk über ihm tropfte wohl nur das Blut eines Toten durch die morsche Holzdecke. (A/B ziemlich beruhigend, ja... kopfschüttel über kleinHarry)

Mit ruhiger Hand öffnete Darian die Eingangstür einen Spalt breit und wäre fast von einem gelben Blitzzauber getroffen worden.

Nun war es nicht mehr leise, sondern ein Gemisch aus Schreien, Kampf und splitterndem Glas war zu hören.

Einen Moment zögerte Darian noch, dann warf er einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich und tauchte in die kämpfende Gasse ein.

Rechts von sich hörte er jemanden einen Fluch schreien, links von ihm weinte ein kleines Mädchen und schrie nach seiner Mutter, doch Darian kümmerte sich nicht darum, lief nur weiter, nichts außer Ihm war von Bedeutung. Wenn Ihm etwas zustoßen würde, er würde es sich nie verzeihen.

Zwei Minuten und drei verletzte Angreifer später riss Darian endlich die Tür von Borgin & Burkes auf, nur um den Laden völlig verwüstet vorzufinden.

„Voldemort!"

Angsterfüllt betrat er den Laden und lief in die hinteren Räume. „Voldemort, sag was, wenn du hier bist!", rief er den Tränen nahe.

Plötzlich spürte er einen Schlag im Rücken, irgendwas hatte ihn getroffen. Schwankend wandte Darian sich um und sah zwei Gestalten in der Tür stehen. Reflexartig hatte er den Zauberstab erhoben und streckte die erste Gestalt nieder, bevor diese auch nur reagieren konnte, doch die zweite war geschickter und wich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit aus. Darian feuerte wieder, doch er traf nicht. Sein Rücken schmerzte fürchterlich und Stück für Stück traten immer größere schwarze Flecken vor seine Augen. Er wechselte seine Taktik und versuchte die Gestalt, wahrscheinlich ein Werwolf, mit einem Netz zu fangen, doch da schoss ein anderer Blitz an ihm vorbei und ließ die Gestalt leblos zu Boden fallen.

„Darian! Was machst du für Sachen", drang eine wohlbekannte Stimme an sein Ohr und er wurde zur Seite gezerrt.

„Du bist verletzt, wieso bist du überhaupt hier?", fluchte Voldemort.

„Tut mir leid, hab vergessen… den Aufstand… du warst in Gefahr… dich retten…"

„Du und dein Heldenkomplex, ich brauche keine Rettung."

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", fragte Darian leicht neugierig.

Voldemort hatte ihn provisorisch mit Heilzaubern verarztet und ihn in einen kleinen Raum geführt, dessen Wände über und über mit Namen bedeckt waren und als Mobiliar nur einen alten Schreibtisch mit einem noch älteren Stuhl besaß.

„Das ist die Verwaltung. Hier lagern die ganzen Kaufverträge und Aufzeichnungen, wer welche magischen Artefakte besitzt, damit es uns auch nie an Arbeit fehlt, wenn es darum geht, jemandem was abzuschwatzen", sagte Voldemort zynisch.

„Wirklich?", fragte Darian milde interessiert und ließ seinen Blick über die Namen an der Wand gleiten.

Kaum einer der Namen sagte ihn etwas, doch an einem blieben seine Augen hängen. Zögerlich ging er auf ihn zu und tippte mit dem Zauberstab zweimal auf den Schriftzug.

Die Wand öffnete sich und ein Stapel Pergament quetschte sich aus dem Riss.

Diabolisch grinsend zog Darian sie aus der Wand und begutachtete die erste Seite von Hepzibah Smith Akte.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Voldemort entsetzt. „Borgin sieht es gar nicht gern, wenn jemand in seinen Sache stöbert."

„Beschwer dich nicht und lies das", sagte Darian und drückte Voldemort eine Seite in die Hand, auf der neben einem kurzen Text die Fotografie eines goldenen Medaillons abgebildet war, welches die Gravur einer Schlange trug.

Darian beobachtete Voldemort ganz genau und als er aufsah, funkelten seine Augen in einem unheilvollen Rot.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Da bist du ja endlich! Ich dachte schon, du kommst nie!", rief Darian aufgeregt als Voldemort aus dem Kamin trat.

„Ich bin nicht später als sonst auch, aber jetzt erzähl schon, was dir auf der Zunge liegt."

„Nächstes Wochenende verbringen wir in Rom! Der Portschlüssel vom Ministerium ist endlich angekommen. Sie haben unserem Antrag stattgegeben."

„Endlich!" Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht. „Ich war noch nie im Ausland, wie sind Überseereisen so?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe Großbritannien auch noch nie verlassen. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke - ein ziemlich beschränkter Horizont."

„Das wird nicht so bleiben, Darian!", strahlte Voldemort und nahm Darian bei den Händen. „Zusammen werden wir die Welt sehen, ich zeige sie dir!"

„Und einmal mehr entdecken als jeder Zauberer vor uns", lächelte Darian und küsste Voldemort auf die Lippen.

Die Ankunft in Rom war weniger angenehm. Der Portschlüssel brachte sie mitten ins Touristenzentrum der magischen Gesellschaft, wo überall Hexen und Zauberer aus aller Welt herumliefen und sich über drei Köpfe hinweg in hunderten unterschiedlichen Sprachen unterhielten. Überall standen Leute mit magisch verstärkten Stimmen und boten ihre Souvenirs feil.

„Schnell weg hier!", sagte Darian und zog Voldemort hinter sich her auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang in die Muggelwelt.

Die gesuchte Bibliothek war um ein Vielfaches größer als erwartet und da waren die Muggelabteilungen noch gar nicht mitgerechnet.

„Wie sollen wir hier ein einziges Buch finden?", stöhnte Voldemort, als sie in einem der Lesesäle standen.

„Du meinst eine Schriftrolle. Damals hat man noch nicht in Bücher geschrieben", belehrte Darian. „Aber ich bin nicht umsonst Bibliothekar. Es gibt so den einen oder anderen Trick etwas zu finden, auch ohne jemanden zu fragen. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass wir genug über Zenodotos wissen, um uns als irgendwelche Geschichtsinteressierten auszugeben."

„Mitnichten. Ich hatte immer anderes im Kopf, auch wenn ich meinen Geschichts - UTZ bestanden habe, im Gegensatz zu anderen, die nicht mal bis zum ZAG kamen."

„Jetzt hack nicht drauf rum. Das hat mich letztes Jahr schon zu genüge genervt. Aber hilf mir lieber, es sollte keiner bemerken, dass ich zaubere."

Eine Weile dauerte es schon bis sie die Schriftrollen gefunden hatten und fast wäre ihnen auch noch ein Bibliothekar in die Quere gekommen, doch dies alles hier war auch ein ganzes Stück größer als die BLK.

Nachdem die Zenodotos- Schriftrollen erst mal gefunden waren, war es ein Kinderspiel, die Schutzzauber zu entfernen und einfach die Bibliothek mit ihnen zu verlassen.

„Irgendwie war es zu einfach…", sagte Voldemort enttäuscht, als sie auf die nasskalte Straße traten. „Ich hatte es mir irgendwie schwerer vorgestellt, die Tagebücher zu bekommen."

„Warum sollte es? Es sind geschichtliche Aufzeichnungen, für die sich kaum einer interessiert. Aber ehrlich? Ich auch. Es scheint mir zu simpel, nach all den Strapazen, dass hier drin jetzt die Lösung unseres Problems liegt."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Doch es war so einfach. Die Tagebücher dokumentierten den ganzen Forschungsweg bis hin zur Zersplittung der Seele in einzelne Teile und das Einschließen in einen Gegenstand.

Voldemort saß über die Aufzeichnungen gebeugt und übersetzte mit Zaubersprüchen und Wörterbüchern alles, dem er habhaft werden konnte.

Darian selbst blickte von seinen zu übersetzenden Seiten auf und spürte auf einmal das Gewicht der Zukunft auf seinen Schultern lasten. Dieser Moment, das wusste er, war etwas besonderes, etwas wichtiges. Sie würden nicht mehr lange in London bleiben. Bald würden sie selbst Europa verlassen, um auf die Reise zu gehen, wohin auch immer. Es stimmte ihn seltsam melancholisch diese schöne Zeit hinter sich zu lassen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Was machst du da?! Das stinkt ja bestialisch! Versucht du wieder zu kochen?", rief Darian außer sich, als er nach einem Treffen mit Raphael nach Hause apparierte.

„Nein, was denkst du, das hab ich schon vor Jahren aufgegeben. Ich braue einen Trank", erwiderte Voldemort und beschwor Darian eine Luftblase zum atmen.

„Was braust du für ein Gesöff? Riecht nicht sonderlich gesund."

„Soll es auch nicht sein, ich braue Gift für die lieblich beleibte Hepzibah Smith. Eine widerliche Frau sage ich dir."

„So widerlich, dass du sie umbringen willst?", fragte Darian leicht amüsiert.

„Nein, aber glaubst du, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt? Du selbst hast mir die Erinnerung mit meiner Mutter gezeigt, erinnerst du dich? Damals waren wir noch auf Hogwarts. Und jetzt hältst du mir das Slytherin- Medaillon unter die Nase und glaubst, ich erkenne es nicht? Dieses Medaillon gehört mir! Und ich werde mir zurückholen, was mein Eigentum ist", sagte Voldemort sich in Rage redend und streute türkis schimmerndes Pulver in den Trank.

„Du hast es also doch erkannt", lächelte Darian traurig und trat hinter Voldemort.

„Erkannt? Natürlich habe ich es erkannt und sag mir nicht, dass es nicht deine Absicht war. Du wusstest schon immer wo es sich befand! Und ich bin sicher, du hast nur auf den passenden Moment gewartet, um es mir zu präsentieren."

Voldemort fuhr herum und funkelte Darian aus roten Augen an.

„Sag es mir? Werde ich Horkruxe schaffen? Wird es mir gelingen? Du hast so viel Wissen, aber teilst es mit niemandem! So viel Macht, willst aber alles für dich behalten", donnerte Voldemort wutentbrannt.

„Du weißt warum", sagte Darian verzweifelt, doch Voldemort holte aus und schlug seinem Freund mit der Faust ins Gesicht, sodass der gegen die Wand taumelte.

„Ich will keine Ausreden mehr hören!", brüllte er und schlug erneut zu.

„Jetzt nicht mehr!"

Noch ein Schlag traf Darian, der die Arme schützend vors Gesicht gerissen hatte. Wieder und wieder schlug Voldemort auf seinen Geliebten ein, bis für diesen alles schwarz wurde.

Als er erwachte fühlte er sich ungewohnt wohl. Er hatte erwartet Schmerzen zu haben, doch diese blieben aus.

Draußen war es dunkel, dennoch reichte das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer aus, ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass er im Bett lag. Er war wohl geheilt worden. Vorsichtig setzte Darian sich auf, als sein Blick auf Voldemort fiel. Dieser saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte das Gesicht auf die Bettdecke gelegt. Langsames Atmen verriet, dass er schlief.

Zärtlich strich Darian eine Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr und bemerkte, dass Voldemorts Gesicht salzverkrustet war. Hatte er geweint?

„Hey, aufwachen", flüsterte er leise und nahm Voldemorts Gesicht in die Hände, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

Dieser erwachte und fuhr erst mal zurück. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, Darians ruhige trafen auf Voldemorts aufgewühlte und ließen ihn unsicher werden. Eine verlegene Stille füllte den Raum, bis Voldemort irgendwann den Blick senkte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war", flüsterte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Einen Moment geschah nichts, dann rutschte Darian etwas näher und zog Voldemort an seine Brust.

„Schon okay, ich kann verstehen, dass du in letzter Zeit etwas durcheinander bist."

Ein leises Schluchzen war zu hören.

„Komm ins Bett", sagte Darian sanft.

Voldemort schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf. „Ich habe dich doch gar nicht verdient."

Darian zog ihn zu sich und legte sich mit ihm hin.

„Bitte, verzeih mir. Ich werde mich zusammenreißen. Ich werde dir nie wieder wehtun", flüsterte Voldemort in die Umarmung.

Darian drückte ihn noch ein bisschen fester an sich und auch ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich hoffe es."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Voldemort wurde plötzlich viel zuvorkommender, versuchte Getanes wieder ungeschehen zu machen, doch auch diese Phase hielt nicht ewig an und nach ein paar Monaten war wieder alles beim Alten, als wäre nichts geschehen. Doch Darian wusste jetzt, was irgendwo in den Untiefen von Voldemorts Seele lauerte.

Es war Mitte April, Voldemort war kurz davor, das Versteck des Slytherin – Medaillons herauszufinden, als es eines Abends bei ihnen klingelte. Voldemort öffnete die Tür und war überrascht Feris Greyback anzutreffen, der mit seinem sechs Jahre alten Sohn Fenrir vor der Tür stand.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er perplex.

„Kann ich reinkommen? Es ist wichtig", sagte Feris und drückte sich an Voldemort vorbei in den Wohnraum.

„Wer ist da, Tom?", fragte Darian, der in einem Buch lesend ein Messer dirigierte, das Kartoffeln schälte.

„Feris mit seinem Sohn", sagte Voldemort und folgte in den Wohnraum.

Darian ließ von seinen Tätigkeiten ab und stand auf.

„Hallo, lange nicht mehr gesehen", begrüßte Darian ihn. „Es gab Gerüchte darüber, du seiest krank."

„Leider mehr als nur Gerüchte", sagte Feris und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Fenrir, hör auf an den Leuten rumzuschnüffeln, das gehört sich nicht", fuhr er seinen Sohn an, der neben Voldemort stand und an ihm roch, als würde ihm das etwas verraten. Fenrir sah seinen Vater trotzig an, setzte sich dann jedoch neben ihn.

Darian wurde das Herz schwer. Zumindest er hatte verstanden was geschehen war. Es war geschehen, worauf er schon seit Fenrirs Geburt gewartet hatte.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr beide wollt England verlassen?", fragte Feris an Voldemort gewandt, der sich neben seinen Liebhaber gesetzt hatte.

„Wer sagt das?", fragte Voldemort misstrauisch.

„Ein paar Leute. Aber warum ich hier bin. Ihr braucht doch sicher Geld, wenn ihr euch einmal richtig auf eure Forschungen konzentrieren wollt. Weiß der Himmel was ihr erforscht"

„Und dieses Geld bietest du uns an?", mischte sich Darian ein.

„Ja, mehr als nur das. Ich würde euch das halbe Greybackvermögen überschreiben."

„Wenn…?", fragte Voldemort mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Wenn ihr Fenrir mitnehmt. Ich werde nicht mehr lange leben. Wenn es hochkommt noch zwei Wochen. Bringt ihn weg aus England und kümmert euch um ihn", sagte Feris und sah Voldemort schon fast flehentlich an.

„Und was ist mit seiner Mutter?", fragte Darian.

Feris schenkte ihm nur einen bitteren Blick. „Tot."

„Wirklich? Olivia ist tot? Seid wann?", fragte Voldemort überrascht.

„Sie ist Anfang Dezember verstorben", antwortete Feris.

„Du hast ihn nicht gemeldet, oder?", fragte Darian und beobachtete den kleinen Fenrir, der ihn und Voldemort aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte.

„Gemeldet?", fragte Feris gespielt ahnungslos.

„Als Werwolf. Alle Werwölfe müssen gemeldet werden."

Voldemort sah Darian überrascht an und Feris fragte: „Ist es so offensichtlich?"

„Nur wenn man weiß, worauf man zu achten hat. Ich nehme an, Olivia ist bei den Werwolfangriffen auf die Winkelgasse gestorben?"

„Nein. Sie war damals dort und hat einen Angreifer getötet. Seine Gefährtin hat sich danach auf die Lauer gelegt, sie beim nächsten Vollmond zerrissen und Fenrir verwandelt."

Darian nickte. Eine drückende Stille trat ein, die von Voldemort unterbrochen wurde.

„Okay, wir machen es", sagte er plötzlich.

„Was?", fragte Darian.

„Wirklich?", entfuhr es Feris.

„Muss das sein?", fragte Fenrir.

„Wir kümmern uns um Fenrir. Wie du gesagt hast, wir brauchen das Geld. Außerdem bist du mein Freund und Freunde lässt man nicht im Stich."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So weit waren sie also.

Gestern hatte er bei der BLK gekündigt. Eine Prozedur, die er schon seit längerem eingeleitet hatte, damit er schnell würde gehen können. Morgen früh würden sie Fenrir bei seinem Vater abholen und Voldemort war vor einer halben Stunde aufgebrochen, um Hepzibah Smith um ihre Kostbarkeiten zu erleichtern.

Die Wohnung war so gut wie leer geräumt und diese Nacht würde die letzte in den vertrauten Wänden werden.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nahm Darian das Denkarium, welches er einst von Dumbledore bekommen hatte und zog sich einen silbrigen Faden aus der Schläfe. Er würde diese Erinnerungen noch brauchen und konnte nicht riskieren sie zu vergessen. So wie alles aus seinem früheren Leben langsam zu verblassen begann.

**Zum Kapitel:**

Hier geht nun die Zweite Episode zu Ende. Die Erste war Hogwarts und die Zweite ist nun London. Und bitte keine Drohungen wegen Voldemort… Er ist eben so und leider passt es zu ihm. Eigentlich war der Ausraster erst später geplant aber hier hat er gerade gepasst… '' Ach ja, und was Emily angeht, alle mal bei den Kommis bei AuroraSky schauen da habe ich mich dazu geäußert.

**Kommis:**

**Reinadoreen**

Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich nie wieder gesehen hätten und wenn dann durch Zufall. Denn Voldemort hätte seinen Stolz nicht schlucken können.

Aber die Beziehung wird nie, wie sie mal war und sie ist etwas verkorkst wenn du dir das Kapitel ansiehst… Wie auch nicht, wenn Voldemort ist ein Teil davon.


	13. Albanien

12

**13. Albanien**

„Hast du jemanden gefunden, der uns über die Grenze bringt?", fragte Voldemort leise an Darian gewandt.

„Wir treffen uns mit ihm morgen Mittag in Dassia. Ich vermute, er will uns übers Meer, nach Albanien schmuggeln", erwiderte Darian. „Was willst du eigentlich dort? Kannst du dir nicht ein nicht vom Rest der Welt abgeschottetes Land aussuchen?"

„Ich habe meine Gründe. Ich muss etwas holen, außerdem dringen von dort auch keine Nachrichten nach draußen, sodass es der perfekte Ort wäre einen Horkrux zu schaffen. Wenn etwas schief geht bekommt keiner etwas davon mit."

„Ja, und wir landen im Gefängnis. Elender Kommunismus. Wenn wir Glück haben erschießen sie uns nicht gleich an der Grenze, sondern erst wenn etwas schief geht."

„Vor Muggeln sollten wir uns schützen können. Da mache ich mir viel mehr Sorgen um die magischen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen."

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ließ sich Darian zurück in seinen Korbstuhl sinken und betrachtete die Schönheit des ionischen Meeres, das sich vor der Küste Korfus erstreckte. In der Ferne konnte man Albanien erkennen, es erschien Darian wie eine uneinnehmbare Festung am Horizont.

„Fertig! Darf ich jetzt endlich an den Strand?", unterbrach Fenrir die friedliche Stille und klatschte eine Rolle Pergament auf den Tisch, die mit zwei langen Reihen A und einer sehr krummen Reihe E gefüllt war.

Voldemort warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf.

„Hey, hier geblieben!", rief er dem jungen Werwolf hinterher, der schon auf halben Weg die Anhöhe hinab war.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder!? Ich habe doch drei Reihen geschrieben!", nörgelte er.

„Da fehlt aber die Reihe O. Wir hatten ausgemacht, eine Reihe A, eine Reihe E und eine Reihe O."

„Dafür habe ich doch zwei A Reihen geschrieben", argumentierte Fenrir und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Was hat mich nur geritten ihn aufzunehmen!", stöhnte Voldemort Mitleid erregend. „Darian, holst du ihn zurück?"

„Du hast es eben ganz richtig formuliert, DICH geritten. Nicht mich. Außerdem bist du heute dran, ich war gestern."

Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck stand Voldemort auf und lief dem kleinen Wildfang hinterher, um ihn aus dem Sand zu wühlen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Darian, mir ist heiß! Ich will nicht mehr laufen", quengelte Fenrir heute nun schon zum zehnten Mal und die beiden Zauberer mussten ihm insgeheim Recht geben. Es war unangenehm heiß und das Meer sorgte für eine wassergeschwängerte Luft, durch die man kaum atmen konnte. Zur Qual der kleinen Reisegemeinschaft wehte zudem kein Lüftchen und das Licht reflektierte sich tausendfach auf den hellen Steinwänden.

„Wir sind ja gleich da", erwiderte Darian und hoffte inständig, dass Voldemort wusste wohin er wollte.

Am Morgen hatte sie der Schmuggler Lisias über das Meer von Korfu nach Sarande gebracht, einer Stadt in Albanien. Von dort aus hatten sie sich erst mal zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Delvine gemacht, wo sie, auf hoffentlich magischem Weg, nach Norden weiterreisen würden. Mehr hatte sich Voldemort nicht entlocken lassen.

Sehnsüchtig wünschte sich Darian einen Portschlüssel herbei oder wenn es schon eine magielose Fortbewegungsart sein musste, dann ein modernes, klimatisiertes Auto des 20. Jahrhunderts.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nach vielem hin und her kamen sie zwei Tage und eine durchwachte Nacht später in einem kleinen Dorf am Drin i Zi, einem großen Fluss, an. Von Delvine aus hatten sie zwar nicht zu Fuß gehen müssen, doch war es nicht viel angenehmer gewesen, schließlich hatten sie erst mal auf Magie verzichtet, um niemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es hier Zauberer gibt?", fragte Darian müde. „Ich finde nicht, dass es danach aussieht."

„Du hast recht, aber es muss, hier lebt oder lebte eine Großtante von Hopkins", erwiderte Voldemort und sah kritisch Richtung Dorf.

„Sind wir endlich da?", murmelte Fenrir all seiner Lebensgeister beraubt, doch wurde er nicht beachtet.

„_Und wo wollen wir wohnen? Das Kaff sieht nicht so aus als hätte es luxuriöse Hotels, geschweige denn etwas Gasthausartiges_", wechselte Darian in Parsel.

„_Lass mich nur machen. Ich finde schon eine Unterkunft_", versprach Voldemort.

„Ich hasse es, wenn ihr das macht, könnt ihr nicht in normalem Englisch reden?"

Doch wieder wurde Fenrir ignoriert und musste hinter den blöden Erwachsenen herlaufen.

Voldemort ging auf ein Haus zu, das etwas abseits lag und klopfte an der Tür.

„_Was machst du da?_", fragte Darian irritiert.

Doch Voldemort zog nur seinen Zauberstab hervor und klopfte noch einmal leicht gegen die Haustür und kaum hatte er den Stab wieder eingesteckt, konnten sie im inneren des Hauses Schritte vernehmen.

Eine Frau öffnete und fragte mit hochenglischer Aussprache: „Was haben gemacht die Herren von mir?" Darian erkannte sofort die Mängel eines Übersetzungszaubers und musste ein Grinsen verstecken.

Von Voldemort war nur ein resigniertes Seufzen zu vernehmen, als er seinen Zauberstab abermals herauszog und ihn versteckt auf die Frau richtete.

Sie wollte gerade wieder den Mund öffnen, als ein unausgesprochener Fluch sie traf, woraufhin sie wortlos zur Seite trat und sie alle mit einer Geste hereinbat.

„_Was sollte die Aktion?_", fragte Darian mit gerunzelter Stirn, als die Frau etwas auf albanisch durchs Haus rief.

„_Da das mit dem Übersetzungszauber nicht so recht funktioniert hat, müssen wir halt zu illegaleren Methoden greifen. Wenn wir länger hier bleiben wollen, sollten wir unbedingt Albanisch lernen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier mit unseren spärlichen Griechischkenntnissen durchkommen werden, soweit ich weiß wird Griechisch sowieso nur im Süden gesprochen._"

„_Was wollen wir jetzt hier?_", beharrte Darian.

„_Na wohnen, was glaubst du denn?_"

„Das ist schön!", seufzte Darian, als er sich endlich in ein schönes vorgewärmtes Bett fallen lassen konnte. Es gab nichts Schöneres als nach so einer anstrengenden Reise endlich in einem bequemen trockenen Bett zu liegen.

„Da gebe ich dir Recht. So lässt es sich leben. Glaubst du, Fenrir schläft schon?", sagte Voldemort.

„Der ist vorhin ins Bett gefallen wie ein Stein. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn wir ihn schnarchen hören könnten."

„Gut, dann komm her."

Zufrieden zog Voldemort Darian zu sich und küsste ihn begierig.

„Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Tag machen, aber ich wusste, dass du nörgeln würdest, wenn ich Fenrir schon wieder die Erinnerungen manipuliere."

„Da hast du Recht. Er ist schließlich noch ein Kind."

Doch auch Darian zog Voldemort an sich und küsste ihn trotz aller Müdigkeit gierig.

Es war selten geworden, dass sie Momente für sich hatten, immer war Fenrir in der Nähe und auf der Reise hatten sie sowieso wenig Zeit für sich, schließlich durfte niemand sie erwischen.

So begrüßte Darian es sehr, dass Voldemort die unter dem Imperius stehenden Muggel auf den Küchenboden verfrachtet hatte.

„Ich möchte dich spüren", flüsterte Darian und neckte mit seinen Zähnen Voldemorts Hals.

„Dann beweg dich doch", erwiderte Voldemort.

„Ich will aber nicht, viel zu kaputt."

„Ich will aber auch nicht", sagte Voldemort und reckte genüsslich seinen Hals.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dich überredet bekomme", sagte Darian und fuhr mit seinen Fingern hauchzart Voldemorts Rücken bis zum Steißbein hinunter und spürte mit Genugtuung, wie seinem Gegenüber ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Oder ich dich", hauchte Voldemort und begann seinerseits Darian zu liebkosen, mit zärtlichen Berührungen zu necken und in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Immer wieder stachelten sie sich gegenseitig an, nur um wieder von einander abzulassen, in der Hoffnung, der Andere würde endlich die Initiative ergreifen. Das Spielchen dauerte so lange, bis sie sich eigentlich nur noch aneinander rieben, in ihre gierigen Küsse keuchten und schließlich eng umschlungen zum Höhepunkt kamen.

Schwer atmend löste sich Darian etwas um mehr Luft zu bekommen. Mit zittrigen Fingern tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, sprach einen Zauber und ließ sich sogleich wieder in Voldemorts Arme ziehen. Zufrieden seufzte dieser auf und vergrub seine Nase in Darians Nacken.

„Voldemort, warum sind wir wirklich hier?", fragte Darian nach einer Weile.

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Voldemort und rutschte etwas herum, sodass er Darian ansehen konnte.

„Du machst mir nichts vor. Horkruxe könntest du auch an jedem anderen Ort der Welt schaffen, dafür müssten wir nicht in dieses abgeschottete Land reisen", sagte Darian sanft und strich zärtlich mit dem Finger über Voldemorts Kinn.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Lass dich überraschen."

„Irgendwas bedrückt dich. Schon seit längerem. Ich kann es spüren. Wir haben so lange auf diesen Zeitpunkt hingearbeitet und nun zögerst du. Weißt du nicht, welche Gegenstände du zu Horkruxen machen sollst oder wo liegt das Problem?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Weißt du, ich dachte daran das Medaillon meiner Mutter zu einem Horkrux zu machen."

Darian lächelte selig über diese Worte, waren sie doch so anders als die, die Dumbledore gewählt hatte. Er hatte ihn nie wirklich gekannt, soviel er auch über ihn herausgefunden hatte.

„Dieses Medaillon gehörte einst meiner Familie. Auch wenn sie mich hassen und verachten würden, sie alle zusammen, sind sie doch trotzdem noch ein Teil von mir. Ich spreche Parsel, ich kann zaubern. Auch in mir fließt das Blut Salazar Slytherins. Auch wenn ich nur ein Halbblut bin… Wenn ich meine Seele mit ihnen verbinde, so können sie es nicht mehr leugnen, dass ich ein Teil von ihnen bin."

„Aber trotz allem, du zögerst."

„Außerdem gehörte das Medaillon einem der Gründer. Hogwarts war mein erstes Zuhause, dort habe ich zu leben gelernt, habe ich dich kennen gelernt. Ohne Hogwarts wären wir uns in dieser Form wahrscheinlich nie begegnet. Ich werde meine Seele an das binden, an dem mein Herz hängt", endete Voldemort und sah zur Zimmerdecke auf.

„Trotzdem hält dich etwas davon ab es zu tun", beharrte Darian.

„Kannst du nicht mal damit aufhören!", brauste Voldemort auf, saß nun kerzengerade im Bett und funkelte Darian aus roten Augen bedrohlich an.

Doch dieser hatte gelernt mit diesen Stimmungsumbrüchen umzugehen. Behutsam setzte auch er sich auf und beugte sich vor, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Er spürte, wie der Körper seines Geliebten vor Ungehaltenheit zitterte, wie jeder Muskel angespannt auf den Ausbruch wartete, doch dieser kam nicht. Irgendwann entspannte sich der ganze Körper und Voldemort sank mit Darian wieder in die Kissen. Ein leises resigniertes Brummen war zu hören.

Eng umschlungen lagen sie im Bett und Darian drückte Voldemort an sich, strich ihm zärtlich über Kopf und Nacken. Irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so da. Irgendwann löste Darian sich doch, Voldemort klammerte sich weiter an ihn. „Nicht, halt mich noch ein bisschen", flüsterte er.

So lagen sie noch eine ganze Weile da und mit jedem Moment hatte Darian mehr das Gefühl, dass Voldemort mit sich rang. Bis es irgendwann, kaum hörbar, über seine Lippen drang. „Ich habe Angst", flüsterte er leise.

„Hm…?", fragte Darian und rutschte runter bis sie sich ansehen konnten.

„Ich habe schrecklich Angst, dass etwas schief geht", sagte Voldemort erneut und setzte nach einer Weile hinzu: „Was wenn etwas schief geht. Ich habe nur einen Versuch. Und wir haben auch keine Möglichkeit nachzuprüfen, ob alles gut geht. Wir haben das Ritual anhand eines altgriechischen Textes zusammengebastelt und das mit unseren halbgaren Griechischkenntnissen. Wenn wir jetzt etwas übersehen haben. Darian, ich habe solche Angst davor. Ich könnte bei diesen Experimenten meinen Verstand oder mein Leben verlieren."

Voldemort begann zu zittern und Darian bemerkte, wie er von einem stillen Heulkrampf geschüttelt wurde, so groß war seine Angst vor dem Tod.

Er konnte es gut verstehen. In seinem Inneren hatte sich ein großer Klumpen gebildet. Am liebsten hätte er ihm gesagt, dass alles gut werden würde, dass er ihn liebte und dass er sich um nichts sorgen bräuchte, doch das konnte er nicht. Stattdessen sagte er: „Wir können eine andere Möglichkeit finden. Du musst es nicht tun. Es gibt Experten für altgriechische Dialekte. Wir können ihnen die Erinnerungen löschen, nachdem sie die Übersetzung nachgeprüft haben. Es werden sich andere Möglichkeiten auftun."

„Aber ich habe keine Zeit! Ich altere immer schneller. In den nächsten Jahren muss etwas geschehen, sonst werde ich noch zum Greis bevor ich vierzig bin", schluchzte Voldemort an Darians Brust.

„Dann nehmen wir es als letzte Möglichkeit. Und suchen unterdessen etwas anderes. Vielleicht gibt es die Möglichkeit anstatt der Seele ein Stück zu entreißen, ihr etwas hinzuzufügen, was sie im Diesseits hält. Oder aber… Oder ich mache es vor dir. Dann wissen wir, ob es lebensgefährlich ist."

„Nein!", rief Voldemort entsetzt aus und setzte sich auf.

„Aber es wäre…"

„Nein", sagte Voldemort bestimmt. „Du wirst das nicht als erstes probieren. Auf keinen Fall! Verstehst du?"

„Wenn du Angst davor hast… Ich will auch nicht sterben. Ich hänge am Leben, aber ich habe keine solche Angst davor zu sterben. Der Tod war in meinem Leben schon so lange Begleiter, ich fürchte ihn nicht länger."

„Trotzdem. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du es vor mir versuchst. Auch wenn ich deinen Mut bewundere. Ich weiß, ich werde nie so mutig sein wie du. Aber ich lasse dich nicht dein Leben riskieren, nur weil ich zu feige bin! Etwas Stolz besitze ich auch."

Damit war das Thema beendet. Wenigstens für den Moment.

„Ich will Kakao haben", nörgelte Fenrir als sie gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch saßen.

„Hier gibt es aber keinen Kakao", erwiderte Darian und musterte sein trockenes Stück Brot.

„Aber zu Hause hatten wir auch welchen und als wir auf der Insel waren gab es auch noch welchen! Warum hier nicht. Das glaube ich dir nicht."

Darian beschloss das Brot zu überspringen und gleich zum Ei überzugehen. „Weil es hier nur das gibt, was die Menschen, die hier leben, selbst anbauen. Und in dieser Gegend gibt es nun mal keinen Kakao."

„Aber…!", setzte Fenrir an. Doch Voldemort schwang seinen Zauberstab und drückte ihm eine Tasse voll dampfender Schokolade in die Hand.

„Du verwöhnst ihn", sagte Darian.

„Ich habe einfach nur gerne meine Ruhe am Frühstückstisch", erwiderte Voldemort ungehalten und verzauberte seinen Tee in einen schönen starken Kaffee.

„Wenn du schon dabei bist, mach mir bitte auch einen", seufzte Darian resigniert. „Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Planwirtschaft hasse?"

„Mindestens drei Mal heute Morgen."

„Und ihr habt mir immer noch nicht erklärt, was dieser Planschwachfug ist."

„Du meinst Planwirtschaft, das hat was mit Politik zu tun. Schwachfug ist es schon, wenn du mich fragst, aber sag das besser nicht zu laut", erklärte Darian. „Was machen wir heute eigentlich?", wandte er sich an Voldemort.

„_Es gibt einen Gegenstand, der uns helfen kann. Einen Gegenstand, der seinem Träger Weisheit und einen scharfen Verstand verleiht. Kennst du die Legende, Darian? Die Legende von Rowena Ravenclaw?_"

Voldemort sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch soviel Darian auch grübelte, er konnte sich an nichts dergleichen erinnern.

„_Nein, welche meinst du?_", fragte er ahnungslos.

„_Kulturbanause_", zischelte Voldemort, begann jedoch zu erklären.

„_Die Gründerin Rowena Ravenclaw besaß der Legende nach einst ein magisches Diadem, das seinen Träger klüger macht. Und in meiner Schulzeit war ich wie besessen davon das Diadem zu finden, damit ich den besten Abschluss bekomme. Wie du siehst hatte ich nicht sonderlich viel Selbstvertrauen. Ich recherchierte und irgendwann führte mich meine Recherche zur grauen Dame, dem Hausgeist von Ravenclaw. Nach einigen Schmeicheleien, du solltest wissen wie das geht, habe ich es schließlich geschafft herauszubekommen, wo es ist. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie selbst es einst gestohlen und vor ihrem Tode versteckt hat und zwar… in einem Baum in Albanien_", endete Voldemort.

„_Das heißt, du bist hier, um das Diadem zu suchen?_"

„_Genau, ich mache mir etwas sorgen, dass es vielleicht gefunden wurde, wo sie doch momentan so viel abholzen. Aber wenn wir das Diadem finden würden, wäre das sicher eine Erleichterung für unsere Forschungen._"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Wälder Albaniens waren dicht und unübersichtlich, außerdem hatten sie keine Währung, mit der sie hier bezahlen konnten. Wenn sie mit fremdländischem Geld ankommen würden, würde man sie sofort ins Gefängnis stecken. So quartierten sie sich bei verschiedenen Leuten ein, die sie immer dem Imperius Fluch unterwarfen. Bei ihrer Abreise wurden dann ihre Erinnerungen manipuliert. Doch alles in allem war es keine sonderlich angenehme Reise.

Noch dazu war die Ortsangabe nicht sonderlich genau gewesen, schließlich bestand Albanien größtenteils aus Waldgebieten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Morgen ist wieder Vollmond. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Fenrir", sagte Darian besorgt und sah zu ihrem Schützling hinüber, der vor einem Kamin mit einem kleinen Muggeljungen spielte.

„Wir werden ihn nicht ewig bei uns behalten können", fügte Voldemort hinzu.

„Er vermisst seine Eltern, sein altes Zuhause, seine Freunde. Obwohl schon über ein halbes Jahr vergangen ist, seit er sie verlassen hat, bin ich mir manchmal unsicher, ob er es wirklich verstanden hat."

„Er wird es lernen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Richtigen sind, um ihn aufzuziehen. Ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Was verstehe ich schon von Eltern."

„Bestimmt so viel wie ich. Ich habe bei Muggeln gelebt, die mich nicht sonderlich mochten. Nein, ehrlich gesagt haben sie Zauberei und alles was damit zu tun hat gehasst."

„Davon hast du nie erzählt, dass sie dich gehasst haben. Hattest du keine schöne Kindheit?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Deshalb kann ich dich auch so gut verstehen. Hogwarts war für mich auch mein erstes richtiges Zuhause", erinnerte sich Darian gedankenverloren.

„Wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit", lächelte Voldemort und nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Fenrir gerade nicht hersah, hauchte er Darian einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Wie kam es dazu, dass du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist oder ist das wieder eines deiner Mysterien?"

„Nein, nein!", lachte Darian, „Meine Mutter war muggelstämmig und nach ihrem Tod waren die Muggel meine einzigen lebenden Verwandten."

„Die Welt dreht sich eben nicht immer zugunsten ihrer Schützlinge. Aber es löst noch lange nicht das Problem, was wir mit Fenrir machen. Nur du alleine weißt, was die Zukunft bringt, aber dass wir ihn nicht bei uns behalten können, das weiß selbst ich", sagte Voldemort betrübt lächelnd.

„Wir könnten ihn zu anderen Werwölfen bringen. Sie würden ihn vielleicht verstehen. Ich wäre auch gerne bei Zauberern aufgewachsen. So wäre es für ihn vielleicht am besten unter Werwölfen aufzuwachsen", sagte Darian.

„Unter Werwölfen aufwachsen, das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber nicht hier in Albanien. Er spricht weder die Sprache, noch wüsste ich, wo ich Werwolfrudel auftreiben sollte."

„Ich glaube, da hast du Recht. Am Besten im englischsprachigen Raum. USA, Australien oder wieder zurück nach Großbritannien."

„In Großbritannien gibt es noch immer die Anti – Werwolfgesetze. Die es aber auch in allen anderen Ländern gibt. Wahrscheinlich würde er am liebsten zurück, wenn er die Wahl hätte."

„Wir sehen, was wir machen, wenn wir das Diadem gefunden haben. Momentan ist es ein zu großer Aufwand wieder zurück in die freie Welt zu kommen."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war Nachmittag. Voldemort war früh morgens losgezogen, um weiter nach dem Diadem zu suchen. Mithilfe von komplizierten Aufspürzaubern begannen sie sich langsam aber sicher ihrem Ziel zu nähern. Irgendwo hier in der Gegend musste es sein.

Darian jedoch war mit Fenrir in einem Muggelhaus geblieben, da es kurz nach Vollmond war und sie es Fenrir nicht zumuten konnten heute längere Wanderungen zu unternehmen. Manchmal wünschte Darian sich, er hätte sich einmal für den Wolfsbanntrank interessiert, aber leider würde dieser erst in ein paar Jahren erfunden werden. Warum konnte dieser Belby auch nicht gut fünfzig Jahre früher leben.

Wenigstens ein Gutes hatten diese Verwandlungen. Am Tag danach war Fenrir immer viel zahmer als sonst und nörgelte nur halb so viel über seine Aufgaben.

Während Fenrir also neben ihm fleißig einen Text abschrieb, hatte sich Darian noch mal ihre Übersetzung der ägyptischen Papyrusrollen herausgenommen. Die Übersetzung stimmte, aber irgendetwas hatten sie übersehen. Akribisch ging er erneut jede Zeile durch in der Hoffnung, so noch etwas Zeit für Voldemort herausschlagen zu können.

„Weißt du, das ist total unfair", unterbrach Fenrir Darians Überlegungen.

„Was ist denn unfair?"

„Na, ich muss Schönschreiben üben, du aber nicht. Dabei kann man deine Schrift gar nicht lesen. Hier kuck", argumentierte Fenrir und deutete auf das Pergament, „das sieht aus wie eine Schlängellinie mit ein paar Schleifen und Pausen."

Darian musste lachen. „Weißt du, als ich so alt war wie du, musste ich auch Schönschreiben üben, wenn du es erst einmal richtig kannst, ist eine Schrift so lange akzeptabel wie du sie selbst lesen kannst."

„Was heißt „Azzeptabe"?"

„Ähm… so viel wie gut. Die Schrift ist so lange am Rande von gut, wie du sie lesen kannst, das habe ich damit gemeint", erklärte Darian.

„Ach so, ich wette, die Linien und Schlingen kannst du auch nicht mehr lesen. Das heißt, du musst mit mir Schönschreiben üben."

„Soll ich dir das Gegenteil beweisen?"

Fenrir sah Darian mit gerecktem Kinn an, sodass dieser vorzulesen begann:

„…Osiris da gab sie den blutigen Stein, im Grün des Deltas getränkt zu seiner Pein…"

„Das ist aber komisches Zeug, und seit wann sind Steine grün? Ich dacht immer, die sind grau."

„Manche Edelsteine sind grün. Aber der Stein, der hier beschrieben wird ist rot, blutrot."

„Nein, ist er nicht. Du hast doch vorgelesen, dass er in grün getränkt ist oder?"

„Ja schon, aber…", jäh hielt Darian inne und las die Zeile erneut. Was, wenn dort ihr Fehler lag? Wenn er dort läge dann… aber das könnte die ganze Angelegenheit richtig schwierig machen.

„Darian! Ich hab es, ich habe das Diadem gefunden!", rief Voldemort durch die kleine Küche und stürmte auf Darian zu. Euphorisch schwenkte er einen zierlichen angelaufenen Reifen.

„Das Diadem, du hast es, zeig her", rief Darian und schnappte ihm das Diadem aus der Hand.

Man sah dem zerbrechlich wirkenden Reifen sein Alter durchaus an. Fast schon schmuddelig sah er aus. Nur eine kleine feine Inschrift bewies, dass er wirklich einst aus Großbritannien gekommen war „Witzigkeit im Übermaß ist des Menschen größter Schatz".

„Endlich! Bist du dir sicher, dass er es ist?", fragte Darian.

„Ja, ich hab ihn mir mal im Ravenclaw Turm angesehen. Da steht eine Statue von der Gründerin mit ihrem wertvollen Kleinod."

„Du warst mal in Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum? Wie auch immer, der Glückwunsch gebührt dem Finder", strahlte Darian und fiel Voldemort um den Hals.

„Und auch ich habe was entdeckt, eigentlich hat mich unser Kleiner hierauf gebracht. Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie wir deinen Alterungsprozess aufhalten können. Aber erzähl erst wie du es gefunden hast", sagte Darian überschwänglich vor Freude.

„Du hast was herausgefunden? Die Geschichte kann warten, los erzähl! Für solche Entdeckungen wollten wir schließlich das Diadem!"

„Also na gut, hier, lies die Zeile, sie ist der Schlüssel zu unserem Fehler", sagte Darian und drückte Voldemort das Pergament mit der Zeile in die Hand, die er Fenrir vorgelesen hatte.

„Okay, und was soll damit sein?", fragte Voldemort und zog seinen Umhang aus.

„Also, wie wir wissen, beschreiben die Papyrusrollen, wie die Hexe Isis ihrem Geliebten Osiris das ewige Leben geschenkt hat. Da sie beide ägyptische Magier waren, haben wir uns an die ägyptischen Deutungen gehalten und daraus geschlossen, dass ein „blutiger Stein" nur ein Rubin sein kann, da dieser von den Ägyptern mit Blut in Verbindung gebracht wurde, sowie mit Leidenschaft, aber das ist mal nebensächlich.

Was wir aber nicht bedacht haben ist, dass die Farbe rot in Ägypten für Hass und Wut stand, also keinesfalls für ein Unsterblichkeitsritual geeignet war. Damit befasst sich nun der zweite Teil der Steinbeschreibung, „im Grün des Deltas getränkt", beschreibt die Steinfarbe. Grün war für die Ägypter die Farbe des Lebens, weil es an die Überschwemmungen des Nils erinnerte, die lebenswichtig waren, konntest du mir bis hierhin folgen?", vergewisserte sich Darian.

„Ja schon, aber es gibt keine grünen Rubine."

„Genau, deshalb heißt es ja auch „zu seiner Pein". Das meint, er war nicht von Natur aus grün. Sondern wurde so verzaubert."

„Wenn du recht hast", lenkte Voldemort ein, „könnte das ziemlich schwierig werden. Einen magisch ohnehin schon sehr mächtigen Stein, wie einen Rubin, grün zu hexen, ohne das seine natürliche Kristallstruktur kaputt geht, ist so gut wie unmöglich. Würden wir einen Rubin nehmen und ihn verhexen, so würde er all seine magische Kraft verlieren und für das Ritual unbrauchbar werden. Dann könnten wir auch jeden anderen Stein verwandeln."

„Da hast du Recht, aber genau das ist die Herausforderung. Ich bin sicher, die Ägypter hatten da irgendeinen Trick und genau für so was haben wir jetzt ja Ravenclaws Diadem. Mit ihm finden wir sicher heraus, wie Isis es geschafft hat einen grünen Rubin herzustellen."

**Anmerkung nur so nebenbei:**

Ich weiß nicht, ob JKR nachgedacht hat, als sie Albanien ausgewählt hat, um dort einen zukünftigen Horkrux zu verstecken, da es für Voldemort unglaublich schwierig gewesen sein muss dort hinein zu kommen, schließlich war Albanien von 1948 bis 1968 hermetisch abgeriegelt gegen die Außenwelt. Und das Quirrell um 1990 – 1991 ausgerechnet in ein Land reist, in dem eine blutige Demonstration die nächste jagt, glaube ich auch nicht so wirklich, aber was soll's.

Ich will übrigens keinem mit Darians politischer Meinung auf die Füße treten, aber das, wie gesagt, nur so nebenbei.

Ich habe die Kommis übrigens besonders ausführlich beantwortet, weil ich so ein schlechtes gewissen wegen der Verspätung hatte, Entschuldigung, ich versuche mich zu bessern.

**Reviews:**

**Reinadoreen**

Ungezügelte Wut ist eine gute Formulierung das es aber irgendwann soweit kommt war von Anfang an klar, zumindest für mich und ich bin der Autor. Die Wut kannst du wahrscheinlich verstehen oder? Nie die ganze Wahrheit zu kennen wo man doch selbst keine Geheimnisse hat dieser ja fast schon Verrat und das über Jahre hinweg. Eigentlich war es für später geplant aber hier hat mir die Szene sehr gut gepasst. Das Voldemort allerdings einen sehr Gewalttätigen Charakter hat, hat er schon in seiner Weisenhauszeit offenbart. Da war es für mich nur logisch, dass sich auch seine Wut in einem überproportional großen maß an Gewalt äußern wird.

Das Darian ohne Voldemort leben kann, ich bezweifle es aber für mich ist es unmöglich das ein Mensch alle seine Gefühle verliert. Weshalb Voldemort auch immer etwas bleiben OOC wird. In den Büchern ist ja manchmal ja kaum mehr als ein Tier, dessen einzige Angst der Tod ist und dessen ganzes Handeln und Streben auf Überleben ausgelegt ist. Ich kann dir im vorneherein sagen das der Voldemort meiner FF immer Gefühle zurückbehalten wird, selbst wenn Darian ihn verlässt, denn dann würde er ihn vermissen, es würde ihm wehtun vielleicht würde er ihn sogar dafür hassen das er ihn alleine gelassen hat oder selbst in Selbstmitleid versinken. Abre Emotionslos wird er nicht werden. Sich abschotten und verschließen ja, vielleicht auch ganz dem Wahnsinn verfallen aber er wird immer Gefühle für ihn haben, auf die ein oder andere Weise. Wobei ich ihm zutraue sich selbst in einem sehr sehr schwachen Moment die Erinnerungen zu löschen. Ich hoffe ich habe dich mit diesem Wortschwall nicht über den Haufen geredet ''

**Morgenstern**

Welche Entscheidung bereut? Das er in die Vergangenheit gereist ist? Ich weiß nicht aber ich glaube er ist sich zu unsicher was sonst geschehen wäre um zu bereuen. Das er Voldemort nicht umgebracht hat? Ja, das könnte sein aber seine Entscheidung steht. Das er nicht anderweitig Versucht die Zukunft zu Retten? Dazu ist er viel zu heroisch. Ich glaube die größte Stärke und den meisten Heldenmut erfordert es etwas schreckliches einfach geschehen zu lassen selbst wenn man es verhindern könnte einfach weil man weiß das es richtig ist. (Richtig in dem Sinne das er die Geschichte nicht verändern darf aus egoistischen Gründen) In gewisser weise opfert er sein Leben auf um die Geschichte richtig zu rücken so wie er sie kennt.

**blackw14**

Danke ich gebe mir mühe


	14. Werwolfssinne

14

**14. Werwolfssinne**

Wenn sie schon gedacht hatten, es sei schwierig nach Albanien hinein zu kommen, so hatten sie es aber bei weitem unterschätzt, wie schwierig es war, wieder hinaus zu kommen. Hätten sie nicht apparieren können, wäre es ihnen nie gelungen Albanien lebend zu verlassen. Auch wenn Voldemort sicher war, dass sie einen magischen Schild durchbrochen hatten auf der Flucht vor den Muggeln, so war es doch noch mal gut gegangen - sah man mal von der Kugel ab, die Voldemorts Unterschenkel durchschlagen hatte.

Sie machten sich ohne größere Umwege auf den Weg zurück nach England, wo sie sich ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel nahmen, denn es galt, tief in die Geheimnisse der Nokturngasse einzudringen, um noch freie Werwölfe zu finden.

„Die Welt ist ungerecht", resignierte Voldemort. Sie waren nun schon seit einer Woche zurück in England und hatten noch keine Anhaltspunkte zu den Werwölfen gefunden. Morgen würden sie sich mit jemandem treffen, von dem sie sich einen Hinweis erhofften und gestern hatten sie Raphael wieder getroffen. Eigentlich eher per Zufall. Er war ihnen aus einem Pub entgegengekommen.

Nach einigem Hin und Her hatte er ihnen, betrunken wie er war, offenbart, dass sie ihn gerade davon abgehalten hatten, sich von einem Besen zu stürzen.

„Ich werde Vater", jammerte er vor sich hin und ersäufte seinen Kummer in einer weiteren Flasche Feuerwhisky.

Aus dem Gespräch ging hervor, dass er den Reizen der schönen Elladora Potter erlegen war. Er hatte sie geradezu vergöttert, doch die Hexe hatte es wohl ernster gemeint als er.

Soweit konnten sie Raphael noch folgen, aber wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er sie in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion geheiratet hatte, konnten sie wohl nur auf die Verführungskünste der jungen Hexe schieben. Elladora hatte gerade Hogwarts abgeschlossen und die Ehe mit einem reinblütigen Zauberer wie Raphael war natürlich ein erstrebenswertes Ziel. Deshalb, so zischte Voldemort, hatte sie Raphael wohl um den Finger gewickelt. Leider hatte sich das hübsche Ding nach der Hochzeitsnacht in einen Drachen verwandelt, der seinem Ehemann nun das Leben zur Hölle machte. Ihr älterer Bruder Charlus, der Seyferts Tante Dorea geheiratet hatte, bemitleidete ihn zwar, nannte ihn aber dennoch einen Vollidioten, dass er seiner Schwester auf den Leim gegangen war.

Ein bisschen tat es Darian ja schon leid, dass er seinen Freund schließlich stockbesoffen bei seiner hochschwangeren, keifenden Frau abliefern musste, nur um im selben Moment entsetzte festzustellen: Mit so etwas bin ich verwandt?!

Einen Monat später hatten sie es endlich herausgefunden. In der Nähe von Barnsley, so sagten manche, seien in letzter Zeit mehrere Werwolfüberfälle gewesen. So machten sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. Darian stellte die Vermutung an, dass sie wahrscheinlich in einer alten Kohlemine Zuflucht gefunden hatten, die es in dieser Gegend reichlich gab.

„_Glaubst du, es ist richtig ihn so einfach zu wildfremden Leuten zu geben?_", fragte Darian, während er besorgt Fenrir beobachtete, der vor ihnen über den Weg sprang und versuchte, einen Schmetterling zu in die Finger zu kriegen. Sie gingen durch einen angelegten Wald, rings um sie war lichtes Gebüsch und die Tannen ragten karg in den ausklingenden Winterhimmel.

„_Wir waren uns doch einig, dass es das Beste für ihn sein wird. Die Frage ist nur__,__ ob wir hier wirklich Werwölfe finden._"

„_Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß. Sobald sie merken, dass sich ihnen zwei Zauberer nähern, werden sie aus ihrem Versteck kommen, um uns anzugreifen. Wir müssen nur schneller sein_", sagte Darian und Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab. „Homemum revelio." Darian glaubte etwas rascheln zu hören und sah dann Voldemort fragend an, der einen Zauber zum Entdecken von Personen gesprochen hatte.

„_Außer uns befinden sich hier noch drei weitere Leute, wir sollten aufpassen."_

Darian nickte und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

„Fenrir, komm her!", rief er ihren Schutzbefohlenen zu sich. Fenrir moserte etwas herum und trödelte extra. Missmutig betrachtete er seinen gefangenen Schmetterling und riss ihm die trotzig Flügel aus. Kurz bevor er zu ihnen stieß, sprang plötzlich etwas aus dem Gebüsch.

Voldemort blieb wie erstarrt stehen, doch in Darian kehrten fast vergessene Reflexe zurück. Noch bevor Voldemort realisiert hatte, was dort auf Fenrir zugeschossen kam, hatte Darian seinem Zauberstab bereits einen goldenen Schild entlockt, der sich um den kleinen Werwolf legte.

Ein tiefes Knurren war zu hören und sie sahen sich einem heruntergekommenen Mann gegenüber.

Er hatte lange verfilzte Haare, abgewetzten zerrissene Kleidung und hielt ein langes schartiges Messer in der Hand. Er sah alles in allem furchterregend aus. Hinter ihm konnte Darian zwei weitere Gestalten erkennen, die ebenfalls sehr verkommen wirkten. Eine Frau mit einem zerschlissenen Rock, die einen Zauberstab empor hielt und einen etwas älteren Mann, so um die fünfzig, schätzte Darian, der ebenfalls ein Messer hielt.

„Wir wollen euch nichts tun. Wir wollen reden", sagte Voldemort mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln und trat neben Fenrir, der sich sofort hinter ihm versteckte. Darian stellte beschützend neben seinen Geliebten.

Nur ein weiteres Knurren war zu hören. Kein Zweifel, sie hatten die Werwölfe gefunden.

„Stupor!", schrie die Frau mit krächzender Stimme, doch Darian zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper als sein Zauberstab eine winzige Bewegung ausführte und vor ihnen ein Schutzschild entstand.

Doch der Zauber war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen, um sie von den anderen beiden Werwölfen abzulenken, die von zwei Seiten auf sie zustürzten.

Darian spürte das vertraute Ziehen der Apparation und einen Moment später beobachtete er das Szenario aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Voldemorts Hand klammerte sich wie ein Schraubstock an seinen Arm.

In dem anderen hielt Darian seinen Zauberstab und machte nun mehrere kleine, komplizierte Bewegungen. Aus der Spitze seines Stabes begannen sich hauchdünne violette Fäden zu entfalten, die plötzlich mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit auf die Werwölfe zuschossen. Die beiden Männer waren herumgefahren und doch, bevor sie richtig realisiert hatten, was passiert war, hatte sich das Netz um sie geschlungen. Es durchdrang ihre Kleidung als wäre sie Luft und auch von ihren Messern nahm es keine Notiz, glitt einfach durch sie hindurch. Hauteng schnürte es die Werwölfe aneinander.

Die Frau mit dem Zauberstab versuchte noch zu disapparieren, doch das Netz war schneller und so fiel auch sie chancenlos zu Boden. Einen Moment später hielt Voldemort ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, die einzige Waffe, die er wirklich ernst nahm.

Hinter sich hörte Darian Fenrir winseln und nahm ihn in die Arme, um ihn zu beruhigen, schließlich war der kleine Junge noch nie so plötzlich appariert. Doch es brauchte nicht mal eine halbe Minute, bevor sich Fenrir trotzig los machte. Darian lächelte innerlich. Seine Miene jedoch blieb ausdruckslos, als er auf die gefangenen Werwölfe zuging. Voldemort überprüfte währenddessen, ob sich noch weitere Wesen in der Nähe befanden.

Vor dem jüngeren der beiden Männer kniete er sich nieder und sah ihm tief in die braunen Augen. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich zu sehen, wie viel Abscheu in ihnen glomm. Vorsichtig tastete er sich mit Legilimentik in seinen Geist und erfuhr, was er schon geahnt hatte. Der Werwolf hasste ihn, hasste die arroganten Zauberer, die herumliefen als würde ihnen die Welt gehören. Die mit ihren Zauberstäben herumwirbelten, sodass ihnen alles in den Schoß fiel. Er war ein Muggel gewesen und erst nachdem er zum Werwolf wurde, hatte er von der Zaubererwelt erfahren. Dennoch konnte Darian auch ein klein bisschen Bewunderung spüren. Nicht Bewunderung für die Zauberer, sondern Bewunderung für Voldemort und ihn, dass sie sie so mühelos gefangen hatten, wo doch genug Auroren versagt hatten. Doch desto länger Darian in die Gedankenwelt eindrang, umso mehr stieg die Angst in dem Mann herauf. Angst, was diese beiden Zauberer mit ihm und seiner schwangeren Gefährtin anstellen würden.

Darian fand wieder zurück in die Realität und warf der Frau einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„_Was machen wir mit ihnen?_", fragte Voldemort mit Blick auf sie.

„_Wir wollten doch reden oder?_", erwiderte Darian und ließ mit einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die beiden Messer in seine Hand fliegen. „_Sprich du aber, du bist besser darin, pompöse Reden zu schwingen, als ich._"

Voldemort nickte. Einen Moment zögerte Darian noch, doch dann ließ er aus einiger Entfernung die magischen Netze verschwinden.

Verwundert rappelten sich die drei Werwölfe auf und sahen sie misstrauisch an.

„Was wollt ihr?", knurrte der junge Mann.

„Nur reden. Wir waren nicht auf einen Kampf aus."

„Dann redet!", polterte der Ältere.

Voldemort machte einen kleinen Schritt in ihre Richtung und sagte offener Stimme: „Wir brauchen eure Hilfe."

Die Worte brauchten erstmal einen Moment bis sie einsanken. Was auch immer sie erwartet hatten, das war es nicht gewesen.

„Warum?", fragte der Jüngere.

„Komm her, Fenrir", sagte Voldemort sanft und nahm den kleinen Werwolf an die Hand. Dieser sah sich ganz unsicher um, sodass auch Darian ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Das ist Fenrir, er ist ein Werwolf. Er…", erklärte Voldemort, wurde jedoch von der Frau unterbrochen.

„Und ihr wollt ihn aussetzen! Nur weil er ein Werwolf ist!", schrie sie und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Voldemort blieb jedoch ruhig.

„Ihr alle kennt das Registrierungsgesetz, wir wollen es Fenrir nur ersparen. Er wird niemals frei sein können, jedenfalls so frei wie ein Zauberer und das ist kein richtiges Leben. Deshalb wollten wir ihn zu den einzigen geben, die ihn in Freiheit und ohne Diskriminierung großziehen können", sagte Voldemort voller Überzeugung. Die Frau sah ihn noch immer misstrauisch an.

„Wenn er in der Zaubererwelt aufwächst, wird er in ständiger Furcht vor sich selbst leben und sich selbst nie zu akzeptieren lernen. Dies ist etwas, was wir ihm nicht beibringen können, dies ist etwas, was er nur bei euch lernen kann." Voldemort machte eine kurze Pause, in der er jeden der drei Werwölfe kurz und intensiv ansah.

„Ihr seid jene, die für die Freiheit ihres Volkes kämpfen, wo könnte er mehr lernen was Freiheit ist als bei euch."

„Das sind ja schöne Worte, aber in Wirklichkeit wollt ihr ihn doch nur los werden, weil er ein Werwolf ist!", warf die Frau ein.

Voldemort schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, es hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Darian und ich reisen sehr viel, sind ständig unterwegs und wollen es Fenrir sowie keinem anderen Kind zumuten mit uns gehen zu müssen. Ohne Halt, ohne ein Zuhause. Sein Vater gab ihn uns vor seinem Tode in der Hoffnung, dass wir ihn vor der Registrierung und Willkür des Ministeriums schützen können. Schützen können wir ihn, doch um welchen Preis. Ich glaube keinen, den man einen schutzlosen Kind antun kann."

Darian setzte an der Stelle ein, an der Voldemort aufhörte und sagte: „Keiner von uns beiden würde eine gute Mutter oder einen guten Vater abgeben, dafür sind wir beide viel zu weltentfremdet, viel zu tief versunken in die Magie. Wäre er ein normaler Junge, so würden wir ihn irgendeiner Amme geben, dass sie ihn großzöge, doch sie könnte ihn niemals richtig erziehen, denn Fenrir ist nun mal etwas Besonderes und braucht besondere Fürsorge. Wir wollen das Beste für ihn, schließlich war sein Vater einer unserer besten Freunde, und das Beste für ihn ist es als freier Werwolf aufzuwachsen."

Die Frau betrachtete den kleinen Jungen, der sich nun hinter Voldemort versteckte, genau und Darian konnte sehen, wie ihre Augen warm wurden.

Die Frau wollte auf ihn zugehen, doch ihr Gefährte hielt sie zurück.

„Nein, Helene", sagte er und hielt sie an der Schulter zurück.

„Aber…", wollte sie widersprechen, doch ein Blick befahl ihr still zu sein.

„Wir beraten darüber, ob wir euch den Gefallen tun, aber umsonst wird es nicht sein. Kommt Morgen um die selbe Zeit an diesen Ort und wir teilen euch unsere Entscheidung mit", knurrte der Werwolf sie an.

Darian nickte und Voldemort sagte: „Es wäre uns eine Ehre."

So als hätte er es schon die ganze Zeit vorgehabt, warf er der Werwölfin ihren Zauberstab vor die Füße und Darian ließ die Messer daneben fallen.

Dann drehten sie sich um, Darian nahm wieder Fenrir an die Hand und sie gingen zurück in ihr Gasthaus.

Doch Darian spitzte seine Ohren, ob er noch irgendetwas von den Werwölfen aufschnappen konnte, er wusste, dass Voldemort es ebenfalls tat. Er hatte die kurze Zauberstabbewegung gesehen.

„Warum geben die uns unsere Waffen zurück?", fragte die Frau.

„Weil sie arrogant sind und glauben, wir könnten ihnen nichts anhaben", knurrte ihr Gefährte.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, William. Du hast ihre Macht doch auch gespürt. Sie konnten uns problemlos überwinden und das bereitet mir Sorgen. Sie wären mächtige Verbündete, aber noch mächtigere Feinde."

Ein unwilliges Knurren war zu vernehmen, dann liefen die Werwölfe in eine andere Richtung und der Zauber löste sich auf.

„Darian…", fragte Fenrir leise als sie in ihrem Hotel zu Abend aßen.

„Was ist denn?"

„Wollt ihr mich wirklich zu diesen Werwölfen, diesen stinkenden Leuten bringen?"

„Psst!", zischte Voldemort Fenrir an und Darian musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Parsel war einfach praktisch. Und in manchen Fällen auch noch amüsant.

„Nicht hier unten, wir sprechen oben darüber", antwortete er und sah sich kurz im Speisesaal um, der vollgefüllt mit Muggeln war.

Aber keiner schien Fenrir gehört zu haben. Für sie war er wohl nur ein kleiner Junge, der jede Menge Unsinn erzählte.

Nachdem sie das Essen beendet hatten gingen die beiden Zauberer mit ihrem Schützling nach oben auf ihr Zimmer.

Darian nahm sich die Ausstellungskataloge von altägyptischen Museen aus seinem Koffer und setzte ihre Suche nach einem grünen Rubin fort. Sie hatten beschlossen erstmal herauszufinden, ob es so etwas vielleicht noch irgendwo auf der Welt gab, anstatt zu versuchen selbst einen herzustellen. Das würde viel zu gefährlich werden, denn schon eine einzige Dissonanz könnte das Ritual, und damit Voldemort, gefährden.

Nach einigem Suchen hatten sie ein Buch gefunden, das sich mit dem Thema auseinandersetzte und einen einzigen Hinweis auf ein Exemplar in einer Ausstellung bekommen. Leider war das Buch so alt gewesen, dass die Ausstellung schon nicht mehr existierte. Deshalb hatten sie sich nun in Übersichten von Museen auf die Suche gemacht, da ein grüner Rubin sicher eine besondere Kostbarkeit war und angepriesen werden würde. Sollte das nicht klappen, würden sie sich Wohl oder Übel mit privaten Sammlern herumschlagen müssen.

Voldemort setzte sich neben ihn, um sich an dem nächsten Berg an Informationsmaterial zu Tode zu langweilen.

„Also", unterbrach Fenrir sie irgendwann als ihm auffiel, dass ihm keiner Beachtung zu schenken schien. Genervt verdrehte Darian die Augen, sah aber dennoch auf. „Was ist denn, Fenrir?"

„Warum wollt ihr mich diesen stinkenden Flohsäcken geben?", fragte der kleine Junge patzig und sah sie herausfordernd an.

Darian seufzte leise und auch Voldemort konnte eine Reaktion kaum unterdrücken.

Sorgenvoll betrachtete Darian den Jungen und wusste nun, wie Dumbledore sich gefühlt hatte, als er ihn zu den Dursleys gebracht hatte. Wie erklärte man einem kleinen Kind, dass man es nur zu seinem Wohl tat? Wie erklärte man einem kleinen Kind, dass die Welt nicht gerecht war und ihn für etwas hasste, wofür er nichts konnte? Ein Klumpen bildete sich in seiner Brust und er fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich schwach und armselig. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln ging er vor Fenrir in die Knie und dieser sah ihn plötzlich absolut irritiert an.

„Weil wir, also Voldemort und ich glauben, dass es das Beste für dich ist", sagte er sanft und streichelte dem Jungen über die Haare. Dann zog er ihn langsam in eine feste Umarmung, die der überrumpelte Junge einfach geschehen ließ.

„Vertraue uns einfach, Fenrir. Ich weiß, wir sind nicht deine Eltern und wir oder andere werden sie nie ersetzen können, aber auch wenn du erst meckern und toben wirst, letztendlich wirst du verstehen, dass wir nur das Beste für dich wollen. Ich will nur das Beste für dich, Fenrir." Darian fühlte sich so schlecht, als er das sagte, denn er wusste, was aus dem kleinen zerbrechlichen Jungen in seinen Armen werden würde, aber aus der momentanen Situation heraus war es doch das Beste für ihn, oder?

Zögerlich löste er sich wieder von dem kleinen Wehrwolf und sah ihn warm an. „Vertrau mir, Fenrir."

Mit bebender Unterlippe nickte der kleine Junge und man sah ihm regelrecht an, dass er gerne wieder in den Arm genommen werden wollte. Fenrir mochte vielleicht nicht verstanden haben, was Darian bewegte, oder was er ihm letztendlich hatte sagen wollen, aber er spürte die Gefühle, wie sie nur Kinder spüren konnten und übernahm sie als seine eigenen.

„Komm, ich lese dir noch etwas vor, bevor du schlafen gehst", lächelte Darian und ging mit Fenrir zum Bett. Er setzte sich hin und zog Fenrir auf seinen Schoß. Mit seinem Zauberstab ließ er ein Kinderbuch herbeischweben und begann Fenrir die Geschichte „Der Zauberer und der hüpfende Topf" vorzulesen, während Voldemort nach einiger Zeit auch zu blättern aufhörte und seinen Geliebten beobachtete, wie er selig vor sich hinlächelnd ein Zauberermärchen vorlas und der kleine Junge sich dabei vertrauensvoll an ihn kuschelte.

Wartend standen die beiden Zauberer mit ihrem Mündel auf der Waldlichtung und warteten nervös auf die Werwölfe.

„_Glaubst du sie kommen?_", fragte Voldemort und überprüfte immer wieder die Anwesenheit durch einen Zauber.

„_Ich bin zuversichtlich. _Aua, was soll das, Fenrir?", fluchte Darian und rieb sich eine Stelle an seinem Bein, an die ihn der kleine Werwolf getreten hatte.

„Ich habe es doch schon so oft gesagt, es ist nicht nett sich anzuzischen, sprecht Englisch", belehrte sie der Junge mit einem Oberlehrerblick und Darian musste einfach lächeln.

„Sie kommen", sagte Voldemort und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Zwölf Stück."

Darians Finger schlossen sich sofort fester um seinen Zauberstab. Innerlich betete er, dass es keinen Angriff geben würde. Aber warum waren so viele gekommen?

Aus dem Schatten vor ihnen lösten sich vier Gestalten. An der Spitze ging ein Mann, er hatte verfilztes braunes Haar und trug außer einem Zauberstab auch noch ein Messer am Gürtel seiner schmuddeligen Kleidung. Sie kannten ihn, hatten sein Gesicht schon zu oft gesehen auf Steckbriefen und Voldemort kannte einen Auroren, der sein Bild in der Mitte seiner Zielscheibe hängen hatte. Er war der Anführer der Werwolfrebellen, Deimos Selwyn.

Hinter ihnen ging der Werwolf, den Darian als William wieder erkannte, an seiner Seite lief seine Gefährtin. Bei diesen drei jungen Werwölfen war noch eine vierte Gestalt, sie ging sehr gebückt mit schleifenden Schritten.

„Ihr seid also die Zauberer, die William solche Schwierigkeiten bereitet haben", sagte Deimos und musterte sie mit berechnendem Blick.

„Wenn ihr es so nennen wollt, ich bin Tom Riddle und das ist Darian Otis", sagte Voldemort und trat einen Schritt vor.

„Tom Riddle!?", fragte der Werwolf überrascht. „Nennt man dich nicht eigentlich anders? Lord Voldemort nennen sie dich, oder?"

„Bin ich so bekannt?", fragte Voldemort und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bekannt? Das weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls in der Nokturngasse reden viele über dich. Sie nennen dich den begabtesten Zauberer seit vielen Generationen, du würdest überrascht sein, wie viele sich deine Freunde nennen und du willst dich in unsere Schuld stellen?"

Die beiden anderen jungen Werwölfe in seiner Begleitung warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Wollt ihr eure Begleiter nicht auch vorstellen, Selwyn?", fragte Darian und trat mit Fenrir zusammen neben seinen Geliebten.

Der Werwolf sah einen Moment vom einen zum anderen und blickte sie mit einer Spur Überraschung an, dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem wölfischen Grinsen.

„Auch über euch erzählt man sich viel, Darian Otis. Ein geheimnisvoller Mann, der aus dem Nichts kam, stark, begabt, steht sehr gut mit allem was Rang und Namen hat. Sie sagen, Ihr seid der beste Freund von Lord Voldemort, aber nicht mal die wildesten Gerüchte erreichen die Wahrheit, nicht wahr? Gefällt es euch eurem Lord zu dienen?"

Darians ganze Haltung versteifte sich, was wollte der Werwolf damit sagen? Wollte er sie provozieren?

„Dies sind William und Helena und dies ist Naiad", stellte er vor und deutete auf seine Begleiter.

„Das ist Fenrir, um den es geht", sagte Darian und legte dem kleinen Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wegen ihm haben wir euch aufgesucht. Aber eure Begleiter haben euch sicher schon darüber informiert", sprach Darian weiter als er bemerkte, dass Voldemort die Zähne aufeinander gepresst hatte und eisern schwieg. Er und der Anführer der Werwölfe sahen sich starr in die Augen und Darian konnte sich vorstellen, was Voldemort gerade tat. Dasselbe was er mit William gemacht hatte.

„Ja, das haben sie durchaus", sprach nun die alte Naiad und schleppte sich neben Deimos. Darian stellte fest, dass sie schon sehr alt sein musste, eindeutig Hexenblut, auch ihr Name verriet ihre Abstammung aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie.

„Sie sagten, ihr wollt ihn zu uns abschieben, weil ihr nicht wollt, dass er versteckt aufwachsen muss, als hätte ich diese Ausrede noch nie gehört", murrte sie.

„Urteile nicht zu schnell über sie, Tante", sagte Deimos und wandte endlich den Blick von Voldemort ab.

„Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, das sie von einer freien Welt träumen, von Gerechtigkeit und Freiheit. Sich nicht verstecken zu müssen und frei zu leben. Die Frage ist nur, ob dies der Grund ist warum ihr hier seid", sagte er noch immer mit diesem wissenden Grinsen.

„Wir sind hier, weil wir eine Heimat für Fenrir suchen, eine Heimat wie wir sie ihm nicht geben können", sagte Voldemort.

„Eine Heimat wie ihr sie selbst nicht habt, wollt ihr sagen, aber wollt ihr dafür eure kleine kranke Familie zerreißen?"

„Ja, wir wollen ihm eine Heimat geben, wie wir sie nicht haben, aber urteile nicht über uns, so wie wir nicht über dich urteilen. Jeder von uns hat seine Träume, seine Wünsche und seine Visionen und jeder kämpft auf seine Art dafür. Werdet ihr Fenrir nun zu euch nehmen?"

„Ja, ja, das werden wir und wenn es nur ist, um ihn euren schlechten Einfluss zu entziehen. Aber bedenkt, dass wir euch nun in zweierlei Art in der Hand haben. Wenn wir um Hilfe bitten, werdet ihr sie uns gewähren?"

„Wir würden tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um Fenrir zu beschützen und wenn Fenrir bei euch ist, so gilt dies natürlich auch für euch. Falls ihr Geheimnisse für euch behalten könnt."

Deimos lachte kehlig auf. „Gut, abgemacht. Komm her, Kleiner."

Fenrir klammerte sich nur noch näher an Darian und sah bettelnd zu ihm auf.

Dieser nahm ihn auf den Arm und ging auf Helena zu, die ihm entgegen kam. Voldemort blieb an seiner Seite. Nun noch mehr als vorher jeden Moment einen Angriff erwartend, da Darian jetzt nur schlecht zaubern konnte.

„Ich will nicht", schluchzte Fenrir und klammerte sich an Darians Umhang fest. „Bitte, bitte gebt mich nicht weg, ich will bei euch bleiben", flehte er und weinte in den Umhang.

„Alles wird gut, ganz sicher. Sie werden sich besser um dich kümmern als wir. Du hast doch so oft gesagt, dass wir gemein sind", sagte Darian leise und versuchte die kleinen Hände aus dem Stoff zu befreien.

„Hier sind seine Sachen", sagte Voldemort und reichte William, der neben seiner Gefährtin stand einen kleinen Rucksack, der fast leer aussah.

„Mehr hat der Junge nicht?", fragte der Werwolf halb empört.

„Da liegt ein Zauber drauf, oder glaubst du, wir wollen riesige Reisekoffer mit uns rum tragen, wenn wir nicht müssen?", fragte Voldemort unterdrückt verächtlich. Im Gesicht des Werwolfs zuckte es.

„Fenrir, jetzt lass schon los", sagte Darian verzweifelt, weil der kleine Junge sich so fest an ihn geklammert hatte, dass es wirklich schwer war ihn zu lösen ohne ihm wegzutun. Darian kniete sich hin und stellte Fenrir wieder auf den Boden ab, da der Kleine nicht lockerlassen wollte.

„Ich will nicht!", schniefte er immer wieder Mitleid erregend

„Na komm, Kleiner", hörten sie plötzlich eine alte gütige Stimme neben sich. Naiad war zu ihnen gekommen und streichelte nun dem Jungen über die Haare.

„Wie heißt er denn mit ganzem Namen?", fragte sie an die beiden Zauberer gewandt.

„Fenrir Greyback", sagte Darian zu ihr und sah ihr Lächeln.

„Weißt du, Kleiner, wir sind miteinander verwandt. Meine Großmutter war auch eine Greyback", sagte sie.

„W-Wirklich?", schluchzte Fenrir und steckte seine Nase ein bisschen aus Darians Umhang hervor.

„Ja, war sie und jetzt bin ich deine Großmutter, in Ordnung?"

Fenrir sah Darian an, der auf selber Höhe mit ihm war und dieser nickte lächelnd. So nickte auch Fenrir schluchzend und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder", sagte Darian und streichelte ihm noch mal über die Haare, bevor er sich aufrichtete. Nun beugte sich Voldemort hinunter und drückte den kleinen Jungen, der sie so viel Nerven gekostet hatte, kurz an sich.

Darians Blick wanderte kurz umher und traf Deimos, der sie voller Abscheu beobachtete. Es tat weh es zu sehen, aber was hatte er anderes erwartet.

„Wir sehen uns ganz sicher wieder?", fragte Fenrir und sah Darian und Voldemort aus großen Augen an.

„Ganz sicher", versicherte ihm Darian und das sogar mit voller Überzeugung.

Die Werwölfe wandten sich zum Gehen und Fenrir blickte die ganze Zeit schluchzend zu ihnen zurück.

„Tut euch einen Gefallen und bleibt hier noch eine Weile stehen", sagte William, bevor er ging.

Deimos schnaubte noch einmal abfällig, bevor er ihnen den Rücken kehrte und mit Fenrir in den Wald verschwand.

Schritte verklangen und es wurde mucksmäuschenstill. Irgendwo schrie eine Eule.

Voldemort hielt Darians Hand und fast gleichzeitig drehten sie sich um und gingen den Weg zurück.

„Er weiß es?", fragte Darian.

„Ja, er weiß es", bestätige Voldemort.

Zwei leise Plopps waren zu hören und nun liefen die beiden Zauberer eine dreckige Nebengasse einer Großstadt entlang

„Dann wird er sterben müssen", stellte Darian fest.

„Noch wird er schweigen, denn er kann uns damit erpressen, aber sollte er versuchen es auszunutzen, so wird ihn nicht mal das Ministerium retten können."

**Anmerkung:**

Ich glaube, Fenrir wirkt ein bisschen jünger als er ist, schließlich ist er schon ca. 7 Jahre alt. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn ich wie eine Last rumgereicht werden würde, also hat er mir so Liebe suchend und anhänglich und gleich zeitig trotzig gut gefallen. Beschwerden gehen an mich.

Was Deimos angeht, ich mag ihn richtig, er ist so menschlich. Auf der einen Seite kämpft er für Toleranz und mehr Rechte, auf der anderen Seite ist er ebenfalls intolerant gegenüber Abartigkeiten, wie er es wohl formulieren würde. So richtig menschlich eben.

Eigentlich wollte ich aber in dem Kapitel schon viel weiter sein, von der Handlung her, aber als ich mir die FF nochmals durchgelesen habe ist mir aufgefallen, wie wenig es rauskommt, dass Darian und Voldemort, als sie noch in London lebten, keinesfalls Stubenhocker waren. Deshalb musste ich dieses Kapitel einbringen, bevor sie zu lange weg sind. Außerdem, falls ihr es noch nicht mitbekommen habt, ich mochte ihre „kleine kranke Familie" (Zitat Deimos). Dabei würde ich die beiden aber um nichts in der Welt als Eltern haben wollen, ich glaube, das käme Selbstmord gleich.

Genug geredet für dieses Mal, nun zu den Kommentaren.

**Kommis:**

**Reinadoreen**

Alles hat seine Grenzen, das weiß auch Darian und das Voldemort ihn liebt, ich bin mir dessen sicher. Allerdings ringe ich noch immer mit mir, ob Voldemort es jemals zulassen wird diese Worte auszusprechen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich schwach.''

**Minnilein**

Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, was für eine Entwicklung hast du erwartet? Nichts das es irgendetwas an der Geschichte verändern würde die ich im Kopf habe. Freue mich aber, dass es dir trotz unerwarteter Wendungen gefällt.


	15. Das Leben eines Gottes

**15. Das Leben eines Gottes**

Nicolas Flamel war einer der angesehensten Alchemisten die es jemals gab. Als Erschaffer des Steins der Weisen war er nicht nur über die Maßen Reich und im Besitzt es ewigen Lebens, nein er besaß auch eine große Sammlung an wertvollen alchemistischen Artefakten.

Voldemort selbst war einmal mit ihm in Verhandlung getreten, wegen eines seltenen Artefakts welches er für Bugin & Burkes hatte erstehen sollen, doch der eigenbrötlerische Zauberer und seine Frau Penerelle hatten keinerlei Interesse an Gold. Nun jedoch tat sich ein noch größeres Problem auf, als einfach nur die Ablehnung eines Verkaufes.

Nikolas Flamel war der einzige bekannte Besitzer eines grünen Rubins, den er als eine Rarität seiner Sammlung ab und zu an Ausstellungen auslieh. Zurzeit befand sich besagtes Artefakt in seiner Villa in Devon wo der greise Zauberer seine Schätze hütete wie ein Drachenweibchen sein Ei. Gut nur, das Darian bereits im Alter von vierzehn Jahren angefangen hatte, Drachen ihre Eier zu stehlen.

An einem Fenster eben jener Villa machten sich nun zwei gestalten zu schaffen. Die eine hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und murmelte ununterbrochen Gegenflüche, während die andere einen ordinären Muggelglasschneider in der Hand hielt und dein Loch in die Fensterscheibe schnitt.

Darian hatte frohlockt als er die Zauber das erste Mal geprüft hatte. Flamel hatte gegen jeden noch so simplen Zauber, einen Gegenfluch auf sein Haus gelegt, sogar gegen Zauber die weder Darian noch Voldemort gekannt hatten, aber gegen so etwas wie einen Muggelglasschneider hatte er die Fensterscheibe nicht gesichert.

So steckte nun Darian seine Hand durchs Fenster und öffnete es bequem von innen bevor er hineinkletterte, dicht gefolgt von Voldemort.

Sie befanden sich in einem altmodisch eingerichteten Kaminzimmer, der Boden wurde von einem dicken Teppich bedeckt der ihre Schritte fast vollständig verschluckte.

Sie trugen schwarze Kapuzenumhänge und ihre Gesichter wurden von weißen Masken verdeckt da Unsichtbarkeitszauber sofort das ausgeklügelte Zauberalarmsystem auf den Plan gerufen hätten.

Leise ließ Voldemort die Zimmertür aufschwingen. Von hier aus mussten sie zwei Korridore entlang, dann die dritte Tür links und im Schlafzimmer der Flamels die Zauberstäbe besorgen die ihnen den Eingang in den Tresor gewähren würden, dann noch einen Korridor weiter und im Bankettsaal mit den Zauberstäben das Schutzsiegel vom Mosaik auf dem Boden entfernen. Wenn sie so weit waren, konnte nicht mehr viel schief gehen und sie würden die Mühen von einem dreiviertel Jahr harter Arbeit endlich in Händen halten können.

Die Zauberstäbe lagen harmlos auf den Nachttischen das Ehepaar schlief friedlich in ihrem riesigen Himmelbett. Als er noch klein gewesen war, hatte er sie sich immer als buckelig und schrumpelig vorgestellt, doch zwar war ihr Haar grau und ihr Gesicht faltig dennoch hatte das unsterbliche Ehepaar noch etwas von der lange vergangenen Jugend an sich. Wenn es auch nur ein schatten war, denn gewiss kostete ein solches Leben viel Kraft, die man mühsam jeder Sekunde seines Lebens abgewinnen musste.

Einen Zauber später schiefen sich noch tiefer und würden nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen erwachen.

Darian wollte gerade die Hand nach Penerell Flamels Zauberstab ausstrecken als sich das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw welches er auf der Stirn trug erwärmte und ihm etwas einfiel. Er bedeutete Voldemort mit einem zischlaut zu warten dieser sah ihn fragend an.

Gespenstige Stille herrschte im Haus und jedes kleinste Geräusch ließ die beiden Einbrecher zusammenschrecken.

Darian nahm die Hand der Hexe und legte sie um ihren Zauberstab. Dann legte er ihn sich in die Hand. Die Alarmzauber aktivierten sich nicht.

„Schreckzauber", zischte Darian und Voldemort tat es ihm gleich.

Aufatmend entkamen sie dem Schlafzimmer und standen bald vor dem Mosaik eines blutroten Steins. Jenem Stein den Harry in seinem ersten Schuljahr in Händen gehalten hatte und welcher nun Silvano Cry zufolge ebenfalls unter diesem Haus versteckt lag.

Entschlossen richteten sie die Zauberstäbe der Flamels auf den Boden und sprachen „Alohomora". Die Mosaike begannen sich zu bewegen, veränderten ihre Farbe, ihre Gestalt, bis sie das Bild einer Kellertreppe angenommen hatten.

Mit einem kurzen Zögern trat Darian auf die erste Treppenstufe des Bildes und spürte tatsächlich wie sein Fuß durch das Bild hindurch eintrat. Er nickte Voldemort zu und zusammen eilten sie hinunter in die Tiefen des Tresors der Schätze von unermesslichem Reichtum barg.

Fackeln entzündeten sich auf magische Weise, als sie in einen großen Raum traten. Im ersten Augenblick fühlte sich Darian an die Kerker von Hogwarts erinnert doch dann bemerkte er die Schätze die hier in Glasvitrienen, wie in einem Museum ausgestellt, aufgestellt worden waren.

„_Wir teilen uns auf, such du diese Seite ab_", flüsterte Voldemort und deutete nach rechts. Darian nickte und machte sich auf die Suche, vorbei an Koboldgeschmiedeten Rüstungen Zauberstäben mit einzigartigen Kernen wie Greifenfedern oder Gorgonenherzfasern.

Bis er letztendlich an einem grünen mit Scherenschliff bearbeiteten Juwel ankam.

Dem grünen Rubin oder Isisauge wie man ihn nannte.

„_Hierher. Ich habe ihn_", zischte er und sah wie Voldemort sich von etwas losriss was er angestarrt hatte, Darian konnte den blutroten Stein der Weisen erkennen.

Sollten sie, könnten sie, falls das Ritual nicht wirken würde. Aber damit könnte die Geschichte zerrüttet werden.

Voldemort trat neben ihm und zog aus einer Tasche acht kleine goldene knopfgroße Münzen in die Runen eingraviert worden waren. Vorsichtig legten sie die Bannbrecher auf alle Ecken des Ausstellungskastens und Voldemort tippte mit seinem Zauberstab eine an. Goldene Strahlen schossen aus den Münzen in verschiede Richtungen bis sich immer zwei verbanden und die Kanten des Glaskastens in goldenem Licht strahlten.

Darian setzte schnell den Glasschneider an und eine halbe Minute später hielt er den nicht mal drei Zentimeter großen Stein in Händen.

„Nichts wie weg hier", sagte Darian und wollte sich schon abwenden doch Voldemort hielt ihn auf.

„Der Stein der Weisen, er ist wirklich hier, wir könnten…", ließ er seine Worte offen doch Darian verstand auch so. Schon oft hatten sie darüber gesprochen sich vielleicht auch ihn anzueignen. Er wurde sicher viel schwerer bewacht, aber falls es ihnen gelingen könnte, so würde auch Darian nicht mit dem Tod zu kämpfen haben.

Letztendlich hatten sie sich jedoch dagegen entschieden, da die Informationen über seinen Schutz zu gering gewesen waren, zu unvollständig und unsicher. Doch jetzt, schien er so zum greifen nahe.

Darian nickte knapp und gab damit sein Einverständnis. Wenn nicht jetzt dann nie. Er steckte das Isisauge in einen kleinen Beutel in seinem Umhang und folgte seinem Lebensgefährten. Der Stein der Weisen funkelte viel versprechend vor ihren Augen.

Wieder zog Voldemort acht kleine Bannbrecher heraus. Sie hatten sie als Ersatz mitgenommen und nun hatten sie doch Verwendung dafür.

Vorsichtig wurden die selbst gemachten Bannbrecher angebracht doch als Voldemot sie berührte traten keine goldenen Strahlen aus, sondern Schwarze. Sie brauchten gerade mal zwei Herzschläge um zu realisieren, was das bedeutete. Synchron drehten sie sich um und rannten in ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit auf die Treppe zu, die sich vor ihren Augen zu schließen begann und nun auch den verführerischen mächtigen Stein zeigte. Zu spät, sie waren zu spät und saßen in der Falle.

Voldemort zog Flamels Zauberstab heraus. Nun wurde es Zeit schwerere Geschütze aufzuziehen. Er schwang den Zauberstab zu einem mächtigen dunklen Fluch und spürte wie er in seinen Fingern immer heißer wurde. Das Mosaik begann zu bröckeln, immer mehr kleine Steine sprangen aus dem Bild und mit einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion zersplitterte die Decke, ebenso wie der Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

Er schrie auf als sich tausende kleiner Splitter in sein Fleisch bohrten und Draian griff sofort nach der Hand um die Verletzung notdürftig zu heilen damit er seinen eigenen Zauberstab benutzen konnte.

Dies dauerte jedoch zu lange und als sie in die Halle kletterten, hörten sie Schritte und Rufen.

Vier Auroren stürmten in den Saal und die beiden Zauberer begannen sofort sie unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Nunja, eigentlich begann Voldemort sie zu verhexen und Darian wehrten einen Zauber nach dem anderen ab, denn auch die Auroren waren nicht schlecht. Nur knapp schaffte er es einen Schild zu beschwören bevor ihn ein Schockzauber getroffen hätte und Voldemort konterte mit einem Blitzzauber der einen der Auroren sofort tot Boden sacken ließ und zwei weitere gegen die Wand schleuderte. Plötzlich durchbrach ein hohes pfeifen die Luft, die Fenster barsten und tausende von kleinen Glassplitter schossen auf die beiden Einbrecher zu.

Mit einer ausladenden Geste verwandelte Voldemort sie in Federn bevor er die Wand der Villa für ihren Rückzug entzwei sprengte. Darian währenddessen hatte versucht den dritten Auroren daran zu hindern Verstärkung anzufordern war jedoch von einem der zurück geschleuderten Auroren behindert worden, was dieser mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte.

Kaum waren sie draußen verschlechterte sich die Lage für sie jedoch. Sie mussten das Grundstück verlassen um in die apparierfreie Zone zu kommen doch das kurz gemähte Gras begann zu Wuchern und schlang sich wie Schlingpflanzen um ihre Beine und behinderte ihr Vorankommen.

Der Garten selbst schien sich gegen sie verschworen zu haben denn sogar die Bäume setzten sich in Bewegung und begannen auf sie zutaumeln. Einer ihrer dünneren Äste erwischte Darian im Gesicht und hinterließ seinen dünnen schnitt auf der Maske.

Sie waren scharf wie Klingen.

„Inflamare Maxia!", schrieen die beiden Zauber gleichzeitig und befreiten sich von dem lästigen Gestrüpp, welches einen Moment brauchte um sich neu zu orientieren bevor es brennend hinter ihnen herwankte. Das Gras begann zu brennen und nur ein schneller Feuerimmunitätsspruch schützte sie vor dem Feuertod. Dennoch mussten sie sich beeilen denn der Rauch schnürte ihnen die Luft ab. Da war schon das Ende des Gartens zu sehen doch ein Klammerfluch verfehlte Voldemort nur knapp und es waren immer mehr plopps zu hören als weitere Auroren apparierten. Dort konnten sie nicht entlang.

Kurz erwärmte sich wieder das Diadem und ohne zu zögern packte Darian Voldemort an Arm und katapultiere sie mit einem Zauber in die Luft. Einen Moment fragte Voldemort sich was das sollte doch dann begriff er.

Irgendwo weit über ihren köpfen Endete der Apparierschild und würde sie in die Freiheit entlassen. Auch er verstärkte ihre Anstrengungen immer höher zu kommen der kalte Wind schnitt durch ihre Kleidung und ließ die Finger Taub werden als sie immer höher kamen.

Mit Entsetzen stellte Darian fest das sie immer langsamer wurden. Würden sie zurück auf die Erde fallen, könnte kaum ein Zauber ihren Fall schnell genug abbremsen. Jedenfalls keiner den er aus der Luft heraus anwenden konnte.

Einen fürchterlichen Augenblick lang dachte er, das es das war, doch dann spürte er wie sie einen Zauberbann passierten und zog Voldemort mit in die Sicherheit der Apparation.

Schwer atmend stürzten sie in einer dunklen Seitengasse auf den Boden.

„Geschafft", seufzte Voldemort mit zittriger Stimme und richtete sich auf. Neben ihm kam auch Darian auf die Beine.

„Sind wir wirklich entkommen?", fragte dieser ungläubig.

„Das war eine Geniale Idee! Großartig", jubilierte Voldemort. „Lass uns hier schnell verschwinden", sagte er und drehte sich um, als er plötzlich zwei Schüsse hörte. Schüsse aus Muggelwaffen. Schnell fuhr er herum und sah gerade noch die Darian vor seinen Augen zusammensackte.

Er sackte einfach in sich zusammen und für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen als er immer tiefer gen Boden sank. Wie aus einer anderen Welt drangen gedämpfte Stimmen an Voldemorts Ohren als er fassungslos auf seinen Geliebten sah.

„Ich glaube der zweite Schuss ging daneben"

„Na und, endlich sind wir den los."

„Hey, schau mal. Ich glaube du hast noch jemanden erwischt!"

„Scheiße! Schnell weg hier!"

Schritte die sich entfernten doch das war nicht von Bedeutung. Ein schlagendes Geräusch holte Voldemort zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Sofort stürzte er zu Darian hin und kniete sich neben ihn.

Mit Entsetzen bemerkte er wie sich seine Finger die Darians Brust berührten blutig färbten. Er riss das Hemd auf und sah wo die Pistolenkugel wieder ausgetreten war.

„Eqipsey, Curare, Mederi", doch nichts tat seine Wirkung.

Er probierte es mit allem was er kannte, doch es brachte nichts. Seine Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern als er Darian die weiße Maske vom Gesicht löste.

Seine Augen waren blicklos geöffnet. Seine Lippen standen einen spalt breit auseinander und selbst im Tod war er für ihn noch das schönste Wesen auf der Welt.

Aber so schnell gab Voldemort nicht auf. Er nahm ihn auf die Arme und einen Wimpernschlag später war er in ihrer Unterkunft in Schottland, dem ehemaligen Haus der Greybacks.

Er legte Darian auf dem Schlafzimmerbett ab und kramte in ihrem Vorrat an Heiltränken herum. Doch was auch immer er auf die Wunde träufelte oder versuchte ihm einzuflößen. Nichts zeigte Wirkung.

Tränen brannten in Voldemorts Augen, doch konnte er nicht weinen. Seine Hände zitterten und sein Zauberstab viel wertlos zu Boden. Unglaublich sanft berührten seine Finger die noch immer warme Wange seines Geliebten. Er war so schön. Die Augen, geöffnet, gebrochen und dennoch wunderschön in ihrem leuchtenden Grün. Seine Haare, schwarz, glänzend die sein immer blasser werdendes Gesicht umrahmten. Das Diadem Ravenclas das ihn krönte und ihm etwas Märchenhaftes verlieh.

Langsam beute sich Voldemort über ihn und küsste vorsichtig diese betörenden toten Lippen. Seine nunmehr ruhigen Finger fuhren über den blassen Hals fühlten keinen Herzschlag. Dennoch küsste er ihn. Er begehrte ihn, er liebte ihn.

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Umhang, strich seinem Liebsten das Hemd von den Schultern. Der Körper bewegte sich wie der einer Puppe, leblos, wunderschön, berauschend.

Seine Lippen schmeckten das metallische Blut das langsam zu gerinnen begann, als er mit seinem Mund über das Tote Fleisch streifte.

Er erregte ihn so, er war alles für ihn, sein Leben, sein Sinn, alle seine Träume begannen und endeten hier. In diesem Moment der Wahnsinn und Lust zugleich war, drang in den toten Körper ein, als könnte er ihn dadurch wieder lebendig machen, bewegte sich und stöhnte vor Extase als das Fleisch sich ihm widerstandslos hingab.

Keuchend berührte Voldemort Darians Lippen mit den Seinen. Sein Samen verteilte sich in dem Leichnam seines Geliebten.

Sehnsüchtig blickte er in die toten Augen und strich ihn sanft ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

„Ich liebe…", begann er, doch plötzlich berühren seine Finger das Metall des angelaufenen Diadems, welches sich unter seiner Berührung erwärmte. Er starrte in die grünen Augen und ein Blitz der Erkenntnis durchzuckte, ihn.

Gehetzt sprang er auf. Und wühlte in Darians achtlos weggeworfener Kleidung nach einem kleinen Beutel mit einem grünen Stein. Seine rasenden Gedanken klärten seinen Verstand und vertrieben den aufkeimenden Wahnsinn.

Endlich hielt er ihn in den Fingern, den grünen Rubin. Das Isisauge. Benannt nach der Göttin die ihren Geliebten ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte.

Das Ritual war vorbereitet Darians Leiche lag mit gefalteten Händen auf dem Bett, das Isisauge glitzerte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.

Noch nie hatte Voldemort Darian so friedlich gesehen. Für ihn war er sein Gott, für den er gelebt hatte, all seine Pläne verfolgt hatte, sich selbst vergessen hatte. Und sollte er ihn aus dem Tode zurückholen müssen, er würde nicht zulassen, dass er ihn einfach so verließ. Er war sein Eigentum, sein Besitz.

Die zwiespältigsten Gefühle durchströmten Voldemorts Geist als er ansetze und jene Uralten tausend mal gesprochenen Worte wiederholte, doch dieses mal sollten sie nicht ungehört verklingen. Die Macht die sich in ihnen Verbarg sollte sich entfalten und Leben bringen in Dinge die längst vergangen waren.

Sanftes Licht breitete sich aus und mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er wie der grüne Rubin zwischen Darians Händen dahin schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne und sich mehr und mehr in Licht verwandelte.

Voldemort beobachtete wie sich kleine Energieansammlungen bildeten, an seiner Hand, auf seiner Stirn, an seinem Arm und vielen weiteren stellen die größte war zweifelsohne auf seiner Brust und unter dem strahlenden Licht sah Voldemort die Schusswunde zuheilen bis nicht mal mehr eine Narbe zu sehen war.

Langsam neigte sich dieser Prozess seinem Ende entgegen und als Voldemort schon dachte, das Licht würde verlöschen strahlte es plötzlich wieder auf und tausende feine Risse begannen sich auf Darians gesamter Haut zu bilden, wie Porzellan, das aufsprang. Voldemots Atem stockte, was war schief gelaufen. Was hatte nicht geklappt, doch die Risse wurden unerbittlich größer. Und rutschten dann wie eine dünne zweite Haut von Darians Körper. Das Gesicht das darunter zum Vorschein kam war zierlicher, schmaler, die Nase ein bisschen kleiner die Stirn weniger Hoch als die Darians gewesen war. Ähnlich und doch hätte Voldemort keine Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Personen gesehen wenn er dieser Verwandlung nicht beigewohnt hätte. Wie eine Schale sprang der Verwandlungszauber der vor fielen Jahren auf den jungen Mann gelegt wurde von ihm ab und offenbarte sein wirkliches aussehen. Langes schwarzes Haar, das sich unverknotet über die Bettdecke ergoss, von den Fingern gingen lange Fingernägel ab die sich zu rollen begonnen hatten, seid Jahren nicht mehr geschnitten, ebenso die Fußnägel, Hautfetzen standen vor der Haut ab, da wo sich die Haut erneuert hatte, das abgestoßene Material aber nicht den Körper hatte verlassen können. Noch ein letzter, blendender Lichtblitz Voldemort musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen und er hörte einen leisen, unendlich gequälten Atemzug.

„Darian", flüsterte Voldemort leise und trat an das Bett.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich an den Rand und strich mit seinen Fingern Hauchzart über die Wange seines Geliebten. An seinen Fingern blieben Hautfetzen kleben, dennoch spürte Voldemort die Wärme die mit aller Macht in den einst toten Körper zurückkehrte. Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich.

Er lebte wieder. Wie einst Osiris von den Toten zurückgekehrt war, so hatte auch Darian den Weg aus dem Totenreich zurückgefunden Voldemort lächelte sanft, als er sah wie sich die Augen seines Geliebten öffneten.

**Anmerkung:**

Eigentlich ist diese Geschichte abgebrochen, weil ich einfach nichtmehr die Zeit finde daran weiterzuschreiben. Aber heute habe ich meine Festplatten ausgemistet und dieses fertige Kapitel gefunden.

Damals hatte ich sorge es hochzuladen weil es vielleicht gesperrt werden würde, mittlerweile ist es mir egal. Es ist das nächste Kapitel und ich schreibe es nicht um, auch wenn es makaber ist und mir beim Schreiben an der ein oder anderen Stelle schlecht geworden ist. Naja das ist eben Voldemort.

In diesem Kapitel wird wenigstens ein Handlungsstrang beendet und ein paar Fragen und Andeutungen geklärt. Es ist das Ende von Part 2. Drei weitere Abschnitte sollten eigentlich noch kommen, doch ich glaube nicht das ich sie noch schreiben werde, es tut mir leid. Doch zumindest dieses Kapitel wollte ich noch hochladen um zumindest einen gewissen Abschluss zustande zu bringen. Es wäre schön wenn mir vielleicht noch einer oder zwei etwas zu dem Kapitel sagen könnten aber nach so langer Zeit nehme ich es auch keimen Übel wenn er sich ausschweigt. Ich hoffe wenigstens ein paar freuen sich über dieses Kapitel und hiermit sage ich euch dann auch Auf Wiedersehn vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann noch einmal weiter.

Liebe Grüße eure Salarial.


End file.
